Harry Potter und der Galator
by laser-jet
Summary: Harry, Ron und Hermine beginnen mit ihrem sechsten Schuljahr. Harry entdeckt neue, unglaubliche Fähigkeiten, Gefühle und Vorfahren. HPHG RWLB G?
1. Die Entdeckung neuer Fähigkeiten

Übersetzung der englischen Geschichte „Harry Potter and the Galator"von „OloEopia-Merlin" Gesamtlänge: 31 Kapitel, 80.000 Wörter. Aufgrund der Läge wird es höchstens 2-3 Kapitel je Woche geben. Galator: Ist eine Art Amulett das der Sage nach Merlin gehörte. Ich kenne dafür kein deutsches Wort, deshalb bleibe ich bei Galator.  
  
Beta macht wie immer Enigma.  
  
Kapitel eins: Entdeckung neuer Kräfte  
  
Wieder eine heiße Sommernacht, aber wenigstens durfte er dieses Jahr seine Freunde ohne all zu viel Theater besuchen. Er lag auf seinem Bett und versuchte die laute Musik von Dudley und die Diskussion im Wohnzimmer über Erziehung von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon auszublenden. Der Sonntag war immer schlimm für ihn. Alle Dursleys waren zu Hause und drehten absichtlich die Lautstärke ihres neuen 42"Fernsehers hoch, den Onkel Vernon mit seinem Weihnachtsbonus gekauft hatte. Sonntags schien auch Dudleys Musik extra laut zu sein.  
  
Er entschied, ein paar Sit-ups und Liegestützen zu machen um die Zeit bis zum Abendessen oder einer neuen Aufgabe der Dursleys tot zu schlagen. Er schaute auf seinen Kalender. ‚Nur noch eine Woche' dachte er sich. Ron, einer seiner besten Freunde aus Hogwarts würde ihn dann abholen, sodass er bis zum Schulbeginn bei Ron und seiner Familie bleiben konnte. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn ein bisschen. Dieses Jahr war es bedeutend leichter gewesen die Dursleys davon zu überzeugen ihn gehen zu lassen, denn einerseits hatte er einen Brief von seinem Patenonkel bekommen, von dem sie dachten dass er ein gesuchter Mörder wäre und außerdem hatte ihm der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, ihm ebenfalls geschrieben und ihm erlaubt im Notfall oder zur Selbstverteidigung Magie ein zu setzen. Von diesen Bedingungen mussten die Dursleys aber nichts wissen.  
  
Harry, der jetzt 16 Jahre alt war, war kein gewöhnlicher Teenager. Er war ein Zauberer, und noch dazu ein berühmter. Er war der Junge der lebte. Er war überall in der Zaubererwelt bekannt, aber in der Muggelwelt (Nichtmagische Welt) war er nur der junge, straffällige Neffe der Dursleys. Er war im letzten Schuljahr nur knapp einer Konfrontation mit dem dunklen Lord Voldemort entkommen, und deshalb waren die Regeln über Magie außerhalb der Schule extra für ihn gelockert worden. Trotz all dem Schutz den Dumbledore über das Haus der Durseleys gelegt hatte hielt er es für nötig, Harry die bedingte Nutzung von Magie zu erlauben.  
  
Er war inzwischen 1,80m groß und hatte mehr Muskeln, aber immer noch waren seine schwarzen Haare unordentlich und die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, die einzige Erinnerung an Voldemorts ersten Angriff auf ihn als er nur ein Baby war. Er erinnerte sich nur wenig an seine Eltern, aber er wusste das sie ihn sehr geliebt hatten.  
  
Plötzlich flog eine Eule durch sein geöffnetes Fenster. Die kleine, hyperaktive Eule flog durch sein Zimmer während er versuchte sie ein zu fangen.  
  
„Pig, komm runter!"rief er der Eule zu. Er hatte Rons Eule sofort erkannt. Pigwidgeon (kurz Pig) setzte sich schließlich auf Hedwigs leeren Käfig sodass Harry den Brief von seinem Fuß losbinden konnte. Er gab Pig einen Keks und erlaubte ihm aus Hedwigs Wassertopf zu trinken.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dad und ich werden am Sonntag kommen um dich abzuholen. Dumbledore hat Dad gesagt dass er kein Flohpulver nutzen soll, für den Fall dass Du-weißt- schon-wer die Kaminleitungen überwacht. Deshalb werden wir einen Portschlüssel nehmen, es ist viel schwerer diesen zu beeinflussen. Ich hoffe du langweilst dich nicht bis wir da sind. Bis dann,  
  
Dein bester Freund  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Dein Geschenk wartet im Fuchsbau auf dich. Wie ich schon gesagt habe wäre es zu groß für Pig. Hast du was von Hermine gehört?  
  
Nun, er hatte den ganzen Sommer an nichts anderes gedacht, als an Hermine, seine beste Freundin in Hogwarts. Es war ungewohnt für ihn. Sie spukte in seinen Träumen und Gedanken umher seit sie sich am Bahnhof Kings Cross verabschiedet hatten.  
  
‚Vielleicht lag es auch daran dass wir uns diesen Sommer s oft geschrieben haben.' dachte er. Das würde erklären wieso sie sich in seine Gedanken und Träume so eindrängte. Aber die Träume waren ungewöhnlich. Er träumte davon sie zu küssen, und nicht von einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn den sie sich seit dem vierten Jahr angewöhnt hatten.  
  
Er schaute zu dem Bilderrahmen in dem ein Foto von Ron, Hermine und ihm war. Es war eines von Hermines Geburtstagsgeschenken, neben einer Kette mit einem leuchtenden Tropfen als Amulett. Er trug das Amulett nahe an seinem Herzen und hatte es nicht abgenommen seit er es letzten Juli an seinem 16. Geburtstag erhalten hatte.  
  
Jedes Jahr wurde sein Geburtstag besser. Mehr und mehr Leute schickten ihm Geschenke und er hielt sie alle in Ehren. Zu seiner Überraschung hatten ihm sogar Cho, Susan und Parvati dieses Jahr etwas geschickt. Das machte seinen Geburtstag nur noch wundervoller?. Er hatte sogar ein Geschenk von Dumbledore und McGonagal, seiner Verwandlungs- und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, erhalten.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung bedeutete ihm Hermines Geschenk mehr als die der anderen, aber er konnte nicht verstehen wieso. Als er darüber nachdachte flog Hedwig herein. Er sprang sofort auf, denn er wusste dass der Brief von Hermine war. Nachdem er Hedwig einen Snack gegeben hatte öffnete er den Brief aufgeregt.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
  
Ich hoffe du hattest seit meinem letzten Brief viel Spaß. Ich bin immer noch in Kalifornien. Mum und Dad haben sich entschlossen noch ein paar Wochen hier zu bleiben.  
  
Sie waren so mit der Zahnärztekonferenz beschäftigt, und jetzt fühlen sie sich schuldig da sie so wenig Zeit mit mir verbracht haben. Ich würde gerne in Fuchsbau kommen bevor wir wieder in die Schule müssen, aber ich glaube dass wir uns erst in der Winkelgasse sehen werden. Eule mir zurück und sag mir wann du und die Weasleys hingehen. Ich vermisse dich.  
  
In Liebe,  
  
Hermine.  
  
‚Wow, hat sie geschrieben dass sie mich vermisst?' fragte er sich selbst. ‚Ach komm schon, sie vermisst Ron vermutlich auch.' rügte er sich selber. Seine Gedanken wurden von Pig unterbrochen der wieder durch das Zimmer flog. Er hatte ganz vergessen Ron zu antworten! Er nahm ein Stück Pergament und schrieb Ron:  
  
Ron,  
  
Ich denke ich schaffe das. Ich zähle die Tage bis du und dein Vater mich abholen werden. Sonntagmorgen ist prima. Je früher desto besser.  
  
Dein bester Freund  
  
Harry  
  
Er knotete das Stück Pergament an Pig und ließ ihn losfliegen. Gerade als er Hermine schreiben wollte rief ihn seine Tante.  
  
„ Harry! Komm runter!"  
  
„Ich komme, Tante Petunia."antwortete er als er die Treppe zur Küche hinunterbummelte."Es musste fast Abendessenszeit sein.  
  
„Trag den Müll raus und dann komm wieder rein und hilf mir das Abendessen vorzubereiten."befahl sie ihm als sie ihn durch die Türe kommen sah.  
  
„Ja, Tante Petunia."antwortete er oberflächlich. Aber was er wirklich lieber tun wollte war, Hermine zu antworten. Trotzdem musste er zuerst seine Pflichten erfüllen, ansonsten würde er einen stundenlangen Vortrag über Folgsamkeit bekommen.  
  
Er nahm den Müll und brachte ihn nach draußen. Als er den Deckel des Mülleimers schloss schnitt ihm die scharfe Kante desselben in den Finger. Sein Instinkt gewann die Überhand und er umschloss seinen Finger mit der anderen Hand. Er fühlte eine leichte Hitze an der Stelle an der der Schnitt war und als er seine Finger wieder losließ war der Schnitt verschwunden. Es war keine Spur davon zu sehen. Kein Blut, noch nicht einmal eine Narbe. Harry war sehr überrascht. Dann schaute er sich erst einmal um, um sicher zu gehen dass niemand in der Nähe war, vor allem nicht das Ministerium für Magie.  
  
Er eilte in die Küche zurück um seiner Tante mit dem Abendessen zu helfen. Aber trotzdem konnte er die Frage, die durch seinen Kopf schwirrte, nicht vertreiben. Wie konnte das passieren was ihm gerade passiert war? Er entschied dass er es besser Sirius sagen sollte. Nach dem Essen würde er ihm einen Brief schreiben und außerdem Hermine antworten.  
  
Sirius,  
  
Etwas Verrücktes ist passiert. Ich habe mir in den Finger geschnitten und während meine andere Hand um den Schnitt herum lag wurde er geheilt. Was denkst du was das bedeutet?  
  
Dein Patensohn  
  
Harry  
  
Er las den Brief noch einmal durch. Zufrieden faltete er ihn und begann mit dem Brief für Hermine.  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
ich wünschte du könntest auch zum Fuchsbau kommen.  
  
Aber es ist auch gut wenn du Zeit mit deinen Eltern verbringst. Ich hoffe du amüsierst dich in Kalifornien. Ich kann es kaum erwarten alles über deinen Urlaub zu hören.  
  
Ich vermisse dich auch.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Harry  
  
Auch diesen Brief las er noch einmal durch. Er überlegte ob er den Teil, in dem er sagte dass er sie auch vermisst, weglassen sollte. ‚Aber du tust es doch, du Idiot.' sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er entschied sich es so zu lassen, faltete auch diesen Brief und gab ihn Hedwig zur Auslieferung.  
  
„Ok, Hedwig, einer für Hermine und einer für Sirius. Ich werden wahrscheinlich bei Ron sein wenn du zurück kommst, wir sehen uns dann dort."  
  
Hedwig pickte liebevoll an seiner Hand und verschwand dann in der Nacht. Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und dachte über seine neuen Fähigkeiten und seine verwirrenden Gefühle für Hermine nach und darüber was Voldemort dieses Jahr wohl auf Lager hatte.  
  
Ü/N Zwei Sachen habe ich noch zu sagen. 1. Von dieser Geschichte gibt es eine genau so lange Fortsetzung. 2. Mein Laptop muss in Reparatur. Deshalb wird es jetzt erst mal nur langsam voran gehen. 


	2. Der Galator

Kapitel zwei: Der Galator  
  
Die Woche verging schneller als Harry gedacht hatte. Es half dass Tante Petunia immer etwas für ihn zu tun hatte. Es gab immer Haus- oder Gartenarbeit die erledigt werden musste. Harry störte es nicht solange er das Gequengel seines Cousins nicht anhören musste.  
  
„Ah, Mum, ich brauche ein neues Radio."Quengelte Dudley eines Tages nachdem er sein Radio wegen statischer Interferenzen aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte.  
  
„Natürlich, Liebling. Wir werden eines kaufen gehen sobald dein Vater nach Hause kommt."antwortete sie ihm.  
  
„Aber ich will jetzt eins. Ohne Radio kann ich keine Musik hören."nervte er weiter. Harry konnte nur mit den Augen rollen als er das hörte.  
  
„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Wieso rufen wir Dad nicht an und sagen ihm er soll am Elektronikladen anhalten und ein neues kaufen. Ich bin mir sicher dass du in der Zwischenzeit das Alte nehmen kannst das du Harry gegeben hast, oder Harry?"saget sie nervös. Sogar als Jugendlicher hatte Dudley noch dieselben Wutanfälle und das aufbrausende Temperament wie als Kleinkind.  
  
„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich kann es dir holen wenn du willst, Dudley."Er wollte nicht dass er in sein Zimmer ging und in den Schulsachen oder den Briefen von Hermine herumschnüffelte.  
  
„In Ordnung, denke ich."sagte Dudley. Harry war bereits aus der Küche verschwunden und holte das Radio.  
  
„Ich werde Daddy jetzt sofort anrufen, okay Liebling?"Für dieses mal hatte sie Dudley beschwichtigt, aber nur so lange bis er etwas anderes finden würde wegen dem er nörgeln konnte.  
  
Harry arbeitete immer mehr im Garten. Er dachte sich dass er so etwas mehr Bräune bekommen würde und außerdem musste er sich so nicht Dudleys Gejammer oder dessen Musik anhören. Er konnte nicht entscheiden was schlimmer war, das Gejammer oder die Musik. Beides hörte sich für ihn schrecklich an.  
  
Als sich der Samstag nährte hatte er bereits seinen Koffer gepackt und trug alle anderen Sachen, außer dem Koffer, die ihm gehörten bei sich. Am Freitag, während dem Abendessen fragte ihn Onkel Vernon wie sie ihn abholen würden.  
  
„So, wie werden sie dieses Mal hier auftauchen um dich abzuholen?"fragte er verärgert, offenbar erinnerte er sich noch an die Verwüstung seines Wohnzimmers.  
  
„Oh, Ron sagte dass sie einen Portschlüssel nehmen."  
  
„Einen was?"fragten die Dursleys im Chor.  
  
„Einen Port-Schlüssel. Es ist wie reisen..."bevor Harry den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte hatte ihn sein Onkel unterbrochen.  
  
„Wie auch immer. Ich möchte es gar nicht wissen. So lange sie nicht von den Nachbarn gesehen werden bin ich damit zufrieden."Harry schloss seinen Mund und sie beendeten das Essen in Stille.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen apparierten Ron und Mr. Weasley um 8 Uhr in das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. Harry hatte gerade die Tische beiseite geschoben und war auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer als er Onkel Vernons Schrei hörte.  
  
„Was soll denn das heißen?"schrie Onkel Vernon während sich Tante Petunia und Dudley hinter ihm versteckten.  
  
„Oh, Hallo Mr. Dursley."grüßte Mr. Weasley ihn. "Es ist schön sie wiederzusehen. Ich denke es wäre nicht gut gewesen wenn wir vor ihrer Türe appariert wären, sie wissen schon, die Nachbarn..."Diese Erklärung war für Onkel Vernon plausibel und so gab er Ruhe. Aber das war natürlich nicht der einzige Grund. Mr. Weasley wollte keine Todesser aufmerksam machen die eventuell in dem Gebiet patrouillierten.  
  
„Wenn man es so sieht."beruhigte sich Onkel Vernon.  
  
„Ich danke ihnen. Aber sie hätten uns auch warnen können."  
  
„Oh, Entschuldigung."dann bemerkte Mr. Weasley den Fernseher. „Oh, wow. Was ist das für eine rechteckige Schachtel in der sich Leute bewegen?"Er ging hinüber um herauszufinden wie diese Leute in so eine kleine Schachtel passten. Wenn es um Muggelsachen ging wurde Mr. Weasley immer wieder neugierig wie ein Kind. Ron ließ seinen Vater bei den Dursleys stehen und ging zu Harry.  
  
„Hey Harry. Schön dich wiederzusehen."er lachte und umarmte Harry.  
  
„Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen. Lass uns meine Sachen holen, dein Dad ist ja noch beschäftigt damit heraus zu finden wie der Fernseher funktioniert."Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf und brachten Harrys Koffer ohne Verzögerung nach unten damit Mr. Weasley keine Zeit hatte den Fernseher auseinander zubauen.  
  
Jetzt da sie beide mehr Muskeln hatten schien der Koffer um einiges leichter zu sein. Ron war etwas größer als Harry und beide hatten gut sichtbare Muskeln, Ron war aber dünner. Er hatte sein rotes Haar wachsen lassen, aber Lavender, seiner Freundin, versprochen dass er es vor Schulbeginn wieder abschneiden würde. Er und Lavender gingen seit der Mitte des fünften Schuljahrs miteinander.  
  
„Dad, Harry und ich sind fertig. Du kommst mit dem Portschlüssel am besten rüber, ansonsten bist du ohne uns weg."Das Argument riss Mr. Weasley von der Erforschung des Fernsehers los.  
  
„Das ist sehr faszinierend."sagte er als er zu Ron und Harry ging. „Die Leute da drin bewegen sich, aber ich kann nicht herausfinden wie das alles funktioniert."  
  
„Sie werden Schauspieler genannt Mr. Weasley und der neumodische Apparat wird Fernseher genannt, Abkürzung TV. Sie sind nicht wirklich in dem Kasten drin."  
  
„Oh. Gut, dann machen wir uns besser fertig, wir haben nur eine Minute bevor sich der Portschlüssel aktiviert. Harry, am besten verabschiedest du dich."Harry schaute zu den Dursleys die sich alle in die Ecke des Sofas gedrängt hatten. Ihre Angst vor Magie brachte sie dazu sich zu verstecken, besonders wenn sie in ihrem eigenen Haus ausgeübt wurde.  
  
„Ehm, bis dann."rief Harry den Dursleys zu, in dem Moment aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und brachte sie zum Fuchsbau zurück.  
  
„Oh, Harry!"rief Mrs. Weasley als sie ihn in eine große Umarmung zog. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?"  
  
„Mum, er würde sich besser fühlen wenn du ihn nicht so stark umarmst." schritt Ron ein.  
  
„Entschuldige Liebling. Es ist nur so schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."  
  
„Mir geht es gut. Danke Mrs. Weasley."  
  
„Weißt du, Arthur und ich fragen uns ob du aufhören würdest und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zu nennen. Das klingt so Formell."  
  
„Eh...Wie soll ich sie dann nennen?"  
  
„Nun, ich denke es steht außer frage wenn ich dich bitte mich Mum zu nennen, auch wenn ich denke dass du wie eins meiner Kinder bist. Wieso also nicht Tante Molly und Onkel Arthur"Harry schaute zu Ron ob er damit einverstanden war. Ron grinste ihn nur an, offenbar dachte er das Gleiche wie seine Eltern.  
  
„Äh. Okay. Danke Mrs. öhm, Tante Molly."Molly Weasley lächelte erleichtert.  
  
„Meine Güte, du und Ron, ihr seid wie Unkraut gewachsen. Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"  
  
„Ja, Ma'am"  
  
„Ok, wieso bringen du und Ron nicht deine Sachen in sein Zimmer und richtet euch ein? Ich rufe euch dann zum Mittagessen. Das gibt euch genug Zeit um euch auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen."  
  
Als sie die Treppe hinauf gingen konnten sie hören wie Mr. Weasley versuchte, seiner Frau alles über den Fernseher zu erklären. Sie trafen Ginny die gerade auf dem Weg nach unten war. Sie war ebenfalls gewachsen. Ihre Haare reichten ihr jetzt bis zu ihren Schultern und sie hatte damit begonnen Make-up zu tragen.  
  
„Hi Harry."begrüßte sie ihn mit einer Umarmung. Sie war nicht mehr das kleine, scheue Mädchen das von ihm schwärmte. Sie war selbstsicherer geworden und aus ihrer Schwärmerei herausgewachsen. Jetzt behandelte sie Harry wie einen ihrer Brüder. Außerdem hatte sie jemand anderen im Auge.  
  
„Hey Ginny. Wie ist es dir ergangen?"  
  
„Kommt mit ihr Zwei. Lasst uns die Wiedersehensfeier in meinem Zimmer fortsetzen. Dieser Koffer wird verdammt schwer."beklagte sich Ron. Die drei gingen in Rons Zimmer. Sie stellten Harrys Koffer in eine Ecke und setzten sich auf das Bett, in Rons Fall ähnelte es aber eher einem Zusammenbruch.  
  
„Wie geht es Fred und George?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Denen geht es gut. Sie machen alles für die große Eröffnung von „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze"bereit."  
  
„Ja,"warf Ginny ein. „Mum und Dad haben sich so langsam an den ganzen Eulen gestört die mit Bestellungen für ihre Produkte hier ankamen. Also haben sie sich entschlossen ihnen bei der Suche nach einem ersten Laden zu helfen."  
  
„Das ist großartig! Dann vermute ich hat eure Mutter es aufgegeben sie zu drängen dass sie sich einen ‚anständigen' Job suchen?"  
  
„Machst du Witze? Sie hören es immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit, aber seit die Profit machen nicht mehr so oft."antwortete Ron.  
  
„Wann ist denn der große Tag?  
  
„Etwa zwei Wochen bevor wir in die Schule zurück müssen."meinte Ginny.  
  
„Habt ihr eigentlich was von Hermine gehört?"fragte Ginny aus dem Blauen heraus. Hermine war der Hauptgrund wieso sie ihre Schwärmerei für Harry überwunden hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl dass Hermine Harry mochte, auch wenn sie es nicht laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sie schob dieses Gefühl ihrer weiblichen Intuition zu. Sie bemerkte außerdem Harrys Reaktion bei der Nennung von Hermines Namen. Sie war sich sicher dass er sie ebenfalls mochte. Sie musste Ron mal ausquetschen!  
  
„Nun, sie sagte wir sollen ihr Eulen wann wir in die Winkelgasse gehen wollen."antwortete Harry und versuchte sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. „Ich denke wir sagen ihr dass sie uns am Eröffnungstag von WWZ dort treffen soll."  
  
Ginny bekam das Gefühl dass Harry und Ron jetzt über Sachen reden wollten die sie nichts angingen, also entschloss sie sich zu gehen. „Ich schau mal ob Mum Hilfe braucht. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, Harry."  
  
„Dich auch Ginny. Bis nachher."  
  
Als Ginny gegangen war und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte sagte Ron:  
  
„Gut. Jetzt kann ich dir endlich dein Geschenk geben."  
  
„Wieso wolltest du warten bis Ginny weg ist?"  
  
„Kein bestimmter Grund. Ich wollte es dir nur alleine geben."  
  
„Oh, okay. Ist es etwas das sie nicht sehen soll?"fragte er amüsiert über Rons Geheimniskrämerei.  
  
„Nein! Ich möchte nur nicht dass sie denkt dass ihr großer Bruder dämlich wird. Hier."er warf Harry das rechteckige Paket praktisch zu. Harry öffnete es und war beinahe geschockt als er ein Buch sah das noch nicht einmal etwas mit Quidditch, ihrem Lieblingssport, zu tun hatte. Ron war in ihrem fünften Jahr Hüter von Gryffindor geworden und sie hatten damals sowohl den Quidditchpokal wie auch den Hauspokal gewonnen..  
  
„Wow, Ron, wo hast du das denn her? Das sieht alt und selten aus."Er schaute auf den Titel: ‚Entdecke Merlin'.  
  
„Wir waren bei Stonehenge. Das hier ist von Mum und Dad."  
  
Er überreichte Harry eine kleinere Schachtel. Harry öffnete sie und fand ein grünes Amulett das an einer Lederschnur befestigt war.  
  
„Das sieht wunder schön aus, aber deine Mutter hat mir doch bereits etwas zum Geburtstag geschenkt."  
  
„Nun, als wir Stonehenge nach deinem Geburtstag besucht haben konnte sie nicht wiederstehen. Sie sagte es würde zu deinen Augen passen."  
  
In diesem Moment fühlte sich Harry sehr stolz. Seine wirkliche Tante und sein Onkel würden nie daran denken ihm etwas zu kaufen nur weil es sie an ihn erinnerte. Die Wahrheit war dass sie ihm nie etwas zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatten oder auch nur daran gedacht hatten.  
  
Sie versuchten hauptsächlich ihn so viel wie möglich zu ignorieren es sei denn sie hatten Arbeit für ihn.  
  
Harry traten Tränen in die Augen.  
  
„Hey, du wirst doch nicht anfangen zu weinen?"scherzte Ron. Er mochte es nicht wenn es zu Emotional wurde.  
  
„Doch. Ich meine, deine Familie behandelt mich mehr als Familienmitglied als meine eigene."  
  
„Na, hast du nicht gehört was Mum und Dad gesagt haben? Du gehörtst zur Familie. Ich meine, wir sind praktisch Brüder und meine Mutter sagte schon immer dass sie dich wie eins ihrer Kinder sieht. Außerdem weiß sie dass die Dursleys dich wie Dreck behandeln. Deshalb hat sie dich praktisch adoptiert, wenn auch ohne den ganzen Papierkram.  
  
„Deine Familie ist großartig Ron. Du hast Glück dass du sie hast. Vergiss das nie."  
  
„Was redest du von ‚deiner'? Du meinst unsere."Dies lies Harry Emotionaler reagieren als er wollte. Er umarmte Ron gerade in dem Moment in dem Fred und George herein kamen.  
  
„Ah...das sollte man fotografieren."stichelte Fred.  
  
Sofort als Harry die Stimme hörte lies er Ron los und drehte sich zu Fred und George um. Sie bemerkten seine wässrigen Augen.  
  
„Ehm"sagte Ron. „Ich hab Harry gerade seine Geschenke gegeben."Fred und George schauten sich an und entschieden sie nicht damit zu foppen dass sie sich umarmt hatten.  
  
„Nun, wenn du so reagierst wenn du ein altes Buch bekommst, dann wirst du das lieben."Sagte George und überreichte ihm ein Stück Pergament. Als Harry die Hand ausstreckte bemerkte George das grüne Amulett.  
  
„Danke."sagte Harry als er das Pergament aufrollte.  
  
„Hey, das ist das Amulett das Mum von der alten Frau bei Stonehenge bekommen hat. Sie war wirklich seltsam."  
  
„Was meinst du?"fragte Ron überrascht.  
  
„Während du nach den Büchern geschaut hast kam diese alte, seltsame Frau zu Mum und zwang ihr das Amulett praktisch auf. Sie sagte es würde an einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit grünen Augen großartig aussehen."  
  
„"Ach komm schon George. Du versuchst uns reinzulegen, richtig?"unterbrach ihn Ron. Aber er hatte seine Brüder noch nie ernsthafter gesehen. Harry hatte ihnen aufmerksam zugehört.  
  
„Er sagt die Wahrheit. Ich war auch dort. Sie sagte dass das Amulett ‚Galator' genannt wird. Die Legenden sagen dass es Generationen lang in Merlins Familienbesitz gewesen ist. Seine Magie liegt weit über aller Magie hier auf der Erde. Er hat es viele Male benutzt um sein Leben und sein Land zu retten."  
  
„Aber wieso hat die Frau deiner Mutter gesagt dass es zu jemandem passen würde der genau meiner Beschreibung entspricht?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig."erwiderte George.  
  
„Ja,"meinte Fred. „Mum sagte dass sie dachte dass die Frau Gedanken lesen könnte da sie an dich gedacht hatte als sie das Amulett gesehen hatte."  
  
„Das ist seltsam."Sagte Ron. „Wieso habt ihr mir das nicht früher erzählt?"  
  
„Weil wir nicht dachten dass Mum es wirklich Harry geben würde. Wir dachten sie hat es nur genommen weil sie Mitleid mit der Frau hatte und sie es vielleicht nur nahm um sie los zu werden."antwortete George.  
  
„Okay, wieso liest du nicht das Pergament? Wir hätten deine Antworte gerne sofort."sagte Fred Harry als sie Rons Zimmer kichernd verließen.  
  
„Na los, mach es auf. Es geht vermutlich um die große Eröffnung."  
  
„Du, sie haben gelacht. Meinst du dass sie das Pergament verwandelt haben so dass es vielleicht, ich weiß nicht, in mein Gesicht springt wenn ich anfange zu lesen?"  
  
„Komm schon Harry, das ist nur eine Einladung. Ich bin mir sicher dass Hermine ihre auch schon erhalten hat. Sie haben nur darauf gewartet dir deine persönlich zu geben. Nicht dass du eine brauchst, sie ist nur da um das ganze offiziell zu machen. Ich habe auch eine bekommen. Nun, alle haben eine bekommen weil es nur für geladenen Gäste ist. Du kannst die Türschwelle ohne Einladung nicht übertreten."Harry vertraute Ron. Er öffnete die Pergamentrolle und sah dass es wirklich eine Einladung war.  
  
Du bist herzlich eingeladen Zu der großen Eröffnung von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Am 30. August Um 11:00 Uhr Wichtig: Bring bitte die Einladung mit.  
  
Harry wollte sie schon wieder zusammenrollen als er eine Notiz am Ende des Pergaments bemerkte.  
  
P.S. Das ist nur für deine Augen, Harry. Wir möchten dir für deinen wunderbaren Beitrag, ehm, deine Investition danken. Wir hätten es ohne dich nicht geschafft. Betrachte dich als stiller Teilhaber.  
  
Harry lächelte. Er erinnerte sich daran wie er ihnen den Gewinn vom Trimagischen Turnier gegeben hatte. Er fühlte sich besser da er es nicht behalten hatte, besonders da es das Leben eines Mitschülers gekostet hatte, Cedric Diggory. Es war besser gewesen es Fred und George zu geben. Jetzt wusste er dass es kein Fehler war.  
  
„Was ist los Harry?"fragte Ron, der sich wunderte über was Harry lächelte.  
  
„Ehm, ich bin nur überrascht, nichts wichtiges."  
  
„Ah, so wie ich meine Brüder kenne werden wir nicht wissen was in dem Laden ist bevor wir nicht hinein kommen."  
  
„Stimmt. Ich denke wir müssen abwarten."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Das sind aber noch 2 Wochen."  
  
„Lass uns erst mal mit Fred und George Quidditch spielen."  
  
Sie trafen sich mit Fred und George. So bemerkten sie nicht das leichte Aufglühen des Galators, den Harry gerade in seinen Koffer gelegt hatte.

Ü/N Ich weiß, ich weiß, hat Ewigkeiten gedauert, aber mein Laptop ist immer noch weg :-(

Danke für eure vielen Reviews, das war jedes Mal ein großer Ansporn den nächsten Absatz zu übersetzen.

Amber: Es ist eine Harry/Hermine Geschichte, aber es braucht noch Zeit bis sie zusammen finden.

nemo: Die Geschichte hat 31 Kapitel, die Fortsetzung zur Zeit 29

seijin: Wieso denkst du dass ich meinen Laptop schlecht behandle? Von dem hängt schließlich mein Überleben im Urlaub ab! (Ein laser ohne PC ist nicht überlebensfähig)

Obelix72: Ob HP/HG oder HP/GW oder HP/irgend jemand kommt auf den Schreibstiel des Autors an. Je nachdem mag ich es oder auch nicht

HPHG-Reader: Die "Komische" stelle ist uns bekannt, aber manchmal fällt uns einfach nichts besseres ein.

VaterVonMelkor: Englisch-Deutsch... so groß ist der Unterschied auch nicht wenn man sioch daran gewöhnt hat. Aber ich hoffe auch dass der Laptop bald wieder da ist.

vero: Der Autor hat vor Band 5 angefangen zu schreiben, deshalb lebt Sirius noch

Miss Shirley-Blythe: Ja, die Geschichte ist länger als alle meine anderen Übersetzungen zusammen, aber meiner Meinung nach ist es die Arbeit wert, die Geschichte ist super.

kathleen potter: Kalr antworte ich. Die Geschichte spielt im 5. Schuljahr, als der Autor angefangen hat gab es den "offizielklen" teil 5 noch nicht.


	3. Die große Eröffnung

Kapitel drei: Die große Eröffnung

Die nächsten zwei Wochen vergingen schnell. Harry erhielt zwei weitere Briefe von Hermine und einen von Sirius.

Harry,

das sind Heilkräfte. Nur wenige Zauberer haben diese Kraft, es ist eine wirklich seltene Fähigkeit. Achte auf diese Fähigkeit und arbeite daran. Ich glaube dass es etwas mit den Fähigkeiten zu tun hat die in dir stecken. Vielleicht solltest du Dumbledore fragen wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist. Außerdem könntest du Hermine davon erzählen. Sie kann dir bei der Informationssuche helfen, genau wie Ron.

Dein

Sirius.´

Also entschied er sich, Ron in sein Geheimnis einzuweihen. Zuerst dachte Ron dass Harry scherzen würde, aber als Harry einen Schnitt an seinem Ellenbogen heilte begann er, ihm zu glauben. Sie begannen in der Bücherei nach Informationen zu suchen, aber sie wollten den Rest der Familie nicht darüber informieren und entschieden, dass es besser war, es Hermine persönlich zu erzählen als drüber in einem Brief zu berichten.

Harry lies Ron die Briefe die er von Hermine erhielt nicht lesen, und zu seiner Überraschung akzeptierte Ron es. Ron bekam seine eigenen Briefe von Hermine und fast jeden Tag einen von Lavender.

„Kommt schon Jungs, beeilt euch. Oder wir verpassen die Eröffnung."

„Wir sind gleich unten, Mum"brüllte Ron.

„Wie früh sind Fred und George eigentlich gegangen?"fragte Harry.

„Nach dem Frühstück. Du warst gerade duschen. Ich soll dir einen Gruß von ihnen ausrichten, habe ich ganz vergessen. Tut mir leid."

„Kein Problem. Bist du aufgeregt weil der Laden aufmacht oder weil du Lavender wieder siehst?"

„Vermutlich wegen Lavender"sie lachten. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich freue mich für Fred und George, aber ich habe Lavender fast zwei Monate nicht gesehen."

„Also gibt das ein Knutsch-wiedersehen?"scherzte Harry.

Ron schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter.

„Sei ruhig. Du bist nur eifersüchtig weil du niemanden küssen kannst."

„'Hab noch niemand gefunden den ich küssen möchte."Log er. Seine Träume bestanden fast ausschließlich aus küssen. Aber für ihn war Hermine tabu, da sie seine beste Freundin war.

„Was ist mit deiner Schwärmerei für Cho?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke ich schwärme immer noch für sie. Ich bin mir nicht sicher."Er wollte Ron nicht von seinen Träumen über Hermine erzählen. Ron könnte es Hermine weitererzählen und falls sie nicht ebenso fühlte könnte es ihre Freundschaft zerstören.

„Nun, das werden wir ja sehen wenn du sie in der Schule wieder siehst. Du weißt dass das ihr letztes Jahr ist. Wenn du es versuchen willst solltest du es besser bald machen."

„Keine Panik, wenn da noch etwas ist werde ich es ihr zur rechten Zeit sagen."

„Schön das zu hören, Kumpel."

„Komm, wir gehen besser hinunter bevor deine Mutter hoch kommt und dich an den Ohren runter holt."Harry mochte sie zwar sehr, wollte sie aber doch nicht als ‚seine' Mutter bezeichnen.

Ron erschauderte und sprühte sich schnell mit dem Deo ein das ihm Lavender letzte Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Als sie die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter gingen drehte sich Mrs. Weasley um und begann fast zu weinen.

„Oh, ich kann kaum glauben dass ihr zwei so viel gewachsen seid."Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und umarmte sie. Weil es ein sehr wichtiger Tag war mussten Harry und Ron Anzüge tragen. Harry trug schwarze Hosen und eine passende Jacke, eine smaragdfarbene Krawatte und ein weißes Hemd. Ron hatte einen dunkelbraunen Anzug gewählt der Bill, seinem älteren Bruder, gehört hatte, zusammen mit einem weißen Hemd und einer kastanienbraunen Krawatte.

„Ihr Zwei seht so gut aus."

„Danke Tante Molly, du siehst auch toll aus."

„Wo sind Dad und Ginny?"

„Sie sind etwas früher gegangen um bei den Feinarbeiten in letzter Minute zu helfen. Percy, Bill und Charlie treffen wir auch beim Laden. Kommt jetzt, haltet euch an meiner Tasche fest."

„Wieso das?"fragte Ron.

„Weil sie ein Portschlüssel ist. Es sei denn ihr wollt lieber mit Flohpulver reisen und seid dann voll mit Ruß."

Ron zog ein langes Gesicht.

„Na dann. Komm schon Harry."

„Ok, ihr könnt eure Schulsachen dann nach der Eröffnung oder morgen kaufen."Sagte Mrs. Weasley als sie in der Winkelgasse ankamen.

Ron und Harry schauten sich an.

„Können wir dann im tropfenden Kessel übernachten?"

„Nun ja, schauen wir erst einmal wie lange die Eröffnung dauern wird und wie wir uns nach dem aufräumen fühlen."

„Oh, ja. Den Teil habe ich ganz vergessen."Seufzte Ron.

„Ach, Kopf hoch, Ron. Schau, ich hab Lavender gesehen."Sagte Harry.

„Wo?" fragte Ron.

„Hinter dir, Knallkopf."Ertönte eine bekannte Stimme.

Ron drehte sich sofort um und umarmte Lavender und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. Er dachte dass es nicht gut wäre wenn er sie vor den Augen seiner Mutter intensiver küssen würde.

„Hey Lav"grüßte Harry sie.

„Hi, Harry."Sagte sie und umarmte ihn auch. Sie waren sich ebenfalls näher gekommen seit sie und Ron miteinander ausgingen. Wenn Ron und Lavender gerade nicht mit Knutschen beschäftigt waren, spielen Ron, Lavender, Hermine und Harry zusammen, scherzten oder genossen nur ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft. Sogar Hermine und Parvati wurden Freunde, wenn auch nicht sehr nah. Ginny und Hermine verhielten sich sowieso praktisch wie Schwestern.

„Hi Mrs. Weasley." Grüßte Lavender.

„Hallo meine Liebe."Antwortete sie und zog sie in ihre Arme. Sie mochte Lavender und begrüßte ihre Beziehung zu Ron. Sie wusste dass sie sich alleine begrüßen wollte und so ließ sie sie alleine und ging in den Laden.

„Harry, möchtest du vor der Eröffnungsfeier schon eine Tour durch den Laden machen?"

„Klar Tante Molly."Antwortete er. Er war sich ihrer versteckten Aufforderung sehr wohl bewusst.

„Ich sehe euch zwei dann später."Aber bevor er in den Laden trat, sah er sich auf dem Platz noch nach Hermine um.

„Nach wem sucht er?"flüsterte Lavender bevor sie Ron küsste.

„Vermutlich Hermine."antwortete er und küsste sie ebenfalls.

„Meinst du er steht auf sie?"

„Ich denke schon, aber er hat es mir gegenüber noch nicht erwähnt, deshalb werde ich auch nichts sagen. Ich habe aber gefragt ob er Cho immer noch mag."

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Er sagte ‚vielleicht'. Er würde es wissen wenn er sie sehen würde."

„Oh, genug davon. Wie wäre es mit einem richtigen Kuss?"

Bevor Ron antwortet konnte hatte Lavender ihre Lippen auf seinen und sie verloren sich in dem Augenblick.

Nach 15 Minuten kam Harry zurück. Er bemerkte dass inzwischen viel mehr Leute wartend herum standen als vorher. Deshalb konnte er Ron und Lavender nicht finden.

„Hey Harry!"rief Seamus von der einen Seite aus. Harry ging zu ihm und ihn und Dean zu begrüßen.

„Hey Seamus, Dean."sagte er als er ihre Hände schüttelte. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und so blieb er bei ihnen stehen und redete mit ihnen während er weiter nach Hermine Ausschau hielt.

Seine Augen blieben bei Parvati und Padma haften. Er sah wie sie mit einem Mädchen mit schöner Bräune redeten. Sie trug einen kurzen Rock der ihre schönen, langen Beine zeigte. Ihre braunen Locken fielen über ihre Schultern ihren Rücken hinunter. So wie Harry sie sehen konnte gefiel sie ihm.

„Harry!" riss Dean ihn aus seiner Bewunderung.

„Eh, tut mir Leid. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Seamus hat sich gefragt wer jetzt der neue Quidditch Kapitän ist da Angelina die Schule abgeschlossen hat."

„Nun ja, ich bin mir nicht sicher wie das geregelt wird. Ich denke das werden wir herausfinden wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind."

#####

„OOHH, Hermine. Wer ist der heiße Kerl der mit Seamus und Dean redet? Er hat eine sehr, sehr schöne Kehrseite."rief Parvati.

„Sie meint er hat einen schönen Arsch."übersetzte Padma.

Hermine schaute jetzt ebenfalls und musste den Zwillingen Recht geben.

„Hmm, ich denke ihr habt Recht..."sagte Hermine und stoppte.

An diesem Hintern kam ihr irgendetwas bekannt vor. Harry?

„Harry!" schrie sie und rannte auf ihn zu, genau in demselben Augenblick in dem sich auch Lavender und Ron in Harrys Richtung bewegten.

Als Harry seinen Namen hörte drehte er sich um und sah Hermine, das Mädchen das er noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor angestarrt hatte, auf sich zu rennen.

Er öffnete gerade rechtzeitig seine Arme um sie herum zu wirbeln.

Nach einigen Umdrehungen setzte er sie wieder auf dem Boden ab. Dann umarmte sie Lavender und danach Ron.

Erst nachdem sich die Drei Freunde begrüßt hatten bemerkte sie dass Seamus und Dean ebenfalls da waren.

„Hey Seamus, Dean."

Die Münder der Zwei standen immer noch offen, geschockt darüber wie sehr sich Hermine verändert hatte. Hermines Ferien in Kalifornien hatten Wunder bewirkt, nicht nur bei ihrer Hauttönung, sondern sie fühlte sich auch selbstsicherer.

Als Harry bemerkte dass die zwei mit Hermine liebäugelten legte er demonstrativ seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte.

„Mach deinen Mund zu, Dean."flüsterte Parvati. Auch die Zwillinge waren inzwischen zu der kleinen Gruppe gestoßen. „Sonst fliegen noch Mücken hinein."

Dean und Seamus schlossen schnell ihre Münder und erröteten bis zum Haaransatz.

„'Tschuldigung. Hallo Hermine."schaffte es Seamus zu sagen. Hermine schien ihre Wirkung auf die männliche Bevölkerung nicht zu bemerken, ganz anders als Harry der sich schnell unbehaglich und verwirrt wegen seinen Gefühlen für seine beste Freundin fühlte. Er ließ seinen Arm wo er war während er nach dachte.

„Na, wo wart ihr denn alle?"fragte Hermine. „Ich suche seit fast 20 Minuten nach euch."

Harry nahm seinen Arm wieder von ihrer Hüfte.

„Nun, ich denke du weißt wo Ron und Lav waren."er kicherte leise, was Ron und Lavender erröten ließ. Padma, Parvati, Seamus und Dean begannen ebenfalls zu lachen. Sie wussten alle dass Ron und Lavender ihre Liebe zueinander oft öffentlich zeigten.

„Hey, das nehme ich euch übel."sagte Ron scherzend.

„Ach komm schon."mischte sich Parvati ein. „Du weißt doch dass es wahr ist. Ihr Zwei wart irgendwo knutschen."

Ron und Lavender erröteten wieder.

„Außerdem, wie viel Uhr ist es?"fragte Padma.

„Es ist jetzt erst 10:35"antwortete Dean.

„Was haltet ihr Zwei von einem Spaziergang?"fragte Seamus.

„Ja, ich denke das ist eine tolle Idee."antwortete Parvati und nahm Deans Arm. „Sollen wir...?"

Es schien ganz so als ob Seamus, Dean, Padma und Parvati auf einer Wellenlänge lagen. Außerdem schenkten weder Harry noch Hermine ihnen im Moment viel Aufmerksamkeit.

„Kommt ihr?"wurden Harry, Hermine, Lavender und Ron von Seamus gefragt.

„Nein, geht schon mal vor."antwortet Ron. „Ich denke wir bleiben hier und warten."

„Du meinst küssen, oder?"fügte Parvati hinzu. Sie vermisste zwar ihre beste Freundin, freute sich aber dass sie mit Ron so glücklich war.

„Manche von und mit Sicherheit."antwortete Lavender lächelnd bevor sie Ron wieder küsste.

„Ich denke nicht dass sie in absehbarer Zeit aufhören. Sie haben mehr als zwei Monate wieder gut zu machen."flüsterte Harry Hermine zu.

Sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr und schickte ein Schaudern an ihrem Rücken entlang.

„Ja. ich denke auch dass ihnen im Moment nicht nach Reden zu Mute ist. Was machen wir?"

„Ich möchte alles über deine Ferien hören, aber wir haben vermutlich nicht genug Zeit um alle deine Abenteuer ab zu arbeiten."

„Ich denke du hast Recht. Ich hatte zwar nicht viele Abenteuer, aber ich denke dass es mehr als 20 Minuten dauern würde um dich auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen."

„Wir könnten versuchen ob du eine kleine Vorabführung von ihrem Laden bekommst."

„Oh, das wäre großartig."

Harry nahm unterbewusst ihre Hand in seine als ob es normal wäre. Sie gingen zur Seitentüre und klopften. George öffnete die Türe.

„Hi Harry, gibt's ein Problem?"

„Nein, ich habe mich nur gefragt ob ich Hermine nicht schnell durch euren Laden führen kann."

„Natürlich." antwortete George. „Sie ist ja ein guter Freund der Familie."

George trat zur Seite und ließ sie hinein.

Dann bemerkte er dass Harry und Hermine ihre Hände hielten. Er war auch überrascht darüber wie sich Hermine verändert hatte, erholte sich aber schneller als Seamus und Dean.

„Hmm, Harry, ich denke Hermine gehört mehr zur Familie als ich zuerst dachte."sagte er und schaute auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände.

Harry bemerkte schließlich dass er schon die ganze Zeit Hermine Hand hielt, errötete und ließ sie sofort los.

„Eh...entschuldige." flüsterte er Hermine zu.

Sie antwortet ihm nicht und war etwas verärgert darüber dass er ihre Hand losgelassen hatte.

„Hallo George."sagte sie und umarmte ihn.

„Selber hallo. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Harry, du führst Hermine herum. Fred und ich müssen noch mal unsere Rede durchsehen. Mum, Dad und Ginny sind im hinteren bereich."

„Danke George. Wir machen schnell noch vor der Eröffnungsfeier die Führung."

„Okay. Wir sehen uns dann später."

Sie gingen umher und betrachteten die Schilder für Würgzungen-Toffees, Scherzzauberstäbe, Scherzfedern, weiterentwickelte Mistbomben und Stinkbomben. Dann kamen sie zu dem ‚Kristall der Antworten' und unterbrachen ihren Rundgang um ihn aus zu probieren.

„Wieso stellst du nicht eine Frage und lässt dich von der Antwort überraschen? Du musst sie noch nicht einmal laut aussprechen."

„Bist du sicher dass es nicht etwas in unsere Gesichter zaubert?"

„Ja. Alle explosiven Sachen sind auf der anderen Seite des Raumes."

„Ok, aber du machst es als Erster."

„Oh, ok du Angsthase."Er lächelte sie an. Ihr Bauch war voll mit Schmetterlingen und ihr Herz schlug Purzelbäume.

„Man kann bei Fred und Georgs Erfindungen nie zu vorsichtig sein."

„Gut. Los geht's."Er schloss seine Augen um sich auf seine Frage zu konzentrieren. Er war der Meinung dass es sich nur um ein Spiel handelte, aber er konnte genau so gut auch eine wirkliche Frage stellen. ‚Zeig mir die Frau die für mich vorbestimmt ist' dachte er.

Er öffnete seine Augen und fiel fast über den Kristall der Antworten als er Hermines Bild in der Kugel sah.

„Was? Was ist los?"Harry konnte nicht antworten. „Harry, ist es was Schlimmes?"

„Äh, nein."

„Lass mich mal sehen."

„Nein! Hermine! Ist schon gut. Ich war nur etwas überrascht. Das ist alles."

Er schüttelte die Kugel um das Bild zu löschen. „Du bist dran."

„Ich weiß nicht. So wie du ausgesehen hast, ich weiß nicht ob ich es versuchen soll."

„Oh, komm schon. Sei brav. Nur eine Frage, dann gehen wir weiter."

„Äh, na gut. Aber schau nicht hin. Du stellst dich mir gegenüber." Harry nickte.

‚Verdammt, er sieht mit dem Anzug so gut aus.' dachte sie sich.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte an ihre Frage: ‚Wer ist der Mann meiner Träume?'

Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte auf die Antwort der Kugel. Dort stand: ‚Die Antwort steht direkt vor dir.'

Dann schaute sie zu Harry, der immer noch vor ihr stand. Sie war nicht ganz so überrascht wie Harry da sie tief in ihrem Herzen bereits wusste dass Harry der einzige Mann für sie war.

„Was?" fragte er. „Magst du die Antwort?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Zu schade dass es nur ein Spielzeug von Fred und George ist. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem dass es wahr ist."

„Ich weiß bei meinem nicht so recht. Es ist etwas verwirrend."

‚Besonders wenn man du das Gesicht deiner besten Freundin als Antwort erhältst' dachte er sich. „Du musst mir sagen was deine Frage und Antwort war."

„Vielleicht werde ich das eines Tages tun. Lass uns erstmal nicht mehr daran denken. Ich glaube dass du das gesehen hast was dir Professor Trelawney auch prophezeit hätte."

„Was soll das sein?"

„Deinen Tod natürlich."

„Äh. Du hast Recht. Es war etwas in die Richtung."log er.

„Gehen wir weiter."Wieder griff er unterbewusst nach ihrer Hand und führte sie weiter. Als nächstes kamen sie zu Fred und Georgs Version des ‚Erinnrmichs', ein Gefühlsball.

„Hmm, das sieht interessant aus."sagte Harry.

„Lies mal was die verschiedenen Farben des Rauchs bedeuten."

„Ok, lass mal sehen. Purpur bedeutet glücklich. Blau bedeutet traurig. Rosa bedeutet dass man verliebt ist. Schwarz bedeutet Stress. Gelb bedeutet aufgeregt. Rot bedeutet dass man verärgert ist. Orange bedeutet Nervosität. Grün bedeutet dass man entspannt ist. Aber man kann auch mehr als eine Farbe haben."

„Da ich das letzte mal der Erste war fängst du dieses Mal an."sagte Harry.

„Okay. Ich denke dass es harmlos ist."Hermine nahm die klare Kugel in ihre Hand. Beide beobachteten wie sich die Kugel rosa verfärbte.

„Nun, ich denke das bedeutet dass unsere kleine ‚Mine verliebt ist." sagte Fred und trat von der Seite zu ihnen. Hermine und Harry hatten ihn nicht kommen hören.

„Huh?" fragte Hermine. „Das ist ein nettes Spielzeug."

„Nun, du kannst glauben dass es ein Spielzeug ist, aber es sagt die Wahrheit."

Harry wurde etwas besorgt und eifersüchtig. In wen zur Hölle war sie verliebt? Hatte sie jemanden in Kalifornien getroffen? Wieso bin ich so besorgt? Ich sollte mich für sie freuen, oder? Seine Gedanken wurden von Hermines Stimme unterbrochen.

„Fair ist fair, Harry, du bist dran."

„Ähm, ist es nicht Zeit um zu gehen, Fred?"

„Wir haben noch Zeit um die Kugel an zu fassen."sagte Fred und ein kurzes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Harry warf ihm einen ‚Dafür erwische ich dich schon' –Blick zu.

„Na gut, gib mir die Kugel."

Hermine gab sie ihm. Er nahm sie und beobachtete wie die Kugel rosa, braun, blau und schließlich orange färbte.

„Nur du konntest so etwas verursachen."kommentierte Fred die Farben. Harry lächelte.

„Ich denke du bist nur eine emotional sehr verwirrte Person."sagte Fred.

Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr halten und begann bei Freds Kommentar zu lachen.

„Nun, ich kann nichts dafür dass ich so fühle, oder?"

„Ja. wir gehen besser los. Es ist Zeit."

Ginny, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley kamen aus dem hinteren Ladenbereich und begrüßten Hermine.

„Hermine!" rief Ginny und zog sie in eine lange Umarmung.

„Hi Ginny. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Hallo Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley."grüßte sie zurück.

„Oh" sagte Mrs. Weasley den Tränen nahe. „Du bist so gewachsen."

„Wir gehen besser los, Liebling. Es ist Zeit für die Eröffnungsfeier."schritt Mr. Weasley ein.

Sie gingen hinaus und stellten sich auf die rechte Seite von Fred und George, neben Charlie, Ron und Lavender die bereits wartend da standen.

„Hallo alle zusammen."begann Fred.

„Willkommen zu der großen Eröffnung von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen."fügte George hinzu.

„Zu aller erst wollen wir unserer Familie danken, das schließt dich mit ein, Harry."sagte Fred. Harry berührte das sehr. Hermine nahm seine Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.

„Ohne deine Hilfe und die vielen Male, die wir dich als Versuchskaninchen benutzt haben..."

Alle begannen zu lachen.

„Nein, wirklich. Du hast unsere Scherze und Streiche verstanden. Von tiefstem Herzen danken wir dir. Ohne dich wären wir heute nicht hier."

„Heute teilen wir diesen Moment mit euch allen weil jeder einzelne von euch uns in mehr als nur einem Punkt nahe steht. Deshalb wollen wir euch danken und hoffen, dass ihr Spaß habt."

„Und geht sicher dass ihr eure Einladungen dabei habt, ansonsten werdet ihr nicht in der Lage sein, die Türschwelle zu überwinden." fügte Fred hinzu. Sie nahmen beide die Schere in die Hand. „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze sind hiermit offiziell eröffnet."Damit durchschnitten sie das rote Band.

„Wie Fred gesagt habt braucht ihr eure Einladungen. Wenn ich Harry und Ron für eine Demonstration her bitten dürfte."

Harry und Ron schauten sich an.

„Ach kommt schon."sagte George und die Menge klatschte um sie anzuspornen.

Sie gingen mit gemischten Gefühlen zu Fred und George.

„Ok, Harry, du versuchst ohne Einladung hinein zu gehen."wies ich Fred an. Harry gab ihm das Pergament und ging zu der Tür. Als er versuchte die Türschwelle zu überqueren wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Wand aufgehalten.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt,"rief George, „kann Harry nicht hinein gehen."

„Ok, Ron, du als Nächstes. Nur falls ihr euch wundert: Die Einladungen sind verzaubert um etwas zu tun, allerdings nur 60 Sekunden lang. Das ist ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was wir euch bieten. So Ron, los geht's."

Ron schluckte, ging nervös zu der Tür und trat langsam über die Schwelle. Sofort wuchsen ihm, genau wie bi der Kanariencremeschnitte, Federn. Alle begannen zu klatschen und fragten sich gespannt was passieren würde, wenn sie den Laden betreten würden.

„Für alle die keine Einladung haben: Wir öffnen ab 14:00"

Einer nach dem anderen gingen die Gäste hinein und veränderten sich. Manchen wuchsen verschiedenfarbige Federn. Einigen wuchs ein Fuchspelz. Bei manchen änderte sich die Haarfarbe in leuchtende Farben oder ihr Gesicht begann zu glühen. Der Streich schien niemandem etwas aus zu machen, alle lachten über die Veränderungen.

„Das ist lustig!"rief Parvati.

„Oh, schau Parvati, deine Haare sind grün."sagte Padma kichernd.

„Und du bist ein Vogel."kicherte sie zurück.

„Macht es den Damen Spaß?"fragte Fred.

„Ja, danke dass ihr uns eingeladen habt."sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Kein Problem. Und vergesst nicht uns weiter zu empfehlen. Oh, ich muss gehen, mein Engel ist gerade hereingekommen.."Er entschuldigte sich als er Angelina entdeckte, gefolgt von Katie.

Es war fast ein Gryffindor-wiedersehen. Sogar Oliver Wood beehrte die Weasleys mit seiner Anwesenheit. Er hatte es schließlich zum aktiven Spieler geschafft, nicht nur Reservespieler für die Puddlemere.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Harry. Oder sollte ich sagen Kapitän Harry?"grüßte Oliver ihn, nachdem er sich gemausert hatte. „Es ist auch schon euch wieder zu sehen, Ron, Hermine und Lavender. Ich hab gehört dass Ron jetzt Hüter ist. Gratuliere."

„Danke Oliver. Wir haben mitbekommen dass du jetzt ein aktiver Spieler für die Puddlemeres bist. Wir gratulieren dir auch. Nur schade dass es nicht die Chuddley Cannons sind."

„Wir können eben nicht alles bekommen was wir wollen."scherzte Oliver während er ihnen die Hände schüttelte. „Und die Damen sehen immer hübscher aus."sagte er zu Hermine und Lavender als er ihre Hände nahm und sie küsste. Das gefiel Harry gar nicht und er schimpfte sich mental für seine Eifersucht.

Lavender, dachte sich Oliver, war mit ihren langen, braunen Harren und blauen Augen schon immer schön, aber jetzt hatte sie auch noch schöne Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen. Und dann Hermine. Er konnte kaum glauben dass es die selbe Person mit den buschigen Haaren und langen Forderzähnen war. Sie war ein wirklich schöner Schwan geworden.

„Hey." George nährte sich von hinten. „Wenn das nicht der große Oliver Wood ist."Harry war noch nie glücklicher darüber dass George kam und Oliver in Beschlag nahm.

„Wir sehen uns später."sagte Oliver ihnen.

„Tschüss Oliver."erwiderten die vier gleichzeitig.

„Oh, finde nur ich das oder sieht Oliver noch viel besser aus als damals wo wir ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben?"fragte Lavender.

„Hey, was soll das heißen?"fragte Ron und tat als ob sie ihn verletzt hätte. „Dass ich nicht gut aussehe?"Lavender rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Oh Ron. Du weißt doch dass du der bestaussehendste Mann bist den ich kenne."sagte sie und küsste ihn.

„Ich denke du hast bei Oliver recht."sagte Hermine und beobachtete Harrys Reaktion. Er fühlte sich als ob er in diesem Moment zu Oliver gehen sollte und ihn in seinen Hintern treten. Aber er blieb stehen und tat so als ob ihn die Situation und Hermines Kommentar nicht kümmerte.

„Aber nur wenn man ein Mädchen ist."Kommentierte Harry. Lav und Hermine begannen zu kichern.

Die Türe öffnete sich wieder und Harry sah jemanden den er nicht im Laden erwartet hätte. Cho betrat den Laden, ihre Freundinnen an ihrer Seite. Hermine bemerkte Harrys Gesicht und schaute was ihn so beschäftigte. Ihr Herz setzte kurz aus. Sie wusste dass er seit ihrem vierten Schuljahr für Cho schwärmte. Sie hatte gehofft dass er aus seiner Schwärmerei herausgewachsen sei, aber so wie sie das sah hatte er Cho noch immer in seinem Kopf.

„Ron, ich wusste nicht dass Fred und George, Cho und ihre Begleitung eingeladen haben."

„Das haben sie nicht, Kumpel. Wir haben jetzt für alle geöffnet."

„Oh." war alles was er sagen konnte. Er hatte seine Augen auf Cho gerichtet und bemerkte dass sie auf ihn zukam.

„Hi Harry, Ron, Lavender, Hermine."grüßte sie die Gruppe mit einer angenehmen Stimme, außer als sie Hermines Namen sagte. Ihr Name schien einen schlechten Nachgeschmack in ihrem Mund zu verursachen.

„Äh. Hi Cho."antwortete Harry sofort.

„Hi" sagte Hermine und versuchte ihre Eifersucht zu verstecken.

„Das ist etwas schönes was deine Brüder hier haben, Ron."sagte sie, hielt ihre Augen aber auf Harry gerichtet. „Was macht ihr denn so?"

„Nun, wir wollten jetzt unsere Schulsachen kaufen."antwortet Hermine. Sie wollte irgendwo anders hingehen und hoffte dass Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu ihr zurückkehren würde.

„Oh ja. Das stimmt."half ihr Lavender. Sie wusste dass Hermine Harry insgeheim verehrte, auch wenn sie es ihr noch nicht erzählt hatte.

Hermine schaute zu ihr und lächelte. Sie machte sich eine mentale Notiz um ihr später zu danken und ihr eventuell zu erzählen wie sie fühlte.

„Oh, kommt schon, wir haben noch viel Zeit."versuchte Ron Harry zu helfen, denn er wusste dass er erst seine Gefühle für Cho überdenken musste.

„Nein, haben wir nicht Ron."rief Lav.

„Nun, wir schauen uns dann besser mal um."sagte Cho die den Hinweis zwar verstand, ihn aber nicht mochte. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht in den Laden gehen, aber sie wusste dass Harry dort sein würde wegen seiner engen Verbindung zu Ron. Sie hatte Recht, aber wie immer musste sie wegen seinen Aufpassern abwarten. Einige davon, Hermine Granger insbesondere, störten sie mittlerweile wirklich.

„Äh, Okay."sagte Harry. Er war in Chos Gegenwart immer schweigsamer als sonst. Wann würde er je darüber hinweg kommen? Er begann zu glauben dass all die verwirrenden Gefühle für Hermine nur ein Deckmantel für seine wahren, unausgesprochenen Gefühle für Cho waren. Er entschied dass er Cho fragen würde, um sicher zu gehen, aber zuerst musste er herausfinden ob sie sich mit jemandem traf. „Wir sehen uns dann später wieder."sagte er etwas mutiger.

Cho kam nicht umhin zu bemerken wie heiß Harry jetzt aussah. Er hatte inzwischen wirkliche Muskeln, das hatte sie bemerkt als sie ihn beim Quidditch beobachtet hatte. Er war gewachsen und sah besser aus als je zuvor. Seine Augen und sein Lächeln ließen sie schmelzen. Sie würde wegen ihm noch verrückt werden. Sie hoffte dass er immer noch für sie schwärmen würde.

„Ja, wir sehen uns."antwortete sie und versteckte ihre Enttäuschung.

Die Vier gingen zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley um sie wissen zu lassen wo sie hingingen. Mrs. Weasley sagte Ron und Harry noch ob sie Ginnys Sachen auch noch kaufen könnten, da diese im Laden beschäftigt war. Ron begann zu wimmern, aber Harry war froh dass er helfen konnte. Dies ließ ihn sich mehr als einen Teil der Familie fühlen. Dann verließen sie den Laden um einzukaufen.

Ü/N: hat lange gedauert.... aber jetzt ist der Laptop wieder da, ich ausm Urlaub zurück und es geht weiter. Danke für eure Reviews.


	4. Hermines Erlebnisse in Malibu

Kapitel vier: Hermines Erlebnisse in Malibu

„So, Ms. Perfekt. Jetzt hast du Zeit uns alles über deine Sommerferien zu erzählen."sagte Lavender. „Und lass nichts aus, abgesehen von einigen Sachen über die wir später reden können wenn Harry und Ron nicht dabei sind."Die eben genannten rollten mit ihren Augen.

„Nun, da wir mit unseren Einkäufen fertig sind, sollen wir uns ein Eis holen und reden?"

Damit waren alle einverstanden. Sie gingen zum Eis-Café und setzten sich an einen Tisch. Harry wollte sie alle einladen und sogar Ron ließ sich, nach einigem hin und er, dazu überreden. Harry musste ihn allerdings erst daran erinnern dass es, jetzt da sie eine Familie waren, in Ordnung sei wenn er für ihn bezahlen würde.

„Also, der Kongress war in der Nähe des Strands wie ihr an meiner Bräune sehen könnt."Sie nickten alle und Harry konnte sich wieder nicht beherrschen und schaute wieder zu Hermines langen, sonnegebräunten Beinen.

„Hi" ertönte eine Stimme als sie sich auf ihr Strandtuch legen wollte und ein Buch aufschlug.

„Hi" antwortete Hermine und versuchte ihre Augen vor der hellen Sonne zu schützen. Sie sah ein wunderschönes, blondes Mädchen mit blauen Augen. Sie war groß, schlank und trug einen pinken Bikini.

„Mein Bruder Francois und ich haben bemerkt dass du die letzten Tage immer alleine hergekommen bist und wir haben uns gefragt ob du nicht gerne etwas Gesellschaft hättest."

„Äh." Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Oh, entschuldige. Mein Name ist Franchesca Dubois und der Typ dort drüben ist mein Bruder Francois."

Hermine schaute in die angegebene Richtung und sah einen ebenfalls blonden, leicht gebräunten Jungen.

„Ich heiße Hermine. Hermine Granger."

„Oh, dann musst du die Tochter von Dr. Granger sein. Auch unsere Eltern besuchen den Kongress."

„Dann sitzen wir also im selben Boot."

„Ja. Deshalb haben wir uns gefragt ob du nicht zu uns kommen möchtest."

„Sicher, wieso nicht."

Sie wurden sehr schnell Freunde und verbrachten praktisch jeden Tag zusammen am Strand und genossen ihre gegenseitige Gesellschaft. Hermine erfuhr dass die Zwei in Frankreich lebten, aber in ein Internat in England gingen. Deshalb konnten beide sehr gut Englisch sprechen. Hermine vermied es geschickt ihnen zu erzählen wo sie zur Schule ging und die anderen dachten sich zum Glück nichts dabei.

„Hey, schaut euch das an."sagte Franchesce eines Tages und zeigte auf einen Prospekt.

„Was ist das?"fragte Hermine.

„So wie ich meine Zwillingsschwester kenne ist es etwas grausames zu dem sie uns überreden will."

Franchesca rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Kommt schon. Es ist ein Model Seminar. Ich denke das wird lustig und lehrreich."

„Oh, wirklich. Wie das?"fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Nun, wir können lernen wie man posiert, Make-up aufträgt um unsere schönen Gesichter noch zu verbessern, Kleidungstipps und wie man auf dem Laufsteg geht."

„Als ob du das brauchst."scherzte Hermine.

„Komm schon. Das ist lustig und es ist kostenlos. Außerdem sind unsere Eltern mit dem Kongress beschäftigt und wir können doch auch was Produktives tun."sie bettelte die anderen beiden schon fast an.

„Du kannst auch gleich ja sagen."sagte Francois Hermine. „Sie wird mit betteln nicht aufhören bis du schließlich ja sagst. Ich denke du würdest ein großartiges Model sein, Hermine."

„Meinst du? Nun, vielleicht kann ich das eine oder das andere lernen um meine Haare zu zähmen. Wo muss man sich anmelden?"Franchesca quiekte erfreut auf und umarmte Hermine. Damit verbrachten sie zwei Wochen ihrer Ferien. Die große Manhattener Model Agentur leitete den Kurs mit der Hoffnung, einige frische Gesichter für ihre Modelagentur zu finden.

Hermine lernte wie sie mit ihren buschigen Haaren umgehen konnte und wie sie ihre Gesichtszüge mit Make-up noch betonen konnte. Der Make-up Experte sagte ihr allerdings: „Liebling, du bist besonders mit wenig Make-up schön. Bei dir ist weniger mehr. Du musst nur deine Haare in Ordnung bringen."

„Danke." sagte Hermine, wusste aber nicht wirklich wie sie mit dem Kompliment umgehen sollte da sie sonst nie viele bekam. Die einzigen Komplimente an die sie sich erinnern konnte stammten von Viktor Krum, Harry und Ron. Aber Harry und Ron zählten nicht, sie waren ihre besten Freunde.

Zusätzlich zum Haarstyling lernte sie wie sie sich gut ins Bild setzen konnte und Vertrauen in ihr aussehen zu haben. Sie lernte viel über Mode und bekam Spaß an Shopping Touren. Das Seminar war für Hermine toll und sie lernte wirklich viel. Das ergab eine ganz neue Hermine, in gewissem Sinne eine bessere Hermine: eine schlaue, wunderschöne und selbstbewusste Frau.

„Bist du mit jemandem zusammen?"fragte Francois eines Tages aus dem Blauen.

„Nun, nicht wirklich."antwortete sie und dachte an ihre Gefühle für Harry. Sie schwärmte seit über zwei Jahren heimlich für ihn, oder vielleicht sogar noch länger. Sie hatte so hart gearbeitet um es vor ihm zu verstecken, und dass sie seine beste Freundin war hatte auch nicht gerade geholfen. Sie wurde immer besser darin es zu verstecken.

„Das heißt?"fragte er.

„Da wir Freunde sind kann ich es dir erzählen: Da ist ein Junge, aber ich weiß nicht was er für mich fühlt. Er ist manchmal sehr beschützerisch wenn mir andere nahe kommen, aber er hat nicht gesagt dass er mich mag und eventuell mehr will als unsere großartige Freundschaft."

„Ich denke du bist wunderschön und der Kerl ist verrückt wenn er nicht sieht was direkt vor ihm ist. Wieso gibst du mir nicht eine Chance und gehst mit mir aus?"

Hermine war sprachlos. Seit Viktor hatte ihr niemand etwas dieser Art gesagt. Nun ja, niemand von dem sie erwartete es zu hören.

„Äh. Wenn du es so siehst...sicher, wieso nicht."

Die drei Wochen die sie mit Francoise als richtigem Freund anstatt eines normalen Freundes verbrachten waren ebenfalls sehr lehrreich für sie. Sie bekam ihren ersten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss und wurde von ihm mit der Französischen Romantik wie eine Königin behandelt.

Aber sie fühlte keinen wirklichen Funken zwischen ihnen. Auch bei den Küssen fühlte sie nichts. Sie entschied sich, es zu beenden bevor er sich zu große Hoffnungen machte oder sie wieder abreisen musste.

„Francois, wir müssen reden."sagte Hermine ihm mit ernster Stimme.

„Oh nein, der Ton gefällt mir nicht."

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich hoffe du verstehst es wenn ich es dir erklärt habe."

„Es ist der andere oder?"

„Ja. Ich möchte dich nicht anlügen. Du bist großartig und ich hatte die letzten Wochen viel Spaß."

„Aber?"

„Aber ich fühle nichts außer Freundschaft für dich. Es tut mir Leid."

„Ich denke ich wusste es schon als ich dich fragte ob du mir eine Chance geben würdest. Ich denke ich kann mich mit ihm nicht messen oder?"

Sie lächelte.

„Können wir Freunde bleiben?"

„Natürlich."

„Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, du warst mein erster, richtiger Kuss und wirst es immer bleiben."

Francois lächelte.

„Glaub mir, ich werde dich nie vergessen. Und für das erste Mal bist du eine großartige Küsserin."

„Mit dem richtigen Lehrer lerne ich sehr schnell."antwortete sie.

„So, was machen wir die nächsten Tage bevor du abreisen musst?"

„Wir könnten Franchesca abholen und was für die Disco einkaufen, auch wenn man erst ab 16 rein darf."sagte sie, obwohl sie wusste dass sie noch nicht 16 war.

„Ich denke Franchesca hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

Sie lachte frech. „Ich denke ich würde gerne einkaufen gehen, solange du mir versprichst mir einen Tanz zu reservieren."

„Natürlich, wofür sind Freunde denn da?"

So verbrachten sie ihre letzten Tage als Freunde. Sie hingen herum, gingen einkaufen, tanzen (da niemand ihren Ausweis überprüfte und sie älter aussah kam sie in die Disco hinein). Obwohl sie nicht in Gesellschaft von Harry und Ron war genoss sie den Urlaub.

Harry kochte vor Eifersucht auf Francois als Hermine von ihm erzählte. Sie ließ einige Teile aus die die Jungen nicht wissen mussten, wie zum Beispiel die Romantik und den Teil mit dem Kuss. Das würde sie später nur Lavender und Ginny erzählen.

„So, wann treffen wir diese Franchesca."fragte Ron und zahlte Lavender so das Kommentar von Oliver zurück. Lavender schlug Ron spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Ich wette du würdest sie gerne in den Sachen sehen die sie am Strand getragen hat, oder?"

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen."sagte Ron und grinste Lavender an. „Aber ich würde doch lieber dich in den Sachen sehen, Liebling."

„Komm auf den Boden zurück."sagte Hermine. Harry stellte sich Hermine in Badekleidung vor und wie Francois sie dann mit Sonnenmilch einrieb. Das machte ihn wütend. Wenn er ein Teekessel wäre würde er pfeifen und Rauch würde zu seinen Ohren herauskommen.

„Harry, du bist so ruhig."bemerkte Lavender.

„Oh, Äh...ich hab nur nachgedacht."

„Na dann. Über Cho?"Lavender schlug Ron wieder auf den Arm. „Was denn?"

„Nichts. Bring Harry nicht auf dumme Gedanken"Hermine war Lavender für diesen Satz wirklich dankbar.

„Ich habe nur überlegt wer unser neuer Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste Lehrer sein wird."änderte Harry das Thema.

„Du hast Recht. Wie scheinen jedes Jahr einen anderen zu haben."meinte Lavender.

„Nun, es nützt nichts wenn wir jetzt rumrätseln. Wer auch immer es ist, wir werden es herausfinden wenn wir hinkommen. Ich hoffe das nicht so ein Trottel ist wie letztes Jahr."antwortet Ron der die Lehrerin vom letzten Jahr nicht mochte. Die Professorin war nicht mit Lupin zu vergleichen und sie genoss es genau wie Snape die Gryffindors zu quälen. Bei den Gedanken erschauderte Ron.

„ich denke wir sollten besser zurückgehen. Es wird spät. Meine Eltern wollen mich bald abholen."erinnerte Hermine sie.

„He, vielleicht kannst du sie fragen ob du die restliche Zeit bis Schulbeginn im Fuchsbau verbringen kannst. Es sind ja nur noch ein paar Tage."schlug Ron vor.

Harry wusste nicht ob er Ron dafür danken sollte oder nicht. „Außerdem bleiben wir die Nacht im tropfenden Kesseln. Frag auf jeden Fall mal."

„Nun, ich denke ich könnte schon. Mein Koffer ist gepackt und sie könnten ihn mir nächste Woche zu Kings Cross bringen und sich verabschieden."

„Oh, ich wünschte ich könnte das Selbe auch über mich sagen. Ich muss meinen Koffer noch packen."wimmerte Lavender.

„Oh, aber dann hätte ich keine Kleider zum wechseln wenn ich mit euch mitkomme."meinte Hermine

„Ich bin sicher dass Harry ein paar Sachen hat die er dir leihen kann." scherzte Ron und kassierte finstere Blicke von Harry und Hermine während Lavender anfing zu lachen.

„Ron, manchmal bist du so ein Idiot."sagte Harry ihm. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich ob Ron wusste dass Hermine ein Mädchen war.

„Was? Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

„Ist jetzt egal."sagte Hermine. „Ich denke ich kann sie anrufen und fragen ob sie mir ein paar Kleider und meine Zahnbürste bringen können. Aber wir müssen die Winkelgasse verlassen damit das Handy funktioniert."

„Handy?" fragte Ron.

„Handy!" Hermine zeigte es ihm. „Wie ein Telefon, aber ohne Schnur. Es nutzt Sattelitensignale um sich mit anderen Telefonen zu verbinden."

„Wow. Das ist interessant."rief Ron. „Zeig es aber nicht Dad, ansonsten nimmt er es dir weg und stellt irgendwas damit an."

„Tragen wir unsere Sachen zum Laden und lassen Rons Eltern wissen wo wir hingehen damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen."schlug Hermine vor.

„Meine Eltern warten vermutlich schon beim Weasley-Scherz-Laden auf mich." sagte Lavender traurig.

„Oh. Musst du wirklich schon gehen?"fragte Ron ebenfalls traurig.

„Na kommt schon ihr Zwei. Noch zwei Tage, dann seht ihr euch wieder täglich."versuchte Hermine sie aufzuheitern als sie sich auf den Weg zum Laden machten.

Ü/N:

weihnachtskeks: klar geht es bald weiter

kathleen potter: Ich finds auch super dass emin Laptop wieder da ist :-)

vero: Die Länge der Geschichte müsste im ersten Kap stehen... es sind ca 32 Kapitel, und die Forsetzung hat auch schon 29 Kapitel

Choooo: Klar mache ich weiter

mrsgaladriel: ist hiermit geschehen, neues kapitel wie befohlen online.

VamHex: Nur keine Panik...ein fauler laser ist doch kein ICE

VaterVonMelkor: sieh es positiv: du hast deine Englischkentnisse verbessert :-)

Josephine-19: mit namen habe ich immer meine probleme, deshalb erinner ich mich an deinen alten nick nicht mehr... auch nach einem ganzen schuljahr kenne ich erst die hälfte der namen die die leute in meiner klasse haben... aber schön zu wissen dass du immer treu bleibst


	5. Geheimnisse werden geteilt

Kapitel fünf: Geheimnisse werden geteilt

„Zu schade dass deine Eltern bereits im Tropfenden Kessel waren."meinte Ron.

„Macht ja nichts. Wenigstens konnte ich mir etwas Unterwäsche kaufen."antwortete sie und errötete als sie einen Blick auf Harry warf.

„Du kannst dir eins meiner Hemden ausleihen um darin zu schlafen."bot ihr Harry an. Ron war erleichtert, er wollte ihr keine seiner Second Hand Sachen leihen. Obwohl sein Vater jetzt eine bessere Position hatte, hatten die Weasleys immer noch kein Geld im Überfluss. Mrs. Weasley kaufte ihnen nur das Nötigste. Die einzige Sache für die diese Regel nicht galt war das Essen.

„Danke."antwortete sie scheu. Sie wollte sich eigentlich was von Ginnys Sachen leihen, freute sich aber das sie jetzt Harrys nehmen konnte. Ginny war viel dünner und größer als Hermine. Hermine hatte an den benötigten Stellen eine weiblichere Figur bekommen.

„Kein Problem."antwortete Harry. „Ron, wir hätten da bleiben sollen und mithelfen den Laden auf zu räumen."

„Mum wollte aus irgendeinem Grund dass wir heimgehen."sagte Ron. „Dad wird auch bald kommen. Sie sagte dass sie, Ginny, Bill, Percy, Fred, Georg und Charlie das schon in den Griff bekommen würden."

„Wenn ihr mich fragt,"fügte Hermine hinzu, „ich denke sie wollen Harry an einen sichereren Platz bringen bevor es dunkel wird."Sie hörte nie damit auf Harry mit ihren kühnen Argumenten zu überraschen.

„Du könntest Recht haben."sagte Ron. „Ich denke deshalb wird Dad auch bald kommen."Harry hatte sich noch nie so sehr als Teil einer Familie gefühlt wie jetzt. Auch Hogwarts ließ sich nicht mit der selbstlosen Liebe und Anteilnahme vergleichen die er bei den Weasleys erhielt. Sie behandelten ihn wirklich wie ein Familienmitglied.

„Wir gehen besser mal hoch und räumen unser Sachen weg."schlug Harry vor. Gerade als Hermine die Treppe hoch gehen wollte verfehlte sie die Stufe.

„Auuu!"quiekte sie als sie seitlich aufschlug.

„Hermine!"schrieen Harry und Ron.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"fragte Harry.

„Ich denke schon."

Kannst du aufstehen?"meldete sich jetzt Ron.

Sie versuchte es, zuckte aber zurück als sie ihren rechten Fuß belastete. „Ich glaube ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht."

„Lass mich mal sehen."bot Harry an.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Vielleicht muss ich..."sie wurde unterbrochen als Harry sie hoch hob und zu der Couch trug. Plötzlich fühlte sich Heermine schüchtern, aber auch ermutigt. Sie fühlte sich in Harrys Armen so sicher als ob sie dort hin gehörte.

„Harry"versuchte sie zu protestieren. „Setzt mich ab, ich kann selber zur Couch gehen."

Er hörte nicht auf sie. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt wie übervorsichtig und beschützerisch er manchmal bei ihr war. Ron und Harry hatten damit in ihrem fünften Jahr angefangen, besonders seit sie bemerkt hatten wie viele Jungen sich um Hermine scharten. Ron hatte zwar etwas nachgelassen seit er sich mit Lavender traf, aber Harry nicht, besonders nachdem er sie heute zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen hatte.

„Verschwende deine Puste nicht." sagte Ron ihr. „Du kennst doch Harry."

Harry drehte sich um und blitzte ihn wütend an. Dann setzte er Hermine vorsichtig auf der Couch ab und machte sich daran ihr ihre Sandale auszuziehen.

„Was machst du jetzt?"fragte Hermine.

„Oh, du wirst das mögen." sagte Ron ihr aufgeregt.

„Von was redest du?"

„Ssscht. Harry muss sich konzentrieren."sagte Ron ihr als Harry seine Hände um ihren Knöchel legte und sich darauf konzentrierte Hermine zu heilen.

Als Harry sich konzentrierte fühlte Hermine ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Knöchel und der Schmerz verschwand langsam.

„Wow! Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr. Und schau mal, es ist noch nicht einmal mehr geschwollen. Wie hast du das gemacht, Harry?"

„Wart mal..."sagte er ihnen.

„Was ist los Harry?"fragte Ron.

Nach mehreren Minuten antwortete er und bemerkte nicht dass er immer noch Hermines Bein hielt.

„Das hat mich etwas mehr geschwächt als damals als ich deine und meine Schnittverletzung geheilt habe."

„Das ist seltsam."meinte Ron.

„Was?"fragte Hermine frustriert. „Werdet ihr mit mal erzählen was los ist?"

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte es nicht in einen Brief schreiben sondern warten bis ich es dir selber sagen kann. Schau, zufälligerweise bin ich dahinter gekommen dass ich Heilkräfte habe."

„Das ist großartig Harry!" sie umarmte ihn.

„Du kannst ihren Fuß jetzt loslassen."fügte Ron hinzu.

„Ähm...tut mir Leid."er errötete.

„Wie auch immer, Harry hat Sirius geschrieben und dieser meinte dass nur eine Handvoll Hexen und Zauberer heilen können ohne Zaubertränke oder Sprüche zu benutzen."

„Ja. er dachte du könntest uns vielleicht bei der Nachforschung helfen und ich werde es Dumbledore erzählen wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind."

„Nun, nach allen was ich jetzt schon weiß sieht es so aus als ob je größer der Schnitt oder die Verwundung ist, desto mehr Kraft und Energie brauchst du um es zu heilen."

„Bedeutet das, dass du uns bei den Nachforschungen hilfst?"fragte Ron.

„Natürlich. Du weißt doch dass ich der Chance etwas Neues zu lernen oder zu lesen nicht widerstehen kann."sie lächelte die beiden frech an. Harry hielt seinen Atem an. Nie hatte Hermines Lächeln so einen Effekt auf ihn gehabt wie jetzt. Ihr Lächeln hatte schon immer ein warmes Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst, aber jetzt hörte sein Herz fast auf zu schlagen und sein Atem stoppte.

„Ron, Harry, Hermine, ist bei euch alles in Ordnung."rief Mr. Weasley aus der Küche.

„Wir sind im Wohnzimmer, Dad."

„Ja. Harry hat gerade etwas Unglaubliches gemacht."

Ron und Harry schüttelten beide ihre Köpfe um Hermine zu signalisieren nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Was hast du gesagt, Hermine?" fragte Mr. Weasley der offenbar nicht gehört hatte was sie sagte.

„Ich vermute es weiß noch niemand was davon?"flüsterte sie und Harry und Ron nickten. „Oh, ich habe nur gefragt wann Mrs. Weasley und Ginny nach Hause kommen."

„Oh, die richten noch alles schön hin. Molly sagte ihr sollt eure Kleider rauslegen damit sie sie waschen kann wenn sie zurückkommt. Hermine, Ginny sagte du sollst es dir in ihrem Zimmer bequem machen."

„Wir waren gerade sowieso dabei hochzugehen."sie standen auf und gingen zur Treppe. „Gute Nacht Dad."

„Gute Nacht Onkel Arthur."rief Harry und hielt Hermine seine Hand hin damit sie nicht noch einmal stürzte.

„Gute Nacht Ron, Harry, Hermine."

„Gute Nacht Mr. Weasley."fügte Hermine noch hinzu.

Die Drei machten sich auf den Weg zu Rons Zimmer nachdem sie Hermines Sachen in Ginnys Zimmer abgeladen hatten. Sie setzten sich auf Rons Bett. Sein Zimmer hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Seine Wände waren immer noch mit Postern der Chuddley Cannons gepflastert.

„So, was habt ihr mir sonst noch nicht geschrieben?"

Harry dachte eine Sekunde lang nach. Er konnte ihr oder Ron nicht von seinen verrückten Träumen über seine beste Freundin erzählen.

„Na?"fragte sie.

„Außer dass die Durselys mir Kleidung kaufen mussten weil ich aus Dudleys Sachen wegen meiner Größe herausgewachsen bin war nichts los. Ich habe dir ja schon über die zusätzlichen Arbeiten geschrieben die ich, dank ihnen machen durfte, nur nicht wieso."Er lächelte was ihr Herz schneller schlagen lies.

„Und du?"fragte sie Ron. „Etwas das du mir erzählen kannst und noch nicht getan hast?"Sie wusste es besser als zu erwarten dass sie ihr alles erzählen würden. Ron und Harry erwarteten auch nicht dass sie ihnen alles erzählte wie zum Beispiel Mädchenahngelegenheiten.

„Nichts. Alles andere geht nur Lavender und mich etwas an obwohl ich weiß dass ihr Mädchen euch vielleicht noch einige Sachen erzählen werdet."

„Was soll das heißen dass das nur Mädchen machen? Ich wette du erzählst Harry Sachen die du weder mir noch Lavender erzählst."Ron schaute zu Harry und alles was dieser machte war, ihn frech anzugrinsen.

„Ich denke ich suche dir mal ein T-Shirt raus."sagte Harry und schaffte es so, nicht in den Mittelpunkt der Diskussion gerückt zu werden.

„Angsthase."sagte Hermine. Er schickte ihr seinen unschuldigen ‚Wer, ich?' Blick und suchte weiter in seinem Koffer herum. Die Zwei diskutierten weiter wie ähnlich oder in Rons Fall unterschiedlich Jungen und Mädchen waren. Harry nahm sich viel Zeit, obwohl er das T-Shirt für Hermine bereits gefunden hatte,

„Entschuldigt mal. Brauchst du auch noch eine Hose?"fraget er sie. Er wusste nicht wieso er fragte, seine Hosen würden ihr sowieso nicht passen.

„Nein danke Harry."sie errötete. „Das Hemd wird reichen."

„Ron"rief Mr. Weasley und beendete somit Rons und Hermines Diskussion.

„Ich schau mal besser was Dad will."sagte er. Harry und Hermine nickten. „Bin gleich zurück."

„So."sagte Harry als er ihr sein Lieblingshemd reichte. Natürlich hatte er es unterbewusst gewählt. „Über was redet ihr denn wenn wir Männer nicht in der Nähe sind?"Er betonte das Wort Man besonders. Sie nahm das Hemd und legte es auf Rons Stuhl.

„Nun, wenn ich es dir erzähle, würde ich eine wichtige Regel brechen, oder?"antwortete sie altklug.

„Ich denke schon. aber ich könnte es auch auf die harte Art und Weise heraus finden."sagte er mit einem bösartigen Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Was willst du machen Harry?" fragte sie nervös.

„Weißt du, heilen ist nicht die einzige Sache die diese Hände machen können."Er hielt seine Hände hoch und bewegte sie spielerisch.

„Harry Potter! Wenn du daran denkst mich zu kitzeln werde ich dich verhexen!"

„Na-na. Außerhalb der Schule ist keine Magie erlaubt, erinnerst du dich?"

Verflixt, er hatte es bemerkt. „Nun, du musst mich erst mal fangen."sagte sie und schoss auf die Tür zu. Harry fing sie mit seinen Quidditch Reflexen und hielt sie an der Hüfte fest bevor sie die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Setz mich ab Harry!"schrei sie und wurde etwas nervös.

„Ok, wenn du versprichst nicht wegzulaufen."

„So lang wie du mich nicht kitzelst."

„Versprochen."sagte er und drehte sie zu sich um, lies aber seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte liegen. „Aber du hast etwas in deiner Kalifornien Geschichte ausgelassen von dem ich mir sicher bin dass du es Lavender und Ginny erzählst wen ihr euer kleines Gespräch habt."

Das verwunderte Hermine. Er kannte sie inzwischen sehr gut. Nur zu schade dass er nicht bemerkte wie sich ihre Gefühle für ihn während den letzten Jahren verändert hatten.

„Und was denkst du werde ich Lavender und Ginny erzählen was ich dir und Harry nicht sagen kann?"fragte sie mit einem Unheilverheißenden Grinsen.

„Nun, zum einen,"begann Harry. „hast du etwas über Francois ausgelassen."Harry wusste nicht wieso es so wichtig für ihn war alles über ihre Beziehung zu jemandem zu erfahren den er niemals treffen würde. Als er Hermines überraschtes Gesicht sah, wusste er dass sie wirklich etwas ausgelassen hatte.

Manchmal konnte er ihre Gedanken wie ein offenes Buch lesen. Aber da war immer noch etwas, er konnte nur nicht genau sagen was.

„Okay, raus damit oder sonst..." sagte er warnend mit einem leichten Glucksen.

„Oh nein, du wagst es nicht. Du hast versprochen dass du mich nicht kitzelst."

„Ja, aber wenn du lügst bemerke ich es und du wirst dich dann schuldig fühlen."

„Urgs. Du bist gut mit den Schuldgefühlen."

„Na dann raus damit."

„Oh, na gut. Wir sind für eine Weile miteinander gegangen."sagte sie sachlich. Harry fühlte sich als ob ihm jemand sein Herz durchbohrte. Er hatte nie erwartet dass er so reagieren würde, aber er war etwas eifersüchtig. Verdammt, er war sehr eifersüchtig.

„Und?"fragte er.

„Nun, er ist Franzose. Es war eine lehrreiche Erfahrung."Sie fühlte sich unsicher und konnte nicht verhindern dass sie ihr Herz Harry ausschüttete, der einzige Mann der ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete, sie es ihm aber nicht sagen konnte.

„Wirklich? Was hast du denn gelernt?"

„Oh, viel über Küssen."sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen. Ihre Köpfe kamen sich näher und näher. Hermine schluckte und fuhr sich mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen. Es war als ob Harry ihre Lippen magnetisch anzog.

Ü/N: Wieder ein neues Kapitel. Da aber im Moment stark hängt kann ich auf die Reviews nicht antworten. Allein das Hochladne der Datei hat über 1h gedauert.


	6. Erkenntnis

Kapitel sechs: Erkenntnis

Ron kam herein und plötzlich erkannte er dass Harry und Hermine Gefühle füreinander hegten. Gerade als Harry Hermine küssen wollte platzte es aus Ron heraus: „Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?"

Harry und Hermine trennten sich als sie Ron hörten. Ron schloss erschrocken seinen Mund. Er hatte nicht bemerkt dass er seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ähm?" fragte Harry. „Was für eine Dummheit hast du jetzt gemacht?" Gedanklich dankte er Ron für sein großartiges Timing. Er hätte fast seine beste Freundin geküsst, was dachte er sich nur dabei?

„Oh, nichts. Ich hab nur vergessen Lavender etwas Wichtiges zu sagen. Ich denke ich Eule ihr jetzt gleich bevor ich es wieder vergesse."Er eilte aus dem Zimmer und ging nach unten um Lavender zu schreiben was er gerade gesehen hatte.

„Das war merkwürdig."sagte Hermine Harry um ihre Enttäuschung zu verstecken. Sie war sich sicher dass er kurz davor war sie zu küssen. Sie würde Ron später in den Hintern treten. Sie war enttäuscht, und der Augenblick war vorbei.

„Ja." antwortete er da ihm nichts besseres einfiel.

„Ich mach mich mal bettfertig. Bin gleich zurück. Vielleicht ist Ron dann auch schon wieder da, dann können wir weitererzählen was in den Ferien passiert ist."

„Wieso gehst du nicht zu erst ins Bad, ich kann mich auch hier umziehen."

„Ok. Oh, und Harry, mit den Klamotten siehst du wirklich gut aus."

Harry errötete stark.

„Danke Mine. Du weißt, dein neues Aussehen steht dir wirklich gut." Wo kam das her? fragte er sich selber. Er wollte das eigentlich nicht aussprechen.

Sie lächelte und verließ das Zimmer mit Harrys Hemd während ihr Gesicht karmesinrot anlief.

„Harry, bist du angezogen?"fragte Hermine nachdem sie an die Tür geklopft hatte.

„Ja, komm rein. Ron ist immer noch nicht zurück. Es muss ein wirklich langer Brief sein."Sein Atem stoppte als Hermine mit seinem Hemd und kurzen Shorts das Zimmer betrat. Nicht dass man die Shorts sehen konnte da ihr das Hemd bis kurz über die Knie reichte.

‚Das Hemd steht ihr viel besser als mir' dachte er sich.

„So. Ron und du, ihr hattet zwei Wochen Zeit um euch auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Aber wir hatten noch nicht wirklich Gelegenheit um viel zu reden."Sie erschauderte vor Kälte, aber die Blicke die Harry ihr zuwarf ließen sie diese nicht spüren.

Er trug ein einfaches weißes Hemd das eng an seinem Körper anlag und ein paar kurze Hosen. Sie konnte alle seine Muskeln, seine Brust und seine Beine sehen. ‚Seufz', er hatte definitiv an sich gearbeitet, dachte sie sich.

„Ist dir kalt?"

„Vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich wollte Ginnys Schrank nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis durchsuchen."

„Nun, wieso nimmst du nicht für eine Weile meine Robe? Ich hol sie dir."‚Oh ja, es ist besser ihr was zum anziehen zu geben als hier verrückt zu werden.' dachte er. Er wollte sie immer noch küssen, und so wie sie gekleidet war könnte er all die Kontrolle die er hatte verlieren.

„Bist du sicher? Ich hab fast alle deine Kleider an."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, solange du nicht meine Unterwäsche trägst..." scherzte er.

„Harry!" sie schlug ihn spielerisch auf en Arm.

„Hier, zieh das an."Er hielt ihr die Robe hin und sie schlüpfte hinein. Er rollte ihr die Ärmel hoch und band die Robe zu als Ginny, die bereits ihren Pyjama trug, ins Zimmer gerauscht kam.

„Hey! Hab ich eine Interessante Geschichte verpasst?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Hermine hat mir ein paar ausgewählte Geschichten ihrer Malibu Abenteuer/Missgeschicke erzählt."Er lächelte sie an und verursachte bei ihr ein Herzflattern.

„Oh Mine. Ich hätte dir sagen sollen wo meine anderen Roben sind. Du siehst aus als ob du eine der Jungs an hast. Sie ist so groß."

„Danke, es ist meine."

„Oh, ich meinte nicht groß auf eine schlechte Art und Weise, Harry. Ich meine nur groß für Mine. Aber egal, es ist Zeit für Geschichten."Sie schaute sich im Zimmer nach einem Platz wo sie alle sitzen konnten um. „Ich denke es wird das Beste sein wenn wir Harrys und Rons Bett zusammenschieben sodass wir alle draufpassen. Komm schon Harry, hilf mir schieben."

„Wo ist außerdem Ron?"fragte Hermine.

„Mum hat in unten für Arbeiten eingespannt. Also denke ich, dass nur wir drei am Zug sind."Ginny sprang auf Rons Bettseite und kroch unter die Decke. Hermine folge ihrem Beispiel und legte sich neben sie, allerdings auf Harrys Seite. Harry ließ sich neben ihr nieder nachdem er darüber nachgedacht hatte worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte um nicht daran zu denken dass er so nahe bi Hermine im Bett lag. ‚Ah, gut.' dachte er sich. ‚Wenigstens ist Ginny hier.'

„Komm schon Mine, erzähl uns was du den Sommer über gemacht hast."

„Oh ja, und lass dieses Mal nichts von dem Mädchenzeugs aus."er kicherte und bekam eine Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Nun, wenn sie das macht musst du bei dem ganzen Gekichere und Geschrei das wir sonst machen mitmachen."sagte Ginny.

„Oh, na gut, dann lass es aus. Ich möchte mein Gehör nicht verlieren."scherzte er. Sie kicherten und er rollte mit seinen Augen. Unbewusst legte er seinen Arm um Hermine und sie lehnte sich näher an ihn. Ginny bemerkte es, sagte aber nichts. Aber ihre Vermutung über Harrys und Hermine Gefühle zueinander wurde klarer. ‚Wenn sie es nur zugeben würden.' dachte sie sich.

„Meinst du dass Ron unten Hilfe braucht?"fragte Harry.

„Nein. Mum wusste dass du fragen würdest. Sie sagte ich solle dir ausrichten dass du dich ausruhen sollst."

Hermine wiederholte ihre Ferienerlebnisse Ginny zuliebe ein weiteres Mal. Harry bemerkte dass es da einige Stellen gab die sie vorher ausgelassen hatte, insbesondere über ihre Zeit mit Francois. Er schloss seine Augen und hörte nur auf den Klang von Hermines Stimme. Ihre Stimme war immer so beruhigend wenn sie etwas erzählte oder Abschnitte aus einem Buch vorlas, sogar wenn es Schulbücher waren. Er ließ seinen Arm auf ihrer Schulter liegen.

Ginny kam als nächste dran und erzähle Hermine alles über Stonehenge bis hin zu der Woche in der Harry im Fuchsbau ankam. Allerdings ließ sie ihren neuen Schwarm aus. Sie hielt es für besser, es geheim zu halten. Sie dachte nicht dass irgendjemand es gutheißen würde. Außerdem wusste ihr Schwarm noch nicht einmal dass sie existierte, noch nicht zumindest.

„OK Harry, du bist dran."ermutigte ihn Hermine.

„Willst du dass ich euch einschläfere?"lachte er.

„Komm schon Harry. Sogar dein Sommer mit den Dursleys muss ein paar interessante Abenteuer enthalten."spornte Hermine ihn wieder an. „Oder Ginny?"keine Antwort. „Ginny?"Sie schauten zu ihr und bemerkten dass sie bereits fest schlief.

„Ich denke sie war müder als sie dachte. Arme Kleine."flüsterte Harry.

„Na, willst du deinen Ferienerzählungen noch etwas hinzufügen dass du mir nicht geschrieben hast?"fragte sie.

„Nun, anders als eine Person die wir hier nicht nennen wollen habe ich keine meiner Missgeschicke verschwiegen. Abgesehen vom den Magischen Fähigkeiten."scherzte er.

„Oh Harry. Hör auf."sie fühlte sich wieder schuldig weil sie weder ihm, Ron, Lavender oder Ginny von Francoise erzählt hatte. „Sei froh dass ich es dir erzählt habe. Ich habe es noch nicht einmal Lavender oder Ginny erzählt. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben dass ich es dir erzählt habe."

„Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht, Mine."

„Ich weiß. Ab er es ist ein bisschen ungewöhnlich mit dir über einen anderen zu reden. Du und Ron, ihr redet ja auch nicht mit mir über eure Mädchenprobleme."

„Mine, du weißt dass du mir nichts sagen musst das du nicht willst. Und wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, ich habe Ron nichts über meine so genanten ‚Mädchenprobleme' erzählt."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja wirklich. Aber sag es ihm nicht."

„Versprochen. Das ist deine Entscheidung, das weißt du. Ron und ich müssen nicht alles wissen."

„Danke dass du das verstehst."

„Kein Problem. Dass erzähl mal von deinen Problemen."

Er schaute sie an und sie grinste frech zurück. Er verlor fast die Kontrolle und küsste sie. Gut dass Ginny da war, auch wenn sie schon schlief.

„Ich mach nur Spaß Harry. Außerdem, der große Harry Potter kann keine Probleme mit Mädchen haben. Sie schwärmen praktisch alle um dich herum und fallen in Ohnmacht wenn du sie nur ansiehst."sagte sie und er bemerkte eine leichte Verstimmung in ihrer Stimme.

Er schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Da klingt jemand eifersüchtig."scherzte er. Hermine errötete.

„Ach sei schon ruhig. Du weißt was ich meine. Du bemerkst es nur nicht. Jedes mal wenn wir seit unserem fünften Schuljahr an einer Gruppe Mädchen vorbei gehen fangen sie an zu kichern."

„Ist das wahr? Und hast du all die Jungen bemerkt die dich anstarren wenn wir an ihnen vorbeigehen?"Er erinnerte sich genau an jedes einzelne Mal. Harry hatte sie jedes mal spöttisch angelächelt um sie davon ab zu halten Hermine anzustarren. Er und Ron waren sehr beschützerisch gegenüber Hermine, Harry mehr als Ron, besonders seit Ron mit Lavender ausging. Für Harry war es schon zu einer unterbewussten Reaktion geworden.

„Also wirklich Harry, als ob die an meinen zwei Aufpassern vorbei kommen würden."kicherte sie. Sie schätzte ihren Schutz, besonders weil sie nicht wirklich an irgend jemandem außer Harry interessiert war.

„Sind wir so schlimm?"fragte er betroffen.

„Es stört mich nicht. Wenigstens kann ich mich so aufs Lernen konzentrieren, und man sieht wie sich das ausgezahlt hat Wir hatten großartige OWLs."

„Da sprichst du nur für dich. Wir hätten vielleicht mit nach Kalifornien gehen sollen um zu verhindern dass Francoise dich in Beschlag nimmt."

„Oh Harry, Fang nicht schon wieder damit an."

„Ich?" fragte er unschuldig.

„Außerdem habe ich ihm von Anfang an gesagt dass ich an niemandem interessiert bin außer an di..."Sie hatte sich fast verplappert und ‚dir' gesagt.

„Wer?"

„Niemand. Ich hab ihm gesagt dass ich nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert bin, aber er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihm nicht trotzdem eine Chance geben würde. Also habe ich das getan."

„Und, war es das wert?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Es hat mir die Möglichkeit gegeben über meine Gefühle klar zu werden."

„Und das heißt?"

„Etwas das ich dir noch nicht sagen kann."

„In Ordnung. Bei mir hast du die Emotionskugel gesehen. Ich bin Gefühlsmäßig etwas verwirrt, erinnerst du dich? Ich lasse es dich und Ron wissen wenn ich alles in Ordnung gebracht habe."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Hermine war davon etwas überrascht. Allerdings wusste Harry nicht was er denken sollte. Er konnte nicht glauben dass er das getan hatte. ‚Soll ich mich entschuldigen?' fragte er sich. ‚Es war nur ein freundschaftlicher Kuss.' beruhigte er sich.

„Harry, denkst du dass wir dieses Jahr vor Du-weißt-schon-wem sicher sind?"fragte sie ernst.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mine. Wir können nur hoffen dass er weit weg bleibt. Das gute ist dass wir eine Warnung bekommen wenn er uns zu nahe kommt."erinnerte Harry sie an seine Narbe.

„Du hast Recht. Es ist nur nicht fair dass du dir um andere Sachen als Schule und sonstige Teenagerprobleme sorgen machen musst."

„Ja. Aber ich denke wir müssen alle unsere Bestimmung erfüllen."

„Glaubt Harry Potter wirklich an Bestimmung?"

„Nun, es ist schwer nicht daran zu glauben. Außerdem, wie konnte ich den Avada Kedavra Fluch überleben? Der Zauberstab der mich ausgewählt hat ist der Bruder von Voldemorts Zauberstab. Jetzt hat eine alte Frau Mrs. Weasley ein grünes Amulett gegeben und ihr gesagt dass sie es einem Jungen geben soll der meiner Beschreibung entspricht."

„Halt. Wart mal. Davon hast du mir noch gar nichts erzählt."

„Oh, wart kurz, ich hole es."Obwohl Hermine wirklich sehr bequem auf Harrys Brust lag musste sie ihn gehen lassen. Er ging zu seinem Koffer und suchte den Galator raus. Er gab ihn Hermine damit sie ihn betrachten konnte und fast wie von selber nahmen sie wieder ihre vorherige Liegeposition ein.

Hermine untersuchte den Anhänger ganz genau. Sie bemerkte dass er nicht nur grün war, sondern violette und blaue funken unter der Oberfläche hin und her zuckten. Sie bemerkte auch rot glühende Punkte in Herzform. Es sah aus wie ein lebendes Auge.

„Wow! Das ist ein sehr merkwürdig aussehendes Amulett. Es sieht wunderschön und selten aus."

„Ja, kannst du das glauben? Die Frau hat gesagt dass es in Merlins Familie von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde. Es heiß ‚Der Galator'."

„Ich habe nie davon gehört obwohl ich praktisch alle Bücher gelesen habe die über Merlin geschrieben wurden."

„Ich bin sicher du wirst dich irgendwann wieder daran erinnern. Ron hat mir ein Buch geschenkt das ‚Entdecke Merlin' heißt. Vielleicht können wir dort etwas finden."

„Klar. Hast du schon mal von dem Buch gehört?"

„Es sieht ebenfalls alt und selten aus. Ich gebe es dir mal zum lesen." er lächelte. Er wusste dass Hermine nicht widerstehen konnte ein Buch zu lesen, egal welches.

„Ok. Und wir müssen außerdem noch was über deine Heilkräfte herausfinden oder?"sie gab ihm den Galator zurück. Als Harry ihn in seiner Hand hielt fing der Kristall an zu glühen.

„Das war merkwürdig. Das ist das erste mal dass er das gemacht hat. Zumindest dass ich es gesehen habe. Er war in meinem Koffer seit Ron ihn mir gegeben hat."

„Vielleicht hat es auch magische Fähigkeiten?"

„Du könntest Recht haben. Da meine Narbe aber nicht schmerzt bedeutet es, dass die Kräfte nicht böse sind. Oder wenigstens nichts mit Voldemort zu tun haben."

„Nun, wenn es wirklich aus Merlins Familie kommt muss es etwas Gutes und Mächtiges sein. Wieso trägst du es nicht am Hals?"

„Aber ich habe die Kette die du mir geschenkt hast an meinem Hals."

Sie erglühte bei seiner Antwort. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt dass er eine Halskette tragen würde.

„Ich bin sicher du kannst einen Weg finden wie du beides tragen kannst."

„Hmm." Er zog die Lederschnur aus dem Galator und legte sie zurück in die Schachtel und fädelte seine Kette durch den Ring des Galators.

„Siehst du, ich wusste du würdest eine Möglichkeit finden."

„Ja. Gut dass die Kette die du mir geschenkt hast so stabil ist. Nochmals danke."

„Gern geschehen, Harry."sie erstickte ein Gähnen. Er zog sie näher zu sich und legte seine Arme um sie nachdem er die Schachtel auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte.

Sie konnte hören wie sein Herz schlug.

„Du weißt Mine. Vielleicht lernen wir dieses Jahr viel über uns selber."

Sie konnte die Vibrationen in seiner Brust fühlen als er sprach. Das ließ sie in den Schlaf gleiten. Sie fühlte sich so sicher und zufrieden in seinen Armen. Sie konnte sich keinen anderen Platz vorstellen an dem sie lieber wäre.

„Vielleicht." flüsterte sie als sie in Schlaf abdriftete.

Bevor Harry fragen konnte was sie gesagt hatte fühlte er ihren langsamen, gleichmäßigen Atem der ihm sagte dass sie bereits eingeschlafen war. Da er ebenfalls müde war, wartete er nicht auf Ron sonder schlief ebenfalls ein. Sie lag noch immer in seinen Armen, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust und sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen. So fand Ron sie einige Zeit später. Ginny lag auf seinem Bett. Anstatt sie aufzuwecken legte er sich lächelnd neben sein Schwester ins Bett und wünschte sich nur dass er eine Kamera hätte um ein Bild von Harry und Hermine zu machen und es Lavender zu schicken.

Ü/N: Lang lang hats gedauert.. aber mir ist ein kleines Webprojekt dazwischengekommen.

Laut Obelix72 ist der Galator ein Kristall. Danke für den Hinweis.

Obelix72: Dauert noch ein paar Kapitel, aber ja, sie werden zusammenfinden

MechWOLLIer: Hiermit geht es weiter:-)

Minne: Hast du inzwischen auf Englisch weitergelesen?

Josephine-19: Ich bin nicht fieß, ich übersetze, auf die KApitellänge und das Ende der KApitel hab ich keinen Einfluss

Kathleen Potter: Jetzt bekommst du endlich deine Antwort: Franchesca und Francoise sind Muggel. Sie werden zwar noch 2-3 mal erwähnt, spielen sonst aber keine Rolle mehr


	7. Zurück nach Hogwarts

Kapitel sieben: Zurück nach Hogwarts

Mrs. Weasley wollte gerade Ginny und Hermine wecken, entschied sich dann aber zuerst die Jungen zu wecken. Als sie die Tür zu Rons Zimmer öffnete erstarrte sie bei dem Bild das sich ihr bot. Anstatt sie aufzuwecken ließ sie die vier weiterschlafen bis sie von selber aufwachen würden. Sie ging wieder hinunter und begann das Frühstück vor zu bereiten. Sie konnte nicht verhindern dass sie darüber nachdachte ob Harry schließlich jemanden gefunden hatte dem er sein Herz schenken konnte. Sie entschloss sich nicht einzugreifen und nur zu beobachten wie sie es selber herausfinden würden.

Harry träumte wieder von Hermine. Nur dieses Mal trug er den Galator und schlief mit Hermine im selben Bett. Plötzlich wachte er auf und fühlte das Gewicht von Hermines Kopf immer noch auf seiner Brust und ihren Arm auf seinem Bauch. In dieser Position hatten sie die ganze Nacht verharrt. Er konnte nicht verhindern dass er anfing zu lächeln.

Er schaute sich um und sah die schlafende Ginny, Ron direkt neben ihr. Er wollte ihn wecken, aber wenn er sich bewegen würde, würde er Hermine wecken, und dafür genoss er den Moment zu sehr. Er küsste Hermines Stirn. ‚Das gefällt mir.' dachte er sich. ‚Mit Hermine in meinen Armen auf zu wachen. Was zur Hölle denke ich hier?' fragte er sich. ‚Sie ist meine beste Freundin, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf.'

Hermine wachte langsam auf und bemerkte dass sie die ganze Nacht neben Harry verbracht hatte, eigentlich nicht nur neben ihm sondern praktisch auf ihm. Die Wärme war so angenehm, und sie schaute auf und sah wie er zu ihr hinunter lächelte. Sie wollte aus dem Zimmer stürmen als sie fühlte wie sie errötete.

„Guten Morgen Mine."flüsterte er.

„Morgen Harry,"schaffte sie zu sagen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Äh, ja, danke. Und du?"Sie wollte aus vollen Lungen rufen, dass sie seit langem nicht besser geschlafen hatte, aber sie entschied sich dagegen.

„Noch nie besser."

„Harry, weißt du wie viel Uhr es ist?"

„Wart mal, lass mich schauen."Er nahm die Uhr von seinem Nachttisch. „Es ist fast Neun Uhr."

„Verdammt! Ich habe nie so lange geschlafen."Er mochte es immer wenn sie verblüfft aussah. Sie sah dann immer so süß aus. ‚Hör schon auf' dachte er sich.

„Hermine, beruhig dich. Du wirst sonst Ron und Ginny wecken."

„Oh, stimmt. Tut mir leid."antwortete sie wieder flüsternd.

„Schon Ok, wir sind jetzt wach."Sagte ihnen Ron. „Ihr habt alle schon geschlafen als ich zurückkam, und ich wollte euch nicht wecken."

„Danke. Junge, das muss ein langer Brief gewesen sein, oder?"

„Nun, das stimmt. Und dann hat Mum mich erwischt und für Arbeiten eingespannt. Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hab Mine nur von meinen Geburtstagsgeschenken und Stonehenge erzählt."

„NA, was wollt ihr heute machen?"fragte Ginny. Sie waren alle in Gedanken versunken als Mrs. Weasley im Türrahmen erschien.

„Oh, gut dass ihr wach seit. Kommt frühstücken."

„Warst du früher schon mal da Tante Molly?"fragte Harry.

„Ja, aber ihr habt so friedlich geschlafen dass ich es nicht übers Herz gebracht habe euch zu wecken."Harry und Hermine erröteten stark. Sie wussten dass sie in einer mehr als Freundschaftlichen Position gelegen hatten.

„Oh." war alles was sie antworten konnten.

„Kommt schon. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag. Ich bin sicher dass ihr was besseres tun könnt als den ganzen Tag drinnen herum zu sitzen."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit Garten entgnomen, Wasserschlacht und Sticheleien, besonders Ron bekam viel ab da er immer an Lavender denken musste. Sie spielten eine Runde Quidditch – Jungen gegen Mädchen. (Hermine hatte ihre Flugangst letztes Jahr überwunden.) Sie ließen die Mädchen gewinnen. Harrys goldener Schnatz, den er letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten von Sirius bekommen hatte wurde für Spiele und Übungen genutzt. Als die Mädchen anboten Mrs. Weasley bei den Vorbereitungen fürs Abendessen zu helfen, wollte diese davon nichts hören. Sie sollten ihren letzten Ferientag genossen.

Sie schliefen wieder auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie die Nacht davor, allerdings lag Harry diesmal zwischen Hermine und Ginny. So fand Mrs. Weasley sie als sie sie am nächsten Morgen weckte damit sie sich fertig machen konnten.

„Verdammt noch mal."rief Hermine. „Ich kann nicht glauben dass ich wieder so spät aufgewacht bin."

„Hermine, es ist sieben Uhr."meinte Harry.

„Du weißt doch dass das für sie spät ist. Aus Gründen die mein Verständnis übersteigen wacht sie doch immer bei der Morgendämmerung auf."sagte Ginny.

„Vielleicht hast du den Schlaf auch einfach nur so genossen."Kommentierte Ron grinsend und erhielt einen kalten Blick von Hermine, ein Kichern von Ginny und ein Lächeln von Harry als Antwort.

„Du bist nur so schlimm weil Lavender nicht rüberkommen konnte und nicht neben dir schlief."

„Oh, fangt nicht wieder an ihr Zwei. Es ist zu früh für mich um zurück zu schlagen. Lasst uns aufstehen und uns fertig machen bevor Mum kommt und uns was hinter die Ohren gibt."

„Ja, komm Mine, lass uns ins Bad gehen bevor die Jungs es vollstinken."

Ron traf Ginny mit dem Kissen.

„Wen nennst du stinkig?"rief Ron. Und so begann eine Kissenschlacht. Ron und Harry waren am gewinnen bevor Harry vom Bett fiel und Hermine auf ihn drauf. Ihr Gesicht wurde knallrot.

„Ich denke wir nehmen das als Zeichen aufzuhören."schaffte Harry zu sagen als Mrs. Weasley herein kam.

„Seit ihr alle immer noch nicht fertig?"rief sie und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. Die Vier erstarrten und einige Federn aus den Kissen flogen durch den Raum. „Was habt ihr nur gemacht?"Harry und Hermine standen auf und erröteten, aber Mrs. Weasley hatte trotzdem bemerkt dass sie aufeinander auf dem Boden lagen. ‚Hmmm' dachte sie. ‚Ich frage mich ob sie sich schon gesagt haben wie sie füreinander fühlen.'

„Äh..." antwortet Ron. „Wir haben uns nur gegenseitig aufgeweckt, Mum."

„Nun, da ihr jetzt alle wach seit macht euch bitte fertig und geht runter zum Essen, so dass wir den Zug nicht verpassen. Denkt dran, wir müssen noch Hermines Eltern in Kings Cross treffen um ihren Koffer zu holen."

„Komm schon Ginny, wir gehen besser als Erste ins Bad."rief Hermine als sie an Mrs. Weasley vorbei lief, immer noch hoffend dass sie sie und Harry nicht auf dem Boden gesehen hatte. Ginny folgte ihr schnell.

Nach dem Frühstück überprüften Ron, Harry und Ginny ihre Koffer ob sie nichts vergessen hatten. Hermine half Ginny und suchte die paar Sachen zusammen die sie hatte, inklusive Harrys Hemd und Robe. Sie fanden ein Outfit in Ginnys Schrank das ihr ganz gut stand, abgesehen davon dass es an einigen Stellen etwas zu eng war. Es störte sie nicht und Harry störte es selbstverständlich auch nicht, konnte aber nicht verhindern dass er sich die Reaktionen der anderen Hogwartsschüler vorstellte wenn sie sie sahen.

Sie packten ihre Sachen in Mr. Weasleys neuen Wagen, eine Anerkennung des Ministeriums. Trotzdem hatte er seine jetzige Position als Leiter der Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten behalten, während der Abwesenheit von Cornelius Fudge vertrat er allerdings den Minister der Magie. Niemand wusste was mit ihm nach der letzten Konfrontation mit Voldemort geschehen war. Einige sagten dass er sich schämen würde sein Gesicht wegen seinen Fehlurteilen zu zeigen, und sich versteckt hatte. Andere glaubten dass Voldemort ihn gefangen hatte und wieder andere waren der Meinung dass er tot sei. Der Rest des Ministeriums hatte Mr. Weasley als Minister der Magie eingesetzt bis sie darüber beraten konnten wo Mr. Fudge war und ob er immer noch das Amt des Ministers bekleiden konnte.

Sie trafen in Kings Cross ein und hatten noch genug Zeit um Hermines Eltern zu treffen und sich ausführlich zu verabschieden.

„So Hermine. Sei brav und hab auch etwas Spaß dieses Jahr."sagte Mrs. Granger ihrer Tochter als sie Harry und ihren Mann beobachtete die Hermines Koffer holten. Ron war mit Lavenders Eltern beschäftigt und Ginny hatte ihre Freunde aus ihrem Jahrgang getroffen, nicht zu erwähnen dass sie Ausschau nach ihrem neuen Schwarm hielt. Sie war eine der Fünftklässler-Vertrauensschüler, aber sie wollte keine große Sache daraus machen, auch wenn ihre Eltern sehr stolz auf sie waren. Harry blieb bei Hermine und traf ihre Eltern.

„Hermine, Liebling, pass auf dich auf und lern nicht zu viel."sagte Mr. Granger als er mit Harry wieder zurück war. Das überraschte Harry. Jetzt sagten sie ihr gerade dass sie sich ein bisschen entspannen sollte. „Harry, du passt auf dass sie nicht zu viel lernt."sagte er zu Harry.

„Dad!" rief Hermine und errötete vor Verlegenheit.

„Das werde ich Mr. Granger."antwortet er und lächelte Hermine an. Vom Zug ertönte ein Signal.

„Wir gehen besser."sagte Hermine. „Tschüss Mum, tschüss Dad."sagte sie und umarmte sie.

„Auf Wiedersehen liebes."sagten Mr. und Mrs. Granger.

„Auf Wiedersehen."sagte Harry und reichte ihnen die Hand. Mr. Granger nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie, aber zu seiner und Hermines Überraschung umarmte ihn Mrs. Granger.

„Pass auf mein kleines Mädchen auf."flüsterte sie.

„Das werde ich."Hermine schaute sie fragen an, dann griff sie Harrys Hand und zog ihn zum Zug während sie mit der anderen Hand ihren Eltern winkte.

„Mine, langsamer. Du reißt mir den Arm aus."beschwerte sich Harry. Sie wartete bis sie im Zug waren bevor sie ihm die Frage stellte die die ganze Zeit durch ihren Kopf ging.

„Ok. Was hat dir meine Mum gesagt? Und lüg nicht. Ich weiß es wenn du mich anlügst."

„Nun, wenn das so ist, ich werde es dir nicht sagen."foppte er sie als sie das Abteil betraten und Ron und Lavender beim Knutschen unterbrachen.

„Ähhmm!" sagten Hermine und Harry gemeinsam.

„Sollen wir uns ein anderes Abteil suchen?"fragte Harry mit einem Zwinkern zu Ron.

„Nein!" rief Lavender zu Rons Enttäuschung. „Ich habe immer noch nicht den Rest deiner Kalifornien Geschichte gehört."

„Schon okay Lav."warf Hermine ein. „Der andere Teil der Geschichte ist etwas das die Jungen nicht hören wollen."

„Oh, aber wir MÄNNER wollen es hören."antwortet Harry(und der Schalk lachte aus seinen Augen da er sowieso schon Teile davon gehört hatte.

„Nun, ich erzähle dir nichts bis du mir nicht gesagt hast was meine Mum zu dir gesagt hat."Ron und Lavender tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus.

„Nun, das erzähle ich dir nicht, also müssen Lavnder und du warten bis ihr in eurem Turm seid."antwortete er fest. In Wahrheit wollte er ihr nicht sagen was ihre Mutter ihm zugeflüstert hatte weil er sich nicht sicher war wieso sie es gesagt hatte. Er wollte jetzt auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht hatte sie die Gefühle bemerkt die er für Hermine hatte. Wer wusste das schon? Aber das wollte er jetzt nicht wissen. Er hatte ein bisschen Angst davor.

„Nun, da ihr Zwei jetzt meine Stimmung ruiniert habt könnt ihr euch genau so gut zu uns setzen."sagte Ron scherzhaft. Er wollte sie genauer beobachten um fest zu stellen ob seine und Lavenders Theorie über ihre Gefühle stimmte. Lavender schlug ihn scherzhaft auf die Schulter.

„Ehrlich, Ron."meinte sie.

„Was?" fragte er, allerdings wusste er genau was sie meinte. Harry und Hermine kicherten als sie die Zwei beobachteten wie sie gerade eine Diskussion begannen. Sie hatten ihren Spaß daran zu beobachten wie die Beiden ohne Grund mit einem kleinen Kampf begannen. Ron verlor meistens da er nachgab damit sie sich wieder küssen konnten,

Der Rest der Fahrt war ohne weitere Ereignisse, außer dem traditionellen Besuch von Draco Malfoy der wie immer von seinen Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle flankiert war. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war unbezahlbar als er Hermine sah und sein Kiefer nach unten klappte. Die Vier begannen bei Malfoys Sprachlosigkeit stark zu lachen. Er ging wieder ohne sie zu beleidigen.

Dann kamen sie in Hogsmeade am Bahnhof an und fuhren mit den pferdelosen Kutschen noch Hogwarts während die Erstklässler mit Hagrid die Boote nahmen. Sie redeten kurz mit Hagrid und umarmten ihn. Seine Augen wurden leicht feucht als er sie sah. Er konnte kaum glauben wie sehr sie gewachsen waren.

Dann nahmen sie ihren Platz am Gryffindor Tisch ein und warteten darauf, dass die Aufteilungszeremonie beendet wurde und das Fest beginnen konnte.

Es wurden dieses Jahr mehr Schüler nach Gryffindor und weniger nach Slytherin geschickt. Entweder verlor der sprechende Hut seine Fähigkeiten oder mehr Schüler der neuen Generation waren besser Menschen als die Jahre davor. Nach Professor Dumbledors Jährlicher Rede und der Erwähnung des Verbotenen Waldes begann das Festessen. Ron stopfte wie üblich alles in sich hinein und bekam dafür ein paar eisige Blicke von Lavender. Hermine und Harry aßen normal wie immer, allerdings schauten sie sich immer wieder verstohlen an. Die einzigen die nichts von ihren gegenseitigen Blicken bemerkten waren Harry und Hermine selber. Alle anderen am Gryffindor Tisch bemerkten es, sogar die Erstklässler.

„Ist sie die Freundin von Harry Potter?"fragte Megan Ron der fast seinen Kürbissaft ausspuckte.

„Was lässt dich das denken?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht weil sie sich wie zwei Liebeskranke Püppchen anschauen?"Dieses Mal lachte Ron laut auf und bekam von Professor McGonagall einen warnenden Blick und einen leichten Ellenbogenstoß von Lavender.

„Tut mir leid. Ich lasse es dich wissen wenn ich es offiziell herausfinde, okay?"Er lächelte Lavender zu, die die Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte.

Als das Fest zu Ende war wurden die Schüler entlassen. Als Vertrauensschülerin musste Hermine alle Erstklässer zum Gryffindorturm führen. Ron und Lavender gingen in ihr privates Zimmer das sie mit Hilfe der Karte der Rumtreiber entdeckt hatten. Hermine und Harry wussten wo es lag, hatten aber entschieden ihnen etwas Privatsphäre an diesem Ort zu geben. Sie kamen meist zu einer sehr späten Stunde zurück sodass Hermine als Vertrauensschülerin sie nie mit Punkteabzug bedrohte. Sie sagte sie wollte nur keine Zeit damit verbringen den Grund für den Punkteabzug auf zu schreiben. Was sollte sie auch schreiben? ‚Sie waren irgendwo beim Knutschen!'??

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit um mit Professor Dumbledore über seine Heilfähigkeiten zu sprechen. Er ging zu Dumbledores Büro. Dann musste er zuerst das Passwort heraus finden, bevor sich der Durchgang für ihn öffnete.

„Nun Harry. Das ist eine schöne Überraschung. Ich habe deinen Besuch nicht so früh im Jahr erwartet."

„Professor, ich bin nur etwas verwirrt und besorgt über eine Entdeckung und deshalb wollte ich mit Ihnen sprechen. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, meine Narbe hat den ganzen Sommer nicht geschmerzt."

„Okay, das sind gute Nachrichten. So, was hast du denn entdeckt worüber du mit mir reden willst?"

„Nun Sir. Ich habe Festgestellt dass ich die Macht habe andere zu heilen. Nicht mit Tränken oder mit dem Zauberstab, sondern mit meinen Händen."Diese Eröffnung überraschte Dumbledore kein bisschen. Es schien als ob er das erwartet hatte.

„Und was verwirrt dich an diesen Fähigkeiten."

„Ich weiß dass es eine seltene Fähigkeit ist und ich frage mich nur wieso ich diese Fähigkeit habe."

„Nun Harry, hast du schon ‚Entdecke Merlin' gelesen?"‚Woher in aller Welt weiß er davon?' fragte sich Harry. „Ich glaube du wirst mehr über deine Fähigkeiten verstehen wenn du das Buch gelesen hast. Heilkräfte sind etwas erbliches, weißt du?"

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, aber hatte einer meiner Eltern die Fähigkeit? Denken Sie dass diese Fähigkeit von Voldemort auf mich transferiert wurde wie meine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen?"

„Nein, keiner von ihnen hatte die Fähigkeit. Aber du hast es von einem deiner Vorfahren geerbt. Ich bezweifle dass du es von Voldemort hast."

„Kommen dann alle Hexen und Zauberer die diese Fähigkeit haben aus der selben Blutlinie, Sir?"

„Ja, das tun sie. Obwohl die Fähigkeit manchmal Generationen überspringt bleibt es in der Familie. Es wäre wirklich erstaunlich und unwahrscheinlich dass eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer die Fähigkeiten außerhalb der Blutlinie hätte."

Harry war inzwischen verwirrter als vor dem Gespräch.

„Vielen Dank Sir."

„Harry, noch ein letzter Rat. Schau in deinen Stammbaum um Antworten zu bekommen."

„Nochmals Danke Sir!"

„Gern geschehen Harry. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Oh, und Harry, wenn es noch andere Sachen gibt über die du mit mir sprechen willst stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung. Und ich bin mir sicher dass Sirius dir auch jeder Zeit mir Ratschlägen zu Seite steht."

‚Was bedeutet das?' dachte sich Harry. ‚Weiß er von meinen anderen Problemen?'

„Danke Sir. Ich merke es mir. Es ist auch schön Sie wieder zu sehen. Und nochmals danke für das Geburtstagsgeschenk."Damit verließ er das Zimmer und ging zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Er dachte über all die Sachen nach die Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte. ‚Ich frage mich wieso ich in meine Stammbaum schauen soll.' dachte er sich. ‚Mist, ich habe vergessen ihn wegen dem Galator zu fragen. Ich denke ich werde ihn ein anderes Mal fragen. Jedes Mysterium zu seiner Zeit.' dachte er sich.

Ü/N Uff, wieder ein neues Kapitel.

Josephine-19: Mit dem Kuss musst du ca bis zum xxx. kap warten.(Beta: Willst du das wirklich schon verraten? Laser: ok, dann sag ich nichts, beschwerden an enigma..) Es fehlt eigentlich weniger an Zeit zum Übersetzen, sondern ich muss mich eher mal aufraffen. Während der Schulzeit ist das einfacher, da verbringe ich Täglich 1h in der U-bahn und hab so genug Zeit, aber noch sind Ferien.

mrsgaladriel: Gern geschehen.

beckhamfan2: Du bekommst einen Lachanfall bei dem ständigen Gekichere? Ich hätte am liebsten das Kapitel umgeschrieben.... wie kann man nur so viel kichern?

Minnilein: Wenn du weiter gelesen hättest wäre die Spannung weg...

Harry2004: Danke für die Blumen :-) Ich lese deine Geschichte auch sehr gerne.

kathleen potter: Tja, für Hellsehen ist sonst meine liebe Betaleserin zuständig... ich habe keine Ahnung was Ron in seinem Brief geschrieben hat. Harry und Hermine kommen erst in kap xxx zusammen(siehe reviewantwort josephine-19), aber langweilig wird es bis dahin nicht.

vero: Ich weiß, das letzte Kapitel hat lange auf sich warten lassen... Aber irgendwie hatte ich zuerst keine Lust und dann ist mir noch eine kleine Website die ich programmieren musste dazwischen gekommen.

bepa: Richtig spannend wird es erst noch.


	8. Entscheidungen

Kapitel acht: Entscheidungen

„Hey Harry. Wo bist du gewesen?"

Er schaute sich um und bemerkte dass der Gemeinschaftsraum bereits vollständig leer war, abgesehen von Hermine, die immer noch auf die Antwort ihrer Frage wartete.

„Ich bin nur zu Dumbledore gegangen um mit ihm über meine neue Fähigkeit zu sprechen."

„Und was hat er dir gesagt?"

„Er hat gesagt dass ich das Buch lesen soll das Ron mir geschenkt hat und dass ich in meinen Stammbaum schauen soll um Antworten zu finden. Offensichtlich sind Heilfähigkeiten erblich, aber sie können Generationen überspringen, sogar mehrere Generationen, deshalb sind sie so selten."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten oder?"

„Nun, mein Problem ist dass die zwei Personen die mir mit meinen Vorfahren helfen könnten beide tot sind. Und ich glaube nicht dass Tante Petunia mir dabei helfen würde meinen Stammbaum zu entdecken."

„Wieso fängst du nicht mit Dumbledores Vorschlag an und beginnst mit dem Buch? Ich kann es für dich lesen wenn du willst."bot sie an.

„Danke Mine. Ich möchte es erst selber lesen wenn es dich nicht stört."

„Natürlich nicht, das ist in Ordnung. Bist du sicher dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Ich hab noch andere Sachen im Kopf, aber ich bekomme das schon irgendwie hin. Ich habe auch noch vergessen Dumbledore über den Galator zu befragen. Er könnte ein paar Sachen darüber wissen und kann uns eventuell auch sagen wieso er auf einmal geglüht hat, und wieso sich das inzwischen nicht wiederholt hat."

„Naja, vielleicht kannst du darüber auch etwas in dem Buch finden. Ich meine, wenn der Professor denkt dass du dort Antworten auf deine Heilkräfte findest und da der Galator Merlin gehörte ist er vielleicht dort erwähnt."

„Ja, du hast vielleicht Recht, danke."

„Ist sonst noch etwas?"

‚Kann sie wissen wie ich fühle?' dachte er sich. ‚Ist das so offensichtlich?'

„Nö, das war's."meinte er.

Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Sie wusste dass ihn noch etwas beschäftigte, sie konnte nur nicht genau sagen was.

„Wenn du dir sicher bist. Du weißt dass du mit mir über alles reden und mir alles erzählen kannst, oder?"

„Ja. Wir gehen jetzt aber besser schlafen."

„Okay, gute Nacht dann."Sie trat zu ihm um ihn zu umarmen und auf die Stirn zu küssen wie sie es seit dem ersten Kuss in Kings Cross nach ihrem vierten Jahr oft tat.

Ihre Nähe fühlte sich so gut an. Er wollte sie fast nicht loslassen.

Hermine konnte sein Zögern spüren, konnte aber den Grund nicht feststellen. Nach einer Weile ließ er sie los und wünschte ihr gute Nacht.

Harry ging in seinen Turm und entschloss sich mit dem Buch das Ron ihm geschenkt hatte an zu fangen. Aber schon vor dem Ende der zweiten Seite war er mit dem Buch auf der Brust eingeschlafen.

Plötzlich wachte er durch ein lautes Geräusch auf. Das Buch war auf den Boden gefallen. Er schaute herum um fest zu stellen ob die Anderen aufgewacht waren, aber der laute Schlag schien sie nicht gestört zu haben. Langsam stand er auf, sammelte das Buch ein und legte es auf seinen Nachttisch. Plötzlich verspürte er einen starken Drang in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, deshalb nahm er sich seine Robe und machte sich langsam auf den Weg.

Harry stand am Ende der Treppe und sah Hermine in ein Buch vertieft und in einen Sessel gekuschelt vor dem Feuer sitzend. Er überlegte ob er sich bemerkbar machen sollte während er auf ihr friedliches Bild schaute. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, fast als ob sie seine Blicke spüren konnte schaute sie auf. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Hermine lächelte. Harrys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus während er näher zu ihr ging.

„Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?"flüsterte sie.

„Ich bin gerade aufgewacht und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen."

„Dann kannst du mir ja Gesellschaft leisten. Möchtest du darüber reden was dich beschäftigt?"

‚Komm schon, das ist deine Chance.' dachte er sich. ‚Sag ihr wie du für sie fühlst.'

Harry setzte sich auf den Sessel neben ihr.

„Nun ja, erinnerst du dich wie du gesagt hast dass ich es dir sagen soll falls ich mal ein Mädchenproblem habe?"

„Ja?" Ihr Herz schlug doppelt so schnell wie normalerweise. Sie war sich sicher dass er ihr jetzt seine Gefühle für sie beichten würde. ‚Was soll ich nur tun?' fragte sie sich.

„Nun, ich habe ein Problem. Ich mag sie, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher was sie für mich fühlt."

„Hast du es ihr gesagt?"

„Da wird es kompliziert. Wenn ich ihr sage dass ich sie mag und sie nicht so denkt zerstöre ich vielleicht die Freundschaft die wir jetzt haben."Er lehnte sich näher zu Hermine, und sie zu ihm.

„Würde es helfen wenn ich vorgebe sie zu sein? Dann könntest du üben." sagte Hermine ihm und versuchte ihre Aufregung zu verstecken.

Er schaute in ihre Augen und sah etwas das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. ‚Verdammt!' Sie mochte ihn. ‚Jetzt oder nie, Potter.' sachte er sich.

„Möchtest du das wirklich tun Hermine?"

„Was meinst du Harry?"

„Ich meine dies:"er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und legt seine Lippen auf ihre. Die Funken flogen. In dem Moment in dem sich ihre Lippen berührten wussten sie, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Unbemerkt von den Beiden glühte der Galator unter Harrys Hemd.

Harry vertiefte den Kuss. Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen zog Harry Hermine auf seinen Schoß während Hermine ihren Arm um seinen Hals legte. Er konnte kaum glauben dass er seine beste Freundin küsste und jede Sekunde davon genoss. Schließlich hob Harry seinen Kopf und studierte ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren vor Leidenschaft geschlossen und ihre Lippen von dem Kuss geschwollen. Sie umarmte ihn stärker und seufzte „Oh Harry..."

„Harry? Harry!"rief Ron als er ihn schüttelte. „Wach auf oder wir werden am ersten Tag zu spät kommen."

Harr schaute ihn verwirrt an, doch dann dämmerte ihm dass der Kuss mit Hermine nur ein weiterer Traum gewesen war. ‚Aber es fühlte sich so real an.' dachte er, und sein Körper bewies wie real es war. Plötzlich bemerkte er das schwache Glühen des Galators auf seiner Brust. aber bevor er es Ron zeigen konnte war es schon wieder vorbei.

„Ok, bin schon wach."

„Du hast sehr fest geschlafen, Kumpel. Ich versuche seit zwei Minuten dich zu wecken. Du hast vermutlich geträumt."Harry errötete und sah dass Ron ihn wissend anlächelte. Er hoffte nur dass er nicht im Schlaf geredet hatte.

„Zieh Leine!"sagte Harry zu Ron. Dann bemerkte er dass das Buch das er am Abend gelesen hatte wie in seinem Traum auf seinem Nachttisch lag, oder war es kein Traum?

In diesem Moment entschied er dass die einzige Möglichkeit um diese Träume zu stoppen war, dass er sich mit anderen Mädchen traf. Das fügte er seiner Mentalen Liste hinzu. Er musste Hermine irgendwie aus seinen Gedanken bekommen. Es gab keine Chance dass sie mehr als Freundschaft für ihn fühlte und er wollte dadurch dass er ihr seine Gefühle gestand nicht ihre Freundschaft zerstören. Vielleicht entstanden all die Gefühle für Hermine nur weil sie eine gute Freundin und ein Mädchen war. Vielleicht war er auch nur ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Rons Beziehung mit Lavender. Er musste die Initiative ergreifen um sich über sich selber klar zu werden. Eventuell würde das was Hermine mit Francoise geschafft hatte auch bei ihm funktionieren.

Am selben Tag noch fragte er Cho nach einem Date. Hermine war am Boden zerstört als sie es herausfand, aber seit sie ihre Gefühle für ihn entdeckt hatte, hatte sie gelernt wie sie diese verstecken konnte. Als Ron, Lavender und Ginny es erfuhren waren sie zutiefst verwirrt, da sie sich sicher waren dass Harry für Hermine schwärmte. Aber da sie seine Freunde waren versuchten sie ihn zu unterstützen und sich für ihn zu freuen. Aber die einzige Person die mit der Entscheidung wirklich zufrieden zu sein schien war Cho.

A/N: Und wieder ein neues kap

Lalle: danke

Josephine-19: ferien sind jeztt leider vorbei. arg lange musst du nicht mehr warten

blimmchen: Das dachte ich bisher auch.. Allerding hab ich am wochenende meine cousinen besucht, dort ging es wirklich so 'freundschaftlich' zu. Und ja, es ist Merline, aber da ist noch mehr....

bepa: deine ff hab ich gelesen, ich bin begeistert. Keine ahnugn wieso die so oft nasse augen bekommen...

vero: war das schnell genug?

kathleen potter: neugier ist gesund :-)

mrsgaladriel: Ich hab die aufzähluneg sogar noch abgeschwächt, im englischen ist es noch extremer.


	9. Überraschung

Kapitel neun: Überraschung

Die ersten Wochen der Schulzeit verbrachte Harry mit Cho und traf Hermine, Ron, Lavender und Ginny nur während sie lernten. In dieser Zeit redeten sie nur über Sachen die etwas mit dem Unterricht zu tun hatten und nichts von persönlicher Natur. Sogar Ron zögerte ihn zu fragen wieso er Cho traf. Er wusste dass Harry sie seit dem vierten Schuljahr mochte, aber er war sich fast sicher dass er jetzt Hermine bevorzugen würde. Deshalb fragte ihn niemand über Cho aus und Harry störte das natürlich nicht. Außerdem fühlte er sich nicht wohl dabei anderen von der Zeit zu erzählen die er mit Cho verbrachte, besonders Hermine. Sie verbrachten die meiste Zeit mit küssen und nicht mit reden, er versuchte nie sie kennen zu lernen und sie begnügte sich damit, mit dem berühmten Harry Potter (Der inzwischen wirklich gut aussah) zusammen zu sein , was sollte er den anderen überhaupt erzählen.

Seine Zeit mit Cho ließen seine Träume über Hermine nicht verschwinden, im Gegenteil, sie verstärkten sich. Er dachte so viel an sie dass er eine Überraschung für ihren sechzehnten Geburtstag geplant hatte. Dieses Projekt gab Ron, Lavender und Ginny neue Hoffnung. Sie halfen Harry freudig bei der Planung, zusammen mit Dobby und Winky die für das Essen zuständig waren.

An ihrem Geburtstag wachte Hermine extra früh ohne große Erwartungen auf. Sie bekam ein Geschenk von ihren Eltern. Sie ließ sich auch nicht davon die Laune verderben als Lavender sie nicht wie sonst an ihrem Geburtstag mit einem Kissen weckte das sie ihr ins Gesicht warf. Hermine ging zu ihrer normalen Routine über, machte sich fertig und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum um sich mit den anderen der Gruppe zum Frühstück zu treffen.

„Hey Hermine."rief Ginny. „Hilfst du mir nach dem Abendessen mit meinen Zauberkunsthausaufgaben?"

Hermine war etwas verstimmt. Sie war sich sicher gewesen dass ihr wenigstens Ginny alles gute wünschen würde. Doch sie schob ihre Gedanken beiseite. Ginny war damit beschäftigt für ihre OWLs zu lernen.

„Natürlich Ginny. Treffen wir uns um 18:30 im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Nun, wenn es dich nicht stört, können wir dann in der Bücherei lernen? Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist es zu laut."

„Oh, auch in Ordnung. Ich muss mir sowieso die neue Version von ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' ausleihen."Ron rollte mit seinen Augen als er das hörte.

„Ist Lavender immer noch da oben?"fragte er.

Hermine war wiederum etwas verletzt, schob es aber darauf dass Ron natürlich zuerst an seine Freundin dachte.

„Sie sagte sie wird gleich unten sein."antwortet Hermine als sie Harry die Treppe hinunter kommen sah. Er lächelte sie an und ihr Herz setzte einige Schläge aus. Sie war sich sicher dass Harry sich erinnern würde.

„Guten Morgen die Damen."grüßte er sie.

‚Das war es?' fragte sie sich. Langsam wurde sie wirklich depressiv. Aber sie zeigte das keinem. Niemand kam durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und wünschte ihr alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Sie hatte sonst immer Glückwünsche von den fünft, sechst und Siebtklässlern aus Gryffindor bekommen. Es schien als ob alle ihren Geburtstag vergessen hatten, sogar ihre besten Freunde. Aber trotzdem wollte sie ihre Enttäuschung nicht zeigen. Sie entschied den Tag so normal wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Morgen Harry."sagten Hermine und Ginny.

„Seid ihr alle bereit fürs Frühstück?"

„Lav ist immer noch oben."beschwerte sich Ron. ‚Sie braucht immer so lange um sich fertig zu machen.' dachte er sich.

„Sollen wir auf euch warten?"fragte Harry.

„Nein, ihr Drei könnt schon vorgehen. Wir treffen euch dann in der Großen Halle."antwortete Ron obwohl er am verhungern war und lieber mit ihnen zum Essen gehen würde. Aber er wusste es besser, wenn er gehen würde, würde er sich einen endlosen Vortrag von Lavender anhören müssen.

„Nun, dann sind es nur wir Drei."meinte Ginny. Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portrait und gingen still zur Großen Halle.

Hermine wollte sie anschreien und ihnen sagen dass heute ihr Geburtstag war. Aber sie machte es nicht, sie wusste es besser. Diesen besonderen Tag würde sie nicht dadurch ruinieren dass sie selbstsüchtig wurde. Aber als sie in die Halle gingen wurde ihr Tag noch schlechter als sie sah wir Cho zu Harry lief und ihn auf die Stirn küsste. Sie drehte sich weg und ging mit Ginny an den Gryffindortisch ohne Cho einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

Alle verbrachten den Tag wie sonst auch, abgesehen von einigem Geflüster am Gryffindortisch um ihre Uhren zu Synchronisieren und sicher zu gehen dass sie im Zeitplan lagen. Hermine bemerkte das Geflüster nicht. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt darüber nach zu denken wieso ihre Freunde ihren Geburtstag vergessen hatten und sich davon ab zu halten in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie erinnerte sich immer wieder daran dass es nicht schlimm war. Es war nur ihr Geburtstag.

Um 18:30 traf sich Ginny mit Hermine in der Bücherei während Harry, Ron und Lavender an der Dekoration arbeiteten und Winky und Dobby das Essen bereitstellten. Alle aus dem sechsten Jahr halfen bei der Dekoration und versuchten gleichzeitig ihre Geschenke einzupacken.

Nach ungefähr 45 Minuten sagte Ginny Hermine dass sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen sollten. Hermine dachte dass es etwas seltsam war dass Ginny nicht mehr Zeit mit ihren Zauberkunsthausaufgaben verbringen wollte da es ihr heute Morgen noch so wichtig gewesen war. Aber es störte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht ihren ganzen Geburtstag in der Bücherei verbringen.

„Wie war dein Unterricht?"fragte Hermine.

„Großartig, abgesehen von Zaubertränken. Professor Snape ist dieses Jahr wirklich strenger."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. ER zieht Gryffindor hier und dort Punkte ab für einfache Sachen wie atmen."

„Ja. Was ist mit deinem Unterricht?"

„Das gleiche. Großartig, außer Zaubertränke, wie du schon gesagt hast. Sogar der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist dieses Jahr in Ordnung."

„Hermine, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen."

„Was?"

„Nun, ich möchte ja nicht neugierig sein, aber ich war mir sicher dass du für Harry schwärmst."Hermine erstarrte, wurde von Ginny aber wieder in die Realität geholt. ‚Woher kann sie das wissen?' fragte sich Hermine. ‚Ich habe es weder Lavender, Ron oder Ginny erzählt.'

„Was lässt dich das denken?"Fragte sie und versuchte ihr Zögern zu verstecken.

„Komm schon. Ich kenne dich jetzt schließlich schon einige Zeit. Du bist praktisch die Schwester die ich mir immer gewünscht habe. Meinst du nicht dass ich bemerke was du fühlst?"

„Oh Ginny. Harry und ich sind jetzt schon einige Zeit gute Freunde. Ich denke nicht dass wir darüber sprechen sollten. Außerdem ist er mit Cho zusammen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, ich weiß, und für mich war das eine große Überraschung."

„Was meinst du?"bevor Ginny antworten konnte hatten sie das Portrait erreicht und die Fette Dame fragte nach dem Passwort.

„Gobble de gook!"antwortete Ginny und ließ Hermine vor sich durchgehen.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!" schrieen alle als Hermine hineinkam. Das traf sie so unerwartet dass sie all ihre Bücher fallen ließ. Alle Gryffindors waren im Gemeinschaftsraum und wurden von Harry, Ron und Lavender inklusive Hagrid angeführt. Lavender umarmte sie als erstes und wünschte ihr alles gute, gefolgt von Ginny, Hagrid und schließlich Harry.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Mine!"flüsterte er und umarmte sie. Cho war auch dort und wurde etwas eifersüchtig als Harry Hermine so offen seine Zuneigung zeigte. Cho trat neben Hermine um so ihre immer noch anhaltende Umarmung zu unterbrechen.

„Alles Gute Hermine!"sagte sie mit hoher Stimme. Sie setzte ihr falsches Lächeln auf und umarmte sie sogar unwillig weil viele andere zusahen. Ron und Lavender rollten mit ihren Augen, Ginny wollte sie treten. Hermine wollte sie mit irgend etwas bewerfen, wurde aber von Dean und Seamus gerettet, die ihr auch gratulieren wollten.

Die anderen Gryffindors stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und wünschten Hermine nacheinander alles Gute. Hermine war sprachlos, bekam aber trotzdem noch genau mit was um sie herum passierte. Sie sah wie Cho Harry am Arm griff und ihn zum Portrait heraus zog. Sie wollte eigentlich zu ihm gehen und ihn zurückziehen, aber das konnte sie natürlich nicht machen.

„Komm schon Harry, lass uns an einen privateren Ort gehen."

„Was? Hermine ist meine beste Freundin. Heute ist ihr Geburtstag. Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen."

„Sie ist nur deine beste Freundin. Ich bin DEINE FREUNDIN. Es liegt an dir."

„Verlangst du dass ich mich zwischen dir und Hermine entscheiden soll?"

„Nun, wenn du es so siehst Harry, dann ja."antwortete sie selbstsicher. Harry dachte einen Moment nach, dann schaute er zu wieder zu Cho auf. Sie schenkte ihm ihr bestes Lächeln und hielt ihren Atem an während sie auf seine Antwort wartete.

Ü/N: Was denkt ihr, wie wird Harry antworten?

mrsgaladriel: Kommt was noch öfters vor? Tja, ob Cho oder nicht Cho entscheidet sich im nächsten Kapitel.

bepa: Da bin ich schon wieder mit einem neuen Kap :-) Für die Kurzen Kapitel kann ich nichts. Laut A/N wurde die Autorin gebeten lieber öfter mehrere kleine Kapitel als in langen abständen ein großes zu Posten, und sie ist diesem Wunsch offenbar nachgekommen. Ich hab kurze kaps auch lieber weil ich dann Täglich eines schaffe. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere reagiert der Galator auf Gefühle und hat auch noch einige andere Fähigkeiten die Harry später selber noch entwickelt, er braucht den Galator dann nicht mehr. das wird aber später noch besser erklärt. (Hab die Geschichte selber erst ein mal gelesen.)(Diesen Reviews hab ich in der Ubahn geschrieben, deshalb ist er so lang)

vera: arg viel schneller geht es nicht, ich streng mich ja jetzt schon sehr an. Dauert nicht mehr lange dann erkennt Harry dass Hermine viel besser ist :-)

Tiberitus: hiermit geschehen

kathleen potter: Keine ahnung ob es nur ein Traum war. In Buch 2 hat Harry dann die Fähigkeit entwickelt sich in Träume rein zu „Beamen"vielleicht hat er das hier schon unbewusst getan...

blimmchen: Auch bei dir gillt: es dauert nicht mehr lange bis es zu HPHG wird


	10. Harrys Wahl

Kapitel zehn: Harrys Wahl

„Cho, du bist ein großartiges Mädchen, aber wenn du es so haben willst...Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und sie ist für mich sehr wichtig. Es tut mir leid, aber ich wähle sie."

Cho konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte.

„Du meinst dass du lieber wieder hinein gehst, als Zeit mit mir zu verbringen?"

„Ja. Wenn du keinen Gefallen daran finden kannst Zeit mit meinen Freunden zu verbringen und mich vor die Wahl stellst ist das meine Antwort. Ich kenne sie viel länger als dich und sie war immer an meiner Seite, egal was ich seit beginn meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts durchstehen musste. Ich denke wir sollten uns trennen."

„Was!? Du lässt mich sitzen?"

„Ich würde es lieber sehen wenn du meine gute Freundin wirst anstelle von richtiger Freundin."Sie fühlte sich so gedemütigt und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Stattdessen gab sie Harry eine Ohrfeige und rannte weg. Harry ging zurück durch das Portrait und nahm wieder an der Feier teil.

„Hey, wo warst du?"fragte Hermine als er wieder an ihrer Seite stand. „Wo ist Cho?"fragte sie noch, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich wissen wollte. Dann bemerkte sie den Abdruck einer Hand in Harrys Gesicht. Sie legte sanft ihre Hand darauf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Oh, mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Cho hat mich ein bisschen geschlagen." scherzte er. „Wie gefällt dir deine Feier?"

„Ich hab gehört dass ich dir für all das danken muss, also: Vielen Dank."sagte sie ihm und küsste in auf die Backe. Er spürte ihren Effekt auf ihn sofort. Es war viel besser als jeder Kuss von Cho. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, versagte aber erbärmlich besonders da Hermine so nahe bei ihm stand.

„Es hatte nur die Idee, aber ohne Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Dobby und Winky hätte ich es nie in die Tat umsetzen können. Und natürlich nie ohne mein Dekorationskomitee."Er warf ihr ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln zu und ihre Beine wurden schwach. Sie musste sich an dem Tisch neben dem sie stand festhalten.

„Ich habe mich schon bei ihnen bedankt. Dobby und Winky sagten dass ich dir ausrichten soll dass sie später wieder kommen um beim aufräumen zu helfen. Hagrid konnte dich nicht finden, deshalb soll ich dir von ihm gute Nacht sagen."Das bedrückte Harry. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit mit Hagrid verbracht seit er mit Cho gegangen war. Er nahm sich vor ihn morgen zu besuchen.

„Wo sind Dobby und Winky hingegangen?"Er versuchte eine lockere Unterhaltung anstatt einer Emotionalen mit ihr zu führen.

„Oh, sie wollen nur ein paar Hausarbeiten erledigen. Sie kommen wieder wenn sie fertig sind."

„Das habe ich ja fast vergessen. Hier ist dein Geschenk."er reichte ihr eine kleine Schachtel die in grünes Papier eingewickelt und mit einem Goldenen Band zugebunden war.

„Harry, du weißt dass du mir nichts schenken musst. Besonders nach all dem hier."Sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand im Raum umher.

„Ich wette du dachtest wir hätten es vergessen oder?"

„Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ja."sie lächelte und seine Knie wurden weich. „Aber jetzt geht es mir viel besser Ich bin noch nicht einmal sauer auf dich."

„Du warst sauer auf mich?"fragte er gespielt entsetzt.

„Ja, und auf Ginny, Ron und Lavender. Aber du musst mir trotzdem nichts schenken. Ein einfacher Glückwunsch war alles was ich gebraucht habe."

„Ich will es aber."In diesem Moment kam ein Schwarm Eulen herein und ließ Geschenke und Briefe links und rechts neben Hermine hinfallen. Zu Harrys Überraschung war eines davon für ihn. Er steckte es in seine Tasche um es später zu öffnen. „Ich vermute ich bin nicht der einzige der dir etwas schenken will, oder?"

„Wow, das ist unglaublich."rief sie.

„Hey Mine, du solltest die Kerzen auf dem Kuchen ausblasen damit du dann die Geschenke öffnen kannst."schlug Ginny vor.

„Ja. Ich möchte wissen was in der kleinen grünen Schachtel ist." scherzte Lavender während Harry errötete.

„Du willst nur auch etwas in einer kleinen Schachtel, allerdings von Ron."scherzte er zurück und jetzt war sie an der Reihe zu erröten. Sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm.

„Sei still Harry!"sagte Ron ihm. „Hör auf sie auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen."

„Und was soll das heißen, Ronald Weasley?"

„Uh-Oh. Jetzt ist es passiert Harry."sagte Hermine.

„Was? Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht. Du weißt doch dass Ron Lavender einen Ring schenken will."flüsterte er.

„Nicht wichtig. Ich denke wir gehen jetzt besser zum Kuchen über." Gerade als sie das gesagt hatte kam Ginny mit einem zweistöckigen Kuchen der wunderschön mit kleinen Büchern und einem Bücherwurm mit Brille dekoriert war. Hermine schoss Harry einen Blick zu.

„War nicht meine Idee."verteidigte er sich und lächelte da er wusste wie sehr sie es liebte ein Bücherwurm zu sein.

„Okay, Mine. Wünsch dir was und blas die Kerzen aus."sagte Ginny zu ihr. Sie schloss ihre Augen, wünschte sich etwas und blies die Kerzen aus. Als sie die Augen öffnete waren alle Kerzen erloschen.

„Ich hoffe dass dein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht."flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr. Sein kitzeln an ihrem Ohr ließ sie erschaudern. Sie konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Wenn ihr Wunsch wirklich wahr wurde würde er der erste sein der es wüsste.

„Ich auch!"antwortete sie ihm während die anderen klatschten.

„Rede!" riefen alle, Hermine lächelte und hob ihre Hand um die Aufmerksamkeit von allen Anwesenden zu bekommen. Sie war einen langen Weg gegangen, von der Alleswisserin die alle erstaunte zu einem gepflegten und beliebten Freund.

„Nun, zuerst möchte ich mich bei euch Allen für euer kommen bedanken. Ich dachte dass außer meinen Eltern niemand an meinen Geburtstag gedacht hätte. Das war eine riesige Überraschung. Ich kann nicht glauben dass ihr es geschafft habt, das alles vor mir zu verheimlichen."

„Wir haben Parvati und Lavender festgebunden und geknebelt."rief Seamus scherzend und bekam von Parvati einen Schlag auf die Schulter und einen finsteren Blick von Lavender die sich gerade auf den Weg zu Ron gemacht hatte.

„Zweitens." fuhr Hermine fort. „Möchte ich mich bei Harry, Ron, Lavender und Ginny bedanken die das hier alles für mich geplant haben. Ich wollte sie schon verfluchen weil sie nicht daran gedacht hatten." Das löste bei allen Lachen aus. „Zuletzt danke an die Hauselfen, insbesondere Dobby und Winky die all das Essen gemacht haben."

„Hört! Hört!"schrie die Menge.

„Nochmals danke dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich bin so stolz darauf eine Gryffindor zu sein. Lasst uns Kuchen essen!"damit begann sie den Kuchen an zu schneiden. Ginny und Lavender verteilten die Stücke nachdem sich Lavender von Rons Lippen gelöst hatte.

Danach wurden die Geschenke geöffnet. Sie bekam einen Emotionsball von Fred und den „Kristall der Antworten"von George. Sirius hatte ihr ein weiteres Buch geschenkt. Von Ron und Lavender bekam sie Berti Botts Bohnen, Schokofrösche, Zuckerfedern und ein neues Notizbuch. Ginny schenkte ihr etwas Make-up und von Mr. uns Mrs. Weasley bekam sie einen hausgemachten Kuchen und ein paar weitere Zuckerfedern. Dann kam sie zu Harrys Geschenk und es schien als ob alle näher kamen und still standen um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Inhalt zu richten. Alle Gryffindors hielten sie für Ken und Barbie oder den Prinz und die Prinzessin von Gryffindor, auch wenn sie nicht offiziell zusammen waren. Alle Jungen hatten Angst davor Hermine nach einem Date zu fragen und alle Mädchen hatten keinerlei Hoffnung von Harry beachtet zu werden. Sie hatten sogar Wetten abgeschlossen wann er sie endlich fragen würde. Alle waren sehr überrascht als er begann sich mit Cho zu treffen, aber sie wussten irgendwie alle dass es nicht funktionieren würde.

Als Hermine die Schachtel öffnete und ein paar wie Tränen geformte Saphirohrringe fand vernebelten sich ihre Augen. „Sie sind wunderschön Harry. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich sie annehmen kann."Alle Mädchen keuchten auf.

„Natürlich kannst du. Es ist ein Geschenk. Und du würdest mich sehr verletzten wenn du es nicht tust."fügte er spielerisch hinzu.

„Dann nehme ich sie. Danke Harry."sie strahlte, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn wieder auf die Wange. Sie trennte sich aber wieder schnell von ihm weil sie nicht etwas Dummes tun wollte, wie zum Beispiel ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen. Stattdessen zeigte sie den anderen ihre Geschenke. Jeder hielt einmal den Kristall der Antworten und den Emotionsball in der Hand.

Harry beobachtete Hermine als sie herumging und mit allen redete und ihre Geschenke, insbesondere ihre neuen Ohrringe, herumzeigte. Oh, bei Merlin, was machte er nur hier? Er träumte schon wieder von ihr. Er musste an etwas anderes denken. Da erinnerte er sich an den Brief in seiner Tasche. Er öffnete ihn und war überrascht als er eine Notiz zusammen mit einem Vertrauensschüleranstecker fand.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter

Ich entschuldige mich für diesen späten Brief. Auf Grund der neuen und letzten Ereignisse hat der Schulleiter vorgeschlagen dass weitere Vertrauensschüler aufgestellt werden um ihre Häuser zu repräsentieren. Auf Vorschlag des Schulleiters und ihre Taten in der Vergangenheit werden sie den Vertrauensschülern der sechsten Klasse dazugestellt um Gryfindor zu repräsentieren.

Herzlichen Glückwunsch,

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Harry war leicht überrascht und ein bisschen aufgeregt. Gerade als er den Zettel wegstecken wollte ließ sich Hermine neben ihn fallen.

„Was ließt du?"

„Eine Nachricht von McGonagall."

„Wirklich? Was steht drin?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte setzten sich Lavender und Ron neben ihn, Lavender allerdings auf Rons Schoß. Ginny setzte sich neben Hermine und zwang sie so, näher an Harry zu rutschen.

„Hey ihr Zwei, was macht ihr?"fragte Ron.

„Harry hat eine Nachricht von McGonagall bekommen."

„Wirklich? Was steht drin?"fragte Lavender.

„Dass ich jetzt auch Vertrauensschüler bin."

„Das ist ja großartig Harry. Gratuliere!"sagte Hermine und konnte nicht anders als ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Er errötete und fühlte sofort die Antwort auf ihre Berührung. ‚Du bist so mitleiderregend, Potter' schalte er sich selber.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso sie mich genommen haben, ich weiß dass es bessere gibt."

„Ach komm schon Kumpel. Du verdienst es, und das weißt du."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher."sagte Harry und ließ, während er Ron anschaute, all die Ereignisse Revue passieren bei denen sie die Regeln verletzt hatten.

„Oh, stimmt."antwortete Ron.

„Was?" fragte Lavender.

„Mach dir um die Beiden keine Sorgen."sagte Hermine. „Sie denken nur an alte Zeiten."Sie lächelte jetzt weil sie ebenfalls ein Teil der meisten Ereignisse gewesen war.

„Es muss dafür eine einfache Erklärung geben."sagte Ginny.

„Aber du musst zugeben dass es ein paar Vorteile gibt wenn du Vertrauensschüler bist."meinte Lavender und schaute zu Hermine was ihr und Ginny ein Lachen entlockte. Harry merkte nicht auf was sie anspielte, genau so wenig wie Ron. Hermine bemerkte plötzlich auf was Lavender hinaus wollte, ging aber nicht darauf ein.

„Alles was in dem Brief steht ist, dass Dumbledore auf Grund von neuen und vergangenen Ereignissen der Meinung ist dass es weitere Vertrauensschüler in jedem Haus geben sollte."sagte Harry mit einem ernsteren Tonfall.

„Meinst du er meint wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem?"fragte Ron nervös.

„Natürlich Ron."antwortete Hermine sachlich. „Vielleicht denkt er dass weitere Vertrauensschüler und eventuell auch verstärkte Kontrollgänge die Anzahl der Schüler die nachts umherschleichen kleiner hält."

„Nun, aber nur wenn die Schüler die herumschleichen nicht die Vertrauensschüler selber sind."meinte Lavender und beäugte Harry und Hermine. Sie hatte auch ein einigen Ausflügen im nächtlichen Hogwarts unternommen. Alle brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.

Die Anzahl der anwesenden Schüler verminderte sich relativ früh am Abend, obwohl der nächste Tag ein Samstag war. Da es ein Hogsmeadewochende war entschieden die Drittklässler und die Schüler der höheren Klassenstufen früher ins Bett zu gehen. Schließlich waren die einzigen Personen die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren die fünf, die sonst auch immer als letzte ins Bett gingen. Sie waren gerade am aufräumen als Dobby und Winky erschienen.

„Oh, kommen Dobby und Winky zu spät für die Party, Sir?"wurde Harry von Dobby gefragt.

„Nein Dobby. Es ist noch genug Zeit für ein bisschen Kuchen und Butterbier."er lächelte den Hauselfen an. Seit seinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts war er ein guter Freund der Elfen. Obwohl ihre Bekanntschaft am Anfang nicht unbedingt angenehm war hatte Harry gelernt Dobby als einen Freund zu akzeptieren.

„Sie sind sicher Sir? Es sieht so aus als ob ihr alle am aufräumen seid."

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung Dobby."antwortete Hermine als sie den zwei Hauselfen den Kuchen reichte. „Wir haben noch Zeit."Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls mit den Hauselfen angefreundet, trotz dem Desaster mit B.Elfe.R in ihrem vierten Schuljahr als sie die Elfen aus der Sklaverei befreien wollte.

Ron hatte Dobby schon immer gemocht, insbesondere seit er wusste wo die Küche lag und die Elfen ihm und Harry eine große Hilfe gewesen waren wenn sie vom Hunger geplagt wurden.

Dobby und Winky setzten sich mit den fünf um ihren Kuchen zu essen. Obwohl sie dem Vergnügen im Beisein anderer Hexen und Zauberer nichts abgewinnen würden, genossen sie es doch ein paar entspannende Momente mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen.

„Okay, Dobby und Winky sein fertig. Wir räumen jetzt auf."sagte Winky.

„Aber ihr habt euern Kuchen doch noch gar nicht aufgegessen."meinte Ginny. „Und ihr habt euer Butterbier noch nicht getrunken."

„Oh nein Miss. Das Butterbier ist zu stark für uns. Wir sind nur erlaubt Kürbissaft zu trinken."Hermine, Harry und Ron nickten als sie sich daran erinnerten wie sich Winky während ihrem vierten Schuljahr benommen hatte,

„Na gut, aber esst wenigstens euern Kuchen."lächelte Lavender. Sie hatte sich durch Harry, Hermine und Ron ebenfalls mit den Elfen angefreundet.

Sie taten was ihnen gesagt wurde, aber bevor sie sich dann ganz auf das Aufräumen konzentrierten bemerkten sie dass die fünf Teenager ihnen helfen wollten. „Sirs, Miss, sie müssen nicht aufräumen. Wir werden das für sie tun."sagte Dobby und schämte sich fast.

„Das ist in Ordnung Dobby. Wir dachten wir helfen euch dieses Mal." antwortete Harry.

„Oh nein Sir. Das können sie nicht. Wir werden jetzt bezahlt für die Arbeit. Sie nicht Sir."

„Das ist in Ordnung Dobby, wir haben das Chaos doch auch produziert."

„Nein nein nein, Harry Potter, Sir. Sie müssen nicht aufräumen. Es ist unsere Aufgabe und Ehre ihnen zu helfen, aber es ist eine Beleidigung für uns Hauselfen wenn sie uns helfen."Dobby setzte Harry immer auf ein Podest wegen seinen früheren Siegen über Voldemort und egal wie sehr Harry versuchte das zu verhindern würde ihn Dobby immer als etwas Besonderes ansehen. Er sah ihn nur als Harry Potter der nie etwas falsch machen konnte.

„Komm schon Dobby. Wir haben schon früher darüber geredet. Es ist in Ordnung wenn meine Freunde und ich dir manchmal helfen. Wir sind doch alle Freunde. Du bist nicht unser Sklave."

„Ich bestehe darauf, Sir. Sie ist müssen ruhen. Sie müssen aufhören und Dobby und Winky das Aufräumen überlassen." Harry bemerkte dass es unmöglich für ihn war sich durchzusetzen. Sie würden nur die ganze Nacht diskutieren und nichts würde aufgeräumt werden.

„In Ordnung Dobby, du hast gewonnen."

„Vielen Dank, Sir."lachte er Harry an.

„Wenn das so ist werden Lavender und ich bald wieder da sein."Ron griff nach Lavenders Hand und zog sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry, Hermine und Ginny schauten sich an.

„Die gehen knutschen!"schrieen die Drei praktisch gleichzeitig.

„Nun, wenn es für euch Zwei in Ordnung ist gehe ich auch ins Bett."

„Das ist okay Gin, danke für deine Hilfe."

„Kein Problem Harry. Das war es wert. Gute Nacht."sie umarmte Beide. Seit ihrem Vierten und Ginnys dritten Jahr waren sie dazu übergegangen sich oft zu umarmen. Harry fühlte sich wie einer ihrer großen Brüder und hatte immer versucht sie zu beschützen, obwohl er von ihrer Schwärmerei für ihn wusste. Er sagte ihr nie was sie zu tun hatte, und machte sich auch nie über ihre Schwärmerei lustig. Er wusste dass sie eines Tages aus der Schwärmerei herauswachsen würde wenn sie feststellen würde dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte und sie sich jemanden suchen würde der wirklich an ihr interessiert war. Dieser Tag war zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres gekommen als Ginny bemerkt hatte dass Harry sie nur als seine Schwester sah und ihr Herz längst jemand anderem gehörte.

„Gute Nacht Gin und danke für den wunderschönen Kuchen."

„Gern geschehen Mine. Wenn du es genau wissen willst haben mich die Elfen helfen lassen anstatt mir freien Zugriff auf die Küche zu geben, ansonsten hätten sie mich rausgeschmissen."Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.

„Das haben sie? Wie hast du sie überredet?"

„Ich hab meine Methoden."antwortete sie und zwinkerte Dobby und Winky zu bevor sie die Stufen zu dem Vertrauensschülerturm hinauf ging.

„Möchtest du dich hinsetzen und auf Ron und Lav warten?"fragte sie Harry. Dieses Mal hatte Harry keine Ausrede. Er musste mit Hermine alleine sein. ‚Moment mal.' dachte er sich. ‚Dobby und Winky sind hier.'

„Klar." antwortete er schließlich nach einer, Hermines Meinung nach, langen Pause für so eine einfache Frage. Sie hielt das zwar für merkwürdig, fragte aber nicht nach. Sie gingen zu der Couch und setzten sich gegenüber hin. Trotz Dobbys und Winkys Gegenwart hatte es Harry schwer sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er wollte sie unbedingt küssen, wiederholte aber ständig in seinem Kopf: „Tu es nicht, tu es nicht, tu es nicht,..."

„Harry, ist irgendetwas?"

„Nein, wieso fragst du?"

„Du hast gerade die Stirn gerunzelt."

„Ich habe...Tut mir leid...Ich hab darüber nachgedacht dass ich jetzt Vertrauensschüler bin."log er. Hermine wusste dass er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, aber sie wusste dass die Vertrauensschülersache ihn auch belastete, so beließ sie es bei dieser Antwort.

„Das ist doch in Ordnung. Du kommst damit schon klar."

„Danke." sagte er und versuchte seinen Gedanken eine andere Richtung zu geben.

Ü/N: So, Kapitel 11 ist schon fast fertig... kommt vermutlich morgen oder übermorgen. Wie viele Reviews das waren merkt man erst beim antworten. ich hoff ich hab niemanden vergessen. VIELEN DANK

werder: so viel wie ich schaffe, ich übersetze etwa 1200-1400 wörter in der stunde

Leseteufel: Jap, er hat sie weggeschossen :-)

Lalle: hmm.. was soll ich jetzt noch scheiben außer: Steht alles in deinem Emaileingang :-)

blimmchen: japp, du hast recht

bepa: danke

Truemmerlotte: Da ´muss ich dich jetzt enttäuschen, er hat sich nicht für Cho entschieden (würde ich an seiner stelle auch nicht machen bez. hätte ich von vornherein einen großen bogen um sie gemacht)

weihnachtskeks3: für den cliff kann ich nichts und ich arbeite so schnell wie ich kann

vero: auch du hattest recht

mrsgaladriel: ich streng mich an um die aufzählungen zu eliminieren

Choooo: japp

kathleen potter: deine erste vermutung ist richting

VamHex: auch du hast recht (irgendwie schreibe ich gerade immer das gleiche)

just-exiled: japp

bepa: nein, er geht nicht mit cho


	11. Und der Spaß beginnt

Kapitel elf: Und der Spaß beginnt

Harry nahm ein Stück Kuchen das in seiner Reichweite lag und von Dobby und Winky noch nicht aufgeräumt worden war. „Ähm, Mine. Da ist was in deinem Gesicht."

„Was? Wo?"

„Genau da!"er nahm die Hand in der er den Kuchen hielt und schmierte ihn auf Hermines Wange.

„Harry Potter! Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Er stand auf und rannte vor ihr weg. Sie griff sich ein weiteres Stück des übrig gebliebenen Kuchens und lief ihm hinter her. Sobald sie nahe genug war warf sie den Kuchen, aber er duckte sich und der Kuchen traf Dobby mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch im Gesicht.

„Was bedeutet das, Miss?"fragte dieser erstaunt.

„Sorry Dobby. Das sollte Harry treffen."Ein verspieltes und hinterhältiges Lächeln erschien auf Dobbys Gesicht und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er nahm sich ebenfalls ein Stück des Kuchens.

„Dobby? Du würdest dich trauen?"Er nickte und lächelte. Hermine quiekte und rannte los. Dobby zielte und warf den Kuchen nach Hermine, verfehlte sie aber und traf stattdessen Winky die ihm zujubelte.

„Dobby, du wirst zahlen für dies!"Das war der Beginn einer großartigen Kuchen/Essens Schlacht zwischen Harry und Dobby auf der einen Seite und Hermine und Winky auf der anderen. Zwischen den Würfen erzählte Dobby den anderen wie viel Spaß er hatte. Dann öffnete sich plötzlich das Portrait und die vier erstarrten mit dem Kuchen in der Hand, und viel mehr davon auf ihren Kleidern und Gesichtern.

Ron und Lavender kamen herein und bemerkten das Chaos. Als Harry bemerkte dass sie keine Professoren waren schrie er „Angriff"und alle vier begannen Ron und Lavender mit Kuchen zu bewerfen. Lavender rannte schreiend umher während Ron erfolglos versuchte sie zu beschützen.

„Hör auf Harry!"schrie Ron unkontrolliert lachend. Sie hörten nicht auf bis Ron schließlich auch ein Stück Kuchen fand und es nach Harry warf. Die Schlacht ging noch zehn Minuten weiter bis sich wieder das Portrait öffnete und alle erstarrt auf Professor McGonagall starrten als sie herein kam.

„Was bedeutet das?"sie versuchte streng und ernst zu klingen, konnte sich aber kaum beherrschen. Sie sahen alle so lächerlich und dreckig aus dass sie fast ihre Selbstkontrolle verlor. „Ich sehe dass die Party zu Ende ist."

„Ja Professor."antwortete Harry schuldig, da er sie um Erlaubnis wegen der Party gefragt hatte und jetzt mit einer Essensschlacht begonnen hatte.

„Nun, ich habe sie zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht, Potter, Enttäuschen sie mich nicht."damit ging sie wieder hinaus. Vor dem Portrait entwich ihr dann doch ein Glucksen. ‚Meine Güte, die vier erinnern mich so an Lily, James, Sirius und Remus.' dachte sie sich.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum brachen die vier in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Lav," flüsterte Ron so dass es die anderen nicht hören konnten. „Wenn wir zurück an unseren geheimen Ort gehen könnte ich den ganzen Kuchen der an dir hängt mit meiner Zunge entfernen."

„Ron!" sie errötete und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Sie wurde schon wieder erregt, besonders da ihr erstes Mal zusammen erst vor einigen Momenten stattgefundne hatte. Ron kicherte nur und küsste sie.

„Wieso geht ihr drei nicht alle ins Bett? Ich bleibe hier bei Dobby und Winky."bot Harry an.

„Ist es in Ordnung wenn Lav und ich noch einen Moment verschwinden?"fragte Ron und zwinkerte Harry zu. Harry wusste dass Ron geplant hatte einen Schritt in ihrer Beziehung weiter zugehen, aber er wusste nicht ob und wann schon geschehen war. Deshalb verstander Rons unauffälligen Hinweis.

„Ron!" rügte ihn Lavender.

„Ich frage nur nach Erlaubnis so dass sie uns keine Punkte abziehen."

Hermine schaute zu Harry und lachte.

„Vielleicht solltest du es ihnen sagen."meinte Hermine zu Harry gewand. Harry lächelte. Er wusste trotz der ungenauen Andeutung was Hermine meinte. Es war als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, aber er wusste, dass er sie nur so gut kannte.

„Oh, und all den Spaß zerstören, den wir haben wenn sie versuchen an uns vorbei zu schleichen?"sie schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Oh, okay. Beschäftige Dobby und Winky, ich wird es ihnen zeigen."Hermine nickte.

„In Ordnung ihr Zwei. Ich weiß wo ihr hingehen wollt, aber wenn ihr zum Portrait hinaus geht lauft ihr in Gefahr von einem Lehrer, Filch oder Vertrauensschüler erwischt zu werden."

„Also willst du uns deinen Tarnumhang leihen?"fragte Ron. Lavender hatte von der Existenz des Mantels am Ende ihres Fünften Schuljahres erfahren als sie ihn zu ihrem Schutz einsetzen mussten.

„Nein. Ich werde euch zeigen wie ihr auf einem anderen Weg zu eurem „Platz" kommt, ohne den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen."

„Harry, du weißt schon länger wie man das machen kann und hast es mir nicht erzählt?"fragte Ron verstimmt.

„Nun ja, du hast mir, um genau zu sein, nicht erzählt wo ihr hinschleicht, oder? Ich hab es aus Versehen herausgefunden."Rons leichter Ärger verschwand sofort wieder. Er wusste dass Harry nicht wissen konnte wo er und Lavender immer hingingen da er es ihm nie erzählt hatte, Ron vermutete dass er es über die Karte der Rumtreiber herausgefundne hatte. Die Karte war ein nützliches Geschenk von Fred und George, war aber ursprünglich von den Rumtreibern, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter – Harrys Vater, Patenonkel, Ex-Professor und dem Verräter- hergestellt worden

„Tut mir leid Kumpel. Lav, möchtest du es wissen?"

„Ja, es wird die Chance vermindern dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe wenn wir hinaus schleichen und fast von Filch erwischt werden."

„Dann folgt mir."sagte Harry und führte sie zu der Entgegengesetzten Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums, direkt neben den Schreibtischen der Vertrauensschüler. Er bleib vor einem Wandteppich mit einem Einhorn stehen, berührte das Bild zwei Mal und sagte „Silbriger Blutkuchen."Ein schmaler Durchgang öffnete sich hinter dem Wandteppich.

„So, viel Spaß euch zweien."kicherte Harry. Lavender und Ron erröteten. „Macht nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde." Dann ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand keinen Flecken mehr. Sogar Hermine, die mit Kuchen bedeckte gewesen war, war sauber und er hielt seinen Atem an. ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Potter' dachte er.

„Hey, wie habt ihr so schnell aufgeräumt?"

„Harry, du bist so dumm. Dobby und Winky natürlich. Ich habe den Reinigungszauber noch nicht perfektioniert, deshalb wollte ich es nicht ausprobieren, aber Dobby und Winky sind Experten für ihre eigenen Reinigungszauber."strahlte sie ihn an.

„Aber noch vor einer Weile waren sie nicht so schnell."

„Oh, entschuldigen sie, Harry Potter, Sir."antwortete Dobby. „Winky und Dobby mögen es die Arbeit ohne Magie zu tun, tun wir."

„Und manchmal nutzen Dobby und Winky Magie."fügte Winky hinzu. Dobby demonstrierte es ihm indem er mit den Fingern schnippte. Jetzt war keine Spur des Kuchens mehr auf Harry Körper oder seiner Kleidung zu entdecken. Er war sogar sauberer als davor.

„Danke Dobby."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Sir, das ist es."

„Wünschen Sir oder Miss sonst noch etwas?"

„Könnt ihr auch Ron und Lavender sauber machen, auch wenn ihr sie nicht seht?"

„Mach dir um die Zwei keine Sorgen. Ich denke sie reinigen sich gerade gegenseitig."sagte Harry. Hermines Augen weiteten sich als sie realisierte was Harry damit sagen wollte. Bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck kicherte Harry, was Hermine mit einem Schlag gegen seinen Arm beantwortete.

„Autsch! Wofür war das?"

„Dafür dass ich mir Ron und Lavender jetzt auf eine Weise vorgestellt habe an die ich lieber erst gar nicht denke."Dieses Mal lachte er laut auf und Dobby und Winky standen nur noch sehr verwirrt da.

„Ist Harry Potter glücklich, Sir?"

„Oh, Ja Dobby. Danke für eure Hilfe. Das Essen war großartig, insbesondere der Kuchen."Die Hauselfen erröteten und legten ihr breitestes Lächeln auf.

„Es ist Dobby eine Ehre Ihnen zu dienen, Sir."

„Und Winky ist es ebenfalls eine Ehre, Sir."

„Wieso geht ihr beide jetzt nicht und ruht euch aus."

„Danke Sir."Dobby machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter sprach. „Sir, wie nennt man den Kampf mit dem Kuchen?"

„Oh, das . Es ist traditionell als Essensschlacht bekannt. Aber man sollte es nicht zu oft oder vor den Augen von Autoritätspersonen machen. Es kann böse Konsequenzen haben wenn man das Essen verschwendet und dabei erwischt wird."Harry stellte sich gerade vor wie 100 Hauselfen in der Küche eine Essensschlacht begannen. Dumbledore würde seinen Spaß haben.

„Danke Sir."Dann schnippten Dobby und Winky mit ihren Fingern und verschwanden. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um.

„Wieso gehst du nicht auch hoch und ruhst dich etwas aus?"sagte er sanft. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich nicht alleine lassen, aber sie wusste dass sie ansonsten eventuell etwas Dummes und unangebrachtes tun würde. Sie gab nach und nickte. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Er dachte nicht dass er sich heute Nacht genug unter Kontrolle haben würde um mit ihr alleine zu sein.

„Dann gute Nacht."flüsterte Hermine schon fast als sie ihn anschaute. Sie schaute in seine Smaragdgrünen Augen und verlor sich fast darin. Sie versuchte ihre Füße dazu zu bringen weiter zu laufen, schaffte es aber nicht.

„Gute Nacht Mine und alles Gute zum Geburtstag.

Dann tat Hermine etwas das sie nie zuvor getan hatte, sie küsste ihn schnell auf seine Lippen.

Hermine flog danach praktisch die Treppen zum Mädchenturm hinauf. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie wusste dass ihr Gesicht rot sein musste, vielleicht sogar purpurrot. Sie wollte ihm eigentlich sagen wie sie für ihn fühlte, hatte aber in dem letzten Moment kalte Füße bekommen. Ihr Kopf war voll gestopft mit Wörtern die sie millionenfach in ihrem Kopf wiederholt hatte, aber ihre Zunge hatte diese nicht aussprechen wollen. Sie schimpfte sich selber für ihren Mangel an Mut wenn es um ihre Gefühle für Harry ging. Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Harry setzte sich auf die Couch und wiederholte diesen Moment in seinem Kopf. Er wollte den Kuss eigentlich vertiefen. Ihre Lippen sahen so sinnlich aus und sie war so wunderschön. Er konnte kaum glauben was ein paar Minuten zuvor geschehen war. Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft sie nicht weiter zu küssen und da zu behalten. Er konnte sich in ihrer Nähe nicht einmal mehr selber trauen. Er musste ab jetzt aufpassen dass immer Leute in der Nähe waren wenn Hermine da war sodass es nicht offensichtlich wurde dass er nicht mit ihr allein sein konnte.

Ü/N Ich bin unschuldig... dass es so lange gedauert hat, daran ist das Mailprogramm schuld das das Kapitel verschwinden ließ.... :-)

Weihnachtskeks3: Danke schön

mrsgaladriel: Ebenfalls danke fürs lesen und reviewen

blimmchen: Dein Verlangen wurde erfüllt

Lalle: Feude hiermit erfüllt?

Truemmerlotte: Malfoy und Harry? sowas würde ich nie lesen, geschweige denn bersetzen

vero: Jap, harry ist auch vertrauensschüler

Tiberitus: Japp, da stimme ich dir bei: CHO RAUS. Ich habe an einem der Kapitel einen satz weggelassen weil ich fand dass es nicht reinpasst. Im Englischen werden eben teilweise sätze in normalen unterhaltungen benutzt die man nicht auf deutsche übertragen kann, bez die zu hart klingen würden. Irgendwann wurde ich mal aufegefordert freier zu arbeiten, und dem bin ich seitdem treu geblieben.

kathleen potter: Wenn es keine H/H oder H/G geschichte wäre würde ich es nicht übersetzen :-) eines dieser pairings muss es schon sein. Ron ist kein vertrauensschüler, dieses Buch spielt nach Band 4 (soweit ich weiß)

DKub: Du musst nicht mehr lange warten bis sie sich näher kommen, bald ist es so weit...

Minne: Danke dass meine übersetzung vor deinen Augen Gnade gefunden hat :-) hast du es inzwischen schon komplett auf englisch gelesen?

bepa: Nur keine Sorge, sie zappelt noch ein bisschen.. Auch wenn Cho jetzt weg ist, gibt es noch viiiiiiiiiiiiiele andere...Auch mir passiert es oft dass ich schon im bett liege und dann der Laptop aufm nachttisch das Emaileingangs signal bringt.. dann stehe ich auch jedes mal wieder auf... (Der LAptop fungiert bei mir als Wecker, hab da ein tolles programm)


	12. Verstand vor Herz

Kapitel zwölf: Verstand vor Herz

Die nächsten eineinhalb Monate verbrachte Harry damit zu vermeiden alleine mit Hermine zu sein, und er versuchte sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Weder Hermine noch Harry erwähnten den Kuss an ihrem Geburtstag. Beide hatten Angst davor zuzugeben was der Kuss für sie bedeutet hatte und jeder wartete auf den anderen um darüber zu sprechen. Stattdessen versuchte Harry sie zu vergessen. Er wusste dass er sich selber nur etwas einredete, aber er hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt. Er hatte praktisch jede Woche eine andere Freundin.

Zuerst war es Hannah, aber das war nur etwas sehr kurzes. Als nächstes ein Mädchen namens Sarah, dann Ellen. Die Mädchen störte das nicht. Sie nutzten praktisch jede Gelegenheit um mit Harry Potter zusammen zu sein, auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war. Die einzigen Mädchen von denen sich Harry fernhielt waren Gryffindors oder Geschwister von Gryffindors in anderen Häusern oder Slytherins.

Als stellvertretender Quidditch Kapitän von Gryffindor, eine Ehre die er sich mit Ron teilte, entschied er früh mit dem Training zu beginnen um mehr seiner Zeit zu belegen. Alle hatten erwartet dass Harry der Nachfolger von Oliver Wood würden werde, auch Oliver Wood war der Meinung gewesen als er ihn bei der Eröffnung von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen getroffen hatte. Damals hatte Harry nicht protestiert, was sich aber änderte als er als Kapitän vorgeschlagen wurde. Er wusste dass er Hilfe benötigen würde da er nicht wollte dass das Team ohne einen Kapitän dastand falls er verletzt werden würde. Außerdem erinnerte er sich daran was Ron während ihrem ersten Schuljahr im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte. Allerdings wusste er dass Ron das Amt nicht als Geschenk von ihm annehmen würde, so beschlossen sie dass sie das Team zusammen leiten würden. Selbstverständlich kamen von Malfoy wieder abfällige Kommentare, aber sie ignorierten es einfach.

Sie hatten bereits ihre Strategie festgelegt und trainierten zwei Mal die Woche um ihre Mitspieler gut vor zu bereiten. Außerdem mussten Harry und Ron Bewerbungsspiele abhalten um die Positionen neu zu besetzten die nach dem Abgang der letzten Siebtklässler frei geworden waren. Harry trainierte sogar meistens noch weiter wenn das Team schon gegangen war. Das hielt ihn beschäftigt und verhinderte dass er zu viel nachdachte, insbesondere über Hermine. Er konnte einfach den Kuss nicht vergessen den sie ihm an ihrem Geburtstag gegeben hatte. Dieser einfache Kuss hatte ihn mehr beeinflusst als es ihm lieb war und nicht einmal wenn er andere Mädchen küsste änderten sich seine Gefühle.

Zusätzlich zum Quidditchtraining lernte Harry mit Lavender, Ron, Ginny und Hermine, aber sobald er spürte dass Ron und Lavender sich verabschieden wollten entschuldigte er sich nur um nicht mit Hermine alleine zu sein. Hermine dachte sich dabei nichts. Sie war sehr verletzt weil er sich mit anderen Mädchen traf, versuchte ihn aber bei seinen Beziehungen zu unterstützen. Seine Entschuldigungen damit er nicht alleine mit ihr sein wollte hielt sie für Zeit die er mit seinen Freundinnen verbrachte. Hermine richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf ihre Studien, Vertrauensschülerpflichten und Extraarbeiten. Aber egal was sie tat, sie konnte nicht aufhören über den Kuss nachzudenken den sie ihm an ihrem Geburtstag gegeben hatte. Sie wusste dass sie in Harry verschossen war und hörte auch auf dagegen anzukämpfen, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen es ihm zu sagen.

Alle Aktivitäten von Harry die seine Freundinnen betrafen hörten eines Tages auf, etwa eine Woche vor Halloween. Harry traf Ellen an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer.

„Hi Ellen."Sie antwortete noch nicht einmal, sie schlang nur ihre Arme um Harry und begann ihn zu küssen.

Harry versuchte sie abzuwehren, aber Ellen war aggressiver als all seine anderen Freundinnen zusammen. Sie benahm sich wie ein Hund im Zwinger und fuhr mit ihren Händen Harrys ganzen Körper entlang während Harry versuchte ihre Hände still zu halten. Dann, genau wie die anderen Male auch stellte er sich vor dass er Hermine küssen würde und wurde plötzlich leidenschaftlicher. Als er sich von ihr löste sah er statt Ellens Gesicht Hermines. Ein paar Sekunden später, nachdem er bemerkt hatte was passiert war hielt er Ellen auf Armdistanz und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid Ellen. Ich kann nicht."

„Was meinst du? Ich würde sagen dass du großartig bist."

„Es ist nicht fair dir gegenüber wenn wir so weitermachen. Deshalb habe ich dich heute auch treffen wollen."

„Du wolltest mich hier treffen um mit mir Schluss zu machen!"

„Ja. Tut mir leid."Sie schlug ihn ins Gesicht und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. ‚Die Geschichte meines Lebens' dachte er sich. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich Hermine einfach sagen was ich fühle und dann darüber hinwegkommen.' dachte er weiter. ‚Aber sie ist deine beste Freundin du Depp.' schalte er sich.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, Hermine vor sich zu sehen obwohl er Ellen küsste und konnte nicht glauben das es ihm nicht gelang Hermine aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er sagte der Fetten Dame das Passwort (Fincayra). Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat bemerkte er einen bekannten Rotschopf auf dem Sofa sitzen. Zuerst dachte er dass er Ron und Lavender stören würde, aber nachgenauerem hinschauen bemerkte er dass Ron Hermine im Arm hielt. Hitze stieg in Harry auf. Er war eifersüchtig und wurde wütender als jemals zuvor.

„Was, verdammt noch mal, geht hier vor!"schrie er mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Ron und Hermine schauten beide auf und Harry bemerkte Hermines geschwollene Augen, offensichtlich hatte sie geweint. Lavender erschien an der Treppe mit einer Schachtel Taschentücher in der Hand, hielt es aber für besser sich stumm zu verhalten. Sie wurde es langsam Leid immer zu hören wie Hermine praktisch jeden Abend wegen Harry weinte. Sie liebte Harry und er war ihr bester Freund, aber manchmal dachte Hermine dass es das Beste war ihm kräftig auf den Kopf zu schlagen damit er zu Sinnen kam.

Ron war zwischen seinen besten Freunden hin und her gerissen. Harry hatte ihm nicht erzählt wie er für Hermine fühlte und jedes mal wenn er das Thema anschnitt endeten sie in einer heißen Diskussion. Er entschied Harry tun zu lassen was er wollte und für Hermine da zu sein wenn sie ihn brauchte. Heute war es wieder einmal so weit, Hermine brauchte ihn und wenn Lavender ihn nicht mit einem Blick beruhigt hätte, hätte er Harry dafür niedergeschlagen dass er Hermines Herz brach. Er bleib ruhig und ließ Harry selber sehen was mit Hermine los war und hoffte, dass er zu Sinnen kommen würde, ansonsten würde er doch etwas Drastisches machen müssen, um Harry dazu zu zwingen wieder normal zu werden.

Harrys Herz wurde schwer als er Hermines Gesicht sah und es tat ihm leid dass er seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte. Lavender ging zu der Couch und gab Hermine die Schachtel Taschentücher.

„Danke." flüsterte Hermine.

„Tut mir leid dass ich geschrieen habe. Was ist passiert?"

Ron, Lavender und Hermine schauten sich an. Ron und Lavender wussten von Hermines Gefühlen für Harry, hatten aber geschworen nichts zu sagen. Lavender signalisierte Ron dass sie gehen sollten. Für zwei Personen die normalerweise jedes Geheimnis ausplauderten waren Ron und Lavender loyal wenn es um Hermines geheime Liebesprobleme ging.

„Oh, ich habe einen Brief von Professor McGonagall bekommen in dem sie mir sagt dass meine Noten ein bisschen schlechter werden."log sie. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen dass sie seinen und Ellens Kuss im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer aus Versehen beobachtet hatte. Sie war auf dem Weg zurück aus der Bücherei als sie eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Klassenzimmer hörte. Sie musste einfach nachschauen was los war, und in dem Moment in dem sie dies tat küssten sich Harry und Ellen. Sie war mit Harrys Beziehungen einigermaßen klar gekommen, aber dieser Kuss war zu viel für sie gewesen.

„Tut mir leid Mine. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„So, wir lassen euch zwei dann mal in Ruhe. Lav und ich gehen ins Bett." Harry spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er würde alleine mit ihr sein. Er hasste es, sie verletzt zu sehen, ließ sich aber trotzdem von seiner Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren beherrschen. Er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährden, aber dadurch dass er sie mied tat er genau das.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich denke ich gehe auch ins Bett. Gute Nacht Harry." Sie ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er konnte ihre Traurigkeit spüren. Harry wünschte sich dass er das auch mit seinen Händen heilen konnte, wusste aber nicht dass seine Berührungen sie und ihn heilen würde – Er ließ seinen Verstand über sein Herz bestimmen.

„Gute Nacht Mine."Er fühlte sich schlecht. Er war ihr dieses Schuljahr nicht wirklich ein guter Freund gewesen da er seit ihrem Geburtstag und dem Kuss versuchte sie zu meiden wo es nur ging. Egal wie sehr er versuchte sie zu vergessen, er schaffte es nicht und er hatte eine Menge geistiger Diskussionen mit ‚Was wäre wenn...' geführt, alle mit dem Ergebnis ‚Sie ist deine beste Freundin'.

Er musste einen Weg finden wieder mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, allerdings nicht alleine. Er vertraute sich selber nicht wenn sie alleine waren. Plötzlich formte sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf: Er musste mit Dumbledore und Sirius reden.

Ü/N: So.. endlich ein neues Kapitel. Hat etwas gedauert da sowohl Enigma als auch ich eine Grippe bekommen haben. Enigma (und ich ebenfalls) ist etwas sauer dass ihr immer nur meine „Leistung"würdigt... obwohl sie mit meiner grausamen Rechtschreibung mindestens genau so viel Arbeit hat wie ich mit dem Übersetzen. Deshalb werden die Reviews für dieses Kapitel AUSSCHLIEßLICH dazu benutzt um eine Lobeshymne auf Enigma zu singen.

Josephine-19: Ebenfallsknuddel

werder: Geht das auch etwas freundlicher??? und wenn ich das gleiche schreibe liegt das daran dass du immer das gleiche fragst. Ich lade das Kapitel immer hoch wenn es fertig ist. Und die Kapitel sind so lang wie die Autorin sie gemacht hat.

blimmchen: Die Essensschlacht zwischen den Hauselfen gibt es leider nicht.

Choooo: gleich ist es so weit.

Kathleen Potter: bald bald bald merken sie es

Luca: Danke schön, hat lange gedauert bis ich die Geschichte gefunden habe. Lieber später einen Review als gar keinen.

Bepa: Wenn ich Buch 2 übersetze muss ich das Rating auf „R"anheben...


	13. Die innere Kraft

Kapitel dreizehn: Die innere Kraft

Die nächsten Wochen wurden mit Lernen, Quidditch Training und dem für die drei extra erlaubten Animagus Training, geleitet von Sirius und Professor McGonagall, verbracht. Das Animagus Training begann eine Woche nach Harrys Trennung von Ellen. Professor Dumbledore hatte Professor McGonagall davon überzeugt die Drei zu trainieren. Lavender hatte keine Lust und Ginny war, laut Dumbledore, immer noch zu jung. McGonagall würde sie bei ihrem Training an drei Tagen der Woche überwachen und Sirius an zwei Tagen oder auch wenn Professor McGonagall zu beschäftigt war.

Die erste Trainingsnacht war aufregend und ein nervenaufreibend für die Drei.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde euch Dreien die Kunst des Animagi beibringen. Es geht gegen meine Grundsätze, aber der Schulleiter hat mich davon überzeugt es ihnen beizubringen, besonders aufgrund der Gefahr durch Ihr-wisst-schon-wer."Die Drei schauten sich an und nickten.

„Nun, fangen wir von vorne an. Ihr müsst daran denken was für ein Tier ihr gerne werden möchtet. Animagus zu sein ist eine sehr weit fortgeschrittene Form der Verwandlung aber das meiste hängt von euch selbst ab. Ihr müsst in der Lage sein euch zu konzentrieren und darauf zu Fokussieren."

„Professor, wie lange denken Sie wird es dauern bis wir uns in unsere Tierformen verwandeln können?"fragte Hermine.

„Nun, Miss Granger, das hängt davon ab wie sehr sie sich darauf, und auf die Magie in ihrem inneren konzentrieren können."

„Was meinen sie mit der Magie in unserem inneren?"fragte Harry.

„Wie sie vielleicht wissen und vermutlich schon am eigenen Leib erfahren haben, hat jede Hexe und Zauberer eine bestimmte Menge Fähigkeiten und Begabungen. Nehmen sie mich als Beispiel. Meine Begabung ist Verwandlung. , Professor Flitwicks ist Zauberkunst und Professor Snapes sind Zaubertränke. Trotzdem haben wir alle die Fähigkeit alles zu erlernen, aber zu wissen wie man damit arbeitet hängt von dem ab was man in sich hat. Aus dem Potential das man in sich trägt, erhält man die Kraft die hinter den Sprüchen und Flüchen steckt. Je stärker man selber ist, desto stärker sind auch die Zaubersprüche und Flüche. Dasselbe gilt auch für Animagi, je größer ihr Potential, desto schneller können sie lernen sich selbst zu verwandeln."

Die Drei schauten sich an. Ron schluckte, Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und Harry starrte McGonagall nur an.

„Sind sie Drei bereit?"

„Ja Professor."antworteten sie.

„Nun denn. Ich muss ihnen sagen dass nur wenige sich entschließen Animagi zu werden, hauptsächlich weil sie nicht genug Kraft besitzen, einem anderen Weg folgen oder auch weil die Transformation am Anfang sehr schmerzhaft sein kann."

„Schmerzhaft?" fragte Ron nervös.

„Natürlich Mr. Weasley. Wie denken sie fühlt es sich an wenn man sich von einem Menschen in ein größeres oder kleineres Tier als man selber ist verwandelt."Das brachte die Drei dazu noch einmal zu schlucken.

‚Wieso habe ich nicht dran gedacht Sirius zu fragen wie es sich anfühlt?' Dachte sich Harry. ‚Ich frage mich wie Wurmschwanz so lange eine Ratte bleiben konnte. Vielleicht aus Angst.' folgte er seinen Gedanken.

McGonagall fügte noch hinzu: „Es gibt Gegenstände die ihre Magischen Kräfte verstärken, genauso wie es welche gibt die sie blockieren. Außerdem gibt es welche die helfen die Magie in eine bestimmte Richtung zu leiten, wie zum Beispiel ihre Zauberstäbe."

„Natürlich." schrie Hermine. „Ohne unsere Zauberstäbe könnten unsere Sprüche das beabsichtigte Ziel verfehlen.

„Korrekt Miss Granger."

„Aber Professor, was meinen sie mit Gegenständen die unsere Macht vergrößern können?"fragte Ron.

„Nun, erinnern sie sich an ihr erstes Schuljahr?"

„Sie meinen den Stein der Weisen?"fragte Harry. Professor McGonagall nickte. „Natürlich. Der Stein verwandelt gewöhnliches Metall in Gold und produziert das Elixier des Lebens."

„Ja. Trotzdem sind die Fähigkeiten des Steins auf die Macht seines Trägers limitiert. Ein Magischer Gegenstand, egal wie viel Macht er hat, würde in den falschen Händen nichts bewirken."

„Von was für anderen magischen Gegenständen haben sie sonst noch gehört, Professor?"fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Nun, da gibt es die Legende des Galators."Die Drei schauten sich mit vor erstaunen geöffneten Augen an. „Ich sehe dass sie schon davon gehört haben. Es ist angeblich ein sehr mächtiges Amulett das für viele Generationen in Merlins Familienbesitz war. Viele schwarze Zauberer haben Jahrzehnte lang danach gesucht, aber ohne Erfolg. Manche sagen dass es verloren ging oder mit Merlin selbst begraben wurde. Manche sagen auch dass es gar nicht existiert. Aber ich glaube dass es dieses Amulett gibt. Wir werden es aber nie herausfinden, leider."

„Es gibt außerdem Thors Hammer, Samsons Haare und sogar die Arche des Vertrags."fuhr sie fort. „Thor hatte nie bemerkt dass all die Macht die sein Hammer enthielt von ihm selber kam, genau wie Samson. Wenn sie die Geschichte kennen werden sie sich daran erinnern dass Samson plötzlich seine Fähigkeiten verlor nachdem Delilah seine Haare abgeschnitten hatte, richtig?"

„Wieso sollte Samson das glauben Professor? Trotz allem waren seine Haare ein Teil von ihm."fragte Harry.

„Weil ihm beigebracht wurde dass seine Kraft von seinen Haaren käme, deshalb hat er sie nie geschnitten. Er glaubte dass es wahr wäre. Also war er davon überzeugt dass seine Fähigkeiten mit den Haaren von ihm gegangen war."

Die Drei hatten ihre Münder zu einem stillen ‚OHHH' geöffnet.

„Es gibt außerdem selbst gemachte Talismane die mächtige Zauberer mit ihren eigenen Zauberkräften verzaubert hatten, aber darüber ist nur wenig bekannt. Zum Beispiel Merlins Zauberstab der auch eigene Fähigkeiten haben soll."sie stoppte und überprüfte ob die Drei ihr immer noch zuhörten, dann fuhr sie fort: „Es wird erzählt dass Merlins eigener Großvater, Tuatha, einige Sprüche auf den Zauberstab gelegt hat die sogar noch nach seinem Tod wirken. Tuatha war ein großartiger Zauberer, er hat vorausgesehen dass Merlin, obwohl er nur zum Teil Mensch ist, ein größerer Zauberer als er selber werden würde. Er legte einen Zauber auf den Stab um Merlin bei einer Aufgabe zu helfen die er erfüllen musste als er in eurem Alter war. Sie sehen, Merlin hatte auch in seiner Jugend jede menge Abenteuer, auch wenn nie jemand darüber geschrieben hat.

„Wow." war alles was sie sagen konnten. Sogar Hermine, die normalerweise Millionen Fragen stellen würde, hatte die Sprache verloren.

„Also, sind sie bereit?"Die Drei nickten nur.

„In Ordnung. Folgendes müssen sie als Erstes machen. Gehen sie in die Bücherei."Ron und Harry stöhnten auf und Professor McGonagall schaute sie streng an. „Wie wollen sie etwas über ihre Tierform lernen wenn sie nichts darüber lesen?"

„Entschuldigung." sagte Harry. Er störte sich nicht so sehr daran wie Ron.

„Ihre Aufgabe für heute Nacht ist ihre Tierform zu wählen und darüber zu lesen. Ich werde ihnen eine Nachricht für Madam Pince mitgeben sodass sie freien Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung haben, nur für den Fall dass sie sich weiterführend über Animagi informieren wollen."ihr Blick streifte Hermine fast zärtlich.

„Morgen werden sie sich mit Sirius im Flur des dritten Stockwerks treffen. Ich treffe sie am Tag darauf am selben Platz zur selben Zeit. Gehen sie sicher dass eure Quidditch Trainingszeiten darum herum liegen. Das wäre alles. Gute Nacht."

Die Drei verließen das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei.

Harrys Gedanken waren mit Fragen über den Galator, die er sich nicht getraut hatte McGonagall zu stellen, gespickt. Er musste Dumbledore bald einmal besuchen. Und er musste eindeutig das Buch lesen das Ron ihm geschenkt hatte.

Hermine war wie in Extase. Ihr war freier Zugriff auf die Bibliothek gegeben worden. Es war als ob für sie ein Traum wahr geworden sei. Sie dachte an all die Sachen die sie nachschlagen wollte, zum Beispiel etwas über den Galator. Während dem ganzen Weg zur Bücherei hatte sie ein großes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Ron war ebenfalls tief in Gedanken versunken und dachte darüber nach in was für ein Tier er sich verwandeln wollte und was für Schmerzen er dabei überstehen müsste. Er hatte auch etwas Angst wegen seinen magischen Fähigkeiten. ‚Was ist wenn ich nicht genug Kraft habe?' dachte er. Dann schob er diese Gedanken zur Seite und nahm sich vor einfach sein bestes zu geben, wie seine Mutter immer sagte.

E/N: Haaaalllooooole hier meldet sich eure liebe Enigma, auch bekannt als Betaleserin. Da die meisten Reviews ja an mich gerichtet waren beantworte ich sie diesmal auch.

Tifferny Tonk: Das freut uns dass dir die Geschichte gefällt

nadja: Keine Selbstverstümmelung hier, immerhin hast du diese Story noch gefunden.

carika: Tja, ääh, keine Ahnung! Ich kenne nur 15 Chaps bisher

Josephine-19: rotwerd....du musst dich nicht gleich verbeugen.... Auchganzliebknuddel

Miss Shirley-Blythe: Nur noch ein pitelchen und es kommt zur aussprache :-)

VamHex: Taaadaaa, es geht weiter.

vero: Danke für deine Besserungswünsche, sie haben wunder gewirkt, wir sind wieder topfit. Und ja Laser übersetzt den zweiten Teil auch.

kathleen potter: vonloberschlagenwird ......

Auch an dich einen Dank für deine Genesungswünsche. Und ja Ron weiß bescheid....

mrsgaladriel: Danke für dein Lob

blimmchen: Und hier ist das nächste

bepa: Hmmm, ich schätze schon das Laser ohne mich etwas wäre, auch wenn seine Übersetzungen vor Fehlern nur so strotzen würden ;-)


	14. Der Moment der Wahrheit

Kapitel vierzehn: Der Moment der Wahrheit

Sein Animagustraining und sein Quidditchtraining ließen Harry wenig Zeit davor Angst zu haben, alleine mit Hermine zu sein. Er genoss ihre Gesellschaft mit Ron und Lavender und bemerkte wie dumm er war, weil er auf ihre Gesellschaft verzichtet hatte aus Angst davor hatte dass er ihre Freundschaft zerstören könnte. Er war jetzt einige Male mit ihr alleine gewesen und sie hatten über ihre Fortschritte bei der Animagusverwandlung gesprochen, Quidditch und darüber was Hermine mit ihrem freien Zugriff auf die Bücherei alles machen konnte. Natürlich wurde diese Freizeit auch von ihren Vertrauensschülerpflichten belegt, aber keinen der Beiden störte dies sonderlich. Sie fühlten sich wieder miteinander verbunden, was auch daran lag dass Harry keinerlei weitere Beziehungen mehr hatte, zumindest bis zu jener schicksalhaften Nacht in der die Unannehmlichkeiten wieder begannen.

Harry kam später als alle anderen vom Quidditchtraining zurück. Es war bereits Zeit für die Ausgangspeere und er sollte eigentlich nicht mehr draußen unterwegs sein, aber er wollte noch für das kommende Quidditch Spiel gegen Slytherin trainieren. Er wollte Malfoy nicht die Genugtuung eines gewonnenen Spieles gönnen. Als er dreckbedeckt im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte waren immer noch ein paar Nachzügler im Gemeinschaftsraum die noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hatten oder sich nur ausruhten, aber kein Ron, Hermine, Lavender oder Ginny. Ginny war in letzter Zeit sehr mit ihren Freunden beschäftigt gewesen. Er vermutete dass sie unterwegs war um ihren geheimnisvollen Freund zu treffen, vermutlich stammte er aus einem anderen Haus. Ron und Lav waren vermutlich in ihrem privaten Raum und Hermine schlief entweder schon oder las noch etwas in der Bücherei.

Harry entschied ein Bad im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler zu nehmen. Er war inzwischen so müde dass er nur schwer seine Augen offen halten konnte, aber er war fest entschlossen sich noch zu säubern. Als er den Waschraum erreichte sah er, dass von außen ein Schild mit ‚Außer Betrieb' angebracht war. Harry fluchte, aber es war zwecklos. Das einzige Badezimmer das sonst außer betrieb war, war das der Maulenden Myrte, aber nur deshalb weil alle Leute versuchten einer Begegnung mit der empfindlichen Myrte zu vermeiden. Er entschied sich das Badezimmer der Mädchen zu nutzen. Harry hatte keine Lust den ganzen weg zu dem anderen Waschraum der Jungen zu laufen, und da er das Passwort zu dem Vertrauensschülerbad der Mädchen kannte war das kein Problem.

Hermine befand sich in ihrer Traumwelt als sie in der riesigen Badewanne des Vertrauensschülerbades lag. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt dass Harry gerade herein gekommen war und begann sich auszuziehen bis sie ein leises Geräusch hörte als die Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Sie schaute auf und blickte direkt auf Harrys Brust. Der Anblick seines eindeutig muskulösen Körpers verzauberte sie. Ihr wurde warm und sie konnte das Wasser um sich herum nahezu kochen fühlen. Hermine wollte wegschauen, bemerkte aber wie schwer es ihr viel ihre Augen von ihm zu nehmen. Sie musste etwas sagen, aber ihr Mund weigerte sich.

„Harry!" schrie sie schon fast als er seine Hose ausziehen wollte.

Harry erstarrte. Er schaute zu Hermine und konnte ihre Brust knapp über dem Wasser sehen und die verschwommenen Linien ihre nackten Körpers unter dem Wasser bis er sich schließlich umdrehte. Er war angespannt und erregt als er erfolglos versuchte, sich das Bild einer nackten Hermine aus seinem Kopf zu schlagen. ‚Verdammt.'

„Entschuldige, Mine. Ich habe nicht erwartet dass jemand hier sein würde."

Nachdem Harry sich umgedreht hatte stieg Hermine aus der Badewanne und wickelte sich schnell in ein Badetuch während sie das Wasser aus der Wanne ließ. Hermine hatte immer noch einen roten Kopf und wusste dass sie schnell hier raus musste bevor sie etwas Dummes tat wie zum Beispiel sich Harry an den Hals zu werfen.

„Was machst du hier?"versuchte sie ruhig zu fragen.

„Das andere Vertrauensschülerbad ist außer Betrieb, ich habe nicht erwartet dass hier noch jemand ist und war zu müde um bis zu dem anderen Badezimmer zu laufen."antwortet er und kämpfte dagegen an sich umzudrehen und sie wieder anzuschauen.

„Oh. Na dann. Ich war sowieso fertig. Ich verschwinde dann dass du dich waschen kannst, du siehst aus wie ein Schlammloch."

„Danke."

Hermine zog sich schnell an während sie ihre Augen weiterhin auf Harry ruhen ließ. Sie wusste dass er sich nicht umdrehen würde um sie zu beobachten, aber sie konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von seinem nackten Rücken nehmen. ‚Sogar sein Rücken sieht sexy aus' dachte sie. ‚Merlin, mich hat es wirklich schwer erwischt.'

„Gute Nacht"sagte Hermine zu Harry und verließ das Bad. Sie vertraute sich selbst nicht genug um ihn jetzt zu umarmen oder ihm sogar einen Kuss auf die Backe zu geben.

„Gute Nacht, Mine."flüsterte er fast als er ihr hinterher blickte. Er war froh dass sie ihn nicht umarmt oder ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte. Harry war sich sicher dass er verrückt geworden wäre und sie leidenschaftlich geküsst hätte.

Dieses Ereignis strapazierte ihre Freundschaft noch mehr. Die folgenden Wochen waren sehr hart für Harry. Immer wenn er seine Augen schloss sah er wieder Hermine in der Badewanne, was seinen sowieso schon verwirrten Gefühlen nicht gerade half. Er fauchte jeden an der ihm zu nahe kam und auch Ron konnte nicht herausfinde was mit ihm los war. Er wollte nicht darüber reden und er mied Hermine als ob sie die Pest hätte.

Das Animagustraining der Drei war zurzeit unterbrochen da Professor McGonagall beschäftigt und Sirius auf einer Mission für Dumbledore war. Die meiste Zeit war Harry froh darüber, aber das ließ ihm auch mehr Zeit für seine Tagträume, auch nachdem er aus Versehen einen einsamen Raum gefunden hatte.

Er hatte den Raum entdeckt nachdem er sich seinen Zeh in der Nähe des Vertrauensschüleraufenthaltsraums angeschlagen hatte. Harry hatte laut geflucht (Verdammter Mist) was das Portrait veranlasste sich zu bewegen und einen versteckten Raum zu offenbaren. Gegenüber dem Eingang gab es eine Feuerstelle zum Heizen und eine kleine, rot-goldene Couch in der Mitte des Raumes. Dieses Zimmer war sein Zufluchtsort genau wie sein Übungsplatz für die Animagusverwandlung oder andere Fähigkeiten die er erlernen wollte. Was ihn verblüffte war, dass das Zimmer nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber eingezeichnet war.

Hermine bemerkte Harrys Verhalten. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn etwas fragen wollte fand er einen Weg um eine Unterhaltung mit ihr zu vermeiden. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn ansah schlug er seine Augen nieder. So langsam wurde sie es leid. Sie hatte sogar Ron gefragt, aber er war nicht wirklich eine Hilfe. Hermine entschloss sich Harrys seltsamen Verhalten auf den Grund zu gehen. Eine Möglichkeit bot sich einige Tage bevor die Ferien begannen.

„Arghs!" schrie Hermine als sie in den Gryffinor Gemeinschaftsraum herein kam, und wischte sich ihre Lippen gründlich ab.

„Was?" fragte ein verwirrter Ron der mit Lavender auf der Couch saß und versuchte ein paar seiner Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

„Justin!" sagte sie, als ob das alles erklären würde.

„Hermine, das sagt uns nichts. Diese Antwort musst du erklären."

„Er hat mich geküsst."

Harry hörte ihren letzten Satz von der Treppe aus, und für ihn klang sie lediglich aufgeregt. Er sah nur noch rot und war wütend. Er wollte nur noch Justin finden und ihn zu Brei schlagen. Da er seinen Besen gerade in der Hand hatte lief er gerade auf das Portrait zu und rannte auf dem Weg dort hin fast Hermine um.

„Harry!" schrie Ron ihm hinter her. „Komm zurück und entschuldige dich."

„Ist schon Ok, Ron."versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen.

„Was hat er denn nur für ein Problem?"fragte Lavender.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber das ist jetzt lange genug so. Ich werde es herausfinden."Damit hatte sie das ärgerliche Erlebnis mit Justin vergessen.

„Möchtest du dass wir mitkommen?"

„Nein, du und Ron, ihr bleibt hier für den Fall dass er zurück kommt bevor ich ihn gefunden habe."

Harry flog auf seinem Feuerblitz so schnell wie er nur konnte um das Quidditchfeld und kümmerte sich noch nicht einmal um den Schnatz den er freigelassen hatte bevor er sich in die Luft erhob. Er konnte nicht glauben dass sich Justin und Hermine geküsst hatten. Harry war immer noch wütend, aber seine Wut verschwand je länger er flog. Dafür machte sich Depression in ihm breit. Er hatte seine Chance bei Hermine vertan, und es war allein seine Schuld.

Er entdeckte den Schnatz und entschied ihn zu fangen. Inzwischen war er seine Frustration und seinen Ärger fast ganz losgeworden. Harry freute sich dass es Freitag war, da er diesen Abend mit seinem Team noch trainieren würde. Er war bereit dazu, die Slytherins bei dem Spiel nächste Woche zu schlagen. Er würde Malfoy schlagen! Jetzt hatte er wieder etwas auf das er sich freuen konnte.

Harry hatte bemerkt dass Malfoy zu allen inzwischen viel freundlicher war. Er hatte seinen Verdacht was die Veränderung verursacht haben könnte, aber Harry wollte nichts von der Möglichkeit wissen die in seinem Kopf entstanden war. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Nicht bevor er nicht gesehen hätte dass sich sein Verdacht bestätigt hatte.

Nach dieser tiefgründigen Unterbrechung wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu Hermine. Harry war inzwischen wieder auf dem Boden und saß in der Mitte des Quidditchfeldes, die Arme um seine Knie gewunden. Er fragte sich wie jemand so großen Einfluss auf seine Gedanken haben konnte, er bekam Hermine einfach nicht heraus, egal wie stark er es versuchte. Dabei half auch nicht dass er sie nahezu nackt im Badezimmer gesehen hatte. Vollständig in seinen Gedanken versunken hörte Harry nicht wie sich Hermine nährte.

„Harry?" begann sie zögernd. Harry versuchte auf zu stehen und wegzulaufen. „Wage es nicht dich zu bewegen!"Er konnte die Warnung sehr gut in ihrer Stimme erkennen. „Wenn du auch nur einen Muskel bewegst werde ich dich verfluchen!"

Sie trat vor ihn und kniete sich so hin dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Sie sah im tief in seine grünen Augen bevor er seinen Blick auf seine Füße richtete. Hermine konnte viele Emotionen erkennen – Verletzung, Verwirrung, Leidenschaft und Wut. Sie fragte sich was all dies im gleichen Moment hervorrufen konnte und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Harry, wieso erzählst du mir nicht was los ist?"

Harry traute seiner Stimme nicht, deshalb blieb er still.

„Wieso meidest du mich? Bitte erzähl mir was dich beschäftigt."

Harry schaute schließlich auf und sah wie sich Tränen aus ihren Augen lösten. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Er hatte diese Tränen verursacht. Er wollte sie nur in seine Arme nehmen und ihr sagen dass alles wieder gut werde. Aber das konnte er nicht, er schaute sie nur weiterhin an.

„Bedeutet dir unsere Freundschaft so wenig?"

„Nicht. Hör auf mir die Schuld zuzuschieben."

„Dann hör auf so dickköpfig zu sein und sage mir was los ist. Du weißt dass du es mir erzählen kannst."

„Willst du es wirklich wissen?"

Hermine unterdrückte eine Antwort und nickte. Sie konnte plötzlich Angst in seiner Stimme erkennen und bezweifelte dass sie ihre Stimme ruhig halten konnte.

„Zuerst musst du mir eine Frage beantworten."

„In Ordnung."

„Hast du dich von Justin küssen lassen?"

„Oh Merlin, jetzt fang nicht damit an."

„Ich brauche diese Antwort bevor ich dir deine Frage beantworten kann."

„Na gut. Er hat mich überrascht und ich habe ihm eine runtergehauen. Es war ein großes Missverständnis von ihm aus. Er dachte ich würde ihn dazu ermuntern. So, du bist dran."

Harry kämpfte mit sich. Sollte er sie küssen oder zuerst erklären?

„Das ist mit mir los."begann er, dann packte er sie, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie.

Hermine war geschockt. Bedeutete das, dass er für sie ebenso fühlte wie sie für ihn? Sie verlor schnell den Sinn für die Realität, sein Kuss ließ sie ganz schwach werden. Hermine legte all die Gefühle die sie so lange zurückgehalten hatte in diesen Kuss aus Angst dass sie vielleicht nie wieder eine Gelegenheit dazu haben könnte. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, legte ihre Hand um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich.

Harry hätte nie Gedacht dass es wie im Himmel war Hermine zu küssen. Er verlor schnell alle Hemmungen und dann öffnete sie ihren Mund unter seinem. Sie schmeckte so süß. Harry konnte fühlen wie sie bei der ersten Berührung ihrer Zungen erschauderte. Er musste es jetzt beenden oder sie würden vollständig die Kontrolle verlieren.

„Das ist mit mir los."flüsterte er außer Atem.

„Harry."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen."

„Nicht, wage es nicht dich bei mir wegen dem Kuss zu entschuldigen."

„Mine..."

„Nein, jetzt hörst du zu. Das war das wunderbarste was ich je erlebt habe. Sag bloß nicht dass es dir oder mir nichts bedeuten würde. Ich habe jetzt schon sehr lange darauf gewartet dass du das mit mir machst."Harry war sprachlos und ließ sie fortfahren. „Ich habe meine Gefühle so lange unterdrückt. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit dass du es weißt."

Er ließ seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte liegen, genau wie sie ihre Arme an seinem Nacken ließ. Jetzt hörte er aufmerksam zu, er wollte nichts von dem verpassen was sie sagte. Ihre Reaktion auf den Kuss überwältigte ihn, aber er musste erst sicher wissen was es ihr bedeutete.

„Was soll ich wissen?"

„Dass meine Gefühle für dich schon seit einer Weile über Freundschaft hinaus gehen. Dass ich ununterbrochen an dich denke."

Harry lächelte und bewegte seine Hand zu ihrer Wange auf die eine einzelne Träne gefallen war. Er nahm ihr Gesicht sanft zwischen seine Hände und zog sie in einen sanften Kuss. Sie vertieften den Kuss fast sofort und legte danach ihre Stirn an seine.

„Ich denke du hast bemerkt dass ich dich ein wenig gemieden habe."Sie schnaubte. „In Ordnung, stark gemieden. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mit meinen Gefühlen für dich klarkommen sollte. An dem einen Tag waren wir beste Freunde, am nächsten habe ich dich ganz anders gesehen. Ich habe anders von dir gedacht, anders von dir geträumt. Offen gesagt habe ich mich zu Tode gefürchtet. Ich habe versucht dich zu vergessen, und jedes Mal wenn ich das versucht habe, habe ich versagt. Deshalb habe ich mich mit Schulsachen, Training und Quidditch beschäftigt. Und dann habe ich dich nackt gesehen."Sie errötete als sie sich an diese Nacht erinnerte.

„Wieso hast du es mir nicht einfach gesagt?"

„Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst davor was mit unserer Freundschaft geschehen würde. Ich hatte Angst davor dass du nicht auch so fühlen würdest. Ich könnte dich eigentlich dasselbe fragen."

„Ich habe dir zum einen nichts davon gesagt weil du Ron mich nicht wie ein Mädchen behandelt habt. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal ob ihr bemerkt hattet dass ich ein Mädchen bin. Ich hatte ebenfalls Angst davor dich und Ron als Freunde zu verlieren. Ich weiß von Rons Schwärmerei für mich bevor er Lavender hatte und ich konnte nicht unsere Freundschaft gefährden."

„So lange magst du mich schon?"Hermine nickte nur. „Dann war ich entweder blind oder nur ein Idiot."

„Nur ein Idiot."kicherte sie.

„Hey!"

Sie küsste ihn.

„Mine, ich wusste dass du ein Mädchen bist."

„Oh?"

„Mhm. Schon immer, seit wir uns kennen wusste ich es."

Hermine musste ihn wieder küssen. Sie musste wieder seinen Lippen auf ihren fühlen, nur um sicher zu gehen dass es kein Traum war und er küsste sie sofort zurück.

Ü/N Heute hab ich leider keine Zeit für die reviewantworten...


	15. Verbindungen

Kapitel fünfzehn: Verbindungen

„Meister, wir haben sie."

„Gut. Bring sie herein."

Eine alte Frau stolperte herein und fiel vor Voldemort auf ihre Knie.

„Aah. Du bist also diejenige die den Anhänger besitzt nach dem ich suche."

„Wenn du den Galator meinst,"fauchte sie zurück, „kommst du zu spät."

„Lüg mich nicht an, alte Frau! Crucio!"

Die alte Frau schrie bis Voldemort den Fluch von ihr löste.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt,"sie schnappte nach Luft. „Ich habe ihn nicht. Ich habe ihn an seinen Rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgegeben."

„Was!? Wen?"

„Du kannst tun was du willst, aber ich werde es dir nie sagen!"

„Närrin! Avada Kedavra!"

„AAaahh!" schrie Harry, setzte sich auf und presste seine Hand auf seine Narbe. Alle seine Zimmergenossen wachten sofort auf.

„Harry, was ist los?"fragte ein sehr besorgter Ron der dabei war ihn zu schütteln.

„Narbe." war alles was er sagen konnte.

„Willst du dass ich Dumbledore hole?"

„Nein, mir geht es gut."sagte er nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte. Er wollte nicht zu Dumbledore gehen bevor er nicht über das nachgedacht hatte, was in seinem Traum geschehen war.

„Was hast du geträumt?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher dass es ein Traum war."Als er bemerkte dass Dean, Seamus und Neville ihn anstarrten fügte er hinzu: „Tut mir leid dass ich euch mit meinem Alptraum geweckt habe."

Sie waren an gelegentliche Ausbrüche von Harry gewöhnt, aber sie hatten jetzt eine Weile keinen Piep von ihm vernommen. Sie wussten dass es nur eines bedeuten konnte: Voldemort wurde stärker und wütender.

„Ron," flüsterte er, „Lass uns unten im Gemeinschaftsraum weiterreden."Ron nickte.

„Wieso schlaft ihr nicht weiter. Ich gehe runter und versuche den Traum zu vergessen."

„Ich komme mit und leiste dir Gesellschaft."bot Ron an.

Die anderen würden Harry nicht zwingen es ihnen zu erzählen. Er würde es ihnen eventuell sagen wenn er dazu bereit war. Sie waren inzwischen zwar alle gute Freunde geworden, aber sie wussten dass Ron sein bester Freund war und so fand es niemand merkwürdig dass dieser ihn begleitete.

Ron und Harry griffen sich ihre Roben und machten sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinunter. Am Ende der Treppe blieb Harry stehen. Er war überrascht Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum zu finden.

„Mine?"

„Harry, Ron."

„Was machst du hier?"

„Begrüßt man so seine neue Freundin?"scherzte Ron. Harry und Hermine blitzten ihn an. Seine Witze hatten manchmal ein schlechtes Timing.

Es waren ein paar Tage seit ihrem ersten Kuss vergangen und obwohl sie sich seitdem oft geküsst hatten mussten sie sich immer noch daran gewöhnen ein Paar zu sein, selbst wenn alle anderen sich schon daran gewöhnt hatten.

Hermine lief zu ihm und küsste Harry. Sie vergaßen fast dass Ron bei ihnen im Zimmer war.

„Ähm. Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da!"

„Tschuldigung." sagte Harry.

„Kein Problem, Kumpel. Wenigstens hat es dich von dem Traum abgelenkt."

„Welcher Traum?"fragte Hermine sehr besorgt. Harry schaute sauer zu Ron. Er wusste nie wann er besser seinen Mund halten sollte.

„Ups." platzte es aus Ron heraus.

„Harry? Was ist passiert?"Harry seufzte. Er wollte ihr Sorgen ersparen, aber dank Ron musste er es ihr erzählen. Wenn er lügen würde, würde sie es sowieso merken oder die Wahrheit auf einem anderen Weg herausfinden.

„Ich hatte einen Alptraum."

„Du sagtest dass es wahrscheinlich kein Traum war, Harry."Harry schaute wieder zu Ron, aber wie des Öfteren merkte dieser nichts davon.

„Was meint Ron?"

„Der Traum fühlte sich real an. Es war Voldemort, er hat versucht aus einer alten Frau Informationen über...das werdet ihr nie glauben...herauszuholen."

„Was?"

„Über den Galator."

„Du machst Witze."

„Nein. Deshalb sollst du mir die alte Frau beschreiben die deiner Mutter den Galator bei Stonehenge gegeben hat."

„Nun, sie war wirklich alt. Sie hatte lange, weiße, strähnige Haare. Und sie hatte nur noch wenige, ziemlich gelbe Zähne. Ihre Augen waren schwarz und sie trug einen zerfetzten, schwarzen Anzug. Wieso willst du das eigentlich wissen?"

„Weil ich denke dass ich gesehen habe wie sie von Voldemort getötet wurde."Ron und Hermine keuchten auf.

„Sollten wir es nicht Dumbledore erzählen?"fragte Hermine.

„Ich will niemanden sonst in Gefahr bringen. Wenn Voldemort (Ron zuckte zusammen) nach dem Galator sucht, ist es umso besser je weniger Leute davon wissen."Ron schluckte.

„Aber er könnte uns dabei helfen heraus zu finden was der Galator ist und uns beschützen falls Voldemort irgendetwas versucht." argumentierte Hermine. Ron nickte zum Zeichen seiner Zustimmung.

„Wir versuchen es erst einmal selber herauszufinden solange Voldemort noch keine Idee hat wo er ist. Wir gehen erst zu Dumbledore wenn wir alle Informationen haben die wir bekommen können."

„In Ordnung."antwortete Hermine resigniert.

„Was machst du denneigentlich hier unten?"fragte Harry Hermine.

„Ich bin plötzlich mit dem Gefühl aufgewacht dass irgendetwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich habe gerade über eine Möglichkeit nachgedacht um in euren Turm zu kommen als ihr hier aufgetaucht seid."

„Das ist interessant."meinte Ron.

„Was?" fragte Hermine.

„Dass du etwas gefühlt hast als Harrys Narbe geschmerzt hat."

„Meinst du wirklich dass es zur selben Zeit passiert ist?"

„Wann bist du aufgewacht?"fragte Ron um sich zu versichern.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht vor 15 Minuten."

„Ich hatte Recht."sagte Ron. „das war die gleiche Zeit zu der auch Harry schreiend aufgewacht ist und seine Hand auf die Narbe gepresst hat."

„Harry?"

„Ron muss es wissen. Ich habe mich mehr auf die Schmerzen in meiner Narbe konzentriert. Also haben wir irgendeine Art Verbindung, oder?" grinste er.

„Neben einer Verbindung der Zungen?"scherzte Ron. Harry und Hermine nahmen sich die nächstbesten Kissen und warfen sie nach Ron.

„Was?" fragte er unschuldig. „Okay, ich denke ich gehe jetzt wieder ins Bett. Ich denke du bist in guten Händen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht Ron."sagten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„So," sagte Harry nachdem Ron gegangen war. „Wo waren wir?"

„Genau hier."antwortete sie und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Alle Gedanken an den Tod, Voldemort und den Galator wurden von ihrer Leidenschaft hinweggespült.

Ü/N: So, jetzt die Reviewantworten für Kap 15 und 16:

Carika: Ja, endlich.. ich hab mich seit Wochen auf dieses Kap gefreut und war oft versuchte es früher zu übersetzen.

pupp135: Nie die Hoffnung aufgeben:-)

VamHex: Dein Befehl ist mein Wunsch, hier ist das neue kap.

Leseteufel: Wenn sie es bemerkte... die Weasleys wissen noch nichts davon, wart mal auf Kap 16 (nicht dass ich hier noch was verrate) Mir macht das Übersetzen großen spaß, auch wenn es ab und zu stressig ist.

Kathleen Potter: Ja, das war Kapitel X

Bepa: Bsssssscht, verrat doch nicht allen was für ein Faulpelz ich bin.

Choooo: Toll dass du auch an Enigma denkst.

Blimmchen: Bitteschön

Minne: und, wie findest du die englische Geschichte?

Barkeeper: Endlich? ich bin auch nur ein Mensch(hmm... bin ich das wirklich? ok, die Frage klären wir später....) Ups, mit der Arche des vertrags hab ich mich ja herrlich in die Nesseln gesetzt :-) mein Wörterbuch kennt das aber nicht.

Kathleen Potter:Japp, ich lasse mich gerne von Lob erschlagen.

Bepa: Dir auch schönes Wochenende... Probier es doch mal mit dem Übersetzen, jeder fängt mal klein an...

Nadja: Meine Güte musst du gelenkig sein wenn du dich selber treten kannst... setzt dich lieber auf einen Stuhl und lies was ....


	16. Weihnachtliche Überraschung

Kapitel sechzehn: Weihnachtliche Überraschung

Nichts konnte Harrys Weihnachten verderben. Noch nicht einmal die Träume die seine Narbe zum schmerzen brachten. Er fühlte sich als der glücklichste lebende Mensch. Er hatte eine wunderschöne, kluge Freundin, eine Familie die sich um ihn sorgte, auch wenn sie nicht blutsverwandt waren, und er konnte seine Animagusform länger halten als Ron und Hermine zusammen. Es schien als ob er ein Naturtalent war.

Hermine konnte sich zwar in ihre Animagus Katze verwandeln, aber nur ein paar Minuten. Ron konnte sich in einen Fuchs verwandeln, allerdings ein paar Minuten länger als Hermine. Sogar ohne Professor McGonagalls tägliche Stunden übten sie alleine weiter und teilten ihrer Lehrerin ihre Fortschritte mit. Sie war wirklich stolz auf die Drei, auch wenn sie es selten sagte. McGonagall hatte schon immer von dem Potential der Drei gewusst, und auch wenn sie immer versucht hatte das Trio davon abzuhalten zu viel zu lernen wusste sie von den speziellen Umständen die sie dazu brachte, Fähigkeiten zu lernen die ihrer Klassenstufe weit voraus waren. Sie wusste dass das Erlernen von wichtigen Fähigkeiten zwingend notwendig für ihr Überleben war, insbesondere für Harry.

Weihnachten lag nur noch ein paar Tage vor ihnen und Harry würde das Fest mit den Weasleys und Sirius verbringen wenn seine Mission für den Orden es erlauben würde. Harry wollte seine Hoffnung nicht zu hoch setzten, nur für den Fall dass Sirius Weihnachten nicht mit ihm verbringen konnte. Er war froh dass Hermine praktisch befohlen wurde bei den Weasleys zu sein. Professor Dumbledore bestand darauf dass sie bei Harry und Ron zu ihrer Sicherheit im Fuchsbau blieb. Ihre Eltern waren vom Orden für ihre Sicherheit unter Bewachung gestellt worden Tonks und Dung waren als ihre Wächter bestimmt worden, auch wenn sie für alle anderen unsichtbar waren.

Bei ihrer Ankunft im Fuchsbau waren sie müde, sodass sie in ihre Zimmer gingen um etwas zu schlafen. Niemand wusste etwas über Harrys und Hermines neue Beziehung, da sie erst seit einer Woche zusammen waren, aber alle wussten dass sie Gefühle füreinander hegten.

„Fred, das wird funktionieren."sagte George. Sie hatten einen Mistelzweig so verzaubert dass er Harry und Hermine folgen würde und sie sich immer küssen müssten wenn sie wenige Meter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Was heckt ihr Zwei aus?"fragte Molly.

„Nichts Mum. Wir bereiten nur alles für die Operation H&H vor."

„Oh, ihr Zwei. Ich hoffe doch dass ihr nicht etwas versucht um die beiden zusammen zu bringen."

„Nun, was wenn wir ja sagen?"

„Dann würde ich ‚brillant' sagen. Ich habe nie Zwei Personen gesehen die mehr zusammen gehören. Sie erinnern mich so an James und Lily."Fred und George waren überrascht. Ihre Mutter war noch nie mit ihren Streichen einverstanden gewesen.

„Mum, fühlst du dich gut?"fragte Fred.

„Oh Fred, ich denke es wäre wundervoll wenn die Beiden zusammen kommen würden. Ich vermute dass sie seit ihrem Aufenthalt im Sommer bei uns Gefühle füreinander haben, aber ich will mich nicht einmischen. Also, wenn ihr Beide etwas nicht allzu ausgefallenes macht und etwas das sie nicht allzu verlegen werden lässt habt ihr meinen Segen."

George stand auf und fühlte seiner Mutter die Stirn.

„Nein, kein Fieber. Okay, wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit unserer Mutter getan?"

„Oh, hör schon auf. Geht nur sicher dass eure Sachen nicht zu geschmacklos sind."

„Nun, was hältst du von ein paar Mistelzweigen? Sie sind so verzaubert dass sie ihnen folgen und sie dazu zwingen sich immer zu küssen wenn sie sich nahe kommen."

„Das ist irre, aber mir gefällt es."Fred und George schauten sich stumm an. Sie konnten nicht glauben dass ihre Mutter mit ihren Plänen einverstanden war.

Als Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Harry zum Frühstück herunter kamen bemerkten sie dass die Zwillinge kicherten und dass Molly ein großes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht liegen hatte. Die Vier waren zwar etwas argwöhnisch, sagten aber nichts. Ron und Ginny setzten sich hin und als Harry und Hermine sich nebeneinander setzten erschienen die verzauberten Mistelzweige genau zuwischen ihnen über ihren Köpfen. Ron und Ginny vielen vor Lachen fast von ihren Stühlen.

„Was ist so lustig?"fragte Hermine Ron.

„Schau nach oben."sagte er ihr außer Atem.

Hermine schaute nach oben und bemerkte die Mistelzweige. Sie schaute lächelnd zu Harry der die Mistelzweige mittlerweile auch entdeckt hatte.

„Ich vermute dass Fred und George es noch nicht wissen."stieß Ginny hervor.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr meint."antwortet Fred und versuchte erfolglos unschuldig aus zu sehen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Fred."sagte Hermine. „Ich denke wir haben euch noch nicht wirklich gesagt dass wir ein Paar sind."Fred, George und Molly schauten sie geschockt und aufgeregt gleichzeitig an. Molly war so glücklich dass sie aufstand und die Beiden in eine Rippenbrechende Umarmung zog.

„Ich denke das heißt dass wir Tante Mollys Billigung haben."sagte Harry grinsend.

„Oh ihr...wieso habt ihr uns nicht geschrieben?"

„Mom, ich denke sie hatten andere Sachen zu tun, und dir zu schreiben war, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, am Ende der Liste."scherze George.

„Hmmpf." sagte sie zu George. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt dass ihr mir bei wichtigen Sachen schreiben sollt, und ich denke das läuft unter wichtig, also hättet ihr es mir sagen sollen."

„Tut mir leid Tante Molly."sagte Harry. „Wir sind noch nicht lange zusammen, es ist erst etwas mehr als eine Woche. Und Hermine und ich, wir sind auch noch dabei uns daran zu gewöhnen."

„Oh, na gut. Dann essen wir jetzt besser. Ich möchte dass ihr alle den hinteren Garten für das Weihnachtsessen übermorgen entgnomt. Wir haben im Haus nicht genug Platz. Percy bringt Penelope mit. Bill und Charly werden auch beide kommen. Sirius kommt vielleicht auch, und ich glaube dass Tonks, Lupin, Mad-eye, Dung und die Grangers ebenfalls kommen werden."

„Mum und Dad?"fragte Hermine überrascht. „Ich dachte Dumbledore hat gesagt dass sie nicht kommen können."

„Nun, er hat seine Meinung geändert. Er dachte dass Tonks und Dung einen Tag frei brauchen und so war er der Ansicht dass es das Beste wäre deine Eltern hierher zu bringen."

Hermine war so glücklich. Sie hatte Harry und jetzt würden auch noch ihre Eltern zu Weihnachten kommen. Das würde das beste Weihnachten aller Zeiten werden. Sie wurde immer aufgeregter und Harry sah wie ihr Gesicht anfing zu strahlen.

Einen Tag nachdem die Weasleys von Harrys und Hermines Beziehung erfahren hatten, hatten sie sich noch nicht an ihre verstohlenen Küsse, das Händchenhalten und ihre Unzertrennlichkeit gewöhnt. Auch wenn sie sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt hatten freuten sich alle. Sie wussten dass Harry jemanden wie Hermine verdiente, und da er praktisch ein Weasley war hatten sie zu Harrys Beziehung auch noch etwas zu sagen.

Mrs. Weasleys Augen verdunkelten sich jedes Mal wenn sie die Beiden zusammen sah, aufgrund der Freudentränen die ihr in die Augen traten. Sie war noch nie eine Person gewesen die ihre Gefühle versteckte. Sie dachte von Harry wie von einem ihrer Söhne, einer, der während des Krieges der zwischen Voldemort und der Welt entbrannt war, etwas Glück verdiente.

Der Orden überwachte ihre täglichen Pflichten, trotzdem lief das Leben im Fuchsbau so normal wie es unter den gegebenen Umständen möglich war. Harry versuchte nicht darüber nach zu denken und sich zu sorgen dass er alle die er liebte dadurch in Gefahr brachte dass sie in seiner Nähe waren, und Hermine sagte ihm immer wieder dass er dumm sei. Nah oder fern von ihm, Voldemort würde versuchen alle Leute zu verletzten die ihm etwas bedeuteten nur um ihn zu verletzen.

Harry war Hermines Ansicht und versuchte seine Ängste zur Seite zu schieben. Er entschied dass er versuchen würde die Ferien zu genießen da es die letzten sein könnten die sie zusammen verbrachten. Harry sagte dass es keine krankhafte Vorstellung war, sondern dass er versuchte der Realität ins Gesicht zu sehen und seine Prioritäten zu klären. Er sagte dass das Leben zu kostbar sei um es mit Kämpfen zu verbringen oder sich um Sachen zu sorgen die unabwendbar waren. Er sagte Hermine, dass er lieber bei den Personen sein würde die ihm das Meiste auf der Welt bedeuteten und glücklich über die Zeit zu sein die er mit ihnen Teilen konnte, insbesondere mit ihr.

„Steh auf Harry!"brüllte Ron der auf seinem Bett auf und ab sprang. „Es ist Weihnachten. Wir haben Unmengen Geschenke bekommen."

„In Ordnung, ich bin schon wach. Hör auf auf dem Bett hin und her zu springen. Ah, du hast schon mit deinen Geschenken angefangen." sagte er als er den berühmten Weasleypulli sah. Obwohl sich Ron darüber beschwerte dass er einen Pulli bekommen hatte dessen Farbe er nicht unbedingt mochte, rötliches Braun, würde er ihn für nichts in der Welt hergeben. Wenigstens wusste er als er den Pulli erhalten hatte, dass er sicher sein konnte dass seine Mutter und sein Vater noch am Leben waren und es ihnen gut ging.

„Ich konnte einfach nicht warten. Es ist Weihnachten."

„Wollen wir schauen ob die Mädchen schon wach sind?"

„Nicht nötig."sagte Ginny als sie und Hermine das Zimmer betraten. Hermine rannte zu Harry und gab ihm einen allumfassenden Kuss.

„Bitte. Es ist zu früh am Morgen als dass ich jetzt schon das Frühstück wieder loswerde das ich noch nicht einmal gegessen habe."scherzte Ron.

„Er ist nur sauer weil Lavender zu Weihnachten nicht herkommen konnte." sagte Hermine und schaute zu Ron.

„Ich denke ich habe einfach viel Glück."flüsterte Harry zu Hermine.

„So, wo sind unsere Geschenke?"fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

Harry ging zu seinem Koffer und holte ein paar Schachteln, die in elegantes, grünes Papier mit goldenem Band gewickelt waren, heraus. Er gabt Ginny und Ron jeweils eine Schachtel, Hermine allerdings zwei. Ginny und Ron zogen ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was?" fragte Harry sie. „Sie ist meine Freundin, erinnert ihr euch?"

„Harry?" Hermine schaute zu Harry und hörte wie ihr eigenes Herz laut schlug. Die kleinere Schachtel sah so aus als ob es ein Ring sein würde und ihre Hand zitterte vor Erwartung.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Es ist nur ein Symbol meines Versprechens an dich." sagte er ihr flüsternd. Er war ein bisschen nervös dass sie sein Geschenk für sie nicht annehmen würde. Er hatte Lavender, Ron, Ginny und ihr bereits etwas Besonderes als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft ausgesucht, aber das war bevor sie ein Paar wurden. Der Ring war eine Entscheidung in letzter Sekunde gewesen um ihr zu zeigen was sie ihm bedeutete.

„Mach schon, öffne es."Hermine öffnete die kleine Schachtel. Darin fand sie eine kleine Samtschachtel in der ein Platinring mit Rubinen und Saphiren befand. Im Innern war eine Inschrift mit ihren Initialen: HP HG mit dem Zeichen für Unendlichkeit ((). Hermine keuchte auf was Ginny und Ron dazu veranlasste nach zu schauen was das Bei Hermine verursacht hatte. Sie bemerkten dass Hermine Tränen in den Augen hatte und Harry auf einmal so fest umarmte dass sie sich fast sicher waren dass er blau im Gesicht wurde.

„Was ist es?"fragte Ginny.

Hermine ließ Harry los. Er lächelte sie an, nahm den Ring aus ihrer Hand und steckte ihn ihr auf den Finger.

„Kumpel, hast du Hermine gefragt ob sie dich heiratet?"fragte Ron.

„Nein, Idiot."sagte Hermine. „Ich denke dafür sind wir noch zu jung."

„Nun, was ist es dann?"

„Es ist ein Versprechungsring."antwortete Harry.

„Oh, das ist so süß."seufzte Ginny. „Und Harry, die Halsketten mit dem Anhänger sind ebenfalls süß."Sie umarmte ihn. „Vielen Dank."

„Gern geschehen."

„Ja, danke Harry."Ron umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Hast du Lavender auch einen Teil davon gegeben?"

„Natürlich, Hermine und ich haben auch einen."Er hatte ihnen eine goldene Kette mit jeweils 1/5 eines kreisförmigen Anhängers geschenkt auf dem „Wahre Freunde"zu lesen war wenn man sie zusammenlegte.

„Ich denke ich habe den Anfang dieses Puzzels?"fragte Ron.

„Ja." antwortete Harry. Du hast den Anfang und ich das Ende. Lav kommt nach dir, dann Ginny und Hermine."

„Oh Harry. Das ist großartig."Hermine hatte schließlich ihr anderes Geschenk geöffnet. „Vielen dank."sie küsste ihn wieder.

„Das ist großartig Kumpel, danke."

„Das ist nur der eine Teil. Sie sind mit einem unbrechbaren Zauber belegt so dass die Kette nie kaputt geht. Wenn ihr sie angelegt habt könnt nur ihr, einer von uns oder jemand dem euer Herz die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hat sie wieder entfernen. Die Kette bindet uns zusammen, egal wo wir sind und wenn einer von uns in Gefahr ist werden es die anderen durch kleine, elektrische Stöße erfahren. Die Kette dient außerdem zum lokalisieren falls einer von uns verloren geht. Wer auch immer nach einem anderen sucht muss nur an den anderen denken und dabei „führe mich"sagen. Die Kette wird sich dann in die Richtung der anderen Person bewegen. Wollt ihr eine Runde Verstecken spielen und es ausprobieren?"Er grinste als er sah dass sie ihre Münder vor erstaunen geöffnet hatten.

„Okay, ich bin dabei. Ich werde mich verstecken und du, Hermine und Ginny versucht mich zu finden. Gebt mir fünf Minuten um mich zu verstecken."

„He, wieso machen wir vorher nicht noch unsere anderen Geschenke auf?" schlug Ginny vor.

„Gute Idee."antwortet Ron. „Wenn wir damit fertig sind werde ich mich verstecken.

Sie öffneten fröhlich ihre restlichen Geschenke. Hermine schenkte Harry ein Armband das zu der Anhängerkette passte die sie ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Harry hatte inzwischen den Galator, die Anhängerkette und den Teil der Kette die sie jetzt alle besaßen an seinem Hals. Er hatte sonst nie viel Schmuck getragen, aber alles was er von Hermine bekam besaß einen sentimentalen Wert.

Nachdem sie ihre Geschenke geöffnet hatten, stapelten sie ihre Geschenke auf Harrys und Rons bett und ließen dem letztgenannten Zeit um sich zu verstecken. Nachdem die fünf Minuten vorbei waren machten sich Harry, Hermine und Ginny auf den Weg um Ron zu finden. Es kostetet sie nur wenige Minuten bis sie ihn auf der Spitze des Daches fanden. Sie wechselten sich mit „führe mich"ab. Immer wenn der Spruch gesagt wurde, hob der Anhänger von der Kette ab und zeigte in die Richtung in der sich Ron versteckte.

Ginny und Hermine wollten sich dann ebenfalls verstecken. Also wurden Harry und Ron zu den suchenden. Sie fanden Ginny in der Scheune die mit Muggelsachen gefüllt war, die Arthur sammelte, und sie fanden Hermine im Schrank in der Küche.

Hermines Eltern kamen ein paar Stunden vor dem Abendessen mit Tonks und Dung an. Bill, Charlie und Percy folgten mit Remus und Mad-Eye Moody. Sie ließen sich alle am Tisch nieder und ergötzten sich an dem Essen das Molly vorbereitet hatte. Die einzige Person die in der Runde fehlte war Sirius. Trotzdem genoss Harry den Abend, aber er fühlte in seinen Inneren dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Am nächsten Tag fand Harry heraus was das schlechte Gefühl bedeutete. Molly und Arthur weckten ihn mit einem düsteren Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern. Harry wusste sofort dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war als er Mollys rot umrandete, geschwollene Augen sah.

„Was ist passiert? Ist es Sirius? Ich habe gerade geträumt dass er von einer Gruppe Todesser getötet wurde."fragte er, wusste aber schon was die Antwort sein würde.

„Tut mir leid Harry."würgte Molly heraus.

„Sirius starb während seiner Wache. Er wurde von mehr als 20 Todessern in einen Hinterhalt gelockt."

„Neeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!"

Ü/N Hier hat die Autorin das Geschehen an das 5. Buch angepasst und Sirius sterben lassen. Vergesst bei den Reviews Enigma nicht!!!!

werder: ich lese so viele Geschichten, dass mir der Name alleine meistens nichts sagt. Aber jede Geschichte die ich lese halte ich für gut, sonst würde ich sie ja nicht lesen. Und Rechtschreibfehler mache ich selber genug, da stört es mich wenig wenn in einer Geschichte viele drin sind.

mrsgaladriel: Nur kein Stress, ich bin doch kein D-Zug :-)

fire-key: klick auf der Website auf „Suchen"und dann nimm die Option „Search storry by Titel"In das eingabefeld schreibst du dann „Galator"rein und wählst bei Typ noch „Harry Potter" aus. Dann findest du sie

vero: Diese „Verbindung"die erwähnt wurde hat, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nichts Wichtiges mit der Geschichte zu tun. Und die Prophezeiung ist auch nicht sonderlich wichtig, viel wichtiger werden „Die Lieder der Macht"die sie später finden und deuten müssen.

nadja: Dann pass mal auf dass du beim Klicken nicht über deine eigenen Finger stolperst.

Josephine-19: Lieber einmal mehr Reviewen und was wiederholen als gar kein Kommentar... ich schreibe selber auch oft das gleiche (Z.B. bei Rudi habe ich die letzten 6 kapitel nur mit „Super"reviewt)

kathleen potter: Eigentlich könnte ich jetzt sagen: siehe oben. Aber ich Tippe es eben noch einmal. Diese „Verbindung"wurde nur scherzhaft erwähnt, ist aber auch nicht wichtig. Der Galator spielt schon noch eine Rolle, aber eine andere als man jetzt erwarten würde. So, und jetzt darfst du uns wieder mit Lob überschütten

VamHex: Auch das schreibe ich gerne zum 1000. mal: Ich habe mit der Kapitellänge nichts zu tun, ich übersetze „lediglich".

bepa: hmm...Was soll ich noch sagen?

blimmchen: Schulstress? brrr... Ich lad mir die Geschichten die über Nacht online gestellt werden auf den Laptop und lese dann in der U-Bahn.


	17. Geheimnisse

Kapitel siebzehn: Geheimnisse

Es war über eine Woche seit Sirius Tod vergangen und Harry fühlte sich immer noch wie betäubt. Er dachte immerzu über seine Träume nach und versuchte herauszufinden ob er etwas hätte tun können um ihn zu retten, er war immerhin dazu in der Lage gewesen Onkel Arthur zu retten als er von der Schlange angegriffen wurde. Harry verstand nicht wieso er nicht in der Lage gewesen war die einzige Person die für ihn,neben Arthur Weasley einem Vater nahe kam zu retten.

Er konnte nicht mehr essen oder richtig schlafen, und Ron, Hermine, Lavender und Ginny machten sich Sorgen um ihn. Sogar die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts verbesserte seine Stimmung nicht. Er brütete nur vor sich hin und hatte sich vollständig von der Welt abgekapselt. Noch nicht einmal Hermine schien zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Komm schon Harry, du musst etwas essen."flehte sie ihn an.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."er lächelte sie leicht an, aber Schmerz und Trauer lagen in seinen Augen.

„Bitte, du musst bei Kräften bleiben."Sie wollte schon ‚Sirius zu liebe' hinzufügen, stoppte aber noch rechtzeitig. Sie wollte nicht dass er wieder tobte wie das eine mal als Ron Sirius in einer Unterhaltung erwähnt hatte. Sie wusste dass er sich in der Phase befand in der er den Tod eines geliebten Menschens verleugnete, aber sie musste versuchen ihn davon zu überzeugen dass das Leben weiter ging.

„Für was?"

„Nun, wie wäre es mit ‚für mich'?"fragte sie zögernd.

Er schaute zu ihr und zum ersten Mal in der Woche bemerkte er wie verletzt sie sein musste seit er angefangen hatte Trübsal wegen Sirius Tod zu blasen und sie komplett aus seine Gefühlen ausgeschlossen hatte.

„Was ist los Harry?"fragte sie als sie bemerkte wie Verwirrung und Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht wusch.

„Nichts." log er. Er wusste nicht wie er im Moment mit irgendetwas umgehen sollte. Er wusste nur was er fühlte. Er fühlte sich miserabel weil er nicht in der Lage gewesen war Sirius vor dem Tod zu retten und weil er Hermine mehr Sorgen bereitet hatte als sie sowieso schon um ihn hatte. Er war sich sicher dass sie auch traurig über Sirius Tod war, aber sie bliebt stark und versuchte ihn stattdessen zu trösten.

„Harry, bitte schließe mich nicht aus."bat sie ihn. Sie war verletzt dass er seinen Kummer nicht mit ihr teilen wollte. Sie ließ ihn ununterbrochen wissen dass er nicht alleine sei und dass sie für ihn da wäre wenn er sie brauchen würde, aber er regte sich nicht. Sogar Ron hatte es ohne Erfolg versucht. Sie dachten es wäre das Beste ihn mit seiner Trauer sich selbst zu überlassen, aber Hermine dachte nicht so. Sie wusste wie alleine er sich fühlte und wollte nicht dass dem so sei.

‚Wie kann diese wunderschöne Frau so freundlich und verständnisvoll sein?' fragte er sich. Alle schienen es aufgegeben haben zu versuchen ihn zum Essen oder zum Schlafen zu bringen, aber nicht seine Hermine. ‚Einen Moment mal? Was war das?' Er mochte den Gedanken dass sie seine Hermine war. Schließlich entschied er seine Gedanken mit ihr zu teilen.

„Tut mir leid Mine. Ich habe versucht alles was passiert ist zu analysieren. Ich wollte mich nicht von euch entfernen."

„Ich weiß Harry, und ich möchte nur dass du weißt dass du nicht alleine bist. Ich bin für dich da, genauso wie die Weasleys und deine anderen Freunde. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich."

„Das müsst ihr nicht. Ich fühle mich nur etwas schuldig, das ist alles."

„Harry, wieso? Es war nicht dein Fehler. Wenn du jemanden beschuldigen willst dann ist das Voldemort."

Bei dem Klang von Voldemorts Namen stieg Harrys Temperament gewaltig an. Voldemort hatte ihm viele Personen genommen die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Er hatte sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt seit er sich das erste Mal eingemischt hatte und jetzt hatte er ihm den einzigen Vater genommen den er je hatte. Aber er würde ihm nicht die Weasleys, nicht seine Freunde, nicht seine Lehrer und nicht Hermine, die Liebe seines Lebens, nehmen. Hatte er gerade Liebe gesagt?

„Ich fühle mich schuldig weil Sirius wegen mir sterben musste und ich nichts tun konnte um Voldemort zu stoppen."sagte er so ruhig wie er konnte. „Aber es hört hier auf. Ich schwöre dir, er wird niemanden sonst mehr erwischen der mir etwas bedeutet."

Er schaute in ihre Augen und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sie nahm seine Hand und lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen. Hermine wusste nicht wie sie ihn noch mehr lieben konnte als sie es bereits tat, aber in diesem Moment wusste sie dass sie ihn noch viel mehr liebte.

Harry senkte seine Lippen und küsste sie sanft. Beide verloren sich in ihren Gedanken. Es war als ob sie sich gegenseitig ihren Kummer nahmen. Harry konnte fühlen wie Wärme in ihm entstand. Hermines Berührungen und Gefühle hatten seine Heilfähigkeiten aktiviert und sie heilten sein gebrochenes Herz.

Harry stand an einer Ecke in Hogsmeade und wartete auf die Ankunft eines schwarzen Hundes. Er war aufgeregt, konnte aber dieses Geheimnis mit niemandem teilen, noch nicht einmal Hermine. Er hatte geschworen es geheim zu halten und würde nicht dagegen verstoßen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben und musste sich selber davon überzeugen. Die Nachricht die er erhalten hatte war vage und unerwartet, er war aber den Anweisungen gefolgt. Er war alleine nach Hogsmeade gegangen, so wie es auf dem Zettel gestanden hatte, und würde jetzt herausfinde ob es der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Harry?" ertönte eine bekannte Stimme hinter einem Gebüsch.

„Sirius?" fragte er. „Bist du das wirklich?"

Der Man trat vor das Gebüsch um zu beweisen dass er wirklich der war für den er sich ausgab.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Jetzt viel besser. Was ist los?"

„Ich habe nicht allzu viel Zeit das zu erklären. Es ist nicht gut wenn ich mich so in die Öffentlichkeit begebe. Das ist zu gefährlich."

„Wer sonst weiß dass du am Leben bist?"

„Niemand außer dir, und wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich es auch so lassen. Der Hinterhalt in den ich geraten bin hat einige Fragen aufgeworfen. Ich glaube dass jemand im Orden ein Spion ist. Niemand sonst wusste wo ich diese Nacht hingehen würde. Ich hatte Glück dass ich da lebend rausgekommen bin."

„Wie meinst du das? Ich habe ich sterben sehen."

„Wie das?"

„Ich hatte einen Traum und du wurdest getötet. Das Nächste an das ich mich erinnere war, dass Tante Molly und Onkel Arthur ich geweckt haben um mir zu sagen dass du tot seiest."

„Nun, wie du siehst lebe ich noch und es geht mir gut. Ich muss mich nur bedeckt halten, auch vor dem Orden. Ich möchte nicht dass der Spion weiß dass ich noch lebe und hinter ihm her bin."

„Ich bin froh dass es dir gut geht."Harry lächelte und Sirius erwiderte sein Lächeln. Dann umarmte Harry Sirius, was dieser nicht erwartet. Sirius versteifte sich und Harry fühlte dies. „Was ist los?"

„Nicht, du hast mich nur überrascht. Meine Haut hat sich bei dem Angriff aufgescheuert und es müssen noch ein paar Rippen heilen. Na, hast du ein paar interessante Geschenke zu Weihnachten bekommen?"

„Nein. Nur den üblichen Weasleypullover, Schokofrösche, Berni Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und einen Anhänger von Hermine um die Kette zu ergänzen die sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat."Sirius sah wie Harrys Augen aufleuchteten als er Hermines Namen erwähnte.

„Ist da etwas das du mir erzählen solltest?"

Harry errötete.

„Nun, wir sind jetzt ein Paar."

„Wirklich?

„Ja."

„Das ist großartig Harry. Was für eine Kette hat sie dir an deinem Geburtstag geschenkt?"Harry war schon fast dabei die Kette, an der auch der Galator hing, unter seinem Pullover hervor zu ziehen, als eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme nach ihm rief.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser."sagte Sirius ihm. „Denk daran, niemand darf wissen dass wir uns gesehen haben."Damit disapperierte er schnell hinter dem Gebüsch aus dem er vorher hervorgetreten war. Harry fand es seltsam dass er sich nicht in seine Animagusform verwandelte, schob es aber Gedanklich mit der Begründung ‚Zur Sicherheit' beiseite.

„Harry! Da bist du ja."schrie Hermine schon fast. Sie rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Dann bemerkte er dass sie einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte und dass sie blass und außer Atem war. Außerdem sah er Ron, Lavender und Ginny auf sie zu rennen.

„Was ist los?"fragte er.

„Nun, wir waren alle in den Drei Besen als wir fühlten dass du in Gefahr seiest, also haben wir unsere Anhänger genutzt um dich zu suchen. Ich hatte Angst dass wir zu spät kommen würden." antwortete Hermine und umarmte ihn wieder.

„Wovon sprichst du? Ich war nur hier draußen um nach zu denken. Und wie ihr sehen könnt ist niemand in der Nähe."

„Wir haben es gefühlt, Kumpel. Du warst in Gefahr. Du hast doch selber gesagt dass die Zauber nicht lügen."Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Nun, mit geht es gut. Vielleicht ist ein Fehler an dem Zauber. Das müssen wir später genauer untersuchen. Jetzt lasst uns aber ein paar Butterbier holen."

Er fragte sich auf dem ganzen Weg zurück wie er in Gefahr sein konnte wenn er bei seinem Patenonkel war. Er musste die Zauber überprüfen und sichergehen dass sie richtig arbeiteten. Dann kam ihm der Gedanke dass Sirius ihn noch nicht einmal gefragt hatte ob er ihm seine Wunden heilen könnte. Er wusste doch dass er Heilkräfte hatte und zu jeder Gelegenheit die sich bot geübt hatte. Er hatte diese Fähigkeit inzwischen den Weasleys und Lavender offenbart, da er die Fähigkeit während den Ferien eingesetzt hatte.

Er hatte Freds Arm, den dieser gebrochen hatte als er während einem Quidditch Match vom Besen fiel, geheilt. Außerdem hatte er Arthurs verstauchtes Fußgelenk geheilt als dieser humpelnd von seiner Wache nach Hause kam. Er war sogar in der Lage gewesen Bills Schrammen und Verbrennungen von seinen früheren Begegnungen mit Todessern zu kurieren. Die Weasleys waren gleichzeitig erleichtert und besorgt. Sie wussten alle was es für Harry bedeutete diese Fähigkeit zu haben. Wenn Voldemort das jemals herausfinden würde, würde er versuchen Harry dazu zu bringen die Seiten zu wechseln anstatt ihn nur zu töten.

Alle waren erleichtert als sie erfuhren dass seine Fähigkeiten nicht öffentlich bekannt waren, und er war sich dessen bewusst dass je weniger Leute davon wussten, desto besser wäre es. Er würde froh sein wenn er seine Fähigkeiten eines Tages, wenn alles vorbei wäre, mit der Öffentlichkeit teilen könne, aber bis dahin würden sie ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Was Sirius anging würde Harrys dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten. Wenn Sirius Recht hatte und es einen Spion gab würde er ihn in Gefahr bringen. Er hatte ihn bereits einmal verloren und wollte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren.

Ü/N So... endlich.... hat etwas gedauert, aber es ging nicht schneller. Kapitel 18 wird vermutlich Montag fertig.

fighter-for-dragonheart: Tut mir Leid dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat.

Lily100: Traurig? bist du wirklich sicher dass Sirius tot ist? wie in HP5 wurde keine Leiche gefunden...

blimmchen: Siehe Lily100. Laptop braucht man einfach

VamHex: Hiermit geschehen, auch wenn es nicht schnell war

DKub: Du kannst uns auch gerne Geschichten vorschlagen. Aber diese wird uns noch eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen, da es davon noch eine ebenso lange Fortsetzung gibt.

fire-key: Klar mach ich weiter.

vero: Auch bei dir: Sicher dass er tot ist????

kathleen Potter: Wieso regen sich alle so über Sirius auf. Dann Tipp ich es zum 5. Mal: Sicher dass er Tot ist? Und wieder wurde keine Leiche gefunden. Ja, dir Prophezeihung gibt es hier auch, aber die ist hier nicht so wichtig, wichtiger werden die Lieder.. aber dazu kommen wir noch... so in 20-30 kapiteln... Keksdose? mist, die hat Enigma jetzt vor mir erwischt, ich hab nurnoch die leere dose erwischt.

Condor: Ja, ich werde mit der Fortsetzung natlos weitermachen.

Blackgirl: Es gibt noch eine mindestens ebenso lange Fortsetzung die ich auch übersetzen werde. Sicher dass Sirius tot ist? Tja, dieses aufören an spannenden stellen nennt sich Cliff. Ich mag das selber nicht wenn ich lese. Aber man bekommt viel mehr Reviews wenn man das macht. Wobei ich für die Cliffs dieser Geschichte nicht verantwortlich bin:-)

bepa: Wenn du dich nicht mehr aufrichten kannst ist das doch super! stell dir vor du hast jetzt einen handfeger da, dann kannst du den boden putzen (ich weiß dass ich fieß bin)

Choooooooooo: Dankeschön

Mrsgaladriel: Dein Kindheitsraum ist, dass ich ein D-Zug bin? ach du schreck!


	18. Enthüllung

Kapitel achtzehn: Enthüllung

Ron, Hermine, Lavender und Ginny begannen sich Sorgen um Harry zu machen. Nach dem Hogsmeade Wochenende hatte sich seine Stimmung rapide verändert. Sie vermuteten dass irgendetwas vor sich ging, wollten Harry aber nicht mit Fragen belästigen. Sie wussten wie viel Sirius Harry bedeutet hatte, und dass er ihn so schnell nachdem er ihn gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte wieder verloren hatte war zu viel. Also saßen sie da und staunten Bauklötze über Harrys plötzliche Fröhlichkeit. Sie konnten ihn schlecht dran erinnern dass er eigentlich um Sirius trauern müsste weil er sich dessen mit Sicherheit bewusst war. So entschieden sie nur ein Auge auf Harry zu haben.

„Vielleicht hat er einen Nervenzusammenbruch?"fragte Ron.

„Komm schon. Wir reden hier über Harry. Er hatte verschiedene Begegnungen mit Voldemort ohne dass er nervlich zusammengebrochen ist. Es muss noch etwas geben das wir übersehen haben." antwortete Hermine sachlich und hoffte dass Harry nicht in ihre Diskussion über seine Verfassung hineinlaufen würde.

„Nur weil er lacht und Witze macht bedeutet nicht dass er einen Nervenzusammenbruch hat."fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Ginny hat Recht."sagte Lavender. „Vielleicht arbeitet er sich gerade durch die verschiedenen Stufen der Trauer. Gab es da nicht etwas das „Verdrängung"genannt wird?"

„Nunja, was auch immer es ist, wir sollten besser über etwas anderes reden weil er gerade rüberkommt."

„Hey Leute, was macht ihr?"fragte er munter.

„Wir machen unsere Hausaufgaben Harry, das ist etwas das du auch tun solltest."antwortete Hermine und hoffte dass er denken würde dass die rötliche Färbung ihrer Wangen von der Wut kam und nicht aus Scham weil sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihren Freund geredet hatte.

„Jawohl Madam. Ich bin rüber gekommen weil ich gehofft hatte dass ihr an euren Hausaufgaben arbeitet weil ich so weit hinterher bin dass ihr mir vielleicht helfen könnt."Er grinste und wie immer gab Hermine bei dem Lächeln auf, war aber immer noch besorgt weil seine Verhaltensänderung so plötzlich gekommen war.

Die Fünf arbeiteten fleißig an ihren Hausaufgaben bis ihre Augen geschwollen waren und das einzige mittel dagegen Schlaf war. Sie murmelten ‚Gute Nacht', gingen in ihre Betten und fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf.

„Wie geht es mit dem Plan voran, Wurmschwanz?"

„Wie am Schnürchen, Meister. Unser Agent hat den Galator nicht bei Potter gesehen und konnte ihn auch sonst nicht entdecken, aber es ist sicher dass Potter ihn als Geschenk erhalten hat."

„Wir müssen sicher sein, Wurmschwanz. Du musst ein weiteres Treffen arrangieren. Wann ist der nächste Hogsmeade Ausflug, Wurmschwanz?"

„Nicht vor dem nächsten Wochenende, Meister. Ich habe eine Idee. Laut unserem Agenten hat er jetzt eine Freundin. Ich glaube es ist das Schlammblut. Meint Ihr nicht dass er alles tun würde um ihr Leben zu schützen, er würde Euch sogar den Galator geben?" Wurmschwanz hatte seine Angst vor Voldemort gut versteckt. Sogar sein Stottern war verschwunden und erschien nur wieder wenn Voldemort wirklich wütend war.

„Das gefällt mir, Wurmschwanz. Du hast endlich was gelernt."Er hob seinen Zauberstab und Wurmschwanz wich zurück als der Zauberstab auf ihn deutete. „Geh sicher dass unser Agent zur Verfügung steht um fest zu stellen ob Potter den Galator hat. Und denk daran: Ich werde derjenige sein der ihm den Galator abnimmt. Ich brauche ihn nur um sicher zu gehen dass er ihn wirklich hat. Hast du das verstanden, Wurmschwanz?"

„Ja, Meister."antwortete er unterwürfig, er hatte aber andere Pläne. Er wollte endlich bekommen was ihm zustand. Er hatte lange genug darauf geartet und es war an der Zeit dass er seine Schulden bezahlen würde.

Das Hogsmeade Wochenende nährte sich schneller als alle erwartet hatten. Harry entschuldigte sich wieder einmal um sich mit seinem Patenonkel zu treffen. Er fühlte sich schlecht weil er seine Freundin anlügen musste und konnte nur hoffen dass sie es ihm abgekauft hatte.

Hermine akzeptiere seine Entschuldigung zu Harrys Überraschung ,ohne ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, glaubte aber nicht an seine Begründung. Sie entschied, etwas gegen das nagende Gefühl zu tun das sie hatte seit er sich so komisch benahm. Bei dieser Mission war sie auf sich alleine gestellt, aber sie wusste dass je weniger Leute davon wussten, umso weniger Schwierigkeiten es geben würde. Außerdem wollte sie den anderen den Spaß in Hogsmeade nicht verderben.

Harry entdeckt Sirius am selben Platz an dem er ihn schon das letzte Mal getroffen hatte und umarmte ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Es ist so schön dich zu sehen. Du weißt sicher wie gerne ich Hermine und Ron sagen würde dass du am Leben bist."

„Nein, Harry. Das ist noch keine gute Idee. Wir warten damit besser bis der Spion entdeckt wurde."

„Du hast vermutlich Recht. Es ist nur so dass alle denken dass ich verrückt sei weil ich wieder froh bin."

„Ich bin mir sicher dass sie es verstehen wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Letztes Mal wolltest du mir deine Geburtstagsgeschenke zeigen, oder?"

„Oh, ja."Harry zögerte kurz. Er hatte noch niemandem den Galator gezeigt und niemand außer den Weasleys und Hermine wusste davon. Aus Gründen die er selber nicht verstand entschloss er sich Sirius an zu lügen. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe die Kette heute nicht um."

„Oh, auch gut."antwortete Sirius und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich hoffe nur dass ich dir dieses Jahr nicht das Gleiche schenke."

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, ich freue mich über alles was du mir schenkst."

Plötzlich fühlte Harry ein schmerzhaftes Prickeln in seiner Narbe.

„Was ist los?"

„Nur leichte Halsschmerzen. Mir geht es sonst aber gut."Harry fragte sich wieso er einen Patenonkel anlog, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm dass es richtig war. Er verstand es nicht, entschied aber nicht länger darüber nach zu denken. Als er aufschaute bemerkte er eine leichte Veränderung an Sirius Profil. Seine Nase war etwas dünner als sonst. Aber Harry schob den Gedanken beiseite.

„Bist du sicher dass es dir gut geht?"Sirius versuchte besorgt zu klingen.

„Ja. Ich muss mich nur hinsetzen."Sirius entdeckte eine Bank in der Nähe, die aber immer noch versteckt genug war sodass man sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Wieso setzen wir uns nicht auf die Bank dort?"fragte er und zeigte auf die Bank. „Du kannst mir dann erzählen was passiert ist seit wir uns das letzte Mal unterhalten haben."

„In Ordnung."antwortete Harry nach kurzem Zögern.

Also gingen sie hinüber zu der Bank und setzten sich.

„Wieso erzählst du mir nicht wie es mit dir und Hermine läuft?"

„Nun, uns geht es gut. Mir gefällt es nur nicht dass ich sie anlügen muss wenn ich dich treffen will."

„Du kannst es ihr später erzählen, wenn die Zeit dazu reif ist. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein."

„Ich weiß. Es ist nur so dass sie mir sehr wichtig ist und dass ich sie nicht verlieren will. Wenn sie wüsste dass ich sie anlüge würde sie sich betrogen fühlen. Mir würde es genau so gehen wenn mich jemand der mir etwas bedeutet anlügen würde."

„Ich bin mir sicher dass sie es verstehen wird wenn die Wahrheit herauskommt."

„Du hast hoffentlich Recht."

Sie redeten weiter über Harry, Quidditch und seinen Unterricht. Harry fasste nach und nach wieder Vertrauen, erzählte Sirius aber immer noch nicht über Sachen die er nicht unbedingt wissen musste. Es war mehr als eine Stunde vergangen als Harry eine Bewegung auf seiner linken Seite bemerkte. Sirius hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt.

„Ich werde besser gehen."

„Ja. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald."

„Darauf kannst du wetten."antwortet Sirius und umarmte ihn.

Kaum dass Sirius verschwunden war hörte Harry Stimmen die sich der Bank nährten. Er entschied, sich hinter einem Busch neben der Bank zu verstecken.

„Komm hier rüber Liebling."sagte die männliche Stimme.

„Draco, wir sollten uns besser einen geheimeren Platz suchen."sagte eine, Harry sehr bekannte, weibliche Stimme.

„Ginny!" schrie er, kam hinter dem Busch hervor und sah wie sich Ginny und Draco küssten. Er hörte ein leichtes Aufkeuchen neben sich, ging aber weiter auf das Pärchen zu. „Erkläre!"sagte er zu Ginny während er Draco argwöhnisch betrachtete.

„Harry, du wirst Ron nichts sagen, oder?"

„Das hängt von der Erklärung ab."Er lächelte Draco spöttisch an, dieser blieb aber ruhig und ließ seinen Arm um Ginnys Hüfte liegen.

„Nun, Draco ist mein Freund."Jetzt grinste Draco Harry spöttisch an.

„Was?"

„Ginny und ich, wir treffen uns jetzt schon seit einer Weile heimlich miteinander."

„Wie lange ist ‚eine Weile' genau?"

„Seit Schuljahresbeginn. Nachdem ich sie im Vertrauensschülerabteil des Hogwarts Expresses gesehen hatte."

„Du willst mir erzählen dass du dich seit über fünf Monaten mit meiner Schwester triffst?"

„Deiner Schwester?"

„Ja. Harry wurde in unsere Familie aufgenommen. Er war sowieso schon immer ein Teil davon, meine Eltern haben es jetzt nur ausgesprochen. Hast du nicht gemerkt dass er sich schon lange wie ein großer Bruder verhält? Viel zu beschützerisch wenn es um mich geht." Harry verstand Ginnys versteckten Hinweis.

„In Ordnung...aber Malfoy???"

„Hey, das nehme ich dir übel, Potter."

„Deshalb warst du so nett zu uns nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Ich habe Ginny versprochen mein bestes zu geben und lieb zu ihren Freunden und Familie zu sein."Ginny lächelte ihn an.

„Ich denke ich muss mich erstmal setzten oder ich kippe um."

„Harry! Draco gibt's sich Mühe mit euch auszukommen, ich hoffe dass du jetzt das gleiche machst nachdem du von uns weißt."

„Nun, wie wollt ihr das vor Ron und Hermine geheim halten? Von Lavender ganz zu schweigen."

„Ich habe gehofft dass du mir dabei hilfst. Bei allem was passiert ist hatte ich gehofft dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit bei dir bleibt und sie mich nicht beachten."

„Ich glaube nicht dass du ihnen entkommst. Hermine hat mal erwähnt dass sie vor einigen Monaten eine Veränderung an dir bemerkt hat, sie konnte nur nicht genau sagen was es sei."Draco kicherte und erntete einen leichten Klaps von Ginny auf seinem Arm.

„Ich meinte damit nur dass, egal wie schlau sie ist, sie nicht bemerkt dass du verliebt bist. Denn vor ein paar Monaten hat sie genau so ausgesehen.

„Was meinst du?"fragte Harry.

„Bevor ihr zusammengekommen seid hatte sie immer denselben betörten Blick in den Augen wenn sie dich angesehen hat. Natürlich hat sie diesen Blick immer noch in den Augen, aber jetzt hat sie ja dich, deshalb weiß jeder wo es herkommt. Aber es weiß niemand dass Draco und ich zusammen sind, deshalb kann auch niemand sagen wen ich anhimmle."stellte Ginny fest.

„Ja, gut. Hermine ist damit beschäftigt sich Sorgen um mich zu machen und bemerkt sonst nichts, richtig? Und Ron? Nun, du kennst ja Ron. Er bemerkt nichts bis es ihm mitten ins Gesicht springt."Alle Drei begannen zu kichern. „Nicht zu vergessen Lavender. Auch sie wird nichts bemerken da sie mit Ron in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt lebt."

„Wenn du über ihren geheimen Raum sprichst, ich weiß alles darüber. Ich habe sie eines Nachts mal erwischt wie sie heraus kamen. Ich habe gedroht dass ich ihnen Punkte abziehen würde, aber der Gedanke dass ich ihnen Punkte abziehen würde hat sie so verwirrt dass ich beschlossen habe, dass ihre Gesichter genug waren."sagte Ginny.

„So, was machen wir jetzt mit deinem kleinen Geheimnis?"fragte Harry.

„Ich werde es Ron erzählen, ich möchte nur die richtige Gelegenheit abwarten."

„Du weißt dass es dafür nie eine richtige Gelegenheit geben wird."mischte sich Draco ein.

„Ich wollte es dir sowieso zuerst sagen und dann hatte ich gehofft dass du mir dabei hilfst es Ron schonend beizubringen."sagte Ginny zu Harry.

„Was?"

„Wir sind der Meinung dass du etwas toleranter und offener bist als Ron. Wenn du unsere Beziehung akzeptierst wird es vielleicht Ron und meine Familie auch tun."

„Dann solltest du es ihm bald sagen, denn du weißt dass er es bemerkt wenn ich ihn anlüge. Wenn er mich fragt ob ich etwas über deinen mysteriösen Freund wüsste werde ich es ihm sagen müssen."

„Was ist mit Hermine?"

„Ich werde es ihr erzählen wenn sie es noch nicht herausgefunden hat."

„Danke Potter."sagte Draco.

„Danke mir nicht jetzt und glaube nicht dass ich dich akzeptiere. Ich mache das nur für Ginny. Außerdem sollte ich noch hinzufügen, dass, wenn du sie verletzt, egal ob absichtlich oder nicht, du dich nicht nur vor den Weasleys sondern auch vor mir verantworten musst."

„Habe ich dir nicht prophezeit dass er mir das sagen würde?"sagte Draco und schaute Ginny liebevoll an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Potter. Falls ich so etwas Dummes machen würde und Ginny verletze müsste ich mich vor ihr verantworten und ich bezweifle dass dann noch genug von mir für dich übrig bleibt wenn sie mit mir fertig ist."

Ginny strahlte.

„Das hört sich nach meiner Schwester an. Ich gehe jetzt besser einmal und lasse euch Zwei für eine Weile alleine."Harry wusste nicht woher es kam, aber er wusste dass Draco aufrichtig zu Ginny war. Harry wollte schon gehen als er ein Geräusch hinter einem Gestrüpp hörte.

„Du kannst jetzt rauskommen, Hermine."Hermine und Ginny keuchten auf. Draco kicherte nur leise vor sich hin als er Hermine bemerkte. Diese ging direkt auf Harry zu.

„Woher wusstest du dass ich hier war?"flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es gefühlt. „Lass uns verschwinden sodass sie etwas alleine sein können."Hermine nickte und winkte Ginny und Draco zu.

„Harry, dieser Mann kann nicht Sirius sein!"sagte sie als sie außer Hörweite waren.

„Hermine, meinst du nicht dass ich auch schon daran gedacht habe? Aber ich war über eine Stunde bei ihm und habe mit ihm geredet. Wenn das ein Trick mit Vielsaft Trank wäre, hätte der Trank aufgehört zu wirken."

„Du hast recht. Aber wenn das Sirius wäre hätte er nicht so mit dir geredet wie dieser Mann es tat. Es hat sich angehört als ob er dir nur Informationen entlocken wollte."

„Das habe ich auch bemerkt, aber ich wollte ihm nicht verraten dass es mir aufgefallen ist. Hermine, das erste Mal als ich ihn gesehen habe war ich so glücklich dass er nicht tot ist. Deshalb hat sich mein Verhalten so verändert. Ich weiß dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt weil ich nicht mehr getrauert habe, aber das konnte ich nicht verhindern. Aber heute weiß ich nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Irgendetwas hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt als ich mit ihm geredet habe. Weißt du, das erste das er nach etwas Smalltalk sehen wollte, waren die Geschenke die ich bekommen hatte."

„Hast du ihm den Galator gezeigt?"

„Nein, ich habe mich noch rechtzeitig gestoppt. Ich habe ihn angelogen und gesagt dass ich ihn nicht dabei hätte. Hermine,"er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Es tut mir Leid dass ich dich angelogen habe. Und danke dass du auf mich aufgepasst hast auch wenn ich dich nicht darum gebeten hatte."Harry küsste sie.

„Es sei dir vergeben, und gern geschehen."antwortete sie und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

„Wer denkst du war das? Ich muss gestehen, meine Narbe hat etwas geschmerzt. Ich habe ihm gesagt dass ich leichte Halsschmerzen hätte. Wenn das der richtige Sirius gewesen wäre, hätte er gewusst dass es meine Narbe ist. Das war für mich der Beweis. Es hat mich zwar sehr enttäuscht, aber ich bin auch wütend."

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry, aber es war auf jeden Fall ein guter Schauspieler. Aber Sirius Körper wurde nicht gefunden, vielleicht lebt er doch noch. Ach ja: Als du mit ‚Sirius' gesprochen gast habe ich durch den Anhänger gespürt dass du in Gefahr bist."

„Deshalb war es auch einfacher für mich zu glauben dass das nicht Sirius war. Ich glaube nicht dass er tot ist, aber ich fühle dass er weit, sehr weit weg ist."

„Meinst du dass Voldemort die Imitation geschickt hat um heraus zu finden ob du den Galator hast?"

„Das würde meinen Traum über die alte Frau bestätigen und auch wieso sie sich so viel Zeit lassen um sicherzugehen dass ich den Galator habe."

„Hast du in dem Buch irgendetwas darüber gefunden?"

„Nur dass die Macht des Galators sehr groß ist, allerdings ist das nur der Fall wenn der Träger ein Nachfahre von Merlin selbst ist, ansonsten sind die Fähigkeiten des Galators auf die Fähigleiten des Trägers beschränkt. Außerdem lässt sich diese Mach nicht einsetzen wenn er einem nicht freiwillig überreicht wurde. Wenn dem wirklich so ist muss Voldemort davon wissen, denn die Imitation hatte die Gelegenheit ihn mir beim ersten Treffen abzunehmen, hat es allerdings nicht getan."

„Was steht sonst noch drin?"

„Nur noch dass der Galator noch mehr Macht aus der Liebe bezieht."

„Also würde er bei Voldemort nicht funktionieren?"

„Ich glaube dafür gibt es keine Garantie, aber wenigstens wäre er nicht ganz so Machtvoll."

„Glaubst du dass Voldemort ein Nachfahre von Merlin ist?"

„Ich hoffe nicht. Wenn er es doch wäre und den Galator in die Hände bekäme sind wir verloren. Gut oder böse, ich denke dann würde der Galator nur noch auf die Blutlinie reagieren."

„Dann sollten wir Merlins Familienstammbaum unter die Lupe nehmen, oder?"

„Jawohl Madam!"er lachte und küsste sie wieder. „Ich habe dich vermisst. Tut mir leid dass ich mich so seltsam benommen habe."

„Ist schon in Ordnung Harry, ich verstehe es. Ich bin nur froh dass du wieder zur Vernunft gekommen bist."

„Da ist noch etwas. Ich fühle plötzlich so viel. Ich weiß dass es nicht meine Gefühle sind, ich kann das nicht erklären. Es kommt mir so vor als ob ich plötzlich fühlen könnte was andere Fühlen."

„Na dann Mr. Potter. Wie fühle ich mich genau jetzt?"

„Bei dir kann ich das nicht genau sagen, aber ich fühle mich hungrig, und ich rede dabei nicht vom Essen."

„Harry!" rief sie und schlug ihm liebevoll auf den Arm. „Was willst du dagegen tun?"

Er lehnte sich zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich was bei beiden Atemnot und weiche Knie verursachte. „Hat das deinen Hunger gestillt?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber ich glaube nicht dass wir am richtigen Platz sind um mehr zu tun."Harry fühlte ihr Verlangen und konnte ihr nur beistimmen, da er das gleiche fühlte.

„Wir reden ein andermal darüber. Möchtest du ein Butterbier?" Hermine nickte und so gingen sie zu den Drei Besen.

„Was wirst du wegen Malfoy tun?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich werde ihn im Auge behalten, aber ich glaube nicht dass Ginny unter einer Art Imperius Fluch oder einem Liebestrank steht, wenn du darauf hinaus willst. Ich habe das Gefühl dass Malfoy es mit Ginny ernst meint. Ron davon zu überzeugen ist natürlich eine ganz andere Geschichte."

„Nun, da du so gut darin bist, Gefühle zu deuten, kannst du dann auch eine gute Zeit herausfinden zu der wir es ihm sagen? Du weißt dass er sauer auf uns sein wird wenn wir es ihm allzu lange verheimlichen."

„Ich weiß. Ich hoffe nur er wird es, so wie du, akzeptieren."

„Und woher weißt du dass ich Malfoy akzeptiert habe?"

„Ich kann es fühlen."Er lächelte sie an. „Und wenn er nur die Hälfte von dem was ich für dich empfinde für Ginny empfindet, denke ich ist sie in guten Händen, auch wenn es Malfoys Hände sind."

Ü/N: Sooooooooo und wieder treffen wir uns alle in den unendlichen Weiten des Internets um dieses Kapitel zu lesen.

kathriin: Bist du inzwischen mit der Geschichte durch? Ich weiß dass erröten teilweise oft vorkam, aber ich übersetze hier nur. Andere Wörter hätten zu starke abweichungen verursacht. Nein, ich glaube ein Streit kommt nicht vor, zumindest nicht zwischen den beiden, aber sonst fliegen die fetzen...

Harry2004: Di Frage zu Sirius dürfte damit (fast) beantwortet sein.

VamHex: Tja, Sirius, Sirius, die unendliche frage....

Blackgirl: Wenn es Vielsafttrank ist, wieso hört er dann nach 1h nicht auf zu wirken?

Josephine-19: Nimm meine Bemerkungen zu deiner Kapitellänge nicht zu ernst, das ist mein standartreview:-)

Celina-HP: So.. bei deinen 19 Reviews bekomme ich jetzt viel Schreibarbeit(Ich trenne die antworten auf die einzelnen reviews durch /): Wenn es Vielsafttrank ist, wieso hört er dann nach h nicht auf zu wirken?/ Harrys Träume haben auch schon gelogen, siehe HP5./ Ich schreibe die Geschichte nicht, ich übersetze./ Ich kann kaum so schnell übersetzen wie du ließt...leider./ Nein, Harry hat offenbar noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen. /Harry muss lernen damit er eine Überlebenschance hat (Prophezeiung) aber er nutzt es zusätzlich noch um Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen../ Dein Kommentar zur Tortenschlacht verstehe ich grammatikalisch und inhaltlich nicht./ Schlaflosigkeit hat viele Nutzen.... ich schlafe auch nur 4h am Tag. /Was? du freust dich auf Schule?/ Nur keine Panik, sie sind doch jetzt ein Paar./ Tja, die Zwillinge tauchen leider nie wieder auf.../ Harry bekommt noch einige neue Fähigkeiten, die Heilkräfte sind nur der Anfang. / Wusstest du nicht dass Menschen im Fernseher leben? das ist eindeutig eine Wissenslücke./Ja, das wird eine schöne Geschichte, sonst würde ich sie nicht übersetzen.Sooooo geschafft. Hab mich rießg über deine Reviews gefreut.

Chooooooooooooooo: ab sofort kannst du dich dann auf Kap. 19 freuen, da beginnt dann Harrys Ausbildung (glaube ich)

Dobby: Dein Wunsch ist erfüllt, es geht weiter.

Kathleen Potter: Die Geschichte hat 30 Kaps und die Fortsetzung steht zur Zeit bei 32 Kaps... Das wird mich noch ein paar Monate beschäftigen. Sirius lebt noch? sicher? Die Keksdose musste ich an Enigma weitergeben weil sie krank ist.(2 Sec später waren alle Kekse weg)

bepa: Ohhhh, schade dass du dich nicht mehr verbeugst.

MechWoller: Es kann alles sein, deshalb nennt sich das ja fanfiction

Leseteufel: Vielsafttrank würde nach 1h aufhören zu wirken.

fighter-for-dragonheart: Ich streng mich auch an dass es zügik weitergeht

**So, und jetzt noch ein paar extra nette Reviews für meine arme, kranke Betaleserin Enigma!**


	19. Fincayra

Kapitel neunzehn: Fincayra

Ron benötigte nicht viel Zeit um heraus zu finden dass Harry und Hermine etwas vor ihm verheimlichten. Sie versuchten zwar, sein Misstrauen zu zerstreuen indem sie ihm über den Sirius erzählten mit dem sich Harry getroffen hatte, aber nach einem kurzen Schock fragte er sie, was sie ihm sonst noch vorenthielten. Hermine entkam ihm indem sie sagte dass sie auf einige Erstklässler aufpassen müsse und Harry wurde vorerst von Neville gerettet, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und fragen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte.

Ron schaute wissend zu Harry und sagte ihm mit einem Blick dass die Frage noch offen sei. Harry wusste dass er Ginny darüber informieren war, dass die Zeit gekommen war es Ron zu sagen. Er beantwortete Neville schnell seine Fragen und machte sich dann auf den Weg um Ginny zu finden. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen konnte er sie sehr schnell aufspüren indem er sich auf ihre Gefühle konzentrierte. Harry fand es seltsam dass er die Gefühle anderer spüren konnte. Er fühlte sogar Rons Befürchtungen aufgrund der Antwort die sie ihm nicht gegeben hatten. Als Harry schließlich auf Ginny traf, fand er sie mit Malfoy in einem leeren Klassenzimmer.

„Ähm!" unterbrach er ihren Kuss.

„Potter, du hast ein beschissenes Timing."

„Besser ich als ein bestimmter rothaariger der mit deiner Freundin verwand ist."

„Harry, hast du es Ron erzählt?"

„Nein, aber er ist jetzt schon argwöhnisch, deshalb habe ich nach euch gesucht. Er glaubt dass Hermine und ich ihm etwas verheimlichen. Wir sind seinen Fragen vorher noch gerade so entkommen. Wir müssen es ihm heute Nacht sagen, ich kann ihn nicht anlügen. Wenn er mich später noch einmal ausfragt kann ich nicht sagen ‚Es ist nichts' weil er wüsste dass ich lüge."

„Nun ja, ich denke heute Abend ist ein genau so guter Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere auch."gab Ginny zu.

„Willst du dass ich auch dort bin?"

„Das könnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine gute Idee sein."mischte sich Harry ein.

Malfoy schaute ihn sauer an.

„Harry hat Recht. Es ist schlimm genug dass ich es Ron sagen muss, aber wenn du mit mir mitkommst wird er bereits wütend sein bevor ich den Mund aufmache."bat Ginny. Er ließ seine Hand über ihre Wange streichen und blickte sie so bittend an wie Harry es noch nie gesehen hatte.

„In Ordnung. Ich lass dich es ihm alleine sagen, aber nur weil Harry und Hermine dort sein werden um dir den Rücken zu decken, richtig Potter?"Er schaute ihn an und hoffte, ihn mit einem Blick dazu zu bringen nicht zu zustimmen.

„Natürlich. Wir werden sie moralisch unterstützen."

„Danke Harry. Sollen wir uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen?"

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Und Malfoy, sorg dafür dass du nachher zur Verfügung steht. Ich bin mir fast sicher wie Ron reagieren wird und wenn ich Recht habe braucht Ginny dich dann wenn wir mit ihm diskutieren oder er möchte eventuell auch gleich selber mit dir sprechen."

„Ich werde so lange wie nötig in der Nähe sein."

„Dann lasse ich euch jetzt wieder das machen womit ihr vorher beschäftigt ward."sagte Harry nickend und verließ das Zimmer. Er war erleichtert dass Ginny ihr Geheimnis mit Ron teilen würde, aber er hatte das schlechte Gefühl dass es eine größere Auseinandersetzung geben würde wenn der Rest der Weasleys von ihrer Beziehung erfuhr. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl dass er vor der Auseinandersetzung mit Ron noch eine Umarmung brauchte.

„DU MACHST WAS?"bellte Ron. Zum Glück für alle war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer und Harry hatte einen Schweigezauber darüber gelegt, ansonsten hätte man Rons Explosion bis in die Kerker hören können.

„Ron, beruhig dich."bettelte Lavender nachdem sie sich über ihre klingelnden Ohren gewischt hatte.

„SAG. MIR. NICHT. DASS. ICH. MICH. BERUIGEN. SOLL. DEINE. SCHWESTER. GEHT. AUCH. NICHT. MIT. EINEM. MALFOY. AUS. ODER?"Ron stieß die Worte nur so heraus und benahm sich wie ein Stier der nur noch rot sah. Er interessierte ihn nicht wen er anschrie, solange er nur brüllen konnte. Sein Schock und seine Wut übernahmen die Kontrolle und jeder war ein potentielles Ziel.

„Das lief ja toll."flüsterte Hermine Harry ins Ohr. Harry gluckste. Er konnte Rons Wut und Verwirrung fühlen. Er fühlte Zorn weil Ginny sich mit Malfoy traf und es vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte. Er fühlte Wut weil Harry und Hermine, seine besten Freunde, davon wussten und es ihm nicht erzählt hatten. Er war erstaunt wie Ginny jemals Gefühle für einen Malfoy haben konnte nach allem was sie ihrer Familie angetan hatten, insbesondere das Tagebuch von Tom Riddel und die Tragödie in der Kammer des Schreckens. Harry blieb still und wartete darauf dass er an die Reihe kam.

„Und ihr Zwei, ich wusstet es und habt es mir nicht erzählt. Ihr seid doch angeblich meine besten Freunde!"Hermine wich bei seiner offensichtlichen Wut etwas zurück. Es war genauso wie damals als sie Harry an seinem ersten Tag im Grimmauld Place beobachtet hatten, im Sommer vor ihrem fünften Schuljahr.

„Ron, wir haben es erst während dem Hogsmeadewochenende herausgefunden."versuchte Hermine zu argumentieren. „Wir wollten es dir erzählen, aber wir haben Ginny versprochen dass wir nichts sagen bis sie es dir selber gesagt hat."Sie schaute nach Unterstützung suchend zu Harry und Ginny. Ginny war inzwischen ebenfalls wütend geworden und würde Ron kein weiteres Mal erlauben sie anzuschreien als ob sie ein kleines Kind wäre das sich schlecht benommen hatte.

„Du hast wirklich Nerven uns so anzubrüllen! Du hast kein Recht dazu, auf Harry, Hermine, Lavender oder mich wütend zu sein. Nur weil ich mit Draco ausgehe gibt dir das nicht das Recht dazu verbal auf uns einzuschlagen. Es tut mir leid dass ich es dir verschwiegen habe, aber schau doch mal wie du reagiert hast. Das lässt mich denken dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, es vor dir geheim zu halten. Wenn Harry und Hermine sich nicht so schuldig gefühlt hätten weil sie ein Geheimnis vor dir haben, hätte ich es dir verschwiegen bis zu dem Tag meines Todes. Und jetzt schreist du deine besten Freunde an als ob sie dich betrogen hätten, und dabei haben sie nur ihr Versprechen mir gegenüber gehalten."

Ron war für eine Weile still und ließ Ginnys Worte auf sich einwirken. Harry, Hermine und Lavender blieben ebenfalls still. Sie wollten sich jetzt nicht in den Geschwisterstreit einmischen. Harry sah, dass Ginny gut mit der Situation zurecht kam, aber er konnte auch ihre Wut auf ihren Bruder und ihre Verletztheit wegen Rons mangelnder Unterstützung fühlen. Er konnte auch die Liebe spüren, die sie für Malfoy fühlte, und Harry hatte plötzlich das Verlangen Ron dafür ins Gesicht zu schlagen dass er wütend auf Ginny war wegen etwas wobei sie keine Wahl hatte. Er wusste dass das Herz seine eigene Entscheidung traf, wen es liebte. Er dachte an seine eigene Situation zurück, und wie sehr er versucht hatte gegen sein Herz und die Liebe zu Hermine an zu kämpfen. Harry wusste dass das Herz am Ende doch immer gewinnen würde. Niemand konnte sich aussuchen in wen er sich verliebte, deshalb wusste er dass Ginny ein Opfer ihres eigenen Herzens war. Jetzt musste er nur noch Ron davon überzeugen.

Er fühlte wie Ron sich beruhigte. Ginnys Worte waren endlich angekommen. Er konnte die Erleichterung von Lavender, Hermine und Ginny fühlen, allerdings sah man das auch auf ihren Gesichtern. Offensichtlich konnte man wieder gefahrlos mit Ron reden.

„Ron, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Hmm? Ich versuche nur gerade das alles zu begreifen."

„Du solltest wissen dass wir nicht wirklich entscheiden können wen unser Herz liebt. Nimm mich als Beispiel."Hermine, Lavender und Ginny waren überrascht davon dass er das Wort ‚Liebe' verwendet hatten. Sie wussten alle wie sehr er Hermine mochte, aber Hermine hatte nie erwähnt dass er ihr seine Liebe wirklich gestanden hatte. Als Lavender und Ginny zu Hermine sahen konnten sie sehen dass sie durch Harrys Wortwahl genau so überrascht war wie sie.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Erinnerst du dich wie lange ich gebraucht habe bis ich meinem Herzen nachgegeben habe? Ich habe versucht meine Gefühle mit aller Macht zu bekämpfen weil ich dachte dass es falsch sei."begann Harry. Es kümmerte ihn nicht dass Hermine, Lavender und Ginny hören konnten was er sagt. Er hatte nie jemandem erzähl wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war seine Gefühle für Hermine zu unterdrücken. Aber jetzt war ein guter Zeitpunkt um darüber zu sprechen.

„Du hast dich benommen wie ein Idiot."

„Genau, weil ich versucht habe gegen mein Herz an zu kämpfen. Rat mal wer gewonnen hat."

„Dein Herz?"

„Gebt ihm eine Zigarette! Es war sehr schwer für mich, Ron, und ich bin mir sicher dass auch Ginny versucht hat dagegen an zu kämpfen, aber es ist vorbestimmt in wen man sich verliebt. Schau dich und Lavender an. Ich mir sicher du weißt ganz genau was dein Herz für sie fühlt."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Es ist nur...Malfoy?!"

„Ich weiß was du meinst, aber Ginny bleibt immer noch Ginny auch wenn sie mit einem Malfoy geht, oder?"Ron blieb still. „Sie war die ganze Zeit die alte, auch wenn wir bemerkt haben dass Malfoy sich seltsam benimmt, nicht wahr? Ich denke wir haben jetzt eine plausible Erklärung für dieses Mysterium."sagte Harry und lächelte Ginny zu. Ginny konnte deutlich die geschwisterliche Liebe spüren, die Harry für sie empfand. Sie hatte genau das richtige getan als sie sich ihm anvertraut hatte, er benahm sich wirklich wie ein großer Bruder.

„Wie lange schon?"fragte Ron geschlagen.

„Äh, fast seit Schuljahresbeginn."antwortete Ginny kleinlaut.

„Was?!" brach es wieder aus ihm heraus.

„Ron!" beruhigte Harry ihn. Ron seufzte nur, da er wusste dass eine weitere Argumentation zu nichts führen würde. Er schaute zu Lavender und erinnerte sich daran wie hilflos er sich gefühlt hatte als er seine Gefühle für sie entdeckt hatte.

„Gut, ich möchte mit Malfoy sprechen."sagte er zu Ginny.

„Ich hatte es im Gefühl dass du das sagen wirst. Er sollte im vierten Stockwerk sein, neben dem Zimmer von Armor. Er hat versprochen dort zu sein, egal wie das hier enden würde."

„Harry, kann ich deinen Tarnumhang und die Karte leihen?"

Harry ging zu Rons Stuhl am Feuer und zog den Tarnumhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor. Beides überreichte er Ron.

„Ich seid wirklich gut vorbereitet."Alle begannen zu lachen.

„Schau nicht mich an."korrigierte ihn Lavender. „Das ist für mich eine genau so große Überraschung wie für dich. Ich warte hier auf dich um die wieder rein zu lassen."

Mit einem geschlagenen Blick nahm Ron den Umhang und die Karte und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lavender und Ginny entschieden auf Ron zu warten. Harry und Hermine wollten auch bleiben, wurden aber ins Bett geschickt, denn nachdem sie 15 Minuten gelesen hatten, Harry las ‚Entdecke Merlin, und Hermine zum x-ten Mal ‚Geschichte Hogwarts', waren sie kurz vor dem einschlafen. Sie murmelten noch ‚Gute Nacht' und gingen in ihre Betten.

Die Bäume und das Gras waren viel grüner als sonst. Die Blumen leuchteten intensiver. Es schien, also ob an diesem Platz alle Farben ausgeprägter und strahlender waren als sonst, er hatte sogar das Gefühl dass er selber lebendiger sei als sonst. Dann sah Harry wie ein alter Mann mit einem Stab in seiner Hand auf ihn zuging. Sein Bart war sehr lang und grau. Er erinnerte ihn fast an seinen Schulleiter, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen wusste er, dass das nicht Dumbledore war. Er wartete, Harry fühlte sich an diesem Ort einfach sicher, auch wenn er den alten Mann noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte. Harry schaute sich um und sah mehrere Rehe und andere Tiere in der Gegend herumspringen. Die Bäume und Gräser schwangen im Wind hin und her. Dann sah er, wie der Mann zu den Bäumen, den Tieren und dem Gras gestikulierte als ob er sich mit ihnen unterhalten würde. Als der Mann an ihnen vorbei ging standen das Gras und die Bäume wieder still.

„Ah, Harry."sagte der alte Mann mit einer sanften Stimme. „Schön dass du vorbeischauen konntest. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."

„Haben Sie das?"fragte Harry, überrascht darüber dass der Mann seinen Namen kannte und anscheinend auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Ja mein lieber Junge. Dein Besuch war schon lange überfällig. Du solltest eigentlich in deinem 15. Lebensjahr herkommen, aber das ist jetzt egal."

„Sir, wenn ich fragen darf: Wo ist ‚hier' und wer sind Sie?"gerade als Harry die Frage ausgesprochen hatte dämmerte es ihm, dass er Merlin gegenüber stand.

„Ah, mein lieber Junge. Du bist natürlich in Fincayra, oder dem was davon übrig ist. Dieser kleine Ort an dem wir stehen nennt man Avalon. Und ich bin Olo-Eopia, aber nenn mich einfach Merlin." Harry stand da und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Komm schon mein Junge. Es kann keine so große Überraschung für dich sein, du bist immerhin der Junge-der-Lebt, daran solltest du doch gewöhnt sein."kicherte Merlin.

„Tut mir leid. Es ist nur, Sie sind nach all dem was Sie getan haben so bekannt. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich Sie jemals persönlich oder auf eine ähnliche Weise treffen würde. Sie sind doch Tod, oder nicht?"

„Schau, da wird es kompliziert. Ich sehe schon, ich werde dir viel beibringen müssen. Aber zuerst einmal...willst du deinen Ur-ur –ach, ich hab aufgehört zu zählen- Großvater nicht umarmen?" und wieder war Harry vollkommen verblüfft.

„Sie – du bist mein Ur-ur-Großvater? Du bist mein Vorfahre?"

„Ja mein Junge. Du musst wissen, ich würde das hier nicht für jeden tun. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran dass dein Vater ähnlich reagiert hat."kicherte Merlin wieder. „Tut mir Leid was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist mein Junge, aber eines Tages, wenn du Teleportieren erlernt hast, wirst du in der Lage sein sie so oft zu besuchen wie du willst."

„Ich kann...?"Harry begann sich daran zu gewöhnen ausgerechnet Merlin gegenüber zu stehen und bald von ihm zu lernen. Er wünschte sich nur dass Hermine und Ron bei ihm wären. Sie würden es ihm nie glauben.

„Ah, du kannst sie doch mit hier her bringen wenn du ein paar Sachen gelernt hast."antwortete Merline, als ob er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hätte.

„Großartig, wann fangen wir an?"Harry war aufgeregt. Er war nicht mehr so aufgeregt gewesen seit er mit seiner Ausbildung in Hogwarts begonnen hatte.

„Zuerst meine Umarmung, dann fangen wir an."Harry umarmte ihn glücklich und wartete auf seine nächste Anweisung. Merlin erwiderte seine Umarmung enthusiastisch und bedeutete ihm dann sich auf einen Felsen zu setzen der aus dem Nichts erschien. Harry nahm Platz, genau wie Merlin, der sich auf einen Felsen gegenüber Harrys setzte."

„Ich hätte viele Fragen wenn ich sie stellen darf?"

„Okay, beginnen wir mit dem kennen lernen. James und ich haben auch damit angefangen. Du bist ihm sehr ähnlich, abgesehen von deinen Augen. Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter, James hatte meine dunkeln Augen geerbt, aber wie ich sehe hast du auch das wirre, schwarze Familienhaar geerbt. Also, was möchtest du wissen? Ich vermute dass dich das Buch nicht unbedingt gefesselt hat, oder?"

„Nun ja" sagte Harry, verlegen weil Merlin wusste wie schwer ihm das Buch gefallen war. „Es ist so schwer noch etwas zu lesen wenn es fast Zeit fürs Bett ist."

„Das ist in Ordnung Harry. Das Buch war nur dazu da dass du über dein Erbe nachdenkst. Ich hatte dich schon einmal so weit, doch dann ist Sirius auf so tragische Weise verschwunden."Harry verspürte wieder Ehrfurcht vor Merlin. Wie konnte er wissen was in seinem Leben passiert war? Hatte er eine art Kristallkugel oder etwas ähnliches?

„Also denkst du dass Sirius so oder so tot ist?"

„Denkst du dass ich tot bin?"

„Darauf weiß ich keine Antwort. Wirst du mir etwas über den Galator erzählen?"

„Ah, ja. Der Galator. Dieser Smaragd wurde mir von meinem eigenen Großvater Tuatha vererbt. Er ist sehr mächtig, aber nur wenn er sich im Besitz von unserer Blutlinie befindet. Er nutzt die Macht die in deinem Herzen ist und das funktioniert nur wenn dein Herz rein und voller Liebe ist. Der Galator würde nie bei Personen mit bösen Absichten funktionieren, egal was man heute darüber zu wissen glaubt. Ich habe außerdem einen Zauber darauf gelegt, der dafür sorgt dass wenn das Amulett in die falschen Hände gerät, wie es zu meiner Zeit passiert ist, seine Macht nutzlos ist. Außerdem verstärkt er nur die Kräfte die du sowieso schon besitzt, allerdings nur solange wie du auf der guten Seite stehst.

„Wieso will Voldemort ihn dann haben?"

„Tut mir Leid mein Junge, aber ich kann auch nur versuchen seine Motive zu erraten. Es scheint als ob er nur wenige Informationen darüber hätte. Er hat vermutlich nur die Legende und nicht die Wahrheit erfahren. Er scheint zu glauben dass seine Macht steigen wird wenn er den Galator besitzt und er die Welt beherrschen könne."

„Dann ist er fällig für eine Enttäuschung, nicht?"

„Ja, das ist er."sagte Merlin, dachte dann aber einen Moment lang nach. „Aber er wird solange alles tun um den Galator zu bekommen, sogar töten."

„Ich weiß. Ich war Zeuge wie er die alte Frau getötet hat nur weil sie ihm die Informationen die er wollte nicht gegeben hat."

„Daraus entnehme ich dass deine Verbindung mit Voldemort immer noch stark ist?"

„Ja, Sir. Aber ich habe gelernt wie ich ihn aussperren kann. Ich hatte nur diese eine Vision, und die in der Sirius verletzt wurde. Es ist fast so als ob ich nur mit ihm verbundne bin wenn er wirklich wütend ist oder wenn ich die Verbindung bewusst suche."

„Das ist großartig. Also ist das Okklumentiktraining mit Severus gut gelaufen?"

„Ich habe das Meiste alleine gelernt, mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Hermine."

„Hast du dich schon mal darüber gewundert dass du sehen konntest wie Sirius verletzt wurde, auch wenn Voldemort nicht persönlich anwesend war?"

„Hä?" diese Sichtweise überraschte Harry. Voldemort war nicht anwesend gewesen, und seine Narbe hatte nicht geschmerzt, trotzdem hatte er es aber gesehen.

„Oder warst du vielleicht schon mal in der Nähe von anderen und konntest ihre Gefühle spüren?"

„Äh." Es stimmte. Er hatte Ginny dadurch aufspüren können dass er seinen Gefühlen gefolgt war und konnte genau sagen was die Personen um ihn herum fühlten. Allerdings klappte das nur wenn er sich auf sie konzentrierte. Er hatte immer gedacht er könne gut raten, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so ganz sicher.

„Harry, du scheinst etwas verwirrt zu sein."

„Ja Sir. Ich kann fühlen was andere fühlen wenn ich mich auf sie konzentriere."

„Großartig. Das bedeutet dass du dich gut entwickelt hast, auch wenn wir uns schon vor einem knappen Jahr hätten treffen sollen. Und was machen deine Heilfähigkeiten?"

„Nun Sir, ich konnte nicht all zu viel üben da wir es geheim gehalten haben."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der du diese Fähigkeiten bitter benötigen wirst. Alles was ich dazu sagen kann ist, dass du dich auf das Gebiet konzentrieren musst das du heilen willst, und dann musst du daran denken wie deine Heilkräfte aus dir heraus fließen.

„Ähhhmmm. Kann ich dich noch etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich kannst du. Aber es scheint als ob unsere Zeit vorbei ist. Ich werde dich bald wiedersehen."Merlin stand winkend da als es Harry so vorkam als ob er fliegen würde und in einen Tunnel eingesaugt wurde.

„Harry, steh auf. Wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke."

Harry setzte sich etwas desorientiert auf und versuchte seine Augen auf etwas zu fokussieren. Er bemerkte dass alles verschwommen war und griff nach seiner Brille. Er war jetzt wieder im Schlafraum, in seinem eigenen Bett. Er fühlte sich eindeutig erfrischt und selbstsicherer, da er jetzt einen Teil seiner Vorfahren kannte. Aber was wenn es nur ein Traum gewesen war? Konnte es trotzdem wahr sein? Konnte er mit Merlin selber verwand sein? Hatte er ihn wirklich umarmt? Er musste unbedingt mit Dumbledore reden.

Ü/N: So, ich verduftiere mich jetzt für 4 Tage ins Tessin. Als Abschiedsgeschenk gibt es noch dieses Kapitel. Ich habe einfach mal festgelegt dass Harry seinen Ur-Ur....Großvater mit „Du" anredet, auch wenn das durch das Englische „you"nicht ersichtlich ist.

Choooooo: Dankeschön

EinMarauder: Ich Beschreibe gar nichts, ich übersetze. Aber das sollte n dem Kapitel ja geschehen sein, zufrieden?

VamHex: Tja, wer weiß schon was mit Sirius ist..... Ich schreibe nicht, ich übersetze

kathriin: Ein Streit zeigt doch bloß dass sie Meinungsverschiedenheiten nicht „normal"regeln können.

Vero: Erledigt.

DKub: Man kann sogar ohne Hände am PC weiterarbeiten.. ich hab das mal spaßeshalber mit den Füßen probiert, das geht wirklich.

Mrsgaladria: Enigma kannst du selber grüßen, sie ließt die Reviews.

Truemmerlotte: Die unendliche Frage um Sirius:-) ich würde sagen: warte es einfach ab.

bepa: schankedön, bis später im ICQ

kathleen potter: freut mich dass dir das Kapitel gefällt, trotzdem musst du mir keine Geschlechtsumwandlung schenken.... „für die kekslose laser-jet"pfffffffff das muss heißen „für DEN kekslosen laser-jet". Mit dem Körper einnehmen liegst du noch nicht mal so arg daneben.....

B/N: Hallihallo, Leute! Erst mal danke für alle Besserungswünsche, Keksdosen und Gutebesserungsbonbons :-) Sie haben wirklich geholfen, mir geht es schon sehr viel besser. Es ehrt mich das ihr unsere Arbeit so schätzt.

Das wars auch schon wieder also dann bis zum nächsten mal wenn es heißt:

„trommelwirbel"

HP und der Galator....presented by laser-jet&Enigma

Ääh, also ich glaube ich geh doch lieber wieder ins bett ,wink,


	20. Arbassa

Kapitel zwanzig: Arbassa

Dumbledore war kein bisschen überrascht als er Harry nach dem Mittagessen am Eingang zu seinem Büro vorfand. Er lächelte und ließ Harry in sein Büro.

„Nun, hattest du letzte Nacht einen schönen Traum, Harry?"fragte Dumbledore und seine blauen Augen zwinkerten vergnügt. Harry war etwas überrascht. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt dass Dumbledore über praktisch alles bescheid wusste das in der Schule vorging, insbesondere wenn es ihn betraf.

„Darüber möchte ich mit ihnen sprechen, Sir."

„Wie geht es deinem Vorfahr?"

„Entschuldigen Sie? Haben sie ‚Vorfahr' gesagt?"

„Natürlich. Hast du noch nicht herausgefunden dass du ein direkter Nachfahre von Merlin selbst bist, einem der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten?"Harry war verblüfft. Der Traum war sehr informativ gewesen und er erinnerte sich an jedes Detail und jedes Wort das gesprochen worden war, ganz anders als das bei normalen Träumen der Fall war.

„Aber das würde ja heißen dass alles was er mir in meinem Traum erzählt hat wahr wäre."

„Ja Harry. Deshalb habe ich dich dazu ermuntert das Buch zu lesen. Es war kein Zufall dass Ron das Buch gefunden hat und dass er es dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Du hättest es eigentlich schon früher bekommen sollen, und deine Treffen mit Merlin hätten auch früher beginnen sollen, aber wegen der unglücklichen Umstände hat Merlin entschieden dir etwas Zeit zu geben um damit klar zu kommen."

Harry starrte Dumbledore nur noch mit offenem Mund an. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Es war genauso wie im letzten Schuljahr als Dumbledore ihm die Prophezeiung erzählt hatte. Alle Informationen über sich bekam er nur stückchenweise und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Harry wünschte sich, dass ihm jemand die gesamte Geschichte über sein Leben und seine Verwandten erzählen würde.

„Ah, ich habe dich mal wieder mit deiner eigenen Vergangenheit überraschen können. Ich hatte mich gefragt wann du das Buch lesen würdest und mich mit Fragen bombardierst. Offensichtlich ist Merlin des Wartens müde geworden und hat sich mit dir in Verbindung gesetzt."

„Das könnte stimmen. aber war es alles ein Traum? Ich habe doch geschlafen, oder?"

„Ja, das hast du. Hat er dir gegenüber nicht ‚Teleportieren' erwähnt?"

„Doch, hat er, aber nicht sehr detailliert. Er sagte ich könnte es benutzen um meine Eltern oder Sirius zu besuchen sobald ich es beherrsche."

„Das ist so ähnlich wie Apparieren, abgesehen davon dass du andere Personen mitnehmen, Leute oder Gegenstände irgendwohin hinschicken oder dich in Träume einbringen kannst. Genau das, was Merlin letzte Nacht gemacht hat. Er hat dich in seine Welt gebracht, zudem noch in die Vergangenheit, alles nur durch deine Träume."

„Dann ist alles, was in meinem Traum passiert ist, wahr?. Ich war in Avalon?."

„Ja mein Junge, das warst du. Jetzt sag mir, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Im Moment bin ich einfach nur überwältigt. Ich habe mich ausgeruht gefühlt als ich aufgewacht bin. Alles was in meinem Traum geschah, ist so klar, dass ich mich an alles was ich gehört und gesehen habe erinnern kann.

„Das ist sehr gut. Es gibt noch vieles was du lernen musst, aber das wird alles zur rechten Zeit geschehen. Jetzt genieße erst einmal deine Besuche in Fincayra und deine Treffen mit Merlin. Eines Tages wirst du vielleicht dazu in der Lage sein deine Freunde mit zu nehmen."

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich hoffe dass ich Sie und Merlin nicht enttäuschen werde."

„Du hast mich nie enttäuscht Harry. Du hast so viele Qualitäten, ich wünschte mehr Leute wären wie du. Die Welt wäre dann um einiges besser. Du musst nur noch lernen wie du dein Temperament zügeln kannst, aber bisher machst du dich ja ganz gut. Falls sonst nichts mehr ist, du hast jetzt Verwandlung und du solltest auch noch mit deinen Freunden reden."

„Danke für ihre Zeit."

„Oh Harry, du weißt doch dass du hier immer willkommen bist." Damit verließ Harry Dumbledores Büro und ging in Richtung des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers während er über einen Weg nachdachte seinen Freunden von seinem Traum und der Verwandtschaft die er letzte Nacht entdeckt hatte, und die inzwischen vom Schulleiter bestätigt worden war, zu erzählen.

Nach dem Abendessen war es Harry etwas schwindlig. Der Verwandlungsunterricht war gut gelaufen und die Neuigkeiten die er von Dumbledore erfahren hatte überdeckten das schlechte Gefühl das er immer in Snapes Zaubertrankstunden hatte. Vor dem Essen war er noch so gut gelaunt dass er Hermine leidenschaftlich küsste bevor sie sich zum Essen hinsetzten. Meistens Zeigten die beiden ihre Liebe nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, aber dieses Mal konnte er sich einfach nicht beherrschen.

„Harry! Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"fragte Hermine fast tadelnd.

„Das erzähle ich dir nach dem Essen."flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, was sie erschaudern ließ. Seit sie den gefälschten Sirius entdeckt hatten, hatten sie fast jeden Tag darüber geredet hinter was der Betrüger her sein könnte. Sie hatten den Vorfall gegenüber den anderen außer Ron nicht erwähnt.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum in ihren Lieblingssesseln am Feuer saßen erzählte Harry ihnen von seinem Traum und dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Die Münder seiner Zuhörer hingen alle weit offen. Als Harry fertig war lächelte er in sich hinein da er genau wusste was sie alle dachten. Er konnte all ihre Gedanken spüren, und fühlte es auch noch nachdem er mit der Erzählung fertig war.

„Du willst mir also sagen dass mein Freund seine Wurzeln bis hin zu Merlin zurückverfolgen kann."sagte Hermine immer noch geschockt.

„Hast du nicht zugehört Hermine?"antwortete Ron irritiert. „Das hat er uns doch die letzte, öh-ich weiß nicht, Stunde oder so, erzählt."

„Das weiß ich Ron, ich wollte es mich nur selber sagen hören."

„Hört auf ihr Zwei."sagten Ginny, Lavender und Harry nahezu gleichzeitig.

„Wow Harry. Es scheint als ob du nicht nur der-Junge-der-lebt bist, sondern auch ein wahrer Nachkomme des berühmten Merlin. Denk doch nur mal was das mit deinem sowieso schon großen Fanclub machen wird."scherzte Lavender.

„Oh je, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Wir behalten das dann lieber für uns."sagte er mit ernster Stimme und klang fast wie Hermine bei einer ihrer Zurechtweisungen.

„Mein Gott Harry, hast du schon mal daran gedacht dass du vielleicht mächtiger sein wirst als Dumbledore wenn du die Schule abgeschlossen hast?"fragte Ron.

„Nun, darüber weiß ich nichts. Ich glaube nicht dass alle Fähigkeiten von Merlin vererbt wurden."ermahnte Harry ihn. „Ich glaube die einzige Fähigkeit die ich bis jetzt geerbt habe sind meine Heilkräfte, und wir wissen ja bereits dass diese mehrere Generationen überspringen können. Aber ich habe trotzdem Glück gehabt."

„Hör schon auf Harry, erinnere dich daran was ich im ersten Jahr gesagt habe. Du bist ein großartiger Zauberer, dass du von einer langen Linie mächtiger Zauberer abstammst bestätigt das nur noch."sagte Hermine während sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte.

„Hmm! Wenn du das immer machst wenn ich etwas Neues über mich herausfinde sollte ich mich mehr anstrengen."flüsterte er als er an ihrem Ohr knabberte. Hermine errötete und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.

„Was ist nur in euch Beide gefahren, es ist doch Ron und Lavenders Lieblingsbeschäftigung sich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu küssen, nicht eure."scherzte Ginny worauf sie sich ein paar wütende Blicke von Ron und Lavender einfing. „Nun, wenn ihr euch die ganze Nacht nur noch küssen wollt dann werde ich mich auch einmal auf die Suche nach meinem Freund machen bevor ich anfange zu lernen."Damit stand Ginny auf und ging während die anderen ihr alle hinterher starrten. Ginny war glücklich darüber dass sie es jetzt offen sagen konnte, da die Vier anderen endlich darüber bescheid wussten.

In dieser Nacht besuchte Harry wieder Fincayra nachdem er vor Erschöpfung nach den Hausaufgaben ins Bett gefallen war. Hermine lernte immer noch so viel und Harry konnte das Versprechen das er Mr. Granger gegeben hatte nur schwer einhalten.

Die Landschaft sah anders aus als in dem Traum der letzten Nacht. Dort stand eine gigantische Eiche, und es schien so als ob der Baum mit Merlin lachen würde als Harry eintraf.

„Hallo Harry"sagte Merlin und winkte ihm zu.

„Hi, wo sind wir dieses Mal?"

„Oh, wir sind immer noch in Fincayra, allerdings in einer Zeit vor dem Krieg der bald beginnen wird. Wir befinden uns in den Druma-Wäldern, der Heimat meiner Schwester. Ich wollte dich Arbassa vorstellen." Die gigantische Eiche senkte einen Ast in Richtung Harry. Schließlich dämmerte es Harry dass Merlin ihn dem Baum vorstellte.

„Öhm..." Harry streckte seine Hand aus und der Ast berührte seine Hand. „Schön dich kennenzulernen."Merlin lächelte. Dann war ein merkwürdiges, verrostetes Geräusch zu hören und Merline schien als Antwort wie der Wind zu zischen. Offenbar redete er mit dem Baum.

„Arbassa sagt, dass es eine Ehre sei, den Harry Potter zu treffen, und dass du genau wie dein Vater aussehen würdest."

„Vielen Dank."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dir beibringen wie du mit den Bäumen und anderen Kreaturen mit denen du sprechen willst kommunizieren kannst. Aber wieso gehen wir nicht erstmal hinein?"

„Hinein?"

„Ja mein Junge. Ich habe dir doch gesagt dass das die Heimat meiner Schwester ist. Die ganzen Druma-Wälder und Arbassa."Merlin flüsterte etwas und ein Teil von Arbassas Stamm öffnete sich und ließ einen Durchgang zu einer kuriosen Wohnung im Inneren des Baumes erscheinen.

Harry ging hinein und sah ein Wohnzimmer, Treppen, eine Küche und eine Türe die vermutlich zu einem Schlafzimmer führte. Im Zimmer standen Möbel, komplett aus Holz gefertigt, und die Dekoration bestand aus all dem was Mutter Natur lieferte. Harry fühlte wieder tiefe Ehrfurcht als er all das betrachtete das

„Du sagtest, dass das das Haus deiner Schwester ist?"

„Ah, ich glaube dieser Teil meines Lebens wurde nie aufgeschrieben, noch nicht einmal in dem Buch das du gerade ließt. Ich habe immer versucht es wegen ihrer Sicherheit geheim zu halten. Dir aber erzähle ich es weil du zur Familie gehörst und ein Recht darauf hast deine Vorfahren zu kennen."

Harry blieb still und wartete darauf dass Merlin fortfuhr.

„Ich habe eine Zwillingsschwester, Rhiannon. Aber wir sehen uns nicht ähnlich. Sie ist wunderschön, hat braune, wellige Haare und graublaue Augen. Ich habe die schwarzen Haare und dunklen Augen unseres Vaters geerbt. Du hast ebenfalls unsere unordentlichen schwarzen Haare geerbt. Das muss manchmal schrecklich sein mit den Haaren."Merlin lächelte als er Harrys Nicken sah.

„Wie auch immer, sie wurde von einem Bäumling und allen anderen Lebewesen in den Druma-Wäldern aufgezogen. Seit sie alt genug ist passt sie als Gegenleistung jetzt auf alle auf. Ich werde dir sie und meine Mutter in den nächsten Tagen vorstellen. Meine Mutter ist eine schöne Frau mit hellblonden Haaren und Augen die wie Saphire glitzern. Von ihr habe ich meinen Menschenteil geerbt da sie ein Mensch ist. (Merlins Augen blitzen als er von seiner Mutter sprach.) Mein Vater war Fincayraner (seine Augen wurden nahmen einen eisigen Ausdruck an). Das war jetzt ein Teil meiner Geschichte."

„Aber ich bin nicht hier um dich unsere Familiengeschichte zu lehren, sondern um dir unseren Familienfähigkeiten bei zu bringen. Du musst wissen dass einige unserer Fähigkeiten manchmal Generationen überspringen. Es kann sein dass du eine Fähigkeit besitzt, oder auch nicht. Von deinen Heilkräften weiß ich bereits und auch dass du bei Professor McGonagall die Animagusverwandlung erlernt hast, richtig?"

„Ja. Ich kann mich in einen Merlin (Zwergfalken) verwandeln."

„Merlins sind noble und loyale Freunde."seufzte er. Es schien als ob er sich an einen alten Freund erinnerte. „Ich hatte einmal einen Merlin, ich habe ihn Trouble genannt. Meine erste Verwandlung, oder in deinen Worten Animagusverwandlung, war ein Hirsch."Dies zeigte Harry wieder die Zusammengehörigkeit seiner Familie.

„Die Form von meinem Vater war auch ein Hirsch und mein Patronus ebenfalls."Merlin lachte und nickte das wusste er bereits. „Ich verstehe nur nicht wieso ich mich in einen Merlin verwandle."

„Na ja, magst du das Fliegen?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Ich liebe das schnelle umherflitzen in der Luft."

„Das ist offenbar auch vererbt worden. Ich liebe das Fliegen aus guten Gründen ebenfalls. Fincayraner mögen zwar spitze Ohren wie der Teufel haben, aber sie besitzen auch Flügel wie die Engel."Harrys Mund stand offen.

„Wieso hast du dann keine Flügel?"

„Das ist so weil ich in meiner Jugend einen anderen Weg gewählt habe. Ich habe mich entschieden meiner Bestimmung in Britannien zu folgen, ihr nennt es jetzt England, und deshalb konnte ich meine Flügel nicht behalten. Nur diejenigen die in Fincayra bleiben können ihre Flügel behalten."Harry nickte verstehend.

„Da ich mich schon in meine Form verwandeln kann, heißt das, dass der Unterricht abgeschlossen ist?"

„Eins nach dem anderen mein Junge. Weil du mein Blut in dir trägst hast du das Potential dich in viele Formen zu verwandeln."Harry hatte nie gedacht dass dies möglich wäre.

„Wirklich?" er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er hatte noch nie davon gehört dass es jemandem gelungen war sich in eine andere Form als die, die zu ihm gehörte zu verwandeln.

„Ja Harry. Allerdings muss ich dir noch sagen dass ich bisher der einzige Zauberer in unserer Familie war der dieses Kunststück vollbringen konnte. Trotzdem glaube ich dass du ein großes Potential dafür besitzt."

Harry hörte Merlin genau zu. Er folgte Merlin auf Schritt und Tritt und sah genau zu als er ihm zeigte wie man sich verwandelte. Er fand außerdem heraus dass er sich eines Tages in jede gewünschte Form verwandeln könne. Er lernte von Merlin bis der Tag anbrach und er in die reale Welt, in der er mit Snape und allen anderen klar zu kommen hatte, zurückkehren musste.

Harry war aufgeregt und konnte es kaum erwarten Ron und Hermine etwas über seinen Unterricht zu erzählen. Er hatte aufgehört es einen Traum zu nennen da er wusste dass seine Treffen mit Merlin etwas ganz anderes waren. Sein Kopf wurde, während er schlief, mit so vielen Informationen gefüllt, jedoch fühlte er sich erfrischter, glücklicher und selbstsicherer als jemals zuvor.

Harry setzte in den nächsten Wochen sein Training mit Merlin fort. Er lernte die Bedeutung der ‚Macht des Bundes' (Der stärkste Bund ist der der Herzen), die Fähigkeit des Schutzes (Der beste Weg um etwas zu beschützen ist, es frei zu lassen), die Kunst der Namensgebung (Ein wahrer Name enthält wahre Macht), die Fähigkeit des Teleportierens (Merlin hatte ihm das bereits am ersten Tag erklärt, er hatte es aber noch nicht geübt), Vernichtung (manchmal ist es notwendig, aber es kostet immer seinen Preis), die Fähigkeit zu sehen (Das Herz kann Dinge wahrnehmen die für das Auge unsichtbar bleiben). Aber der Unterricht den Merlin immer hervorhob war Bescheidenheit. Er sagte Harry dass Bescheidenheit die Seele eines Zauberers war.

Die Zeit nach dem Mittagessen wurde zu einem immer wiederkehrenden Ritual für die fünf Freunde. Die Vier würden zuhören wen Harry die Erlebnisse seiner Nächtlichen Ausflüge erzählte. Sie gingen meistens zum See und setzten sich unter einen Baum und redeten bis die nächste Stunde begann oder sich die Pärchen zu küssen begannen. Das Frühlingswetter brachte die Vögel zum Singen, das Gras wuchs und die Bäume waren voll mit kleinen grünen Blättern. Sie genossen die warme Sonne und den frischen Frühlingsduft.

Harry zeigte ihnen nie was er lernte, aber er erzählte ihnen von all den Dingen zu denen er in Lage sein würde wenn erst einmal herausgefunden hätte wie sie funktionierten.

Die Freunde hatten nicht mehr über die Sache mit Sirius gesprochen und Harry war froh dass er von dem Betrüger keinen weiteren Brief mehr erhalten hatte. Inzwischen waren sie mit den UTZ Vorbereitungen, Jahresabschlussprüfungen und Küssen zwischen dem Lernen beschäftigt.

Harry vermisste die Konfrontationen mit Voldemort oder dem Betrüger nicht, aber er wollte vorbereitet sein wenn die Zeit kam. Harry fühlte manchmal etwas von Voldemorts Frust, aber er konnte diese Gefühle mit etwas Konzentration leicht loswerden. Seine Okklumentikstunden zahlten sich endlich aus. Zwar fühlte er immer noch einen kitzelnden Schmerz in seiner Narbe, aber er wusste dass keine Gefahr bestand, da die Schmerzen minimal waren.

Harry wusste inzwischen dass seine Fähigkeit die Gefühle anderer zu lesen daher kam da er Emphat war. Aber zu seiner und Merlins Überraschung (genauso wie zu Dumbledores als er es erfuhr) schien er ein natürliches Wissen darüber zu haben wessen Gefühle er spürte und wie er es blockieren konnte wenn es nötig war.

Als sich Harry eines Tages nach einem anstrengenden Tag voll mit Quidditch, Lernen und Küssen bettfertig machte, dämmte er seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten zu früh ab und konnte so die Angst eines kleinen Tieres das ein paar Zoll hinter ihm saß nicht mehr spüren. Als Harry sein Hemd auszog und so der Galator sichtbar wurde, hastete einen Ratte mit einer Silbernen Pfote aus ihrem Versteck hinter Harrys Koffer hervor.

Ü/N: blubb blubb blubb mehr hab ich im Moment nicht zu sagen.

blimmchen: Ferien sind leider schon wieder vorbei.

Josephine-19: Schankedön

Vero: Ok, er bekommt ja später noch einen weiteren Großvater

LAlle: hmm..... weiß mal wieder nicht was ich schreiben soll---siehe ICQ

bepa: siehe Review drüber

Truemmerlotte: das mit großem und kleinem Kind verstehe ich nicht

kathleenpotter: Nur keine Panik, so krumm nehme ich dir das dann auch nicht :-) Tja, ich weiß dass ich nicht unbedingt in ein 0-8-15 muster reinpasse. Keksfabrik um die ecke? pass auf, ich komm gleich bei dir vorbei und plündere die fabrik aus

mrsgaladriel: danke


	21. Sehen und Binden

Kapitel einundzwanzig: Sehen und Binden

Die Nacht war kalt und dunkel. Der Neumond stand am Himmel und sein natürliches Licht war erloschen. Die einzigen Menschen die heute Nacht draußen waren, planten böses. Die Wut des Mannes, falls man ihn noch so nennen konnte, war weit entfernt von allem menschlichen. Seine roten Sehschlitze, man könnte es auch Augen nennen, flammten vor kalter Wut auf.

Der Mann schrie frustriert. „Ich habe nur Idioten die für mich arbeiten. Das Schuljahr in Hogwarts ist fast zu Ende und alles was ihr herausgefunden habt ist, dass sich der Galator in Harry Potters Besitz befindet?"

„M-m-meister. Ich schwöre Euch, der als Black verkleidete Todesser hatte keine Möglichkeit fest zu stellen ob Potter den Galator bei sich trägt."

„Du inkompetenter Idiot!" Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Todesser der sich als Sirius verkleidet hatte „CRUCIO!"

Der Todesser schrie vor Qualen und wand sich bis Voldemort den Fluch von ihm nahm.

„Bitte Meister, vergebt mir meine Unfähigkeit." stieß der Todesser abgehackt und hustend hervor.

„Meister, ich hätte eine Idee die eventuell helfen könnte."

„Ah ja, Bella. So schön, so intelligent und so loyal. Ich wusste dass dir etwas einfallen würde. Sprich!"

„Ich werde die beiden inkompetenten Idioten benötigen um erfolg zu haben, aber da sie beide entbehrlich sind werden sie ausreichen." sagte sie spöttisch lächelnd. Sie war der vorbildhafte Todesser, kaltherzig, loyal, kein Gewissen oder Machtgier, genau wie Voldemort es mochte. Obwohl sie mit Sirius verwand war, war sie ihm kein bisschen ähnlich. Sie hatte weder seine Liebenswürdigkeit noch sein Mitgefühl.

Bella erzählte ihren Plan. Als sie fertig war begann Voldemort zu lachen und konnte es kaum erwarten dass der Plan in die Tat umgesetzt wurde.

Obwohl Harry mit Merlin in Fincayra war konnte er den meisten Teil des unerwarteten Schmerzes abwehren. Das erste Gefühl das er empfand war Wut und er erwartete als nächstes weit aus größere Schmerzen, allerdings spürte er nur ein leichtes Kitzeln. Auch als er Voldemorts Freude fühlte konnte er sich konzentrieren und das Gefühl in ein leichtes Kitzeln verwandeln.

Harry war verwirrt und fragte Merlin ob seine Verbindung zu Voldemort vielleicht schwächer werden würde, weil er in der Lage gewesen war die Schmerzen in ein Kitzeln der Narbe zu verwandeln.

Merlin antwortete dass er nicht glaube dass die Verbindung schwächer werde. Er meinte, dass vielleicht seine Heilfähigkeiten, sein gewachsenes Wissen und die Kontrolle über seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten zusammen mit seinen Okklumentikfähigkeiten die Verbindung so weit unterdrücken konnten, dass er nicht mehr Voldemorts gesamte Wut erleiden musste.

Das beunruhigte Harry etwas. Wenn er nicht mehr entscheiden konnte ob es wirkliche Wut oder nur das alltägliche Gefühl sei würde er nicht mehr wissen ob Voldemort in der Nähe sei. Merlin sagte, dass der Schmerz nur deshalb abgeschwächt war weil Voldemort sehr weit weg war, aber wenn er in die Nähe kommen würde, würde Harry sich bei weitem mehr konzentrieren müssen um die Schmerzen abzuwehren.

Harry speicherte alle Informationen die er bei seinen Treffen mit Merlin erhielt sicher in seinem Kopf ab. Jedes mal wenn er etwas Freizeit hatte, was zwar sehr selten war, übte er die Fähigkeiten die Merlin ihm beigebracht hatte. Er zögerte noch immer davor das Teleportieren zu testen, aber inzwischen konnte er sich schon viel besser verwandeln. Er wusste dass er sich in einen Merlin verwandeln konnte, aber er wollte noch üben sich in einen Hirsch zu verwandeln, wie schon sein Vater und sogar Merlin vor ihm.

Er stand in seinem privaten Raum den er gefunden hatte als er sich am Anfang des Schuljahres vor Hermine versteckt hatte. Harry schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Bild eines Hirschs der durch den Wald rannte. Harry begann ebenfalls in dem Raum auf und ab zu rennen während er fühlte wie seine Hände und Füße sich in Hufe verwandelten, sein Gesicht verlängerte sich und ein Geweih wuchs aus seinem Kopf. Er hatte die Verwandlung in einen Hirsch abgeschlossen! Harry rannte glücklich im Zimmer auf und ab bis er einen Schrei hörte.

„Merlin!" keuchte Hermine als sie fast über den hellbraunen Hirsch stolperte der hin und her rannte.

Harry verwandelte sich sofort in sich selbst zurück als er Hermine hörte. „Tut mir leid Mine. Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt."

„Oh…Harry, du warst ein Hirsch." erzählte sie ihm als ob sie annahm dass er nicht wüsste in was er sich verwandelt hatte.

„Ich weiß. Das ist doch toll oder? Ich habe nur ein bisschen geübt und wusste nicht dass du kommen wolltest. Ich dachte du müsstest noch ein paar Leuten mit den Hausaufgaben helfen?"

„Ja, wir haben früher aufgehört und ich habe dich gesucht."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Wieso?"

„Ich vermisse dich." sagte sie und ging zu ihm. Hermine legte Harry ihre Arme um den Nacken und brachte ihre Lippen in Erwartung eines Kusses zu seinen. Harry legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und küsste sie.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst." flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen als sie sich kurz trennten. Die Hitze die sich im Zimmer befand kam inzwischen nicht mehr von dem Feuer das im Kamin flackerte, sondern von ihren Körpern.

Hermine wurde schwach und ihre Knie wurden weich. Ihre Welt drehte sich, und sie wusste dass das passierte, weil sie mit dem den sie liebte zusammen war. Moment mal, hatte sie gerade an Liebe gedacht? Waren sie nicht zu jung für solch starke Emotionen für das andere Geschlecht? Trotzdem, sie waren beide schon sechzehn und Harry würde bald siebzehn werden. Hermine fragte sich ob er ebenso fühlte.

Sie küsste ihn verlangend. Harry wusste nicht ob er jemals zu vor so viel bedingungslose Liebe gefühlt hatte. Sirius war die einzige Person gewesen die ihn bedingungslos geliebt hatte, aber das war natürlich etwas anderes. Hatte er gerade wirklich über Liebe nachgedacht? Harry wusste nicht wo diese Gedanken plötzlich her kamen, aber tief in seinem Herzen wusste er dass er Hermine über alles liebte. Plötzlich bemerkte er dass er Fortschritte im ‚Sehen', das Merlin ihn lehrte, gemacht hatte. Er hatte mit seinem Herzen ‚gesehen' und wusste jetzt dass er Hermine Liebte.

Dieses neue Bewusstsein ängstigte ihn so sehr wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres als er seine Gefühle für Hermine nicht offen zeigte. Er hatte Angst davor dass Voldemort sie als Werkzeug benützen könnte um ihn in seine Hände zu bekommen. Doch das würde er nicht zulassen. Harry wusste dass er seine Gefühle und Gedanken mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten vor Voldemort verbergen konnte, aber würde das ausreichen?

Harry verstand jetzt auch wie viel das ‚Sehen' mir dem Herzen bedeutete und erkannte was eine Verbindung der Herzen wirklich war. Er wusste dass sie, egal was auf sie zukommen würde, sie es schaffen würden weil sie durch ihre Herzen miteinander verbunden waren, laut Merlin die stärkste Bindung der ganzen Welt.

Die Beiden hörten atemlos auf sich zu küssen. Harry konnte spüren was Hermine fühlte und wusste dass sie ihn mit ihrem ganzen Herzen liebte. Sie wusste nicht dass er inzwischen emphatische Fähigkeiten hatte, er hatte ihr gegenüber aber die Möglichkeit erwähnt. Harry fühlte sich schuldig dass er wusste was sie für ihn empfand, er ihr aber nicht gesagt hatte was er fühlte.

„Hermine, erinnerst du dich an eine der Fähigkeiten die ich erwähnt habe? Sie nennt sich Empathie." Hermine nickte. Sie konnte ihren Herzschlag in ihren Ohren spüren. Oh Merlin, wusste er was sie für ihn empfand?

„Nun, es ist nicht fair dass ich deine Gefühle spüren kann und du meine nicht, deshalb werde ich es dir sagen." Hermine starrte ihn an. Er wusste also von ihren Gefühlen?.

Oh Gott würde er ihr jetzt sagen dass er nicht dasselbe fühlt? Hermine bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den Kuss vor wenigen Momenten. Niemand könnte sie so küssen und nichts dabei fühlen.

„Schau, ich weiß dass es meine Bestimmung ist mit dir zusammen zu sein. Ich liebe dich Hermine."

„Harry." begann sie, konnte den Satz aber nicht beenden da sie plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals hatte. Dafür umarmte und küsste sie ihn als ob er die Luft war die sie atmen musste um zu leben. Dann lehnte sie sich kurz von ihm weg. „Ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen, Harry."

„Ich weiß. Wir sollten besser in Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen bevor wir etwas tun zu dem wir noch nicht bereit sind." Das verlangen in ihren Augen war noch nicht verschwunden, aber sie wussten dass sie für den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung noch nicht bereit waren, egal wie sicher sie sich mit ihren Gefühlen waren.

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten sie auf dieselbe Weise. Sie lernten für ihre Abschlussprüfungen und auf Hermines Verlangen auch schon auf die UTZ's während Ginny für ihre OWL's lernte. Aber sie nahmen sich immer die Zeit um Harrys neuesten Abenteuern in Fincayra zu lauschen und wünschten sich immer dass sie mit ihm gehen könnten.

Harry wünschte sich dass er das Teleportieren erfolgreich probieren könnte, aber er hatte Angst davor und kein Vertrauen zu sich selbst. Er hatte es noch nicht einmal ausprobiert, egal ob bei Merlin oder wenn er wach war. Die anderen ermunterten ihn zwar immer wieder, aber er fühlt sich noch nicht dazu bereit.

„Ach komm schon Kumpel." begann Ron. „Ich bin sicher dass du es kannst. Wenn ich mit Merlin verwandt wäre, ich hätte es probiert."

„Könntest du hier überhaupt üben?" fragte Hermine besorgt. „Hier sind doch immer noch überall die Anti-Apparationszauber."

„Merlin sagte dass es nicht wie Apparieren ist. Es ist eher so wie das was die Hauselfen tun, und wie du weißt können sie das hier durchführen." Die Anderen schauten Harry verblüfft an. Sie wussten dass Harry sich von ihnen unterschied, aber je mehr Harry von seinen Begegnungen mit Merlin erzählte, desto mehr realisierten sie wie groß dieser Unterschied doch war.

„Uff, Harry, weißt du was das heißt?" fragte Ron.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich Liebling. Harry kann überall in Hogwarts teleportieren." sagte Lavender als ob sie versuchte es einem Kleinkind zu erklären.

„Das weiß ich!" antwortete Ron genervt. „Ich meine nur, er würde nie wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kommen und könnte in den Mädchenturm gehen ohne sich mit den rutschigen Treppen herum zu ärgern!"

Harry schaute Hermine mit einem wissenden Lächeln an. Das müsste ihm genug Ansporn geben um es wenigstens zu versuchen. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Harry, Ron und Hermine die Geschichte mit dem Sirius-Betrüger auch Lavender und Ginny erzählt. Sie konnten kaum glauben dass jemand so mit Harrys Gefühlen spielen konnte. Sie planten außerdem ihn zu fassen wenn er wieder mit Harry Kontakt aufnehmen würde, aber bis das geschehen würde, würden sie warten. Wenn das Gesicht des Betrügers das nächste mal auftauchen würde, würden sie bereit sein.

Ü/N So, das war vermutlich die längste Zeit die wir je für ein Kapitel gebraucht haben. Allerdings hat as gute Gründe. zuerst hing ich 1,5 Wochen an einer schweren Stelle fest und bin einfach nicht weitergekommen. Als Enigma das Kapitel dann zum Korrigieren bekommen hat, hat zuerst nicht funktioniert weshalb sie sich Zeit gelassen hat und dann kamen bei uns mehrere Klassenarbeiten. Kapitel 22 und 23 Habe ich inzwischen ebenfalls fertig übersetzt, es liegt jetzt an euch wie sehr ihr Enigma zum korrigieren anspornt :-)

Josephine-19: Lieber ein kurzer Review al gar keiner

Serenitys Angel: Ich arbeite so schnell wie es geht, mehr ist wirklich nicht mehr drin

Blimmchen: Hier hast du meeeh :-) Grüße hab ich ausgerichtet

Fighter-for-dragonheart: Ich schreibe nicht ich übersetze, aber das habe ich schon oft gesagt. Hat dein nick etwas mit einer Fanfiction zu tun?

Harry2004: Jap, Draco/Ginny das spielt aber nur eine leinere Nebenrolle

nadjy: Freut sich dein Wissensdurst über die Geschichte?

Truemmerlotte: Beim Teleportieren kann man nur Personen mitnehmen die aus seiner eigenen ZEit stammen, keine Personen aus dem Totenreich. Aber das wird noch erklärt wenn er es trainiert.

DKub: Du freust dich auf das Kapitel, wir auf einen neuen Review

Mrsfaladriel: Ich kann am letzten Satz nichts witziges entdecken

KathleenPotter: Das mit der Keksfabrik lässt sich einrichten, gib mir mal die genaue adresse wir kommen dann

Bepa: Keine Ahnung wie Peter ins Schloss kommt.


	22. Nevilles Entdeckung

Kapitel zweiundzwanzig: Nevilles Entdeckung

Neville besaß eindeutig die Gabe zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein, eines Tages stolperte er aus Versehen in das geheime Zimmer in dem Harry, Hermine, Lavender, Ron und Ginny die Strategien planten um den falschen Sirius zu fangen. Überall lagen strategische Zeichnungen herum die mit den ganzen Kreuzen und Kreisen fast wie ein Footballplan aussah. Neville starrte sie mit vor Überraschung verengten Augen an.

„Hi" stammelte er nervös als er in Gesichter, auf denen die Überraschung wegen der Störung deutlich sichtbar war, starrte.

„Hi Neville." brach Harry als erster die Stille.

„Ich habe bei den Portraits gelernt und einen Teil aus dem Buch laut vorgelesen und plötzlich hat sich ein Gang geöffnet. Ich wollte nicht stören." setzte er noch schnell hinzu als ob er erwartete dass sie ihn wegen der Störung verhexen würden.

„Was für ein Buch liest du?" platze es aus Ron heraus. Neville errötete als ob es ihm peinlich wäre ihnen zu sagen was genau er las. Hermine schielte kurz auf das Buch in seiner Hand und verstand wieso er so verlegen war. Er las einen Schnulzenroma den sie schon mal in der Bücherei herumliegen gesehen hatte.

„Äh."

„Ist schon in Ordnung Neville, was können wir für dich tun?" fragte Hermine nachsichtig. Sie wusste wie schnell man Neville ängstigen konnte wenn er eingeschüchtert war. Obwohl er während dem Kampf mit den Todessern im Ministerium letztes Jahr keine Angst hatte verfiel er von Zeit zu Zeit in sein altes Wesen zurück.

„Oh, ich glaube nichts. Ich bin hier nur hereingestolpert weil mich der Gang überrascht hat." Neville schaute auf etwas das aussah wie ein wunderschönes grünes Amulett das auf dem Tisch lag. Harry hatte es abgenommen und auf die Mitte des Tischs gelegt da es der Gegenstand war den Voldemort begehrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er plapperte aufgeregt. „Wow, ich habe nicht geglaubt dass es existieren würde. Großmutter hat mir immer Geschichten darüber erzählt, aber ich dachte das seien nur Märchen.

„Von was sprichst du?" fragte Harry obwohl er Nevilles Gefühle spüren konnte. Er fühlte die Aufregung und hatte auch die Angst gespürt die Neville hatte als er den Raum betrat. Trotzdem wurde Neville von Jahr zu Jahr tapferer und kommt immer häufiger aus seinem Schneckenhaus heraus, dachte Harry sich.

„Natürlich von dem Galator." sagte Neville und deutete auf die Mitte des Tischs. Die Fünf schauten Neville erschrocken an. Sie hatten nicht erwartet dass jemand anderes das Amulett erkennen würde, da es keine bewiesenen Geschichtsunterlagen gab. Es war nur eine Legende, und es gab keinen wirklichen Beweis seiner Existenz.

„Du hast davon gehört Neville?" fragte Ron, zu verblüfft um es zu verneinen. Doch die anderen störte es nicht, da sie inzwischen wussten dass man Neville alles anvertrauen konnte. Er hatte seine Loyalität während dem Kampf im Ministerium bewiesen, genauso wie Luna Lovegood, der einzigen Person die noch in der Runde fehlte.

„Ja, wie ich schon sagte. Meine Großmutter hat mir viele Geschichten darüber erzählt. Wartet nur bis sie erfährt dass jemand in Hogwarts den Galator besitzt."

„NEIN." schrieen sie alle zur selben Zeit.

„Wollt ihr mir etwa erzählen dass niemand davon weiß? Noch nicht einmal Dumbledore?" fragte er erstaunt. Dann ging ihm plötzlich ein weiteres Licht auf. „Moment mal, meine Großmutter hat mir erzählt, dass der Galator nur von einem wahren Nachfahren Merlins besessen werden kann." Seine Augen weiteten sich und die Fünf konnten seine Verwirrung, seinen Schock und die Fragen auf seinem Gesicht ablesen als er versuchte heraus zu finden wem der Galator gehörte.

Wenn es nicht so eine ernste Angelegenheit gewesen wäre hätte Harry bei den Gefühlen die er von Neville empfing angefangen zu lachen. Aber Neville war ihm ein guter Freund und er wollte seine Gefühle nicht dadurch verletzten dass er über ihn lachte, also behielt er sich unter Kontrolle.

„Harry?" fragte Neville. In diesem einen Wort verbargen sich alle Fragen die Neville stellen konnte, angefangen dabei, ob ihm der Galator gehörte, bis hin zu seinen Vorfahren. Alle Fünf nickten als Antwort und Neville klappte in sich zusammen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Neville?" fragte Harry nachdem schon einige Minuten verstrichen waren. Diese Zeit hatten sie dazu benutzt, die ganzen Pergamente die herum lagen, und in Harrys Fall den Galator, wegzuräumen. Sie hatten entschieden Neville die Wahrheit zu sagen wenn er wieder zu sich kam, und seine Erinnerungen noch hätte.

„H-Harry?" fragte er desorientiert. „Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist in einem der vielen geheimen Räume in Hogwarts. Geht es dir gut?"

Dann bemerkte Neville, dass er und Harry nicht die einzigen Personen im Zimmer waren und plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder. Neville rappelte sich auf und konnte in allen Gesichtern Besorgnis um ihn sehen.

„Gut, mir geht es gut." stammelte er. „Aber kannst du mir bitte sagen dass ich das nicht alles geträumt habe? Bitte."

„Neville, wenn du denken solltest dass du das alles geträumt hättest oder etwas Ähnliches hätten wir dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht oder dein Gedächtnis gelöscht." antwortete Harry.

„Tschuldige. Es ist nur…Der Galator…Du…Merlin."

„Schon in Ordnung Neville. Es ist wahr. Wir erzählen dir das auch nur weil wir dir vollständig vertrauen. Niemand sonst weiß davon, außer vielleicht Dumbledore, aber wir haben es ihm nicht gesagt. Er hat aber seine eigenen Methoden um herauszufinden was im Schloss vor sich geht. So, was willst du als Erstes wissen?"

„Du bist ein Nachfahre von Merlin?"

„Ja."

„Wow." war alles was Neville sagen konnte, denn er war einfach nur platt. Er hatte einen Freund der mit Merlin verwand war! Dann wurde er plötzlich traurig weil ihm das niemand glauben würde und es nie jemand erfahren würde, noch nicht einmal seine Großmutter.

Harry fühlte selbstverständlich wieder alle Gefühle die von Neville ausgingen. Wieder hatte er das Verlangen zu lachen, aber das konnte er Neville nicht antun. Er wusste wie empfindlich Neville sein konnte. Harry konnte nur versuchen sein Emphatischen Fähigkeiten Neville gegenüber so gut wie möglich aus zu schalten. Er wusste dass Neville Harmlos war, aber als eine art Alarm mussten seine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten aktiv bleiben.

„So Neville. Geht es dir jetzt besser? Möchtest du wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?" fragte Ginny sanft.

„Wieso gehen wir nicht alle und machen unsere Hausaufgaben fertig?" schlug Hermine vor, was bei Harry und Ron ein Aufstöhnen verursachte. Hermine und Lavender schlugen ihren Freunden auf die Arme. Harry überprüfte dann mit seinen emphatischen Fähigkeiten ob der Weg frei war und führte sie dann alle zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie machten sich keine Sorgen darüber dass Neville sich an das Passwort erinnern könnte da er vermutlich nicht wusste welches der Worte die er vorgelesen hatte den Durchgang geöffnet hatte. Auch waren sie fest davon überzeugt dass Neville es nicht weitererzählen würde.

Neville hingehen fühlte sich geehrt dass Harry ihm vertraute. Er wusste dass Harry und er nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten oder gute Freunde waren, aber er fühlte eine Verbundenheit zu Harry die er zu niemandem sonst fühlte. Vielleicht weil sie am selben Tag Geburtstag hatte, weil sie beide ihre Eltern an Voldemort verloren hatten (die einen körperlich Tod, die anderen geistig), oder weil Harry ihn immer fair behandelte. Genau genommen interessierte ihn das ‚warum' und ‚wieso' auch nicht, solange sie Freunde waren, und dafür war Neville dankbar. Auch Ginny und Hermine waren seine Freunde, Ron ebenfalls, solange er sich nicht mit seinen Kommentaren unbeliebt machte und wieder einmal vergessen hatte zu denken bevor er den Mund aufmachte. Lavender war für ihn nur eine weitere Klassenkammeradin, aber sie war immer anständig ihm gegenüber gewesen.

Sie suchten ihre Bücher und ihre Pergamente heraus um mit ihren Hausaufgaben zu beginnen nachdem sie sich einen freien Tisch gesucht hatten, der genug Platz für alle bot. Sie verloren kein Wort mehr über den Galator oder die Pläne, auch wenn ihnen das alles noch durch den Kopf schwirrte. Alle wussten dass es gefährlich war und dementsprechend nervös, aber sie wussten dass draußen Krieg war und dass wenn sie nicht ihren Teil dazu beitragen würden, sie eventuell keine Zukunft hätten.

Für Lavender waren all diese Abenteuer etwas ganz neues, aber sie war zäher als erwartet. Nach außen hin spielte sie die einfältige Blondine um all die abzuschrecken die nicht wirklich an einer Freundschaft mit ihr interessiert waren. Lavender wollte so behandelt werden wie sie war, und nur Personen die durch ihre äußere Hülle sehen konnten waren es wert, ihre Freunde zu sein. Das waren Personen wie Parvati, dann Ron, Harry, Hermine, Ginny und jetzt auch Neville. Lavender machte es Spaß den anderen helfen zu können, auch wenn niemand außer ihren Freunden jemals von der Rolle erfahren würde die sie in dem Krieg in dem sich die Zaubererwelt befand gespielt hatte.

Ginny genoss es dass sie auch mithelfen konnte und hatte keine großen Bedenken wegen der Gefahr. Sie wusste dass sie alles tun würde um alle diejenigen zu schützen die sie liebte und sich um sich eine Zukunft zu erkämpfen. Das einzige Problem war, dass sie Draco nichts davon erzählen konnte, aber sie versuchte trotzdem so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm zu verbringen und sagte ihm jedes Mal wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Ron hatte Harry schon immer bei seinen Begegnungen mit dem dunklen Lord geholfen, auch wenn er teilweise große Angst hatte. Aber auch er wusste was getan werden musste. Wenn er sich eine Zukunft mit Lavender in der magischen Welt erhoffte ohne dass Voldemort Angst und Schrecken verbreitete musste er alles tun was er konnte um Harry zu unterstützen.

Hermine war Harry loyal bis zum Tode. Sie wusste dass eine Zukunft ohne Harry keine Zukunft für sie wäre. Sie würde alles tun um ihm zu helfen, insbesondere Seite an Seite mit ihm zu kämpfen. Er war ihr Grund zu leben, und sie wusste dass sie sein Grund war. Den falschen Sirius zu fangen würde gefährlich werden, aber dann könnte das Andenken an Sirius und Harrys Gedanken an ihn endlich in Frieden ruhen. Sie wusste dass Voldemort etwas damit zu tun hatte und jedes Mal wenn er sich irgendwo einmischte konnte das nur Tod und Gefahr bedeuten.

Harry fühlte die Verantwortung für seine Familie (Die Weasleys und Hermine), seine Freunde, die Zaubererwelt genauso wie die der Muggelwelt auf seinen Schultern. Aufgrund der Prophezeiung würde er, um die Sicherheit und Zukunft für die die er liebt zu gewährleisten, entweder töten oder getötet werden müssen. Eigentlich wollte Harry seine Freunde nicht dabei haben wenn er den falschen Sirius versuchen würde einzufangen, aber er wusste dass sie so oder so mitmachen würden und dann eventuell ernsthaft verletzt würden. So konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen dass sie Aufgaben in seinem Plan bekamen die sie so gut wie möglich von der Gefahr fern hielten.

Das Einfangen des falschen Sirius war nur ein kleiner Teil des Krieges, aber er konnte so auf gewisse Art den Tod seinen Paten rächen, auch wenn er tief in seinem Herzen immer noch dachte dass Sirius am Leben sei. Harry wusste dass er vorsichtig sein musste, da Voldemort ebenfalls mitspielte und dieser bisher noch jedes mal ein paar Überraschungen bereithielt. Er gab sein Bestes um seine neuen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, so wollte er sicherstellen dass sich das letzte Jahr nicht wiederholen und Voldemort ihn manipulieren konnte. Harry wusste was er tun musste. Er würde einen Weg suchen um dem Schwindler alleine gegenüber zu treten.

Ü/N: So, dieses Kapitel hat so lange gedauert weil ich nie die Zeit gefunden habe die vielen Reviews zu beantworten. (In meiner Bio steht ab sofort meine ICQ nummer drin, falls interesse besteht). Ich hätte da noch eine gute Nachricht: Die Autorin wird daraus vermutlich eine Triologie machen!!!

Serenitys Angel: in 2-3 Monaten möchte ich mit der Geschichte fertig sein. Deine FF werde ich nicht lesen, erstens ist mir animexx zu kompliziert, und 2. lese ich keine lily/james fics

Josephine-19: Ich ein Goldstück? Cool, dann bring ich mich jetzt selber zur Bank und lass mich wechseln. Vielen dank für deine Reviews zu meinen anderen Geschichten. Das zeigt dass sie immernoch gelesen werden. Du bist die erste die nach der fertigstellung der geschichten noch einen review abgegeben hat.

Lalle: Wir vergeben dir

Mechwollier: DAnke

Kathleen Potter: Nähe ist relativ seit ich autofahren darf.

Vero: Danke

Silvertrust: dann mach ich es mir auch leicht:-) siehe Chooo

Chooo: wenn ich mir deine Kniee so ansehe, die sehen ganz schön zerschunden aus nach einer Woche knieen.

Truemmerlotte: Wer weiß was in den letzten KApiteln noch passiert....

Obelix72: Klar weiß ich dass dein neues kap online ist. Mit den Prüfungen muss ich mich näher beschäftigen wenn sie dann dran kommen.


	23. Pläne können geändert werden

Kapitel dreiundzwanzig: Pläne können geändert werden

Harrys Training mit Merlin war inzwischen fortgeschrittener als es beide je erwartete hätten. Er konnte sich inzwischen erfolgreich in einen Hirsch, sowie in einen Merlin verwandeln. Er übte auch viele Schildzauber mit Merlin, wobei dieser von rechts und von links Flüche auf ihn warf. Harry wollte sich und alle die im wichtig waren beschützen können wenn es einmal kritisch wurde. Er hatte sogar einen Schildzauber in eine Kuppel verwandelt in der die Personen die sich im inneren befanden vor den meisten Flüchen geschützt waren. Harry arbeitete weiterhin an der Kuppel, sodass die Leute in der Kuppel gar nicht merken würden dass sie auf diese Weise geschützt waren, und dass sie ihre Gegner verzaubern konnte ohne dass ihre eigenen Zauber auf sie zurück fielen. Der Nachteil dieser Schilde war, dass sie eventuell nicht stark genug waren um die Unverzeihlichen aufzuhalten. Merlin hatte einmal erklärt dass diese Flüche so böse und mächtig waren dass auch jemand mit viel Macht und reinem Herzen sie nicht stoppen könnte. Aber es gab immer die Hoffnung dass es gelingen könnte. Er erklärte ihm dass Harry es bereits einmal geschafft hatte, zwar nur mit der Hilfe seiner Mutter, aber immerhin hatte er es mal geschafft.

Merlin und Harry kamen sich auch immer näher. Sie scherzten miteinander wenn das Training vorbei war und Merlin erzählte ihm Geschichten über seine Kindheit , seinen Jugendfeind Dinatius und wie er sein Augenlicht verloren hatte und dafür gelernt hatte mit seinem inneren Auge zu sehen. Harry erfuhr, dass Merlin einen Freund namens Shim hatte der ein Riese war und in einer der ältesten Städte Fincayra, in Varigal, lebte. Sie waren wie Harry und Hagrid. Er erfuhr außerdem dass Merlins Großmutter ein Wassermensch war und bei der Geburt ihres Kindes gestorben war. Merlins Mutter kannte sich mit dem Christentum, den Druidenbräuchen und der Griechischen Mythologie aus. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit erfuhr Harry auch dass Merlin seine Kräfte dadurch entdeckt hatte das er Sachen geschehen ließ wenn er wütend war. Genau wie Harry. Als er das Glas am Schlangenkäfig im Zoo verschwinden ließ oder der Sprung auf das Schuldach als er vor Dudley weggelaufen war.

Er lernte wie er seine Heilfähigleiten konzentrieren konnte und auch wie ein Magus ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabes zu zaubern. Der Zauberstab war hauptsächlich ein Hilfsmittel um einen Zauberspruch zu fokussieren. Mit Merlins Hilfe lernte er, wie er seine Hände als Fokus benutzen konnte, und mit ihnen die Zauber und Flüche bewirken konnte.

„Großartig gemacht mein Junge." sagte Merlin zu Harry. „Du wirst mit jedem Besuch besser."

Aus lauter Ehrfurcht darüber dass er so ein großes Kompliment von Merlin bekommen hatte konnte Harry nur: „Vielen Dank." sagen.

Er erzählte seinen Freunden immer von seinen Abenteuern und Erlebnissen, aber er hielt Informationen zurück über die er sich nicht sicher war. Er wollte nicht dass sie etwas wussten das sie in Gefahr bringen könnte und auch Dinge die Voldemort gegen ihn verwenden könnte. Sein Motto war: „Je weniger sie wissen, umso sicherer sind sie.".

Er erzählte ihnen von dem Treffen mit Merlins Mutter und Schwester. Die beiden hatten ihm Geschichten über Merlins Kindheit erzählt die am besten unerwähnt bleiben sollten. Für Harry war Merlin dank seiner verrückten Angewohnheiten ein Mensch, auch wenn er es in Wirklichkeit nur zum Teil war. Sie erzählten ihm wie er versichte alle Probleme in Fincayra zu lösen und allen zu Helfen die Probleme hatte obwohl ihm viele Leute andauernd erzählten dass er nicht hierher gehörte. Das erinnerte Harry an etwas das Hermine einmal gesagt hatte, an seinen eigenen „Helferkomplex".

Merlin erzählte ihm sogar wie er zu seinem Stab gekommen war. „Dann bemerkte ich zu meiner Überraschung wie sich die Rinde von dem Ast an dem ich mich festhielt abschälte. Zur selben Zeit lösten sich ein paar kleinere Äste vom Hauptstamm und lösten sich ebenfalls von ihrer Rinde als ob sie mit einem unsichtbaren Messer geschält wurden. Es war ein starker Ast, dick an der oberen Seite und mit einer Kegelförmigen Ausbuchtung an der unteren Seite.

Merlin erzählte auch was er mit dem Zauberstab alles erlebt hatte, wie er das Zeichen des Schmetterlings erhalten hatte, ein Falkenpaar, das Schwert, goldene Kreise, den Schwanz eines Drachens und ein Auge. Auf all das traf Harry auch während den Stunden in denen Merlin ihn unterrichtete.

Harry saugte alles in sich auf was Merlin ihm in diesen Stunden beibrachte. Er war selber verwundert wie gut er sich an alles was Merlin sagte erinnern konnte, wo er doch normalerweise nach einer normalen Schulstunde kaum noch wusste was der Professor gesagt hatte.

Ein weiterer Teil von Harrys Unterricht war, ein Musikinstrument herzustellen. Er nutzte dazu viele natürliche Ressourcen die er in den Drumawäldern fand. Einige seiner Stunden verbrachte er dann mit der Herstellung. Harry war etwas besorgt da er noch nie ein Instrument gespielt hatte, abgesehen von der Flöte im ersten Schuljahr um Fluffy zum schlafen zu bewegen. Als er daran dachte entschied er sich, eine Flöte zu bauen. Merlin sagte ihm dass er sich Zeit dafür nehmen müsste, denn er hätte nur eine Chance um sie bauen, und dann müsste sie entweder funktionieren oder nicht. Die Musik die man hoffentlich eines Tages hören würde, würde seine eigene sein und eine neue Stufe von Harrys Fähigkeiten freilegen.

Neben dem Training wartete Harry unruhig auf eine Nachricht von dem falschen Sirius. Er wollte herausfinden wer diese Person war, und auch wenn er wusste dass Voldemort dahinter steckte wollte er das wahre Gesicht der Person sehen die es wagte mit seinen Gefühlen zu spielen und aus seiner Verletzlichkeit einen Vorteil ziehen wollte. Schließlich wurde seine Ungeduld durch eine Nachricht befriedigt.

Harry,

Verbotener Wald, gleiche Zeit wie immer.

Dein Pate

Sirius

Harry kochte vor Wut als er den Zettel las. Wie konnte es dieser Nachahmer nur wagen. Er zeigte den anderen den Zettel, und genau in diesem Moment stolperte Neville wieder in ihren geheimen Raum.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich habe selber wegen meiner letzten Zaubertrankprüfung beschimpft und dann hat sich plötzlich der Durchgang geöffnet. Ich dachte nicht dass jemand hier sein würde und dachte dass ich hier in Ruhe lernen könnte."

„Schon in Ordnung, Neville. Du kannst wann immer du willst hier herkommen um zu lernen." antwortete Harry. „Hast du herausgefunden wie das Passwort lautet?"

„Nein. Ich stand vor dem Portrait und habe mich lange beschimpft, eines der Sachen die ich gesagt habe hat vermutlich das Bild geöffnet." er lächelte und die anderen begannen zu kichern.

„Es lautet ‚Verdammter Idiot' Neville, und du musst dich doch nicht so nennen." lachte Ginny während die anderen immer noch in sich hinein kicherten.

„Öh, es tut mir leid, aber ich habe etwas von euren Plänen mitbekommen. Ihr wollt jemanden am verbotenen Wald treffen?"

Die Anderen schauten sich an und seufzten. Sie wollten eigentlich nicht dass sonst noch jemand mitmachte. Harry wollte es insbesondere deshalb nicht da alle nur wegen ihm eventuell verletzt werden konnten.

„Ich habe mich gefragt ob es da vielleicht etwas gibt mit dem ich euch helfen könnte?"

„Neville, ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist." antwortete Ron. Durch Rons fehlende Feinfühligkeit schaffte er es nicht, die Ablehnung in milderen Worten zu fassen.

„Was Ron versucht zu sagen ist, dass wir nicht wollen dass du verletzt wirst." fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Aber ich kann euch helfen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an letztes Mal?" fragte er und schaute Harry mit bittenden Augen an. Er wollte unbedingt mithelfen und auch im Andenken an seine Eltern gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen.

Harry schaute unruhig hin und her und wusste dass er Nevilles Hilfe nicht ablehnen konnte. Er konnte fühlen dass Neville sich nutzlos fühlte und wollte ihn nicht auch noch verletzt und ablehnen. Alle wussten dass Harry sich sehr von den Gefühlen anderer beeinflussen ließ. Aber niemand außer Ron und Hermine wussten von seinen emphatischen Fähigkeiten. Er erinnerte sich noch daran wie er es Ron gesagt hatte:

„Also willst du mir erzählen dass du spüren kannst was ich genau in diesem Moment fühle?" Ron errötete weil er zwei Stunden mit Lavender alleine gewesen war und sich entsprechend ‚gut' fühlte.

„Wenn ich es will dann ja. Ich mache es nicht immer. Ich aktiviere es meistens um negative Gefühle aufzufangen." Ron atmete erleichtert auf bis Harry fortfuhr: „Aber ich kann fühlen was du genau in diesem Moment empfindest. Mach dir keine sorgen, ich erzähle es niemandem." Harry lachte als Ron so rot wie seine Haare wurde.

Sie hatten noch nie über das geredet was Ron und Lavender zusammen machten und beließen es auch dabei. Das war etwas privates zwischen Lavender und Ron, und Harry respektierte das. Er hatte ihm ja auch nicht erzählt was er mit Hermine machte wenn sie alleine waren, auch wenn sie sich bisher nur küssten. Aber Harry wäre es auch nicht recht wenn jemand die Gedanken die ihm durch den Kopf schossen sehen könnte.

„'War nur ein Scherz Ron. Aber aufgrund deines Gesichtsausdrucks denke ich dass du mit Lavender eine schöne Zeit hattest."

„Ach sei ruhig. Und tu mir bitte einen Gefallen: Bleib von meinen Gefühlen weg außer ich brauche Hilfe, okay?"

„Kein Problem. Ich lasse eure Gefühle schon in Ruhe seit ich gelernt habe wie ich es unterdrücken kann."

Das ließ Rons Gesicht wieder entgleisen. „Und wie lange kannst du es schon unterdrücken? Wann hast du überhaupt gelernt die Gefühle anderer zu fühlen?"

„Oh, ich habe, sobald ich gelernt hatte wie ich die Gefühle anderer spüren kann, geübt wie ich es unterdrücken kann. Es ist wie die Verbindung zu Voldemort über die ich spüren kann ob er glücklich oder wütend ist, nur dieses Mal sind es nicht seine Gefühle sondern die aller anderen in meiner Nähe. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt dass ich ein Naturtalent sei weil ich so schnell gelernt habe wie ich mich darauf konzentrieren oder es unterdrücken kann."

„Aber meine Frage hast du noch nicht beantwortete Harry, wann hast du es entdeckt?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde deine Gefühle nicht freiwillig weitererzählen. Ich konnte deine Gefühle spüren als Ginny dir von Malfoy erzählt hat, da hat es eigentlich angefangen."

Ron schien mit Harrys Erklärung zufrieden zu sein. „Danke, ich hatte nur Angst dass du Lavender etwas von meinen Gefühlen erzählen könntest wozu ich noch nicht bereit bin es ihr zu sagen."

„Ron, wenn du von deiner Liebe zu ihr sprichst, ich denke das weiß sie schon. Ich bezweifle dass man viel Macht oder viele Fähigkeiten braucht um zu wissen ob man von jemandem geliebt wird. Das zählt eher zu den Instinkten."

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch dass es ihr viel bedeuten wird wenn ich es ihr mit meinen eigenen Worten sage."

„Das ist natürlich wahr." gab Harry zu.

Wie auch immer, Harrys Emphatische Fähigkeiten hatten ihren Plänen einen Dämpfer verpasst und sie mussten ihre Pläne jetzt dahingehend ändern dass Neville mitwirken konnte und sich gleichzeitig nicht in Gefahr brachte.

„Wir könnten noch einen Beobachter brauchen." schlug Hermine vor und bat die anderen durch einen Blick um Unterstützung.

„Richtig." sagte Ginny. „Wir haben doch an einer Stelle des Waldes noch niemanden, erinnerst du dich Harry?"

„Wartet mal, lasst uns die Karte anschauen. Wenn es noch eine Stelle gibt an der wir jemanden brauchen, dann bist du dabei Neville." Harry gab vor die Karte zu betrachten, aber er kannte bereits jetzt den perfekten Platz für Neville der ihn außerhalb der Gefahrenzone halten würde. Er hatte alle diskret außerhalb dem gefährlichen Gebiet aufgestellt, aber er wusste auch dass immer etwas schief gehen konnte. „Genau dort Neville." sagte er und zeigte auf einen Punkt der in sicherer Entfernung zum Treffpunkt lag, ganz in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte.

„In Ordnung. Aber was machen wir? Müssen wir jemandem helfen, so wie letztes Jahr?"

„Nein Neville. Wenn wir Glück haben können wir einen von Voldemorts Anhängern fangen." antwortete Ron.

Ron hatte geübt Voldemorts Namen aus zu sprechen. Er konnte ihn inzwischen sogar laut sagen ohne sich zu sehr zu fürchten. Lavender keuchte immer noch jedes Mal auf und Neville zitterte, allerdings nicht all zu stark.

„Na dann. Ich schlage vor dass wir unseren Plan noch einmal durchgehen und dann Neville trainieren, wir haben weniger als zwei Wochen. Wir sollten die Zeit gut nutzen." bestimmte Harry. Dann brachte er Neville und den anderen einige Flüche bei. Er wollte dass sie bereit waren, auch wenn sie keinem Todesser nahe genug kommen würden um sie zu verfluchen. Harry wollte nur allen Möglichkeiten vorbeugen und sie dementsprechend vorbereiten.

Ü/N: So, endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel. Wir hatten so viele Arbeiten dass Enigma einfach nicht zum Korrigieren gekommen ist. Ich hab trotzdem brav weiter übersetzt und stehe aktuell bei Kapitel 28 vom Galator und hab noch 2 Kurzgeschichten übersetzt. Wann ihr das alles zu lesen bekommt liegt bei Enigma.

Veronica Evans: Ich übersetze.

Kathleen Potter: Dass Neville dabei ist hat einen Grund, der zum Teil in Kap 27 enthüllt wird.

Serenitys Angel: In den Ferien habe ich allgemein weniger Zeit zum Übersetzen. Während der Schule übersetze ich immer in der Ubahn, somit ist 1h Arbeit am Tag garantiert. In den Ferien übersetze ich nach Lust und Laune. Ich bevorzuge HP/HG oder HP/GW. Dabei ist ein Happy End eine Grundvorraussetzung.

Bepa: Ich hoffe mal dass dein PC bald wieder läuft.

MrsGaladriel: Dankeschön

Lalle: Tjaja, die Reviews gehen mir auch immer aus


	24. Das Negatus Mysterium

Kapitel vierundzwanzig: Das Negatus Mysterium

Sie nutzten jeden Tag für ihr Training. Ron, Hermine, Lavender Ginny und Neville machten sich wirklich gut. Harry brachte ihnen Zauber und Flüche bei, die sie noch nicht einmal mithilfe der Bücher in der verbotenen Abteilung erlernt hätten. Er lehrte sie die Zauber und Flüche die ihm Merlin selbst während ihren nächtlichen Trainingsstunden beigebracht hatte.

Harry genoss jede Sekunde dieses Trainings. Er war dabei ein wahrer Magus zu werden, genau wie Merlin auch einer war. Wenn man genauer darüber nachdachte fiel einem auf dass Dumbledore ebenfalls oft ohne Zauberstab zauberte. Harry hatte noch nie so zuvor darüber nachgedacht, aber je mehr er lernte, an desto mehr erinnerte er sich was Dumbledore alles ohne Zauberstab tat. Er beschwor das Essen während den Festen, Stühle oder etwas zu Trinken mit nur einem Wink seiner Hand. Er fragte sich ob Dumbledore ebenfalls ein Magus war. Harry vermutete, dass Dumbledore Gedanken lesen konnte und eine Art Hellseher war, da er immer wusste was in der Schule los war, auch wenn er nicht in der Nähe war. Er fragte sich ob Dumbledore wohl etwas von ihren Plänen wusste. Wenn ja, dann ließ er sie, wie schon so oft zuvor, das Problem erst einmal selber lösen. Trotzdem war er immer für Harry da wenn dieser Hilfe benötigte.

Das Treffen mit dem Betrüger war etwas anderes. Es war persönlicher als Harry zugeben wollte, aber Harry wollte ihn erwischen und dafür bezahlen lassen dass er das Andenken an seinen Patenonkel beschmutzt hatte. Die Anspannung stieg an, je näher das nächste Wochenende kam, aber Harry musste sich eher um seine Prüfungen sorgen machen. Wenigstens mussten sie sich nicht mehr um Quidditch sorgen. Sie hatten das letzte Spiel gegen Slytherin und somit den Hauspokal gewonnen. Harry hatte bei Professor McGonagall noch nie so lächeln gesehen wie an diesem Tag. Als er seine Ehrenrunde um das Feld drehte konnte er sehen wie sie wie ein kleines Mädchen auf und ab sprang und das mürrische Gesicht von Professor Snape, das war einfach unbezahlbar. Die anschließende Siegesfeier war einfach großartig gewesen.

Sie hatten noch keine Nachricht erhalten, wann genau das Treffen mit dem vermeintlichen Sirius stattfinden sollte, so ahnten sie doch dass es bald sein würde. Die sechs hatten zwar Spaß bei der Feier, aber die Belastung durch das baldige Aufeinandertreffen stieg immer weiter. Harry hatte inzwischen sogar die Anwesenheit von Voldemort eingeplant, dies allerdings vor seinen Freunden geheim gehalten da er sie nicht ängstigen wollte.

„Harry." sprach Hermine ihn nach einer Trainingsstunde an. Alle anderen waren schon gegangen und sie waren somit allein in dem geheimen Raum. Harry packte seine Bücher in die Tasche und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ja Hermine?" antwortete er und konnte bereits die Sorgen spüren die sie fühlte.

„Ich habe Angst."

Er schloss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Nicht. Alles wird gut gehen."

„Wie kannst du so sicher sein?"

„Wir haben einen guten Plan, erinnerst du dich? Wenn wir uns daran halten wird alles richtig laufen."

„Aber was, wenn etwas passiert das wir nicht eingeplant haben?" ‚etwas wie Voldemort' dachte sie sich.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich denke wir haben alles eingeplant was passieren könnte." ‚Sogar Voldemort' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich weiß, aber ich mache mir trotzdem große Sorgen um dich."

„Keine Angst Hermine. Denk dran, ich habe mit Merlin trainiert."

Hermine schien seine Antwort zu akzeptieren und entspannte sich etwas. Dann legte sie ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.

Der anfängliche Kuss wurde bald leidenschaftlicher. Harrys Hand strich zärtlich über ihren Rücken während sich die andere zu ihrer Brust bewegte. Hermine bog ihren Rücken durch und ächzte. Hermines hatte ihre Hände in Harrys Haaren vergraben während der Kuss immer hungrigrer wurde.

Harry verlor sich in dem Kuss. Er wollte nur noch eines: die Kleider beseitigen und Hermine lieben. Er konnte fühlen dass sie ihn genauso wollte und dieses Wissen lies seine Beherrschung schwinden.

Hermine taumelte vor Verlangen und ihre Küsse wurden fordernder. Ihre Zungen trafen sich spielerisch und ihre Hände erforschten neugierig ihre Körper. Sie wünschte sich dass sie nur nicht so viele Kleider anhätten.

Harry löste sich von Hermine und diese wäre hingefallen wenn er sie nicht festgehalten hätte. Beide waren atemlos und hatten rote Köpfe. Harry wusste, dass es nicht die rechte Zeit war. Falls sie jemals auf diese Weise zusammen kommen sollte, wollte er dass es so perfekt wie möglich wäre. Nein, der harte Boden eines geheimen Zimmers war nicht der richtige Ort um ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen, und auch wenn sie physisch und mental für diesen Schritt bereit waren, waren sie es emotional noch lange nicht.

Sie hielten sich beide fest umschlungen während sie versuchten ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Harry konnte Hermines Enttäuschung und Erleichterung fühlen.

„Wir sind dafür noch nicht bereit." meinte er und ließ sie damit wissen dass er genau wie sie fühlte.

„Oh Harry. Manchmal ist mein Verlangen nach dir so groß, egal was für Konsequenzen es hätte."

„Hermine, egal wie sehr ich dich liebe und unsere Vernunft von Zeit zu Zeit verschwindet weiß ich, dass wir es bereuen würden wenn wir noch nicht dazu bereit sind. Du denkst meistens praktisch, das ist eine Sache die ich an dir liebe auch wenn es manchmal etwas stört. Die Schule ist dir zu wichtig als dass du mit einem Fehler von uns klar kommen würdest.

„Du weißt dass ich dich unglaublich liebe oder?"

„Ja, und ich liebe dich ebenso, wenn nicht sogar mehr."

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen dass du mich wenn wir nicht miteinander schlafen verlässt und dir jemanden suchst der das jederzeit tun würde. Ich weiß sicher dass es viele Mädchen gibt die jeden Chance nutzen würden um mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Eigentlich sollte Harry durch ihre Worte enttäuscht werden. Wie konnte sie nur denken dass er so oberflächlich sei? Harry konnte ihre Unsicherheit spüren und entschloss sich sie zu beruhigen. „Hermine, schau mich an. Ich liebe dich, und nur dich. Du bist diejenige mit der ich zusammen sein möchte. Wir sind „dazu" beide noch nicht bereit. In Ordnung?" Hermine lächelte und nickte. Dann küssten sie sich wieder, aber ohne die Fleischeslust die sie einige Momente vorher verspürt hatten.

Als Harry Hermine fest in seinen Armen hielt konnte er einen Seufzer hören und wusste wie erleichtert sie war. „Du bist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben und ich möchte nicht dass du denkst dass du mir jemals mehr als deine Liebe geben musst."

„Ich liebe dich." seufzte sie. „Wusstest du eigentlich dass der ‚Kristall der Antworten' richtig lag als ich ihm meine Frage gestellt habe?"

„Ja, er hat mir praktisch auch die richtige Antwort gegeben, ich war nur zu dickköpfig um sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu akzeptieren." Diese Aussage fesselte Hermine.

„Oh, und was bitte hast du den Kristall gefragt?"

„Du erzählst mir von deiner Frage und ich dir von meiner?"

„Einverstanden. Du zuerst."

„Na gut. Ich habe gefragt welche Frau meine Zukunft bedeuten würde, und dein Bild ist erschienen."

Hermine lächelte. „Hast du deshalb fast den Kristall fallen lassen?" fragte sie kichernd.

„Ja. Also, was war deine Frage?"

„Ich habe einfach nur gefragt wer der Mann meiner Träume sei, und der Kristall sagte mir dass die Antwort vor mir stehe. Und du standest damals direkt vor mir."

„Warst du enttäuscht?"

„Nein, entzückt. Das einzige Problem war, dass ich nicht wusste wie du fühltest."

„Was war mit Francoise?"

„Oh Harry, ich habe dir doch schon mal erzählt dass ich nur mit ihm ausgegangen mit um mir über meine Gefühle zu dir klar zu werden. Außerdem kannten wir uns doch schon so lange und dich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht mit meiner Liebe zu dir zerstören."

„Genau das habe ich auch versucht."

„Ja, aber ich habe nur einen Partner gebraucht um das heraus zu finden."

„Und was ist mir Krum?"

„Ich war nie mit Krum zusammen. Wir sind nur Brieffreunde."

„Also schreibst du ihm immer noch?"

„Nichtmehr so viel, aber immer mal wieder. Ich habe ihm auch von uns erzählt."

„Und was hält er davon?"

„Harry Potter, erzähl mir nicht dass du eifersüchtig bist." scherzte sie.

„Nein, ich möchte nur wissen wie er darüber denkt."

„Nun, er hat gesagt dass er wusste dass du mir mehr als ein Freund bedeutest. Er hat auch gesagt, dass wenn es zwei Personen gibt die zusammen gehören wir es seien. Ist das nicht süß?"

„Sicher." sagte er, klang aber nicht überzeugt. „Wenn du meinst."

Daraufhin schlug ihm Hermine auf den Arm.

„Was denn? Ich habe dir doch beigestimmt."

„Sicherlich Potter. Soll ich meine Liste herunterbeten?"

„Sag nicht dass du immer noch sauer bist weil ich anfangs so ein Idiot war."

„Nein, aber ich möchte dich nur immer mal wieder daran erinnern damit du auf dem Boden bleibst." lachte sie. Harry vermisste ihr Lachen. Seit der Krieg begonnen hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr viel gelacht.

„Ich liebe dich." sagte er stattdessen.

„Ich wünschte nur dass wir uns nicht um so viele andere Sachen Sorgen machen müssten. Ich möchte mehr Momente so wie diesen, ohne dass wir uns um irgendetwas Sorgen machen müssen, verstehst du?"

„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst." ‚und Merlin sei Dank musst du dich nicht so Sorgen wie ich es tue' fügte er gedanklich noch hinzu.

„Hast du schon all deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?" fragte Hermine jetzt wieder ernster.

„Du bekommst die Schule wohl nie aus dem Kopf oder?" Hermine schlug ihm wieder spielerisch auf den Arm und schaute ihn gespielt böse an.

„Ja Liebling, ich habe alle Hausaufgaben abgearbeitet."

„Wie geht es mit unserem Training voran?" Harry war von der plötzlichen Frage überrascht, verdeckte es aber sofort mit einem Lächeln.

„Sehr gut wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Was ist mit Neville?"

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um ihn. Ich denke er verlässt sein Schneckenhaus und bekommt mehr Selbstvertrauen, ich kann es fühlen. Er trainiert erst seit ein paar Tagen mit uns und ist schon besser als Lavender." Das schockierte Hermine dann doch etwas. Sie hatte immer gedacht dass Lavender wirklich gut sei.

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, ich kann seine Emotionen fühlen wenn er bei uns ist. Ich denke er wird ein besserer Zauberer als seine Großmutter je hofft. Seine Eltern wären stolz auf ihn."

„Und alles nur dank dir."

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Er hat das alles in sich. Er braucht nur mehr Selbstvertrauen, das ist alles."

„Und wie sieht es mit uns anderen aus?"

„Du weißt doch dass du großartig bist." Hermine strahlte. „Ron und Ginny sind ebenfalls sehr gut. Lavender, nunja, sie hat gerade andere Sachen um die sie sich sorgen machen muss in ihrem Kopf." Diese Aussage überraschte Hermine wieder.

„Weißt du um was sie sich Sorgen macht?" fragte Harry.

„Sie ist überfällig."

„Hat sie es Ron schon gesagt?"

„Nein, Sie wartet bis sie sicher ist. Deine Emphatischen Fähigkeiten hatte ich ganz vergessen"

„Ich weiß dass ich versprochen habe eure Gefühle nicht zu lesen, aber wenn die Gefühle zu stark sind geht das einfach nicht. Kann sie nicht einen Zauberspruch benutzen um heraus zu finden ob sie schwanger ist oder nicht?"

„Sie hat Angst davor zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen."

„Hermine, ich könnte das eventuell auch machen, aber nur mit ihrer und Rons Erlaubnis."

„Wie Harry?"

„Ich kann versuchen zu fühlen ob sie noch andere Emotionen als ihre eigenen ausstrahlt."

„Ich werde sie fragen, aber ich weiß nicht ob sie es Ron sagen wird."

„Lass es mich dann wissen. Wir können uns dann hier treffen und sollten uns solange besser ausruhen. Ich habe heute Nacht schließlich noch Unterricht."

„Wie lange wird dein Training mit Merlin dauern?"

„Er unterrichtet mich jede Nacht, solange bis er mir alles beigebracht hat was er weiß. Aber in den Sommerferien bekomme ich einen Monat frei."

„Großartig. Du zeigst uns was du gelernt hast wenn du bereit dazu bist, nicht?"

„Ich habe damit schon angefangen. Wo denkst du habe ich die Flüche und Zauber her die ich euch beigebracht habe."

„Du meinst, die stammen von deinem Unterricht?" fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Ja."

„Ich dachte du hättest sie aus einem Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung."

„Die würdest du dort nicht finden. Meinst du, dort würde etwas über das Negatusmysterium stehen? Ich weiß, ich habe euch so etwas noch nicht beigebracht, es ist etwas Ähnliches wie die Unverzeihlichen, nur nicht so schädlich."

„Was macht der Spruch?"

„Der Spruch entfernt die Magie von anderen Personen." Hermine keuchte auf. „Aber der Nebeneffekt ist, dass der Spruch auf einen zurückfallen kann wenn der andere Zauberer Mächtiger ist oder einen starken Schild hat."

„Oh mein…Ich glaube nicht dass ich das lernen möchte. Ich bleibe bei den starken Zaubern und Flüchen."

Harry lachte und küsste sie wieder.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen."

Hermine nickte und zusammen gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann sagten sie sich gegenseitig gute Nacht und gingen in ihre Schlafräum.

Ü/N So, durchden "Familienabend" gestern hab ich es leider nicht mehr hochladen können. Dafür bekommt ihr es eben heute. Ufff, waren das viele Reviews. VIELEN DANK!!!

Blimmchen: Dir auch frohe Weihnachten und schöne Ostern.

DeathHeaven: Du betest mich an? Na dann kann ich ja langsam mal eine Sekte gründen.

Rihanno: Ja, ich bin mittlerweile auch der Meinung dass Galator ein Eigenname sein muss.

Serenitys Angel: Lehrer sind gemein, deshalb die vielen Arbeiten vor den Ferien (hoffentlich ist niemand, der das hier liest Lehrer) Ohne Neville würde es in der Geschichte nicht gehen, sie brauchen die 7 Personen.

Truemmerlotte: Freude hiermit erfüllt?

Amber-Kate: seufz.... wieso lest ihr nie was ich schreibe? Ich übersetze die Geschichte, ich hab keinen Einfluss darauf ob etwas über Harry/Hermine kommt. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, es kommt noch einiges in bezug auf Harry/Hermine. schließlich wollen sie ja noch heiraten...

Veronica Evans: Du hast das falsch verstanden. ich bin zwar mit Kapitel 28 fast fertig, aber Enigma ist mit dem Betalesen nicht hinterhergekommen.

Kathleen Potter: Bitte rate doch wer Sirius spielt, ich bin mir sicher dass du es nicht errätst. Die eine Kurzgeschichte ist jetzt online.

MrsGaladriel: Deinen Nick zu schrieben ist jedes mal eine Herausforderung. Aber so langsam kann ich es. Deine Kraftübertragung an Enigma hat funktioniert, sie hat alles korrigiert.

Obelix: Wenn dir das schon so gut gefallen hat, dann wart mal noch ab wie das mit Merlins Familie weitergeht. Es gibt bei Merlin senior, Merlin junior, Ria und Merlins Mutter noch eine größere Feier.

Lalle: Dankeschön.

Choooo: Jedesmal muss ich wieder zählen ob es 3 oder 4 o's sind. Danke für deine Review.


	25. Sie werden erwachsen

Kapitel fünfundzwanzig: Sie werden erwachsen

Der nächste Tag war wunderbar klar und es wehte nur eine leichte Brise. Der Frühling lag in der Luft und die Blüten der Bäume und Blumen dufteten. Abgesehen von dem Sirius-Doppelgänger und den Prüfungen war der Tag perfekt.

Sobald Harry, Hermine und Lavender sah als er mit Ron die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter kam wusste er, dass sie miteinander geredet hatten. Hermine lächelte, zog ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen Guten Morgen Kuss. Ron zog Lavender ebenfalls in sein Arme , konnte aber fühlen dass irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„In Ordnung, was ist los?" fragte er zögernd.

Lavender lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn schnell. „Darüber reden wir heute Mittag nach den Prüfungen. Lass uns jetzt lieber Frühstücken." Das waren magische Worte, zumindest soweit es Ron betraf. Er rief nach Harry und Hermine und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg um zu Frühstücken.

Lavender war den ganzen Tag ein einziges Nervenbündel, sie schaffte es aber trotzdem sich halbwegs auf die Prüfungen zu konzentrieren. Heute war Verwandlung dran, und sie wussten dass sie sich anstrengen mussten da Professor McGonagall bei Prüfungen immer besonders streng war. Während der ganzen Prüfung stahl sie immer wieder Blicke zu Ron. Jedes mal wenn sie ihn ansah fing ihr Herz an zu Klopfen, auch wenn er es einige Male gar nicht bemerkte da er damit beschäftigt war sich an die Antworten für die Prüfungsfragen zu erinnern. Ron legte seine Feder an seine Schläfe und kräuselte die Stirn. Als ihm die Antwort endlich einfiel weiteten sich seine Augen und er begann sie eiligst niederzuschreiben. Lavender seufzte und schaute zu Harry und Hermine. Hermine war damit beschäftigt ihre Antworten aufzuschreiben, aber Harry schaute auf, lächelte und hielt seine Daumen nach oben, wie um ihr zu sagen dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Sie brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande, fühlte sich dennoch ein bisschen besser. Schließlich schaute sie wieder ihren Prüfungsbogen an und beschloss, sich mehr darauf zu konzentrieren.

Nach der Prüfung räumten sie ihre Sachen weg und suchten sich die Aufschriebe um für den Zaubertranktest am nächsten Tag zu lernen. Die Vier gingen gemeinsam zum Mittagessen, sprachen aber kein Wort über das was Lavender Ron nachher sagen würde. Harry konnte ihre Nervosität spüren und beschloss, ihre Gefühle auszublenden. Er wollte sich nicht noch zusätzlich ablenken lassen, wo er sich doch auch Sorgen um die Prüfungen und das zusammentreffen mit ‚Sirius' machte.

„Wieso geht ihr nicht schon mal in unser Zimmer?" fragte Lavender. „Ron und ich gehen erst einmal in unser Zimmer." Harry und Hermine nickten und entfernten sich.

„In Ordnung Liebling. Jetzt machst du mir Angst. Was ist los?"

„Erst wenn wir in unserem Zimmer sind, Ron." Ron zucke mit den Schultern und folge ihr aus der Großen Halle.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer ankamen wurde Lavender noch nervöser. ‚Vielleicht wäre es doch besser wenn Harry und Hermine in der nähe wären' dachte sie sich. ‚Ach hör schön auf' schalte sie sich. ‚Das ist immer noch Ron. Er liebt dich, egal was du ihm erzählst.' Ihre gedanklichen Selbstgespräche halfen ihr ein bisschen, sie wünschte sich nur dass sie ihrer inneren Stimme glauben könne.

„So Lav, jetzt aber raus damit."

„Zuerst möchte ich dass du weißt dass ich dich liebe." Ron bemerkte ein Angstgefühl tief in sich. ‚Jetzt ist es soweit, sie wird sich von mir trennen.' Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Ron, schau mich an." Lavender legte ihre Hand an sein Gesicht und zog ihn zu sich. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch Lav. Was verheimlichst du mir?"

„Oh Ron. Ich habe befürchtet dass etwas passieren wird nachdem wir das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben."

„Bereust du es?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich wünschte nur dass wir die ganze Nacht zusammen verbringen hätten können, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen." Ron nickte beistimmend.

„Aber?"

„Da ist kein aber. Ich mache mir nur große Sorgen, ich bin überfällig."

(Ü/N Im Englischen „late". Aufgrund der Übersetzung passt das folgende Sprachliche Missverständnis nicht mehr so gut.)

„Wie meinst du das ‚zu spät? Für den Unterricht?" Manchmal war er einfach schwer von Begriff, und das machte Lavender nur noch nervöser.

„Nein Ron, nicht das. Wir haben bis morgen Früh bei Snape keinen Unterricht mehr, erinnerst du dich?"

Plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Du meinst…"

Lavender vermutete dass er endlich verstanden hatte was sie versuchte zu sagen und nickte. Nach kurzem Nachdenken fuhr Ron fort: „Wir bekommen ein Baby, nicht?" Lavender nickte wieder. „Meine Mutter wird mir den Kopf abreisen und ihn auf einem silbernen Tablett servieren."

„Ich bin noch nicht sicher. Ich bin nur überfällig und wollte es dir sagen." Er schaute sie liebevoll an und zog sie zu sich. Innerlich war er sehr besorgt, aber er wusste dass er an der Situation wachsen musste. Er hatte es sogar geschafft sein Temperament zu zügeln. Nach seinem Ausbruch als er von Ginny und Malfoy erfahren hatte, hatte er verstanden dass man mit schreien keine Probleme lösen konnte. Er wusste auch, dass Lavender sein Geschrei nicht helfen würde, und konnte sogar sehen wie besorgt sie war.

„Gut, wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit wie wir es herausfinden können?"

„Ich möchte nicht wirklich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, ich habe Angst." Lavender war überrascht dass Ron das so ruhig nahm.

„Öhm, was ist mit Hermine? Sie ist schlau, sie kennt vielleicht einen Spruch um es heraus zu finden."

„Sie sagte dass es da einen gibt, aber nur ausgebildete Krankenschwestern sind in der Lage ihn richtig aus zu führen. Aber…"

„Aber was?"

„Sie sagte dass Harry uns vielleicht helfen könnte."

„Harry weiß bescheid? Wie hat er es vor mir erfahren?" Jetzt war seine Stimme etwas lauter.

„Ron, beruhig dich. Er hat es letzte Nacht herausgefunden. Er hat Hermines Gefühle gespürt und sie konnte ihn nicht anlügen. Du willst doch nicht das sie Geheimnisse voreinander haben."

„Wieso hat er es mir letzte Nacht nicht erzählt?"

„Ich habe Hermine gefragt ob er es dir sagen würde. Sie hat mich aber dann beruhigt und gesagt dass er wüsste dass ich es dir selber sagen sollte. Außerdem hast du schon geschlafen als er kam. Aber wenn du etwas gemerkt hättest und Harry danach gefragt hättest, hätte er es dir gesagt. Aber das hast du nicht. Sei lieber froh dass sie es wissen, ich löchere mich schon die ganze Zeit mit der Frage was ich tun sollte. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich erst sagen wenn ich sicher bin, aber Harry sagt dass er das, was auch immer er tun möchte, nur tun wird wenn wir beide einverstanden sin." Ron lächelte wieder. Harry war einfach ein großartiger Freund. Er wusste selber dass er Ron nicht mir einem ehrlichen Gesicht belügen konnte, abgesehen von dem einen Mal als es um Hermine ging, aber selbst da konnte er es nicht lange verheimlichen.

„In Ordnung, dann lass uns zu Harry gehen. Hast du ihnen deshalb gesagt dass sie auf uns warten sollen?"

„Ja. Ich wollte es dir sagen bevor wir weiterlernen oder Harry mich testet."

„Dann lassen wir sie besser nicht warten. Ich liebe dich, egal was passiert."

Lavender fühlte sich als ob eine große Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden war. Ron war endlich erwachsen geworden.

Sie fanden Hermine auf Harrys Schoß, und die beiden küssten sich wild. „Ähm." sagten Ron und Lavender gleichzeitig. Hermine löste ihren Mund von Harry, lies aber ihre Arme um seinen Nacken liegen. „Hallo ihr Zwei." antwortete Hermine beiläufig was Ron und Lavender ein grinsen entlockte. Nie hätten sie gedacht dass sich die eher steife und korrekte Hermine Granger so vor anderen Personen verhalten würde. Sie hatte sich während dem Sommer stark verändert, und noch mehr seit sie mit Harry ausging. Es war ungewohnt die Beiden wie normale Teenager zu sehen, ohne die Sorgen der Welt auf ihren Schultern.

„Hermine, Harry, können wir ohne Gefahr reinkommen?" scherzte Ron. Er wusste genau dass Harry sich jetzt mit der Enge in seiner Hose unbequem fühlen musste.

„Ja." Antwortete Hermine und begann auf zu stehen, nur um von Harry wieder zurückgezogen zu werden. Ron lachte.

„Was ist so lustig Ron?" fragte Hermine verwirrt bis Harry ihr die Antwort ins Ohr flüsterte, was sie wiederum stark erröten lies.

„Komm Lav, wir geben ihnen noch ein paar Minuten." sie waren schon dabei weg zu gehen als Harry sagte dass sie ruhig bleiben konnten.

„Also, Ron und ich haben darüber geredet." begann Lavender. Harry und Hermine schauten sich an, überrascht darüber wie ruhig Ron war und wie schnell er die Situation akzeptiert hatte.

„Ach kommt schon Leute, so schlimm ist mein nun Temperament auch wieder nicht."

Harry und Hermine schauten sich wieder lächelnd und erfreut an. Ihr Freund war endlich erwachsen geworden. Lavender kicherte nervös. Sie wusste dass Harry und Hermine sie nicht so schnell erwartet hatten.

„Also, folgendes kann ich tun: Ich kann versuchen zu fühlen ob noch ein anderes Energiemuster von Lavender ausgeht das nicht zu ihr gehört."

„Das kannst du?" fragte Ron mit offensichtlicher Überraschung in seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe euch doch gesagt dass ich ein Empath bin, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, aber wie willst du den Unterschied feststellen?"

„Weil alles unterschiedliche Energien abstrahlt. Ich werde alles ausblenden bis auf Lavender und das Baby, falls da eines ist. Es ist praktisch die gleiche Methode die ich anwende wenn ich in die Große Halle gehe oder hier mit euch zusammen bin."

Ron war schlichtweg verblüfft. Er wusste nicht genau wie die neuen Fähigkeiten Harry beeinflussten, aber er wusste dass Harry einmalig war, und wenn er das nicht tun konnte, konnte es niemand.

Die Anderen nickten beistimmend. „Bereit?" fragte er Lavender, worauf diese wieder nickte. „In Ordnung, wieso legst du dich nicht hin und versuchst dich zu entspannen." Harry winkte mit seiner Hand und beschwor eine Matte für Lavender. Ron, Hermine und Lavender starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Harry?" stammelte Hermine. „Weißt du was du gerade getan hast?"

„Ja Hermine, ich habe eine Matte beschworen damit sich Lavender hinlegen kann." Beschwörungen fielen allen inzwischen leichter, aber niemand konnte etwas Ähnliches wie eine ganze Matte beschwören, erst recht nicht ohne Zauberstab. Die anderen übten noch an einem Becher heißer Schokolade. Ron konnte einen

Becher ohne Schokolade beschwören, Lavender die Tasse mit geschmacksloser Flüssigkeit und Hermine war noch dabei den Geschmack der heißen Schokolade zu perfektionieren.

„Kumpel. weißt du dass du das ohne Zauberstab getan hast?"

Jetzt hatten sie Harry ertappt. Er hatte versucht das so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten. Er wollte nicht dass ihn seine Freunde als etwas Besonderes ansahen. Wenn sie wussten dass er Magie ohne Zauberstab wirken konnte würden sie ihm viele Fragen stellen oder ihn so seltsam anschauen wie im Moment gerade.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht dass ihr es auf diese Weise herausfindet."

„Wie lange kannst du das schon?" fragte Hermine, verletzte darüber dass er sich ihr nicht anvertraut hatte. Harry konnte all ihre Emotionen fühlen und schämte sich dafür dass er ihnen nicht genug vertraut hatte um ihnen von seinen Fähigkeiten zu erzählen.

„Erst ein paar Wochen." gestand er ihnen die Wahrheit. „Ich wusste nur nicht wie ich es euch sagen sollte. Und ich wusste nicht wie ihr es aufnehmen würdet." Er konnte Rons leichte Eifersucht fühlen, Lavenders Erstaunen und Hermines Ärger darüber dass er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte. „Schaut, ich war der Meinung dass je weniger ihr wisst, desto geringer ist die Gefahr für euch. Wenn ihr nichts darüber wisst was ich alles tun kann würdet ihr nicht gefoltert oder entführt werden um Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern Informationen über mich zu geben."

„Harry, ist es dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass egal was wir über deine Fähigkeiten wissen wir in der selben Gefahr sind, weil wir deine Freunde sind?" fragte Hermine sachlich und Ron und Lavender nickten beistimmend.

„Tut mir leid, daran habe ich nie gedacht." Er spürte wie Hermines Ärger verflog und Rons Eifersucht verschwand. Er hatte inzwischen gelernt mit Harrys Berühmtheit und Schicksal klar zu kommen. Er wusste, dass er mit allem was Harry seit seinem ersten Schuljahr durchmachen musste nie klar gekommen wäre. Er war sehr erstaunt darüber dass Harry es schaffte, parallel zu all den Sachen die jeder Jugendliche schaffen musste.

„Schon in Ordnung Kumpel. Aber das nächste Mal erzähl es uns bevor du so etwas tust. Ich hab mir fast in die Hose gemacht als du die Matte beschworen hast." scherzte Ron um die Stimmung zu heben.

Harry dreht sich zu Hermine. Er machte sich Sorgen darüber, dass sie ihm nicht so schnell vergeben würde, aber sie kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn. Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Keine weiteren Überraschungen, okay?"

„In Ordnung." antwortete er. Er hatte sich entschlossen mit ihr über die anderen Sachen zu reden die er lernte, von denen er aber noch nicht erzählt hatte. Er wusste, dass wenn er es Hermine erzählte, es dasselbe wäre wie wenn er es sich selber erzählen würde. Sie war zu sehr ein Teil von ihm.

„Lavender bist du bereit?"

Ü/N: So, heute keine Reviewantworten da ich absolut keine Zeit dazu habe. Ihr dürft Enigma alle zum 18. Geburtstag gratulieren!


	26. Eine große Erleichterung

Kapitel sechsundzwanzig: Eine große Erleichterung

Lavender legte sich nervös hin und schaute zu Ron. Harry kniete sich neben sie und hielt seine Hand über ihren Bauch. Er schloss seine Augen und blendete alles außer Lavender aus. Er konnte ihre Nervosität und Angst spüren, genauso wie ihre Sorgen. Dann stellte er sich ein kleines Lebewesen vor und versuchte sich auf dessen Gefühle zu konzentrieren.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete er wieder seine Augen und stand auf. Er bot Lavender seine Hand an und lächelte. Lavender wusste nicht was das Lächeln bedeutete. Entweder lächelte er weil er Onkel werden würde oder er lächelte weil es falscher Alarm war. Sie wusste es nicht.

„Und?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Du bist in Ordnung Lavender. Ich kann nicht außer deinem Nervenbündel fühlen." Lavender seufzte erleichtert. Ron ging zu ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig erleichtert und enttäuscht. Ron wusste dass er glücklich sein sollte, aber er hatte sich auch schon ein bisschen darauf gefreut Vater zu werden.

Harry umarmte Hermine und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie er sich fühlen würde wenn es nicht Ron und Lavender sondern er und Hermine gewesen wäre. Er war froh dass er und Hermine noch nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten. Diese Aufregung mit Ron und Lavender bestätigten nur noch ihren Entschluss zu warten bis sie dazu bereit waren.

„Danke Kumpel. Keine Ahnung was wir ohne dich gemacht hätten."

„Jederzeit."

„Also, bist du jetzt dazu bereit und zu erzählen oder noch besser zu zeigen was du sonst noch tun kannst?" fragte Hermine ihn. Er lächelte. Er wusste dass das kommen würde und er wusste dass er nicht entkommen konnte.

„In Ordnung, aber wir sollten wir das nicht erst nach dem Abendessen machen wenn Ginny und Neville auch da sind?" Lasst uns lieber erst für Zaubertränke lernen." Ron und Lavender waren schockiert. Sie hätten nie gedacht dass sie einmal hören würden dass Harry lieber lernen würde als etwas anderes zu tun. Hermine lachte auf als sie Rons und Lavenders Gesichter sah.

„Ach kommt schon ihr zwei. Schaut mich nicht so an. Ihr wisst doch dass Harry Auror werden will, er braucht gute Noten, besonders in Zaubertränke."

Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, küsste sie auf die Wange und lachte Ron und Lavender entgegen. „Sie hat eben einen großen Einfluss auf mich."

„Das muss Liebe sein." sagte Ron sarkastisch und bekam von Hermine einen verdienten Schlag auf den Arm.

Sobald Harry die Matte losgeworden war und der Tisch und die Stühle wieder richtig standen begannen sie mit dem Lernen. Ron, Hermine und Lavender waren immer noch verblüfft darüber wie Harry Magie ohne Zauberstab ausführen konnte, und so konnten sie sich nur schlecht auf ihre Zaubertranksachen konzentrieren.

Harry spürte ihre Neugierde und Verwunderung. Er lachte sich ins Fäustchen und lernte weiter. Er vermied es aufzusehen um nicht ihren bittenden Blicken zu erliegen. Stattdessen ignorierte er sie bis sie schließlich das Interesse verloren und sich auf ihre Unterlagen konzentrierten. Er wusste dass er sie damit quälte, aber er hatte keine Lust alles zweimal zu erklären. Harry hatte beschlossen dass er auf Ginny und Neville warten würde, da sie es sonst sowieso irgendwann herausfinden würden. Also konnte er es ihnen auch gleich erzählen.

Sie hatten es immerhin geschafft mehrere Stunden vor dem Abendessen zu lernen. Sie ließen ihre Bücher und Taschen liegen und gingen zur Großen Halle wo sie Ginny und Neville trafen. Ginnys Kopf hatte noch einen leichten Rotschimmer, vermutlich kam sie gerade von einem Treffen mit Malfoy. Aber keiner der vier fragte nach, sie waren zwar inzwischen mit Ginnys Wahl einverstanden, wollten aber keine Details wissen.

Das Abendessen war wie immer ereignislos, abgesehen von Rons üblichem reinstopfen des Essens. Er aß inzwischen zwar etwas weniger, genoss aber immer noch mehr als die anderen zusammengenommen. Neville wollte eigentlich gerne wissen was sie heute Abend lernen würden, aber da viele andere Ohren in der Nähe waren fragte er nicht. Er entschloss sich zu warten und sich überraschen zu lassen.

Neville war wirklich aus seinem Schneckenhaus herausgekrochen. Er wurde in allen Fächern besser, sogar in seinem gefürchtesten Fach, Zaubertränke. Er ließ sich nicht mehr von anderen verspotten und war bereit dafür für sich und seine Freunde einzustehen. Sein neues Verhalten überraschte zwar einige, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Von seinen Freunden lernte er sehr viel, aber insbesondere wurde er das was Gryffindor repräsentierte: Mutig.

Die Sechs gingen vor allen anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, sodass sie ihren Raum betreten konnten ohne dass sie von irgendjemandem gesehen wurden. Sobald sie in dem Raum waren legten Ginny und Neville ihre Sachen beiseite und waren bereit für das Training.

„Also Harry, spuck es aus." sagte Hermine. „Wir haben ein paar Stunden bevor wir unsere Vertrauensschülerrundgänge machen müssen. Also fang besser an und lass nichts aus." Ginny und Neville schauten sie verblüfft an.

„Wovon redest du, Hermine?"

„Sie redet hiervon Ginny." sagte Harry und räumte das Zimmer mit einer Handbewegung frei. Der Tisch und die Stühle verschwanden. Normalerweise schafften sie sich Platz indem sie die Sachen an eine Stelle des Zimmers schweben ließen, aber Harry hatte sie komplett aus dem Zimmer entfernt.

Ginnys und Nevilles Münder standen offen. Sie waren genauso überrascht wie die anderen als sie in das erste Mal ohne Zauberstab gesehen hatten.

„Harry?" fragte Neville nervös. „Du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht benutzt." brachte er die Sache auf den Punkt.

„Wir versuchen schon den ganzen Tag ihn dazu zu bringen dass er es uns erklärt." sagte Ron. Dann erklärte er Neville und Ginny wie Harry die Matte beschworen hatte, erklärte aber nicht wieso sie diese benötigt hatten. Ginny wusste sowieso bescheid, aber er hatte keine Lust es Neville zu erklären.

„Dann beruhigt euch alle mal wieder." sagte Harry und beschwor ein paar Kissen zum draufsetzen. „Setzt euch."

„Angeber." meinte Hermine, aber ihr Lächeln zeigte dass sie nur scherzte.

„Also, ich habe diese Sache erst vor ein paar Wochen hinbekommen. Ja, ich kann Magie ohne Zauberstab ausführen. Es gibt einige Sachen die ich noch nicht schaffe, aber ich übe ja auch noch. Ich habe auch etwas Teleportieren geübt, aber nicht mit meinem eigenen Körper. Ich kann Sachen von einem Ort zum andere Transportieren, aber das war es dann auch schon." Er nahm eines ihrer Bücher und legte es auf die eine Seite des Zimmers. Dann schloss er seine Augen um sich zu konzentrieren und stellte sich das Buch auf Hermines Schoß vor. Als Hermine, vom Gewicht des Buches überrascht, einen Schrei ausstieß öffnete er seine Augen wieder.

„Soviel zum Teleportieren, damit komme ich schon gut klar. Aber etwas größeres oder menschliches habe ich noch nicht probiert. Ich arbeite außerdem an meinen Heilfähigkeiten und an meinem Instrument.

„Dein Instrument?" fragte Lavender.

„Ja. Merlin sagt, dass das ein Teil des Trainings ist der seit Generationen fortgeführt wurde. Wir lernen es hier in Hogwarts zwar nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher dass ich es euch beibringen darf, wenn ihr wollt und ich dazu bereit bin es euch bei zu bringen. Es ist uralte Magie die eure eigene Magie öffnen soll. Es tut mir Leid, aber jetzt kann ich es euch nicht beibringen."

„Kannst du uns Zauberstablose Magie beibringen?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich kann es versuchen, aber ich glaube nicht dass ich dafür qualifiziert bin."

„Hermine, du hast etwas vergessen. Wir könnten nicht dazu in der Lage sein weil wir nicht mit Harry verwand sind." erklärte Ron. Er wusste dass er als Zauberer bestimmte Grenzen hatte, aber er hatte sich während dem Animagustraining geschworen dass er so gut wie möglich werden würde, auch wenn er nicht ein direkter Nachfahre von Merlin war.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher Ron, danach habe ich Merlin noch nicht gefragt. Ich werde ihn fragen wenn ich ihn das Nächste mal sehe. Ich sag euch dann bescheid."

„Wow." war alles was Ginny sagen konnte.

„Ganz meine Meinung." stimmte Neville bei. „Was lernen wir heute?"

Harry lächelte. Neville war so begierig etwas zu lernen, er war nicht mehr der kleine schüchterne Junge. Es fühlte sich gut an, zu wissen dass man bei dieser Veränderung mitgeholfen hatte. „Wir könnten wieder duellieren üben. Es wird Zeit offensive Flüche und Zauber an einem Gegner zu üben der sich wehrt. Also, bildet Paare."

Lavender und Ginny gingen zusammen, genau wie Ron und Neville während Hermine auf Harrys Bitte hin mit ihm trainierte. Er wollte sie härter als die anderen trainieren weil sie als seine Freundin in ganz besonderer Gefahr schwebte. Er wollte dass sie auf alles vorbereitet war.

Hermine ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Der ist dafür dass du uns die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch. Bist du bereit mich zu verhexen?"

„Ja."

„In Ordnung, fangt alle an." Er beobachtete die anderen während er die Flüche abwehrte die Hermine ihn seine Richtung schickte. Er hielt en Zauberstab in einer Hand und würde die andere dazu nutzen um bei Hermine seinen Schildzauber zu testen, was allerdings ohne ihr Wissen geschehen musste. Er plante, den Schild erst einige Minuten aufgebaut zu lassen und zu testen, ihn dann aber zu entfernen um sicher zu stellen dass Hermine sich auch ohne den Schild verteidigen konnte.

Er schickte ein paar Zauber in Hermines Richtung, aber sie wurden alle absorbiert. Es funktionierte! Seine Freunde würden gut geschützt sein wenn er die Schilde aufrechterhalten konnte. Er machte sich nur noch wegen den Unverzeihlichen Sorgen. Dann nahm Harry den Schild wieder weg während er weiterhin Hermines Zauber blockte.

Hermine wurde so langsam frustriert. Keiner ihrer Zauber traf Harry. Er ahnte alle ihre Bewegungen voraus. Sie hatte inzwischen alle Flüche angewendet die sie gelernt hatte, vom Wackelbeinfluch bis hin zu kurzzeitiger Blindheit, ein Spruch den Harry ihr beigebracht hatte. Außerdem fiel ihr auf dass Harry noch nicht einmal heftiger als sonst atmete und immer noch die anderen Beobachtete.

„In Ordnung, das reicht." rief Harry. „Das macht ihr alle gut. Eure Flüche sind in Ordnung, aber ich möchte dass ihr vorausahnt was euer Gegner als nächstes macht. Ihr denkt alle darüber nach was ihr als nächstes für eine Fluch einsetzt, und seid in dieser Zeit verwundbar."

Alle fünf waren außer Atem, nur Harry nicht. Aber sie hörten ihm genau zu und versuchten seine Tipps zu befolgen. Er sagte ihnen außerdem dass sie ihre Ausdauer verbessern mussten. Dann beendete Harry das Training um mit Hermine seinen Vertrauensschülerpflichten nach zu kommen.

„Also, erzähl schon. Wie kommt es dass du während den Duellen noch nicht einmal außer Atem warst?" Er gluckste als er an Merlins Training dachte.

„Wenn du denkst, dass das etwas Besonderes war solltest du mal sehen was ich mit Merlin alles gemacht habe. Ich bin Berge hinaufgeklettert, gegen einen starken Fluss angeschwommen, jede Menge solches Zeugs. Aber ich habe nicht das Herz euch da durchzuboxen.

„Auch nicht wenn es uns helfen würde?"

„Nein Hermine. Das ist es nicht. Wir haben aber weder den Ort noch die Zeit um so etwas zu machen. Vielleicht eines Tages wenn ich uns alle in unseren Träumen zu Merlin Teleportieren kann." Hermine horchte auf. Merlin zu treffen würde sie begeistern.

„Das wäre großartig. Du solltest Teleportieren lieber etwas stärker trainieren."

„Ja Liebling. Ich arbeite daran. Ich würde es auch begrüßen wenn ich immer, wenn ich an dich denke zu dir Teleportieren könnte, egal wo du bist." sagte er und Hermine errötete leicht.

Ü/N: So, ich hab jede menge schlechte Nachrichten. 1. Die Laptopfestplatte inclusive die darauf gespeicherten übersetzungen haben sich in kleinteile zerlegt

2. Meine Grafikkarte ebenfall. jetzt habe ich noch eine karte für 2 Computer.

jetz aber zu den besseren Nachrichten: Ich hab mich entschlossen parallel zum GAlator noch 2 weitere Geschichten zu übersetzen. Und nu folgen die Reviewantworten zu den beiden letzten Kapiteln.(Wenn ihr bei beiden Kaps Reviewt habt, antworte ich auch auf beide)

DeathHeaven: Dankeschön

MrdGaladriel: Ebenfalls Danke

Bepa: Ebenfalls ein gutes neues. Jetzt weißt du ja ob Lavender Nachwuchs bekommt oder nicht.

Lalle: Ne, mit dem Baby ist ja jetzt leider noch nichts... aber Babys wird es schon noch geben.... abwarten

Kathleen Potter: Enigma hatte am 28.12. geburtstag, ich hab es leider mit dem ganzen Stress nicht geschaft das Kapitel da schon hoch zu laden. Zu Deiner Idee mit dem Doppelgänger muss ich leider gestehen: Ich weiß es im moment selber nicht... ich muss das Kapitel aber nochmal übersetzen da es beim Laptop-crash verloren gegnagen ist

Bepa: Dein Rechner läuft wieder, und bei mir verreckten 2.. schlechter Tausch.

Silvertrust: Ich habe Englisch eigentlich auch Jahrelang gehasst, aber so langsam beginne ich es zu lieben.

Travin: Ich Schreibe nicht, ich übersetze. Und wenn die Story nicht "cool" wäre, würde ichs nicht machen :-)

Lalle:Weihnachtsferien sind doch schon fast um.

Veronica Evans: Auf den Inhalt hab ich keinen Einfluss, lass dich einfach überraschen. Danke für dein Angebot, aber ich habe mit Enigma zusammen angefangen zu übersetzen, und solange sie das Betalesen macht ist es mir egal wie lang es dauert. Falls sie eines Tages damit aufhört weiß ich noch nicht einmal ob ich dann überhaupt mit dem Übersetzen weitermache. Ich hoffe aber dass ich mir die Frage nie stellen muss:-) (Deine FF lese ich immer brav, schreib schnellllllller )

Kathleen Potter: Ich hab jetzt doch nachgeschaut, mit deiner Regulus Black vermutung liegst du arg daneben.

Hermine Potter(Choooo): Ich weiß nicht ob ich mir jemals merken kann dass du deinen Nick änderst,...... da war mir das alte doch lieber.

MrsGaladriel: Sirius treffen sie im 28. Kapitel GRRRRRRRRR das muss ich gerade nochnmal übersetzen weil es auf der kaputten Laptopfestplatte war.


	27. Belohnung

Kapitel siebenundzwanzig: Belohnung

Harry erzählte ihnen am nächsten Abend dass sie alle die Fähigkeit besitzen würden, Magies zu werden, es jedoch Jahre der Übung und harter Arbeit erfordern würde. Ron wollte schon anfangen sich zu beschweren als Hermine ihn darauf hinwies dass auch große Zauberer immer Jahre lang übten um zu dem zu werden was sie waren. Kein Zauberer lernte allein dadurch dass er etwas geschehen lassen wollte oder in seinen Träumen. Man musste immer hart lernen, studieren und üben um seine Fähigkeiten zu entfalten.

Ron meinte dass Harry seine Fähigkeiten alle ohne Übung oder lernen erhielt. Aber Ginny erinnerte ihn daran dass Harry auch hart dafür Arbeiten musste, auch wenn das in seinen Träumen geschah. Seit diesem Jahr lernte Harry allerdings sowieso härter als die Jahre zuvor.

Harry wollte schon über Rons Gesichtsausdruck Lachen, aber als er dessen Verlegenheit spürte ließ er es doch lieber bleiben. Er kannte Ron gut genug um zu wissen dass seine Beschwerden ein Teil von ihm waren, und irgend etwas nicht stimmen würde wenn Ron sich einmal nicht beschwerte.

Sie gingen den Plan noch einmal durch. Harry musste zu jeder Zeit wissen wo sie waren damit er den Schildzauber immer aufrecht erhalten konnte. Auch wenn er sie jederzeit erfühlen konnte wollten sie nicht das Risiko eingehen dass er damit Zeit verschwenden musste, die er vielleicht dringend benötigte. Nachdem Harry sicher war dass sie alle den Plan wie ihre eigene Westentasche kannten lies er sie auf den Kissen die er erschaffen hatte hinsetzen. Es gefiel ihnen wenn er ohne Zauberstab zauberte und gaben ihm manchmal nur indirekte Hinweise wie dass sie zum Beispiel lieber in einem Sessel als auf einem Stuhl sitzen wollten. Sie wussten dass er ihre wahren Absichten spüren würde.

Als alle still waren schloss Harry seine Augen. Ron wollte schon fragen was denn los sei, aber Lavender kniff ihn in den Arm. Harry konzentrierte sich weitere fünf Minuten, dann war das Zimmer plötzlich mit gleißendem Licht gefüllt und alle schlossen die Augen bis sie eine unbekannte Stimme hörten. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffneten sahen sie wie Harry einen alten Mann begrüßte der Dumbledore sehr ähnlich sah, sie aber mit dunklen, vernarbten Augen amüsiert ansah. Natürlich nutzte er nicht seine Augen um sie zu sehen, aber trotzdem reflektierten sie immer noch seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ah Harry. Ich sehe dass deine Teleportationsfähigkeiten immer besser werden."

„Ja, aber du hast mir doch geholfen wie wir es abgesprochen hatten, oder?" Merlin nickte. Er wollte es Harry eigentlich nicht verschweigen dass er ihm nicht geholfen hatte, er wartete nur auf den richtigen Moment um es ihm zu sagen.

Den fünf Teenagern stand der Mund offen als sie bemerkten das dieser Mann, der große Merlin war. Als Harry gesagt hatte dass er ihnen eine Belohnung zuteil werden wollte hatten sie dabei an ihre Lieblingsnachtische gedacht. Sie hatten nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen dass sie Merlin treffen würden. Er war von einem leichten, hellen Nebel umgeben, aber trotzdem real.

„Nun, ich glaube wir sollten uns vorstellen." zwinkerte er. „Du musst Hermine sein." sagte er und wendete sich ihr zu. Sie konnte nur nicken da sie sich noch nicht von ihrem Schock erholt hatte.

„Normalerweise kann sie dein Ohr dazu bringen abzufallen, so viel spricht sie, aber so wie es aussieht ist sie dazu im Moment nicht in der Lage." kicherte Harry.

„Tut mir ja leid wenn ich wie ein starsüchtiger Teenager reagiere, aber genau so fühle ich mich im Moment. Seit Harry mit Ihnen trainiert habe ich davon geträumt Sie mal persönlich zu treffen." Merlin kicherte jetzt ebenfalls. „Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie zu treffen, Sir."

„Ebenfalls. Harry hat mir so viel von dir erzählt. Es kommt mir schon so vor als ob ich dich mein ganzes Leben kennen würde." Hermine lächelte glücklich und gab ihm ihre Hand. Als sie ihn berührte war es als ob sie das Gegenstück eines Dementors berührte. Harry spürte Hermines Freude und war dankbar dafür dass Merlin auf seiner Seite stand und ein Teil seiner Familie war.

„Und du musst Ron sein." sagte Merlin und drehte sich um. „Ich habe auch von dir viel gehört. Aber Harry, er sieht doch bei weitem nicht so hässlich aus wie du ihn beschrieben hast." Ron schaute Harry wütend an. „War nur ein Scherz Ron. Harry hat das nie gesagt. Er hat erzählt dass du ein großartiger Freund seiest und dass deine Familie" jetzt drehte er sich zu Ginny, „ihn wie ein weiteres Mitglied aufgenommen hat." Ron war stolz auf sich und seine Familie. Egal wie arm sie an irdischen Dingen waren, waren sie trotzdem reich in Bezug auf Sachen die wirklich zählten: Liebe und Glück. Ron schüttelte Merlin ebenfalls die Hand obwohl ihm eher danach war ihn zu umarmen.

Ginny kam als nächstes dran und fühlte genau das gleiche wie Hermine. „Oh, und natürlich Lavender Brown." sagte er und drehte sich noch einmal weiter. Du bist genau so schön wie Harry es mir beschrieben hat. Nachher muss ich noch mit dir und Ron sprechen." Sie errötete und kicherte nervös. Sie ahnte dass es um ihre vermutete Schwangerschaft ging, aber sobald sie seine Hand berührte waren alle ihre Sorgen verschwunden und durch Glück ersetzt.

„Und zuletzt noch Mr. Neville Longbottom. Du hast eine Hang dazu dich aus Versehen in Abenteuer zu stürzen." lachte Merlin und Nevilles Nacken rötete sich. „Keine Sorge, da bist du nicht der erste. Deine Eltern sind sehr stolz auf dich."

„Leider werde ich das nie wissen." sagte er und schaute traurig zu seinen Schuhen.

„Ich versuche gerade es dir an ihrer Stelle zu sagen. Ich habe sie vor kurzem erst besucht. Sie haben vielleicht in deiner Welt ihren Geist verloren, aber in meiner Welt leben alle die der Zaubererwelt im Namen des Guten gedient haben und sind noch äußerst lebendig."

„Danke Sir, Sie wissen gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet." Damit schüttelte er ihm ebenfalls die Hand. Für ihn fühlte es sich so an als ob er durch Merlin seine Eltern berühren und ihren Stolz spüren konnte.

„Ich freue mich euch alle zu treffen. Ich bin mir sicher dass ihr alle Teile von Harrys Leben seid, weil jeder von euch eine bestimmte Rolle bei der Vernichtung der Dunkelheit haben wird. Aber dazu sage ich jetzt noch nicht mehr. Ihr müsst noch eine weitere Person finden um eurer Bestimmung gerecht zu werden." Natürlich fragten sie sich jetzt alle wer diese andere Person sein könnte. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, es ist noch nicht an der Zeit um diese Person in euren Freundschaftskreis auf zu nehmen. Aber ich kann eich wenigstens sagen dass derjenige/diejenige bereits auf gewisse Art zu euch gehört. Es wird die Zeit kommen wenn ihr Sieben zusammen die Welt von dem Dunklen Lord befreien werdet, aber bis dahin solltet ihr noch ein bisschen Spaß am Leben haben und in Sicherheit sein. Fragt ihr euch wieso ihr es nicht bei sechs Personen belassen könnt?" Sie nickten alle. „Das geht deshalb nicht weil sechs keine optimale Zahl ist, aber sieben, sieben ist perfekt. Diese Zahl benötigt ihr um eure Bestimmung zu erfüllen."

Genau wie bei der ersten Begegnung mit Merlin standen ihnen die Münder offen, dieses Mal Harry mit eingeschlossen. Er hatte zuvor noch nichts davon gehört. Merlin hatte nie etwas über seine oder die Bestimmung seiner Freunde gesagt. Es passte ihm gar nicht dass er sich noch um andere Sorgen machen musste wenn die Zeit schließlich kam.

Merlin wand sich Lavender und Ron zu und ging mit ihnen beiseite. Dann legte er einen Spruch über sie, sodass es für die anderen so aussah als ob sie verblassten und eins mit dem Hintergrund werden würden. Harry wusste dass sie in einem Schutzschild waren aus dem sie hinaussehen konnten, aber niemand konnte sehen oder hören was in dem Schild passierte. Als er die Sorge seiner Freunde spürte ging er zu ihnen und erklärte was Merlin getan hatte.

Hermine schaute ihn mit einem wissenden Blick an. Er lächelte und wünschte sich, dass er mit ihr Telepatisch sprechen könnte, so wie Merlin und er es manchmal taten. Deshalb lehnte er sich zu ihr und flüsterte: „Ich übe es bereits."

Der Zauber den Merlin gerade so eindrucksvoll demonstriert hatte würde nützlich sein wenn sie etwas Zeit für sich und zum Küssen haben wollten.

„Dann solltest du härter trainieren." stichelte sie.

„So ihr Zwei. Ihr hattet ein kleines Problem?" Sie nickten. „Harry hat mir nichts davon erzählt, aber ich habe da so meine Möglichkeiten." Sie nickten wieder. „Nun ich kann euch nicht einfach sagen dass ihr euch voneinander fernhalten sollte, da ich weiß dass die menschliche Anziehungskraft zu stark ist um sie immer zu kontrollieren, deshalb werde ich einen Zauber über euch legen der erst aufhört zu wirken wenn ihr dazu bereit seid, Eltern zu werden. Und glaubt mir, der Spruch ist 100ig und wird von selber wissen wann es soweit ist." Er legte den Zauber über sie der ganz ähnlich wie die Alterslinie die Dumbledore um den Feuerkelch gelegt hatte. Der Zauber würde Lavender vor einer Schwangerschaft schützen bis sie beide bereit für die Verantwortung waren.

„Vielen Dank." sagte Ron.

„Es gibt da noch etwas. Wenn einer von euch dem anderen untreu wird oder ihr euch trennt wird der Zauber gebrochen."

„Wieso Sir?"

„Der Zauber wird durch eure Liebe zueinander aufrechterhalten. Wenn diese nicht mehr existiert ist der Zauber an nichts mehr gebunden."

„Vielen Dank Sir."

„Gern geschehen. Aber ich möchte dass ihr diskret seid und auch weiterhin lernt und euch nicht nur miteinander beschäftigt. Die Sieben auserwählten werden nicht überleben wenn nicht jeder für sein Schicksal eintritt."

„Ja Sir." sagten sie gleichzeitig. „Wir werden es nicht vergessen."

Merlin entfernte den Schild wieder und gesellte sich zu den anderen. Er sagte ihnen dass er jetzt gehen müsste, aber nicht bevor er ihnen versichert hatte dass sie sich schneller als sie ahnten wieder sehen würden.

Harry umarmte ihn und trug ihm auf allen seinen Verwandten und insbesondere seinen Eltern Grüße aus zu richten. Es gab die Möglichkeit dass er für eine gute Leistung mit einem Besuch seiner Eltern belohnt wurde. Ihre Seelen konnten ihn nur eine kurze Zeit besuchen, aber er konnte sie sehen. Er hatte zwar noch keinen Weg gefunden sie zu berühren, aber reden konnten sie.

Rückblick

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." sagte Merlin eines Tages. „Für deine gute Leistung habe ich mit dem Dagda-Wächter der Seelenwelt gesprochen um dir die Überraschung zu ermöglichen." Harry hatte schon oft etwas von dem großen Dagda gehört und wusste deshalb dass er Merlin seit er klein war geleitet und beschützte. Harry fragte sich was der Wächter der Seelen mit seiner Überraschung zu tun haben könnte, als plötzlich seine Eltern vor ihm schwebten.

„Hi Harry." Sein Herz zog sich vor Freude zusammen. Er hatte seine Eltern bereits gesehen und gehört als er beim Trimagischgen Turnier mit Voldemort aneinander geraten war, aber wirklich mit ihnen reden zu können war unbezahlbar.

„Mum, Dad?" Sie nickten. Harry konnte ganz deutlich den Knoten in seinem Hals spüren und Merlins Hand die auf seiner Schulter lag.

„Überraschung." flüsterte er.

„Vielen Dank." antwortete er, wendete aber seine Augen nicht von seinen Eltern ab da er keine Millisekunde verpassen wollte.

„Wir haben nur ein paar Minuten, aber wir wollen dass du weißt dass wir unheimlich stolz auf dich sind." Seine Mutter nickte beistimmen.

„Wir lieben dich und passen so gut auf dich auf wie wir können." fügte seine Mutter noch hinzu.

„Ich vermisse euch."

„Wir dich auch Liebling, aber ich glaube dass die Weasleys gut für dich sorgen."

„Ja, das tun sie. Und Sirius auch als er noch am Leben war." James und Lily schauten sich an. Sie wollten ihm nicht sagen dass sie Sirius Seele noch nicht begegnet sind und so immer noch die Chance bestand dass er irgendwo am Leben war. Sie wollten ihm keine Hoffnungen machen wenn selbst sie als Seelen nicht herausfinden konnten wo er war. Aber es war sicher dass er sich nicht mehr in derselben Welt wie Harry befand, jedoch war er auch nicht in ihrer.

„Das wissen wir. Bitte achte auf alles was du bei Merlin lernst und folge seinen Anweisungen. Wir wollen nicht dass du so endest wie wir."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes." sagte er als sie langsam verblassten.

„Bis Bald Harry, Wir lieben dich."

Harry beobachtete wie sie vor ihm vollständig verblassten.

„Danke Merlin."

„Jederzeit mein Junge. Du hast es dir verdient."

Rückblick ende

Als Harry wieder aus seinen Gedanken aufwachte war Merlin bereits verschwunden und er spürte die Fragen seiner Freunde noch bevor sie sie aussprachen. Er antwortete nur „Teleportieren" und beließ es dabei.

Ü/N: Tja, dieses Mal habe ich 2 gute und eine schlecht Nachricht. Die 1. gut: Der Laptop ist aus der Reparatur zurück. Die schlechte: Die Festplatte funktioniert wieder, dafür haben sie das Mainboard und das Bios "Kaputt-repariert", also kann ich ihn gleich wieder einschicken. Und die 2. gute Nachricht: Ich hab mir einen neuen gekauft. Hoffen wir dass Acer ein bisschen zuverlässiger ist als Medion.

Von Enigma noch ein großes Dankeschön für die Geburtstagswünsche!

Dann mal auf zu den vielen Reviews:

Rudi: (Ich trenne die Antworten auf deinevielen Reviews mit /)Auf Medion hoffen...die Hoffnung hat sich aufgelöst. Schön dass du auchmal bei mir mitliest./ Die Ratte war doch Wurmschwanz. / enigma hat sich sehr über dein Lob gefreut. / Leiden muss sein. Aber auf das HAppy end kannst du rechnen. / Na, so langsam gewöhne ich mich ans Englsiche. Und da ich selber nicht schreiben kann/keine Ideen habe übersetze ich eben. Wie gesagt: Ron kann nicht apparieren.

Stryyke: neuer Laptop, neuer Laptop jubel

Mrsgladriel: Leider bleibt dir was anderes außer warten auch nicht übrig.

Inezsnape: Danke für die Grüße. NAchschub wird geliefert. Kannst ja mal meine anderen Übersetzungen lesen.

Lara: Ich kann dir versichern dass du die Fortsetzung bekommst -) aber gegen technische Ausfälle bin ich leider nicht versichert -)

Joanna: Vielen dank, ein größeres Lob kann es ja nicht geben. Man kan die Qualität einer Übersetzung ja nur bewerten wenn man das Orginal kennt.

Josephine-19: Da muss ich dich auf ein Versäumnis hinweisen: Den versprochenen Review zu kap 26 hast du vergessen -) / Ich höre es immer wieder gern wenn ich gelobt werde -) / Tja, muir gehen so langsam die Ideen für Reviews aus. Was soll ich den groß schreiben? Deshalb werden sie eben aussagelos.

Iiltha: Schimpfen nützt nichts. Auch wenn pcs intelligent sind stört es sie nicht wenn ich sie anschreie. deshalb lasse ich das lieber gleich. Hmm.. Was ich übersetzen will? ALLES. Aber dazu bräuchet ich einen TImeTuner. Lass dich überraschen.

MrsGaladriel: Ja, es war furchtbar nervig die 2 Kapitel nochmal zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe dass mir das nie wieder passiert.

Mayblack: Also, die GEschichte hat 31 Kapitel (ja, wir kommen zum Ende). Die Fortsetzung hat zur Zeit 34 Kapitel (werde ich auch übersetzen) Und die Athorin plant, aus der Geschichte eine Triologie zu machen. Sirius? hmm.. das ist eine gute Frage. Aber die kann ich dir leider nicht beantworten, da ich es nicht weiß. Wird vermutlich im 3. Teil der Geschichte aufgelöst.

Hermine Potter (Chooo): Na gut, dann gewöhne ich mich an den neuen Nick. HP/HG möchtest du? tja, eine der Geschcihten die ich im Auge habe ist HP/HG, die andere HP/GW. Ich hoffe du kannst dich trotzdem damit anfreunden, ist eine super Story.

KathleenPotter: mit Peter liegst du zu 50 richtig -) Aber nur zu 50

DeathHeaven: (Antwort von Enigma): Das Chap hab ich abends nach der Schule gemacht, und so wie es scheint war ich nicht mehr ganz zurechnungsfähig, sonst wären nicht so viele Fehler drin. Könnt ihr mir noch mal verzeihen? dackelblick aufsetz (Antwort von laser-jet): Da ist aber nicht nur Enigma dran schuld, schließlich habe ich die Fehler ja reingemacht -)


	28. Wer ist wer?

Kapitel 28: Wer ist wer?

Die Überraschung war gelungen. Die anderen Fünf trainierten seit dieser Nacht noch härter. Harry freute sich dass er für den Leistungsschub seiner Freunde verantwortlich war. Sogar Ron hatte sich nicht über das Lernen beschwert. Ron hatte auch wieder Zeit mit Lavender alleine verbracht, aber Harry konnte keine Schuld oder Sorge mehr bei ihnen spüren. Merlin musste ihnen irgendwie geholfen haben.

Die Tage vergingen immer schneller, und schließlich kam auch der Tag an dem sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen mussten. Alle ihre Prüfungen waren geschrieben und sie waren sich alle sicher dass sie bei den VgddK Prüfungen gut abgeschnitten hatten, machten sich aber etwas Sorgen um ihre Zaubertrankprüfung. Abgesehen von Hermine natürlich, sie wusste dass sie überall Bestnoten erreichen würde. Aber jetzt mussten sie sich erst einmal um andere Dinge sorgen. Es war an der Zeit, ihre neuen Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen.

Der Samstag begann wie erwartet. Es war der letzte Hogsmead Ausflug vor den Sommerferien. Alle die nach Hogsmead gehen wollten stellten sich in einer Reihe auf während Filch die Namen auf einer Liste abhakte. Die sechs Freunde warteten währenddessen dass die Luft rein war bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum verbotenen Wald machten. Ginny und Malfoy hatten vorher aber noch eine heiße Diskussion darüber wieso sie sich dieses Mal nicht in Hogsmead treffen konnten. Malfoy gab aber schließlich nach als Ginny ihn daran erinnerte dass sowieso niemand wusste dass sie ein Paar waren.

„Wir können doch sowieso nicht zusammen hingehen." meinte sie.

„Aber wir hätten uns wegschleichen und an der gewöhnlichen Stelle treffen können." bettelte Draco.

„Hermine hat mich aber gefragt ob ich ihr helfen könne. Ich dachte nicht dass dich das stören würde, da sowieso immer die Gefahr besteht dass man uns sieht." Die Geheimniskrämerei um ihre Beziehung belastete beide mehr als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Sie liebten sich, hatten aber Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Familien.

„Ich glaube wir sollte mit der Geheimniskrämerei aufhören., was meinst du?"

„Ja, aber ich glaube wir sollten es zuerst unseren Familien sagen. Wenn sie nicht damit einverstanden sind muss es eben weiterhin geheim bleiben."

„Einverstanden. Ich erzähle es meinen Eltern sobald ich in den Ferien nach Hause komme."

„Ich auch."

„Weißt du, ich werde dich vermissen."

„Ich dich auch Draco."

Sie küssten sich und lagen sich noch einmal in den Armen bevor sich ihre Wege für den restlichen Tag trennten.

„Bis später."

„Sicher. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Ginny."

Ginny hoffte dass ihr heute nichts passieren würde. Sie hatte Vertrauen in Harry und wusste dass er nie zulassen würde dass ihr oder den anderen etwas passierte. Er lies sie alle nur gewähren da sie ihm sowieso folgen würden und er so wenigstens wusste wo sie waren.

Sie gingen in Paaren auf den verbotenen Wald zu um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Harry ging mit Hermine, Lavender mit Ron und Ginny mit Neville. Ginny lies Neville in der nähe des verbotenen Waldes zurück und ging dann zu ihrer eigenen Position.

Ron brachte Lavender ebenfalls zu ihrer Position und stellte sich einige Schritte neben sie. Rechts neben Ron stand Lavender, und Ginny zu seiner Linken. Neville konnte er nicht sehen, aber er wusste dass er sicherer als sie selbst waren.

Harry ging mit Hermine zu ihrer Position und küsste sie noch einmal bevor er zu dem Ort ging, an dem er sich mit Sirius treffen wollte.

Am Treffpunkt stand Harry erst einmal still und konzentrierte sich um sicher zu gehen, dass seine emphatischen Fähigkeiten auf seine Freunde und alles andere in der Nähe ausgerichtet waren. Er konnte fühlen wie aufgeregt seine Freunde waren und entschied, den Schutzzauber um sie herum zu legen. Als Harry sicher war, dass sie gut geschützt waren machte er sich mental auf die Suche nach anderen Personen. Er konnte ‚Sirius' spüren, lange bevor er ihn sah, genauso wie ein paar andere Leute die hinter Büschen versteckt waren.

Harry setzet ein Lächeln auf.

„Harry!" rief ‚Sirius'.

„Sirius." antwortete Harry und erwiderte die Umarmung. Er konnte seine Angst praktisch fühlen, aber sein Gesicht spiegelte keine Emotionen wieder. Eigentlich wollte Harry eine ganze Stunde warten, um festzustellen ob Vielsafttrank im Spiel war, aber er wusste vom letzten Mal, dass dies nichts nützen würde.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Es ist lange her das wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben."

„Mir geht es großartig. Ich hatte viel zu tun, du weißt schon...Vertrauensschülersachen und Quidditchtraining."

„Großartig. Ich habe weiterhin die Spur des Verräters verfolgt, aber ich konnte ihn nicht auf frischer Tat ertappen oder genug handfeste Beweise finden um ihn ans Ministerium auszuliefern."

‚Schlecht gemacht mein Freund.' dachte sich Harry. ‚Sirius würde nie zum Ministerium gehen, er würde sich immer zuerst an Dumbledore wenden.'

„Sirius, ich glaube nicht dass du zum Ministerium gehen würdest. Sie suchen dich noch immer, vergessen?" Harry bemerkte eine aufsteigende Panik bei ‚Sirius'.

„Nun, ich wollte zu Arthur gehen."

‚Gut gerettet.' dachte Harry.

„Du hast recht." gab Harry nach. „Ich hab mich gefragt ob wir uns während dem Sommer sehen können?"

„Ich wünschte dass es möglich wäre, aber niemand darf wissen dass ich am Leben bin."

„Stimmt, tut mir leid. Ich wollte aber noch wegen etwas anderem mit dir reden. Erinnerst du dich an den Galator?" Harry konnte die Aufregung von ‚Sirius' und einer anderen Person in der Nähe spüren. Dann überprüfte er ob seine Freunde in Ordnung waren und konnte eine fremde Präsenz neben Ginny spüren. Aber statt Furcht konnte er Erleichterung und Sicherheit spüren. ‚Verdammt, Malfoy' dachte er sich. Er musste schnell noch um ihn einen Schildzauber legen ohne dass es irgend jemand bemerkte.

„Bist du in Ordnung Harry?"

„Ja, tut mir leid."

„Was wolltest du mir über den Galator sagen?"

„Nun, ich habe ihn."

„Du hast ihn? Hast du ihn dabei?" erwiderte Sirius erregt.

‚Langsam mein Freund, du willst doch nicht zu viel Aufregung auf einmal zeigen?' dachte sich Harry.

„Zufälligerweise ja. Da es unser letztes Treffen für eine ganze Weile ist, dachte ich dass ich ihn dir zeige."

Als Harry schon dabei war den Galator unter seinem Hemd hervorzuziehen strauchelte ein anderer Sirius in die Szene.

„Nicht Harry." schrie dieser.

„Was zur Hölle?" Harry war verwirrt. Er konnte von dem anderen Sirius keinerlei böse Absichten spüren. Er sah schlimm aus. Seine Roben waren zerfetzt und seine Haare waren strähnig und dreckig. Großer Merlin, konnte das der echte Sirius sein?

„Hör nicht auf ihn!" schrie der Erste. „Das ist ein Betrüger."

„Bleibt beide wo ihr seid!" schrie Harry. Sein Plan war nicht auf zwei Sirius ausgelegt. „Ich stelle euch beiden Fragen die nur der wahre Sirius beantworten kann."

„Gut!" sagte der Erste.

„Einverstanden." stimmte der Zweite bei. Beide waren sich sicher dass sie jede Frage richtig beantworten würden. Harry wünschte sich dass ihm Hermine bei den Fragen und Antworten helfen würde, aber er musste es alleine schaffen. Seien Freunde waren nur dazu da, um seinen Rücken zu decken.

„Wieso wurde Sirius in Azkaban eingesperrt?"

„Weil ich beschuldigt wurde, dass ich eine ganze Straße voller Muggel getötet hätte." antwortete der Erste.

„Peter Petingrew hat die Straße gesprengt auf der wir uns getroffen hatten. So hat er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Er täuschet seinen eigenen Tod vor um seinem Lord zu dienen und er schickte mich, seinen sogenannten besten Freund, ins Gefängnis."

Niemand außer Sirius konnte das wissen. Aber er war noch nicht überzeugt.

„Nächste Frage: Was habe ich letzten Sommer entdeckt?"

„Den Galator." antwortete der Erste. Das stimmte zwar, aber Harry zielte eher auf das was er Sirius in seinem Brief erzählt hatte. Denn von der Entdeckung des Galators hatte er nie in einem Brief erzählt, das hatte er ihm erst ein paar Sekunden bevor der zweite Sirius auftauchte bestätigt.

„Du hast neue Fähigkeiten entdeckt, aber davon sage ich jetzt lieber im Beisein von dem anderen nichts." antwortete der Zweite. Harry spürte dass er nur geraten hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher und hatte es einfach mal gesagt, in der Hoffnung dass es stimmte.

„Gut, noch eine Frage: Wie bist du dem Ministerium entkommen als du in Hogwarts gefangen warst und auf den Kuss des Dementors gewartet hast?"

Der Erste schaute ihn verblüfft an, genau wie der Zweite auch. Harrys Herz sank. Er war sich schon fast sicher gewesen dass der Zweite der echte sei. Bevor er aber seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte kam eine der Personen hervor die sich hinter dem Gebüsch versteckt hatten.

„Jetzt habe ich aber genug davon." schrie der Schatten. Harry keuchte überrascht auf als er Bellatrix Lestrange bemerkte. Sie zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harry und rief „CRUCIO!"

„NEIN!" schrie Hermine , rannte aus ihrem Versteck und warf sich vor Harry um den Fluch auf sich zu lenken. Die Wucht des Fluches schleuderte sie gegen einen Baum wo sie sich vor Schmerzen wand und liegen blieb. Harry fühlte den Schmerz den sie erlitt.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe, ich habe den verdammten Galator!" Bellatrix lächelte und löste den Fluch. Als nächstes stürzten Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Neville und Malfoy an Harrys Seite. „Ginny, schau bitte nach Hermine."

„Gut, gut. Es sieht ganz so aus als ob du Hilfe mitgebracht hättest. Ich vermute, dass du schon herausgefunden hast dass Chris hier nicht der wirkliche Sirius ist, oder? Du kannst dich jetzt wieder zurückverwandeln, Liebling." Der erste Sirius verwandelte sich zurück. Er sah Bellatrix ähnlich, war aber etwas größer und hatte eine eckigere Gesichtsform. Er hatte dunkle Haare und blaue Augen. Alles in Allem sah er Sirius schon ein bisschen ähnlich. „Lass mich dir meinen Sohn vorstellen, Chris. Bevor du fragst, er ist ein Methamorphagus." Die Sechs keuchten auf. Das große Rätsel war damit gelöst. Der andere Sirius stand inzwischen neben Harry, aber er konnte seine Angst fühlen. Der echte Sirius hätte aber keine Angst gehabt.

„Als ob du nicht auch Hilfe dabei hättest." Harry konnte mindestens zehn Todesser spüren. Harry wollte eigentlich nach Hermine sehen, aber er konnte es nicht riskieren dass er den Todessern den Rücken zuwand. Zu seiner Beruhigung konnte er fühlen dass Hermine noch lebte und nur vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig geworden war.

„Gut mitgedacht Harry." zischte eine Stimme hinter Bellatrix. „Gut gemacht meine Tierchen."

Harrys Narbe schmerzte und er musste sich stark konzentrieren um den Schmerz so aus zu blenden wie Merlin es ihm beigebracht hatte. Er konnte Voldemorts Präsenz spüren, aber es war etwas anders als sonst. Es war fast so als ob er nicht wirklich hier wäre.

„Master, wollt ihr dass ich den Galator hole?" wurde er von Bellatrix gefragt.

„Nein Bella. Er wird ihn mir selber geben."

„Nur über meine Leiche!" schrie Harry.

„Das lässt sich einrichten mein Junge." sagte Voldemort und die zehn Todesser erschienen in Harrys Nähe. Die Fünf rückten näher zu Harry, auch Ginny verließ Hermine um bei ihnen zu sein. Sie war dazu bereit zu kämpfen und Harry konnte spüren dass es Ron, Lavender und Neville genau so ging. Malfoy jedoch zögerte.

Also Malfoy seine Vater unter den Todessern entdeckte zuckte er zusammen. Sein Vater schnaubte und befahl ihm, zu ihm zu kommen. Er war hin und her gerissen, doch Ginny berührte seine Hand und er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Er stupste Harrys Schulter an und als er sein Nicken sah ging er.

„Gut, gut, gut, ich wusste dass er und verraten würde." flüsterte Ron ärgerlich. „Ich wusste dass wir ihm nicht vertrauen können." Ginny weinte, aber als sie in Dracos Augen sah wusste sie was er tat.

„Sei ruhig Ron." flüsterte Harry. „Konzentriert euch. Wenn ich sage ‚Lauft, dann rennt alle in verschiedene Richtungen. Und vergesst nicht was wir geübt haben." Die anderen wussten dass sie ihm nicht beistimmen mussten, sondern dass es ausreichte es zu denken, er würde es auf jeden Fall spüren.

„So Potter. Wie ich leider sehe kann ich deine Freundin nicht mehr nutzten um dich zu bedrohen da sie bereits tot zu sein scheint." Voldemort und die Todesser lachten. Aber Harry wusste es besser. Er konnte immer noch ihre Schmerzen fühlen, was bedeutete dass sie nur ohnmächtig war.

„Ich denke dann musst du mir den Galator selber abnehmen!" Er fragte sich immer noch wer der andere Sirius war der so niedergeschlagen herumstand. Der echte Sirius hätte sich vor ihn gestellt um ihn zu verteidigen, aber dieser rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Das ist leicht." Erwiederte Voldemort mit kalter Stimme.

„LAUFT!" schrie Harry und die anderen Fünf rannten in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

„HINTERHER, JAGD SIE IHR IDIOTEN!" brüllte Voldemort als sich die Todesser nicht bewegten. Beim Klang seiner wutentbrannten Stimme hasteten sie hinter Harry und den anderen her. Draco beeilte sich Ginny zu finden und sie zu beschützen.

Ü/N Tja, da haben wir ja schon wieder ein Kapitelchen. Hmm.. nur 2 Reviews und 1 Mail zum letzten Kaitel?

MechWOLLIer: Dankeschön, bisher läuft das neue gut. Aber das mit den Tasten rauchen ist nicht so gut, dann würden sie ja schmelzen und ich könnte nicht mehr tippen.

Bepa: Jaja, Stress als grund für alles? ok, das Probiere ich auch mal, mal schauen was meine Lehrer sagen wenn ich auf die Entschuldigung "Übersetzungsstress" draufschreibe. Mit deiner Vermutung zu der 7. Person liegst du richtig. Wie sieht es hier mit kommas aus?

Kathleen Potter: Tjo, deine Antwortmail verfasse ich gleich noch. Mein Mailserver war für 4 Stunden down.


	29. Jetzt sind sie da, jetzt nicht mehr

Kapitel neunundzwanzig: Jetzt sind sie da, jetzt nicht mehr

Ron schnappte sich Lavenders Hand und zerrte sie nahezu durch den Wald, fort von der Stelle an der Harry stand. Er hörte wie ihnen Flüche und Zauber hinterher geschleudert wurden, und auch wie einer davon Lavender traf. Aber der Fluch prallte nur von ihr ab, als ob sie durch ein unsichtbares Schild geschützt wäre. Ron schoss immer wieder ein paar Flüche über die Schulter ab, jedoch nur einer davon traf. Plötzlich sprang Ron nach links und zog Lavender hinter ein Gebüsch.

Lavender schaute zu Ron und er konnte Furcht in ihren Augen erkennen. Sie war damit einverstanden gewesen Harry zu helfen, aber sie hatte nie damit gerechnet dass sie in Gefahr kommen würde. Ron nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. Er war sonst eigentlich nie so ruhig, aber jetzt musste er es für sie sein.

„Uns geht es gut." flüsterte er. „Aber beweg dich nicht und sei leise. Ich denke Harry hat ein paar Schutzzauber auf uns gelegt. Wir können andere Verfluchen, aber kein Zauber kann uns beeinflussen. Ich habe gesehen wie ein Fluch von deiner süßen Kehrseite abgeprallt ist." Das ließ sie lächeln und die Angst verschwand aus ihren Augen.

„Glaubst du dass der Schild, was auch immer Harry getan hat, uns auch vor den Unverzeihlichen beschützen kann?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Hermine wurde mit dem Cruciatus getroffen, und das Schild war nicht stark genug um sie vor diesem dunklen Fluch zu schützen."

„Wenigstens müssen wir uns um die anderen Zauber dann nicht kümmern, richtig?"

„Ich denke solange es Harry gut geht und er sich konzentrieren kann sind wir sicher." Kurz nachdem er das gesagt hatte hörten sie einen Zweig brechen. Ron und Lavender hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und Ron bedeutete Lavender dass er bis drei zählen würde. Als Ron schließlich „drei" rief schossen sie verschiedene Zauber auf den Todesser. Die Flüche fanden ihr Ziel, sie fanden Avery mit Wabbelbeinen und Eiterbeulen auf dem Boden und Ron fesselte ihn.

„Komm, lass uns die Anderen suchen."

Sie schlichen vorsichtig weiter.

„Ginny, komm her!" rief Malfoy ihr leise zu. Sie schrie kurz auf als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Malfoy bedeckte schnell ihren Mund mit seiner Hand, damit sie nicht entdeckt werden konnten. Dann drehte er sie herum sodass sie ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. Er konnte genau beobachten wie die Anspannung und die Angst die noch vor wenigen Augenblicken in ihren Augen standen, verschwanden.

„Oh Draco, ich bin so froh dass du es bist."

„Ist schon gut. Ich habe die zwei Idioten die dich verfolgten davon überzeugen können dass ich dich alleine erwischen kann."

„Ich wollte sie gerade angreifen als du hinter mir aufgetaucht bist. Ich dachte schon es wäre einer von ihnen."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen dass dich einer von denen erwischt."

„Danke."

„Ich glaube nicht dass ich dir überhaupt helfen muss. Du hast dich mit diesem Schildzauber wirklich gut geschlagen."

„Wovon redest du? Ich habe keinen Schildzauber verwendet."

„Jemand hat eine Art Schild um dich gelegt. Die Flüche sind von dir abgeprallt."

„Vielleicht war das Harry. Wir müssen ihn später fragen. Lass uns erst einmal die anderen suchen."

Neville rannte immer weiter und schoss Flüche über seine Schulter. Er bemerkte nicht einmal dass er immer wieder getroffen wurde sondern dachte dass er immer besser darin würde den Flüchen auszuweichen. Er fürchtete sich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, aber er war fest entschlossen weder Harry noch sonst jemanden im Stich zu lassen. Schließlich spürte er ein Stechen in der Seite, rannte aber weiter. Er konnte einfach keinen geeigneten Platz finden um sich zu verstecken und seine Verfolger kamen immer näher.

Neville hörte wie ein paar Zauber gebrüllt wurden. Irgendwie kamen ihm die Stimmen bekannt vor. ‚Na toll, jetzt höre ich auch noch Stimmen' dachte er sich.

„NEVILLE!" schrie Ron noch einmal. Dieses Mal drehte Neville sich um und entdeckte kurz die roten Haare von Ron. Schließlich blieb er stehen und keuchte.

Ron und Lavender gingen zu ihm nachdem sie die betäubten Todesser gefesselt hatten. „Danke Leute." stieß Neville hervor.

„Kein Problem, Neville. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, danke."

„Hast du Ginny gesehen?"

„Nein, ich bin nach links gerannt, sie nach recht. Und ich hatte auch keine Zeit zum anhalten."

„Wir sind hier drüben." rief Ginny ihnen zu. Die kleine Gruppe drehte sich um und entdeckten Ginny und Malfoy. Ron schaute ihn sofort finster an. „Hör auf Ron, er hat mich gerettet."

„Kommt schon, wir haben keine Zeit zum Streiten, wir sollten besser wieder zu Harry zurück." wurden sie von Lavender erinnert. In diesem Moment verschwanden die gefesselten Todesser einer nach dem anderen. Als sie das sahen rannten die Fünf in zurück in Harrys Richtung.

Während sich die anderen in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreuten konnte er hören wie die Todesser ihnen Zauber hinterherschickten und hingebungsvoll fluchten als sie bemerkten dass die Zauber einfach abprallten. In diesem Moment war er sehr stolz auf sich und seine Freunde. Sein Schild funktionierte wie ein normaler Zauberspruch, und obwohl seine Freunde gegen erwachsene Zauberer kämpfen mussten wusste er dass sie sich gut schlagen würden. Er konnte es fühlen.

„So, jetzt sind nur noch wir beide übrig, Potter.", fauchte Voldemort.

„Nicht solange ich lebe." schrie Sirius Nummer zwei.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass du es mit mir aufnehmen kannst Black? Du bist nur ein Angsthase der sich hinter der Macht von anderen versteckt."

„Das wirst du dann wohl noch herausfinden müssen, oder?" antwortete ‚Sirius' mit mehr Selbstvertrauen.

Harry war verwirrt. Er war sich sicher dass der Man neben ihm zu Tode verängstigt war, trotzdem hörte es sich so an als ob er Harry mit seinem Leben beschützen würde wenn es nötig wäre.

„Genug! Gib mir den Galator, Potter!" verlangte Voldemort.

„Du musst ihn dir schon selber holen, weil ich dir, verdammt noch mal, nichts gebe."

Voldemort lachte schrill. „Du müsst mich für einen Idioten halten. Ich weiß dass der Galator nicht funktioniert wenn er mit Gewalt genommen wurde. Du musst ihn mir freiwillig geben."

„Dann drehen wir uns auf der Stelle weil ich ihn dir niemals geben werde." Harry konnte Voldemort Wut spüren. Seine Narbe prickelte, obwohl er den Schmerz abblockte. Das bedeutete dass der Schmerz ohne Merlins Unterricht nicht auszuhalten gewesen wäre. Er musste Voldemort bis zur Weißglut gereizt haben. Harry spürte Voldemorts Frustration, er hatte gehofft dass er Hermine gegen ihn benutzen würde, aber da sie ohnmächtig war und eventuell sterben konnte war sie nicht unbedingt ein gutes Druckmittel.

„Wenn ich deine Freundin töte wirst du mir den Galator geben!"

„Das kannst du ruhig tun, da ich nicht glaube dass sie die Verletzungen die sie erlitten hat überleben kann. Es wäre so vielleicht auch besser, dann muss sie nicht leiden." Harry versuchte Voldemort hereinzulegen. Er konnte spüren wie Voldemort versuchte in Harrys Kopf einzudringen, jedoch scheiterte. Seine Okklumentik Kenntnisse hatten ihren Härtetest bestanden. „Was ist los? Kannst du meine Gedanken etwa nicht lesen?" spottete er.

„Du wirst für deine Anmaßungen zahlen, Potter. IMPERIO!" Harry hatte mit so etwas gerechnet und somit darauf vorbereitet gewesen und Widerstand dem Imperiusfluch ohne Probleme.

„Komm schon, das kannst du doch besser." Harry hätte ihn gerne mit Flüchen eingedeckt, aber er wusste dass ihre Zauberstäbe nicht dazu geeignet waren sich zu duellieren. Das hatte er in seinem vierten Schuljahr herausgefunden als Voldemort wiederauferstanden war und sich mit ihm duelliert hatte. Aber er wollte auch keine stablose Magie nutzen da er so dem Dunklen Lord Fähigkeiten offenbaren würde die er noch nicht perfekt beherrschte.

Voldemort war verwirrt. Der Imperiusfluch schien keinen Einfluss auf den Jungen zu haben. Er erinnerte sich daran wie lange er gebraucht hatte im sich selbst davor zu schützen und war, wenn auch wiederwillig, davon beeindruckt dass Potter es schon in jungen Jahren beherrschte. Voldemort war sich sicher dass Potter von diesem alten Narr Dumbledore Extraunterricht erhielt. Er unterdrückte sein Erstaunen darüber dass er den Imperius nicht nutzen konnte. Er musste sich einen anderen Weg ausdenken um den Galator zu bekommen. Es würde der Magie des Amuletts auch nicht förderlich sein wenn er Potter töten würde und ihm dann den Galator abnehmen würde. Nach allem was er wusste würde das immer noch als Gewaltsames wegnehmen gelten.

Harry wusste dass Voldemort die Optionen ausgingen. Voldemort konnte ihn nicht töten, weil der Galator dann nicht funktionieren würde. Er wusste offenbar nicht dass der Galator bei ihm nicht richtig funktionieren würde da er nicht Merlins Blutlinie entstammte. Vielleicht konnte er die Macht des Galators selber nutzen, oder zumindest vorgeben sie zu nutzen und stattdessen Zauberstablose Magie einsetzen. Er war sich nicht sicher wie der Galator funktionierte und Merlin schien ihn in dieser Beziehung auch nicht aufklären zu wollen. Es könnte wirklich funktionieren wenn er vorgab den Galator zu nutzen. Falls Voldemort entkommen würde, würde er denken dass Harry die Zauberstablose Magie nur aufgrund des Galator beherrschen würde.

Harry zog langsam den Galator unter seinem Hemd heraus. Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich, genau wie die des Sirius neben ihm. Voldemort wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Harry hielt den Gallator in einer Hand, richtete die andere auf Voldemort und schrie „EXPELLIARMUS!".

Voldemorts Zauberstab flog aus dessen Hand, Harry konnte ihn aber nirgends landen sehen. Anstatt dass Voldemort zurückgeschleudert wurde bewegte sich sein Bild nur flackernd hin und her bis er wieder wie vorher schien. In seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich seinen Schrecken erkennen, er erholte sich aber schnell wieder und hatte auch seinen Zauberstab zurück.

Harry nutzte die Sekunden während Voldemort ‚flackerte' und rannte zu Hermine um nach ihr zu sehen. Aber bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte schrie Voldemort „CRUCIO!"

Dieses Mal war Harry unvorbereitet, und bevor er reagieren konnte warf sich Sirius dem Fluch entgegen. Sirius wurde durch die Wucht nach hinten geschleudert und landete mit dem Gesicht zum Boden neben Harry.

„Dämlicher IDIOT!" brüllte Voldemort.

‚Sirius' verwandelte sich in Peter Petigrew. Als er seinen Kopf hob und zu Harry schaute flüsterte er: „Jetzt sind wir quitt." Dann wurde er ohnmächtig, und aus unerklärlichen Gründen verschwand Voldemort genau in dem Augenblick in dem Peter das Bewusstsein verlor.

Auch wenn Wurmschwanz sich für ihn geopfert hatte konnte Harry kein Risiko eingehen und fesselte ihn. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine, hörte aber plötzlich Schritte hinter sich. Er fühlte dass die Person vor Wut beinahe platzte.

„Was hast du meinem Meister angetan?" fragte die Frau wütend und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf Harry.

Harry drehte sich langsam um und stand Bellatrix Lestrange von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. „Ich habe nichts getan. Er verschwand als Wurmschwanz ohnmächtig wurde."

„Ich habe ihm gesagt dass er dieses lausige Exemplar eines Todesser nicht verwenden soll." murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

„Was?"

„Egal. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr, ich habe dich genau da wo ich dich haben wollte."

„Als ob du irgendetwas tun könntest." antwortete Harry überzeugt. „Ich habe immer noch den Galator, erinnerst du dich?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Sie war sich sicher gewesen dass ihr Meister ihn Harry bereits abgenommen hatte, nach der Langen Zeit die ihm dazu zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Ein Glück dass es ihr noch gut ging. Diese Kinder waren schnell und schienen von normalen Flüchen nicht beeinflussbar zu sein. Die einzige Möglichkeit wie sie den anderen entkommen konnten war, indem sie einen Cruciatus Fluch auf die Rothaarige gelegt hatte. Ihr Meister würde von Draco Malfoys Verrat erfahren. Er hatte sie sogar verflucht, anstatt ihr zu helfen. Aber zuerst musste sie Potter entkommen.

„Du magst vielleicht noch den Galator besitzen, Potter. Aber ich glaube nicht dass du weißt wie man ihn benutzt."

„Möchtest du es probieren?" fragte er und konnte ihre Sorge deutlich fühlen. Sie war sich unsicher, vermutlich zum ersten Mal seit langem. Harry ahnte ihren nächsten Schritt voraus und machte sich bereit.

„CRUCIO!"

Er hob seine Hand mit dem Galator hoch und entgegnete „PROTEGO!". Er lies sie somit glauben dass der Galator ihm dabei geholfen hätte den Fluch zu blocken, obwohl er sich auch ohne den Galator auf die gleiche Weise vor dem Fluch schützen konnte. Bellatrix bekam Angst vor ihm, und das war genau das was er beabsichtigte.

Sie schickte einen weiteren Fluch, er duckte sich zur Seite um ihm auszuweichen. Er stolperte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel mit dem Gesicht voraus auf den Boden. Plötzlich spürte er einen starken Schmerz an seinem Oberschenkel, versuchte jedoch ihn auszublenden und stand auf. Blut lief an seinem rechten Bein entlang und Harry konnte ein Stück Holz sehen das sich tief hineingebohrt hatte. Als er es heraus zog schrie er auf, wendete sich dann aber sofort wieder Bellatrix zu. Aber bevor er auch nur einen Zauber aussprechen konnte verschwand sie mit einem ‚Pop', genau wie die anderen Todesser. Harry konnte die Erleichterung seiner Freunde spüren und schleppte sich zu Hermine.

Sie war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein, deshalb hielt er seine Hand über ihren Körper und schloss seine Augen. Harry konnte all die gerissenen Muskeln und gebrochenen Knochen spüren, aber glücklicherweise fand er keine inneren Verletzungen. Er konzentrierte sich und stellte sich vor wie die Muskeln wieder zusammenwuchsen und ihre Knochen geheilt wurden. Sie war so stark verwundet dass er sich Sorgen machte er könne die eventuell nicht heilen, aber er machte trotzdem weiter. Harry spürte wie Hermine das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Ü/N: So, an Samstag bin ich für eine Woche im Skiurlaub. Ob ihr kap 30 noch bekommt liegt bei Enigma, je nachdem ob sie es morgen noch korrigiert.

May Black: Deien Frage zu Sirius und Sirius dürfte sich jetzt aufgeklärt haben oder?

Liltha: Danke von uns beiden.

Kathleen Potter: Jupp, die 50prozent waren chris, da konntest du aber unmöglich darauf kommen da das ein neuer character war. Kein Erfolg mit deinem ICQ gehabt?

Bosch1990: lustiger nick, sagt der was bestimmtes aus? Dein wunsch ist mir befehl.

Rudi: Ich sitze gerade daran und übersetze was Draco/Ginny wegen den Eltern so durch den kopf geht. diese "denk" abschnitte sind immer am schwersten. Tja, Voldemort konnte er nicht spüren, da er... die Frage löst sich glaub erst in kap 30 auf. da musst du dich noch gedulden. Auf deine Spannung hab ich nur in beziehung zur übersetzungsgeschwindigkeit einfluss, aber nicht in bezug auf die handlung.

MrsGaladriel: Hiermit erledigt. schneller gings nicht.

Hermine Potter (Choo): Mainboard kaputt und du hast keinen ersatzrechner? das ist schlimm... sowas kann mir zum glück nicht passieren. über die g/h geschichte denke ich seit tagen nach...

bepa: Wieso sollte ich dir nicht glauben unschuldig guck wie schon über icq gesagt kommt mein lieblingskapitel erst noch... da freu ich mich schon drauf


	30. Enthüllung

Kapitel dreißig: Enthüllung

Harry wachte auf und entdeckte Hermine schlafend in einem Sessel neben seinem Bett. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu bemerken dass er sich in der Krankenstation befand. Schließlich war sie schon fast so was wie sein zweites Zuhause, so häufig wie er dort seine Zeit verbrachte. Er lächelte als er seine Freundin beobachtete und versuchte sich vor zu stellen was für einen Aufstand sie gemacht haben musste bis Madam Pomfrey sie bei ihm ließ.

Harry fühlte sich noch etwas geschwächt, aber sonst schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was beim Verbotenen Wald geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich, dass Hermine auf dem kalten Waldboden gelegen hatte und an seine Hilflosigkeit. Er erinnerte sich auch wieder an die Begegnung mit Voldemort, oder was auch immer das gewesen war. Dann dachte er an die zwei Sirius von denen einer Wurmschwanz gewesen war der sich einem Cruciatus Fluch entgegen geworfen hatte.

Harry fragte sich was geschehen war nachdem ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden war. Das Letzte an das er sich erinnerte war, dass er versucht hatte Hermine zu heilen. Hatte er es geschafft oder haben die Anderen sie rechtzeitig gefunden?"

Hermine räkelte sich in ihrem Sessel und bemerkte dass Harry mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an die Decke starrte. Sie stand langsam auf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Etwas schwach, aber keine Schmerzen. Ich war mir aber sicher dass irgendetwas mit meinem Bein war bevor ich ohnmächtig geworden bin. Ich bin froh dass du noch lebst und es dir gut geht."

„Alles dank dir. Ich hätte sonst verbluten können."

„Was meinst du?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht daran dass du mich geheilt hast?"

„Ich weiß dass ich es versucht habe, aber dann wurde alles schwarz. Ich weiß nicht ob ich Erfolg hatte."

„Ich bin hier, siehst du?" lächelte sie. Dann küsste sie ihn leicht auf die Lippen. „Und das schulde ich alles dir. Ich war da draußen keine große Hilfe, tut mir leid."

„Nein. Ohne mich wärst du nicht dort draußen gewesen und verletzt worden. Ich sollte derjenige sein der sich entschuldigt. Es tut mir wirklich leid Hermine. Mein Ego hat dafür gesorgt dass du verletzt wurdest."

„Ach hör auf Harry. Ich wusste worauf ich mich eingelassen habe. Das haben wir alle. Ich möchte dir helfen. Ich möchte an deiner Seite kämpfen, egal wie es ausgeht. Ich möchte nicht dass du alleine kämpfst."

Harry streckte eine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich verdiene niemanden wie dich."

„Wir verdienen einander Harry. Ich liebe dich, und wage es nicht mich von irgendetwas auszuschließen nur weil du mich beschützen möchtest. Ich bin alt genug und weiß was ich tue. Und alles was ich jetzt möchte ist, von dir in den Arm genommen zu werden."

Er zog sie zu sich. Er verdiente sie wirklich nicht, aber er wusste wie dickköpfig sie war und dass er sie liebte. Er würde keine Entscheidungen für sie treffen.

„Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?"

„Ich warte nur noch auf Professor Dumbledore."

„Ah, Miss Granger, ich bin schon da." sagte Dumbledore der plötzlich neben Harrys Bett stand.

„Hallo Professor." sagten Beide gleichzeitig.

„Hallo ihr Zwei. Harry, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Etwas geschwächt, aber es wird schon besser. Ich wüsste gerne was passiert ist nachdem es mich umgehauen hat."

„Nun Miss Granger, wieso erzählen nicht sie es?"

„Nachdem du das Bewusstsein verloren hat bin ich aufgewacht. Du lagst auf mir, ich habe mir gedacht dass du mich geheilt hast, aber meine Verletzungen so schlimm waren dass es deine Kräfte überstiegen hat. Dann kamen die Anderen auf mich zu. Für mich warst du etwas zu schwer, deswegen haben Ron und Malfoy dich herunterlevitiert. Wurmschwanz lag in der Nähe. Ich habe ihn von Ginny fesseln lassen. Dass er aber noch da war bedeutet dass sich Voldemort nicht dafür interessiert was mit ihm passiert. Die Todesser sind außerdem alle vor den Augen der Anderen verschwunden."

Harry nickte. Er erinnerte sich daran wie Bellatrix verschwunden war, bevor er sie verhexen konnte.

„Ginny und Neville haben Wurmschwanz transportiert, und so sind wir zum Schloss gekommen. Nach der Hälfte des Weges haben wir Professor Dumbledore getroffen.

„Ja, es tut mir leid, aber ich kam etwas zu spät um euch zu helfen."

„Sie wussten nicht davon und wir haben es geheim gehalten."

„Das macht nichts. Du weißt doch dass ich meine Möglichkeiten habe etwas herauszufinden. Du musst sehr mächtig sein wenn es dir gelingt deine Gedanken vor mir zu verbergen. Ich wusste von alledem nichts bis ich Panik in der Nähe des Waldes spürte, aber ich wusste nicht von wem es kam. Fahren Sie fort, Miss Granger."

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore hat uns geholfen dich in den Krankenflügel zu bekommen. Die anderen wurde wegen ihren Schnitten und Prellungen behandelt. Madam Pomfrey hat mich dann untersucht und nicht gefunden. Sie meinte ich wäre am besten von allen weggekommen. Ich habe ihr aber nicht erzählt dass du mich geheilt hast. Es wäre aber sowieso egal gewesen, denn als sie versuchte dich zu heilen nachdem die Anderen gegangen waren hast du etwas Erstaunliches getan."

„Was?"

„Madam Pomfrey ist zuerst erschrocken, aber Professor Dumbledore hat sie beruhigt und ihr erklärt dass du Heilkräfte hast, aber niemand davon wissen darf. Sie hat dann die Türe verschlossen und lässt niemanden außer Ron, Lavender, Ginny und mich zu dir."

„Aber was habe ich getan um sie zu erschrecken? Ich war doch ohnmächtig, oder?" Dumbledore lächelt als er an Poppy dachte. Glücklicherweise war Professor McGonagall nicht da gewesen, sonst wären zwei hysterische Frauen durch den Krankenflügel gerannt.

„Nun Harry, als wir dich hingelegt hatten begannen deine Verletzungen zu heilen. Madam Pomfrey wollte dein Bein verbinden nachdem sie die Reste des Holzstückes entfernt hatte. aber deine Wunde schloss sich von alleine. Ebenso wie alle deine Kratzer."

Harry starrte sie an. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Nun mein Junge. Du hast Heilkräfte, es ist nur natürlich dass du dich selber heilst. Du musst dich nur entspannen und ruhen um deine Heilkräfte ihre Arbeit tun zu lassen. Ich glaube nachdem du Hermine geheilt hast musstest du dich erst etwas ausruhen, deshalb hast du dich nicht sofort geheilt."

„Was denkt Madam Pomfrey von alledem?"

„Sie sagte, dass sie froh ist dass du dich jetzt selber heilen kannst, so müsste sie sich nicht mehr so oft um dich kümmern. Aber du bist immer willkommen um etwas Zeit im Krankenflügel zu verbringen wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Harry lächelte, aber er hatte noch nicht realisiert was das bedeuten würde. Jede Wunde die ihm in Zukunft zugefügt werden würde, würde von selbst heilen.

„Professor, ich hätte noch eine Frage wegen Voldemorts Anwesenheit."

„Ah, ja. Er ist verschwunden als Wurmschwanz ohnmächtig geworden ist, oder?"

„Ja Sir."

„Nun, hat jemand von euch schon mal etwas von Astralprojektionen gehört?"

„Oh, bedeutet das nicht, dass die Seele den Körper verlässt und an jeden beliebigen Ort reist?"

„Richtig, Miss Granger."

„Aber was hat das mit Voldemort zu tun?"

„Nun, für eine Astralprojektion benötigt man einen Zielpunkt, eine Verbindung zu jemandem. Als Wurmschwanz ohnmächtig wurde hat Voldemort seinen Bezugspunkt verloren. Ihr seht also, damit jemand anderes seinen Kopf als Bezugspunkt nutzen kann, muss die Zielperson entweder zustimmen oder einen sehr schwachen Willen haben. Die anderen Todesser hätten mit ihrem Geist gegen den Eindringling angekämpft und so die Verbindung unterbunden. Wurmschwanz war schwächer, und hat überhaupt nicht gekämpft."

„Aber Sir, wenn Voldemort nur in Form seiner Seele da war, wie konnte er dann zaubern?"

„Nun, die Magie wird nicht durch deinen Körper kontrolliert, sondern von deinem Geist und deiner Seele. Deshalb kann man seine Fähigkeiten bei Astralprojektionen ebenso nutzen. Der Nachteil ist, dass es den Körper schwächt wenn die Seele wieder zu ihm zurückkehrt."

„Wow.", seufzte Hermine. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es möglich ist eine Astralprojektion zu erzeugen ohne dass man schläft."

„Jetzt wissen wir, dass es möglich ist."

„Danke Professor. Ich hätte noch eine Frage, wenn es Sie nicht stört."

„Was für eine, Harry? Ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit."

„Was ist mit Wurmschwanz passiert?"

„Ah ja, eine gute Nachricht nach dieser ganzen Tragödie. Er wurde an das Ministerium ausgeliefert und hat ein Geständnis abgelegt, das Sirius von allen Anklagepunkten befreit. Er hat seine Lektion gelernt. Auch wenn er wusste dass Voldemort vielleicht noch stärker werden würde, und eventuell auch wir ihm nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen haben, hatte er doch mehr Angst davor ihm noch länger zu dienen. Er hat dem Ministerium erzählt, dass er mehrmals versucht hat zu verschwinden, aber seine Pläne sind immer fehlgeschlagen. Die Möglichkeit für ihn bot sich dann, als er dir helfen konnte und so seine Schuld wegen dem Tod deiner Eltern zu mindern. Er sagte, er wüsste, dass es sie nicht zurückbringen würde, und auch dass es nicht genug sei um seine Schuld zu begleichen, aber es sei ein Anfang. Er wurde in ein verstecktes Gefängnis gebracht, nur für den Fall, dass Voldemort ihn sucht und umbringen möchte."

Harry hätte im Stillen das letzte bevorzugt, aber in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass seine Eltern nicht zurückkommen würden, wenn Wurmschwanz tot wäre. Auch würde es ihm nicht helfen Sirius zu finden, falls dieser in einer anderen Dimension festsaß.

„Danke Professor."

„Oh, und Harry, toll gemacht, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Merlin wäre sehr stolz. Da war eine tolle Demonstration deiner Fähigkeiten, auch wenn Bellatrix glaubt, dass es etwas mit dem Galator zu tun hätte. Aber wir wissen es ja besser.", sagte er und lächelte wissend.

„Danke Sir.", sagte Harry stolz.

„Ich lasse euch Zwei dann alleine. Die anderen werden dich bald begrüßen kommen.", damit verließ Dumbledore den Krankenflügel.

Kurz darauf kam Madam Pomfrey herein, untersuchte Harry noch einmal und sagte ihm dann, dass er nachmittags gehen dürfte. Sie murmelte noch, dass das nicht ihr Verdienst sei, das es Harry schon wieder so gut ging, als Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Neville und Malfoy herein kamen.

„Hey Kumpel.", begrüßte Ron ihn fröhlich. „Du hast uns einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Tut mir leid. Danke für eure Hilfe, ohne euch hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Das gilt auch für dich, Draco.", zum ersten Mal nannte ihn Harry nicht bei seinem Nachnamen. Er verstand langsam, wer Draco Malfoy wirklich war. Als Harry sah, dass Ginny und Draco sich an den Händen hielt hob er fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Wir haben uns entschlossen, es bekannt zu geben.", antwortete Ginny.

„Merlin sei Dank. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass ich deine Eltern während den Ferien anlügen muss." Ginny, Ron und Draco liefen rot an.

„Sagt mir nicht, dass sie es nicht wissen?"

Die Anderen schüttelten ihre Köpfe und Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Wann wollt ihr es ihnen sagen?"

„Nun, ich sage es meinen Eltern mit Sicherheit nicht.", antwortete Draco. „Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Vater auf Weasley-Jagd geht, nur weil ich mich in eine verliebt habe."

Ginny drückte seine Hand und Ron erschauderte als Draco so offen gestand, dass er sie liebte.

„Was ist mit den anderen Schülern? Sie könnten es deinen Eltern sagen."

„Ich drohe ihnen."

„Wie willst du sicherstellen, dass sie deinen Eltern nicht ohne dein Wissen etwas mitteilen?"

„Hör zu Harry, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich wird darauf achten."

„In Ordnung. Lass es mich wissen wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Was ist mit euren Eltern?", fragte er Ginny und Ron.

„Nun, wir hatten gehofft dass wir es ihnen während der Ferien sagen können, wenn du da bist.", fügte Ron noch hinzu. „Wir dachten dass es besser ankommen könnte, wenn du ihnen sagen kannst was Draco für Ginny empfindet.

„Dann müssen wir nur noch abwarten ob Dumbledore mir erlaubt, euch während den Ferien zu besuchen. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich eine gewisse Zeit zu den Dursleys zurück muss." Sagte Harry.

Die anderen nickten.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder gut geht Harry.", sagte Neville. „Ich hoffe, dass du uns jetzt einiges erklären kannst. Zum Beispiel wie die Flüche von uns abgeprallt sind, wie du Hermine geholfen hast, und wieso du umgekippt bist."

„In Ordnung. Zuerst einmal: alles was ihr von mir erfahrt bleibt unter uns. Ich möchte nicht, dass andere davon erfahren. Ich vertraue euch damit Geheimnisse an die über kurz oder lang gegen mich verwendet werden können. Natürlich bringt euch das Wissen um diese Sachen auch in eine gewisse Gefahr. Bevor ich euch das jetzt alles erkläre müsst ihr euch das klarmachen."

Sie nickten, aber Harry fühlte ihre Besorgnis als er von den Gefahren sprach. Abgesehen von Hermine natürlich, und zu seiner Überraschung auch Neville. Er wartete und blickte ihnen währenddessen in die Augen, um in ihrer Seele nachzuforschen ob er ihnen seine Geheimnisse anvertrauen konnte. Er warte so lange bis er spürte, dass sie dazu bereit waren.

„Also, zur ersten Frage: Wieso ihr von den Flüchen nicht beeinflusst wurdet. Ich habe einen Schutzschild auf euch gelegt." Die Sechs keuchten überrascht auf. Sie wussten, dass Harry inzwischen stärker war, aber sie hatten noch nicht bemerkt, dass er so mächtig war. „Das funktioniert wie ein normaler Schildzauber, der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich es kontrolliere und erst aufhört wenn ich es stoppe. Die Person in dem Schild kann andere verzaubern, aber nicht von anderen Flüchen getroffen werden. Unglücklicherweise ist der Schild nicht stark genug für die Unverzeihlichen, deshalb wurde Hermine verletzt."

„Wow.", war das einzige was die Anderen hervorbrachten.

„Zur nächsten Frage: Wieso es Hermine wieder besser ging. Die Meisten von euch wissen das bereits, also erkläre ich es nur noch für die Anderen. Ich möchte euch aber noch einmal auf die Gefahr hinweisen die dieses Wissen mit sich bringt", sagte Harry und die Anderen nickten. „Ich habe Heilkräfte. Abhängig davon wie schwer die Verletzungen sind bin ich nach einem Heilvorgang geschwächt. Hermines Verletzungen waren so schwerwiegend, dass ich fast meine ganze Kraft gebraucht habe und da ich verletzt und müde war, bin ich ohnmächtig geworden."

„Wow, Harry. Das ist eine sehr seltene Fähigkeit. Ich verspreche dir dass ich es niemandem sagen werde", sagte Neville.

„Draco, du musst lernen deine Gedanken zu leeren, wen du in der Nähe deines Vaters bist."

„Ich weiß. Ich habe schon die Grundzüge gelernt. Wie glaubst du, habe ich Ginny so lange geheim halten können? Aber ich muss noch mehr üben, um sicher zu gehen, dass das gerade Gesagte ein Geheimnis bleibt."

„Ich könnte auch deine Erinnerungen verändern oder einen Zauber auf dich legen der verhindert, dass man deine Gedanken während dem Schlaf liest."

„Ich werde es zuerst mit üben probieren, falls ich deine Hilfe benötige werde ich es dich."

„In Ordnung. Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir hier verschwinden?"


	31. Bis wir uns wieder sehen

Kapitel einunddreißig: Bis wir uns wieder sehen

Wie auch alles andere in Hogwarts, so verbreitete sich das Gerücht um die Geschehnisse am verbotenen Wald wie ein Lauffeuer, allerdings ohne der Wirklichkeit auch nur nahe zu kommen. Es wurde der Mörder Sirius Black erwähnt, aber nichts über die mysteriöse Wiedergeburt von Peter Pettingrew. Eine Version sprach von über einhundert Todessern, die die sieben umzingelt hatten und davon, wie Draco sie alle allein besiegte. Oder Neville, oder Ron, es kam immer darauf an, wer die Geschichte erzählte.

Die größte Überraschung und das einzige Gerücht welches stimme, war das, welches von Ginnys und Dracos Beziehung sprach. Viele glaubten einfach nicht, dass ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor sich näher gekommen waren.

Das einzig enttäuschende an den Gerüchten war, dass Voldemort nie erwähnt wurde. Sie wussten, dass er wieder auferstanden war, wollten aber nicht wahrhaben, dass er hinter dem Angriff steckte. Obwohl Professor Dumbledore während dem Fest versuchte, es ihnen zu bestätigen, glaubten die Schüler nur das was sie glauben wollten.

Die Sieben nahmen es gelassen. Sie beantworteten die Fragen die ihnen gestellt wurden, aber die Details mussten sie für sich behalten. Neville wurde jetzt in einem ganz anderem Licht gesehen. Die anderen Schüler respektierten ihn nun viel mehr.

Harry wurde weniger belästigt. Er versuchte, denselben abweisenden Spruch auf die Anderen zu legen, musste aber feststellen, dass der Spruch bei anderen nur wirkte, wenn sie in seiner Nähe waren. Wenn sie eine gewissen Entfernung zueinander hatten funktionierte der Zauber nicht, und dann wurden sie von den anderen Schülern mit Fragen bombardiert.

Die letzte Woche in Hogwarts war etwas chaotisch, aber die Sieben, die auf eine Weise miteinander verbunden waren die sie selber nicht verstanden, machten das beste daraus. Draco begann mit seinem Okklumentiktraining und lief offen mit Ginny durch die Schule. Ron und Lavender verbrachten noch mehr Abende miteinander und Neville lernte schon einmal für das nächste Schuljahr. Harry und Hermine verbrachten die meiste Zeit aneinandergekuschelt. Einmal besuchte sogar Merlin Harry und sagte ihm wie stolz er auf ihn sei, und dass sie mit dem Training einen Monat Pause machen würden, damit er die Ferien genießen könne.

Das Highlight der Woche war das Abschlussfest, als Gryffindor den Hauspokal gewann und Slytherin auf einen knappen zweiten Platz kam. Offenbar hatten sie für ihr Abenteuer im Verbotenen Wald Hauspunkte bekommen, auch wenn die meisten Schüler nicht ganz klar war, wofür sie diese eigentlich bekommen hatten.

Der letzte Tag nährte sich schneller als sie es ahnten, und schließlich mussten sie in den Hogwarts Express steigen. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich von den anderen trennen. Die Sieben fühlten sich, als ob sie in sieben Stücke gerissen wurden. Die Verbindung, die sie miteinander hatten war für Harry noch stärker zu spüren als für die anderen, er fühlte wie die Herzen der andere brachen, wenn sie auch nur an die Trennungszeit dachten.

Nevielle versuchte es zu verdängen, aber ihm bedeuteten die letzten Wochen, die er mit Harry und den Anderen verbracht hatte sehr viel. Es bedeutete ihm mehr als alles andere in seinem Leben, abgesehen davon, dass er seine Eltern an St. Mungos verloren hatte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er ein Teil von etwas wichtigem wäre, und seine Freunde zu verlassen war fast als ob er seine Eltern noch einmal verlieren würde.

Daco hatte dagegen eher etwas Angst. Er wusste, dass wenn er nach Hause kommen würde, würde ihm sein Vater einen Vortrag wegen seinem Verrat halten. Draco wusste nicht, was für eine Bestrafung ihn erwarte würde, aber er musste sich auf das schlimmste vorbereiten. Er wollte nicht von Ginny getrennt werden und bei ihr sein wenn sie ihren Eltern von ihrer Beziehung erzählte, aber er wusste, dass er nicht riskieren konnte, dass sein Vater von Ginny erfuhr. Sein Vater würde Ginny benutzen um ihn zu erpressen. Auch wenn er Harry, Ron und Hermine in den vergangenen Jahren das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, hatten sie jetzt etwas gemeinsam das er nicht genau bezeichnen konnte. Es war stärker als normale Freundschaft, jedoch konnte er es nicht in Worte fassen was genau es war. Er versuchte zwar, sich so zu verhalten als ob er es nicht spürte, tief in seinem Inneren konnte er es jedoch nicht abstreiten.

Auch wenn Ron die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben war, so konnte auch Lavender die neue Verbindung zu den Anderen nicht abstreiten. Auf eine gewisse Art und Weise war sie schon immer mit Ginny, Hermine und Harry befreundet gewesen, aber jetzt war ihre Freundschaft noch intensiver geworden. Neville hatte sie bisher nur zur Kenntnis genommen, und Draco hatte sie nur angekotzt. Aber in der kurzen Zeit die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, insbesondere im Verbotenen Wald, war etwas anderes entstanden. Sie konnte es nicht ignorieren und beschloss, es zu akzeptieren.

Ginny hatte schon immer gewusst, dass die Freundschaft ihres Bruders mit Harry und Hermine etwas Besonderes war, aber sie war bisher nie ein Teil davon gewesen. Sie liebte Draco innig und fühlte sich schon immer freundschaftlich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine hingezogen. Außerdem waren ihr Lavender und Neville auch gute Freunde. Aber bis zu dem Augenblick an dem sie sich trennen mussten, wusste sie nicht wie viel jeder Einzelne ihr bedeutete. Sie wusste auch, dass es mehr als Freundschaft war, aber sie verstand nicht, wieso. Sie war nur traurig darüber, dass sie sich jetzt eine Weile nur eulen konnten.

Ron, der für gewöhnlich vieles nicht bemerkte oder realisierte, hatte trotzdem die Verbundenheit zu den Anderen bemerkt. Er fühlte immer eine Wärme in seinem Herzen wenn sie alle zusammen waren, und noch etwas anderes, das er nie verstanden hatte wenn Harry versuchte zu erklären wie es war, so viele Gefühle zu spüren. Ron war sich zum ersten Mal über seine Gefühle im klaren, und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass die Anderen dieselbe Leere spürten. Aber er wusste auch, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, die Trennung zu vermeiden. Während der Trennungszeit mussten sie alle vorsichtig sein und auf sich gut aufpassen.

Harry und Hermine waren fast schon ein und dieselbe Person, verbunden durch ihre Herzen und Seelen. Aber auch Hermine fühlte noch eine weitere Verbindung, zu jenen, mit der sie die letzten Monate verbracht hatte. Sie hatte bis zu dem Moment der Trennung nicht bemerkt, wie sehr die anderen ein Teil von ihr geworden waren. Sie wusste, dass es nicht für lange war, aber trotzdem tat es weh, sich von den anderen zu trennen.

Harry war fix und fertig. Er konnte nicht nur seinen eigenen Schmerz über die Trennung fühlen, sondern auch noch den der Anderen. So sehr er auch versuchte die Gefühle zu blockieren, er schaffte es nicht, genauso wenig wie er seine eigenen Gefühle unterdrücken konnte. Merlin hatte ihm von dieser Art von Verbindung erzählt, aber er hatte bisher gedacht dass er nur mit Hermine verbunden wäre. Er wusste nicht, dass es möglich war, diese Verbindung zu mehreren Leuten zu teilen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste er, dass sie alle zusammen gehörten. Darüber musste er unbedingt mehr herausfinden.

Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von Hagrid und bestiegen den Zug. Schließlich fanden sie auch ein Abteil, das groß genug für alle Sieben war, aber sie wussten, dass Draco sie, wenn sie an Kings Cross ankommen würden, zu seiner und ihrer Sicherheit ignorieren mussten. Er hatte den Gedächtnisverändernden Zauber abgelehnt und versuchte immer noch, Okklumentik zu meistern. Er machte sich dabei eigentlich recht gut, aber er hatte immer noch Probleme damit, verschiedene Sachen auszublenden.

Die Sieben verbrachten die Zugfahrt mit Schach und Snape explodiert spielen, und natürlich mit reden. Die Pärchen kuschelten sich aneinander uns küssten sich noch ein paar Mal. Einige Male spielten sie auch mit Hermines Kristall der Antworten und lachten über die Fragen der anderen. Sie benahmen sich wie normale Jugendliche und versuchten, ihre Sorgen wegen der Trennung beiseite zu schieben.

Als sie in Kings Cross ankamen, ließen sie Ginny und Draco alleine im Abteil, da die Beiden sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit voneinander verabschieden konnten.

„Du wirst mir schreiben, oder?"

„Natürlich mach ich das. Wenn ich kann täglich", versprach Draco.

„Wirst du manchmal an mich denken?"

„Jedes Mal wenn mein Herz schlägt."

„Ich liebe dich."

„ Ich dich auch."

Ginnys Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam ihre Wangen hinunter, und Draco musste sich anstrengen, um seine zu unterdrücken. Er wusste, dass er den Zug mit Crabbe und Goyle verlassen musste, oder sein Vater würde misstrauisch werden. Er küsste Ginny noch einmal als Crabbe und Goyle an die Tür klopften.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser."

„Ok", antwortete sie und hielt seine Hand bis die Entfernung zu groß wurde.

Ginny blieb im Zugabteil und weinte bis Ron schließlich hereinkam und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Ssshh. Es wir alles gut, du wist schon sehen", sagte er und hielt sie auf Armdistanz um ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Bereit?" sie nickte und folgte ihm aus dem Zug.

Mr. Und Mrs. Granger warteten auf ihre Tochter als diese Hand in Hand mit Harry auf sie zukam. Mrs. Granger lächelte glücklich während ihr Mann einen Finsteren Miene zog. Als sie das bemerkte, stieß sie ihm mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Du schaust unsere Tochter und ihren Freund finster an."

„Wieso glaubst du denn schaue ich so finster? Was hast du ihm eigentlich gesagt als das Schuljahr angefangen hat?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er auf Hermine aufpassen soll, sodass sie auch einmal hinter ihren Büchern rauskommt. Und so wie es aussieht hat er das gut gemacht."

„Hmmpfff."

„Benimm dich", sagte sie, als sie zu Hermine eilte und sie umarmte. „Hallo Liebling. Wie war die Schule?"

„Voller Überraschungen."

„Und wie geht es dir, Harry?" fragte sie und umarmte ihn ebenfalls, während Hermine ihren Vater begrüßte.

Hermine bemerkte, dass ihr Vater etwas angespannt war.

„Das ist in Ordnung, Dad. Er ist ein wundervoller Mensch", ihr Vater drückte sie als Antwort nur noch ein bisschen fester.

„Willkommen zurück, Prinzessin. Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch Dad. Aber ich muss auch noch atmen."

„Entschuldige, Schatz. Wie geht es dir, Harry?" fragte er, und hielt ihm seine rechte Hand hin, während er Hermine immer noch mit der anderen hielt.

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren", antwortete er. Mr. Granger bemerkte wie anders Harry aussah. Es schien als ob, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, gewachsen sei, aber nicht von der Größe her, sondern in Bezug auf Weisheit.

„Dann gebt mir mal Hermines Sachen", sagte er als er bemerkte, dass Ron und die anderen Weasleys auf sie zusteuerten. „Ich glaube die Anderen möchten sich auch noch von euch verabschieden."

Wie selbstverständlich umarmte Mrs. Weasley Harry und versprach ihm, dass sie mit Dumbledore sprechen würde, sodass er bald in Fuchsbau kommen könnte. Harry bedankte sich und meinte, dass es ihm schon gut gehen würde, da die Regelung für die Zauberei Minderjähriger ab Juli für ihn nicht mehr gelten würde.

Harry wünschte Ron, Ginny und den anderen Weasleys alles Gute und wendete sich dann Hermine zu. Mrs. Weasley schnappte sich ihren Mann, sagte Hermine, dass sie am Auto warten würden und folgte den Weasleys.

„Ich werde dich vermissen", sagte er, als sie ihre Köpfe aneinander lehnten.

„Ich dich auch, aber wir sehen uns ja bald wieder."

„Darauf kannst du wetten. Ich liebe dich, Hermine", sagte er und küsste sie sanft, aber leidenschaftlich. Er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", antwortete sie, nachdem sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten. „Eul´ mir, oder ruf an."

„Ich werde auch etwas Besseres versuchen."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hermine und zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich meine, dass ich üben werde. Dann kann ich dich vielleicht besuchen."

„Harry, mach nichts was dir Ärger bereiten könnte. Es ist unser letztes Jahr."

„Mach dir um mich nicht all zu viele Sorgen. Denk dran, nach meinem Geburtstag gilt die Regelung für die Zauberei Minderjähriger nicht mehr." Sie grinste und küsste ihn erneut. In diesem Moment bemerkte Harry wie Onkel Vernon bei seinem Auto herumzappelte und allmählich rot anlief. „ Ich gehe jetzt besser."

„ In Ordnung. Ich auch. „ Sie küsste ihn noch einmal, und ging zu ihren Eltern. Ihr Vater schaute immer noch etwas finster, während ihrer Mutter lächelte.

Als Harry auf Onkel Vernon zuging, versuchte er die Emotionen, die ihn von den anderen erreichten von sich fern zu halten. Er hatte immer noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Gefühle, die er spürte auszublenden, aber er wusste, dass Neville weit genug weg war, so dass seine Gefühle bedeuten schwächer waren, genau wie bei Lavender. Ron und Ginny waren aber immer noch in der Nähe, und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Harry, dass er, egal wie weit es sich von Hermine entfernen würde, ihre Gefühle immer noch klar spüren würde.

Vernon beobachtete Harry. Er bemerkte, dass etwas anders war. Anstatt der Wut, die auf Grund der Wartezeit entstanden war, fühlte er jetzt Angst. Er wusste irgendwoher, dass sich Harrys Kräfte vervielfältigt hatten, und es schwer werden würde, mit ihm fertig zu werden. Seine Angst übernahm die Kontrolle über ihn, und anstatt Harry anzuschreien, schaffte er es nur noch zu grunzen.

Harry wiederum sagte ebenfalls nichts. Er schaute zurück und winkte den anderen, die er in einiger Entfernung immer noch sehen konnte. Hermine schickte ihm einen Handkuss, und er gab vor ihn zu fangen. Dann setzte er sich ins Auto, und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Ligusterweg.

Ü/N: Hallo alle zusammen. Enigma und ich haben uns große Mühe gegeben, die Geschichte " Harry Potter und der Galator " noch vor den Ferien fertig zu stellen. Hiermit präsentieren wir euch stolz das letzte Kapitel vom Galator. Während den Ferien werde ich damit beginnen, die Fortsetzung vom Galator zu übersetzen.

Sooo, damit ihr nicht über eine Woche auf das letzte Chap warten müsst habe ich bis um halb 11 Kapitel 31 korrigiert...also bitte seit nachsichtig wenn sich ein paar mehr Fehler eingeschlichen haben

Eure Eni


	32. Fortsetzung

Statement

Also, da einige ja nicht in der Lage sind, die Fortsetzung zu finden schreibe ich das hier.

Die Fortsetzung heißt „Harry Potte Fait Accompli". Ich habe das 1. Kapitel bereits online (stand 25.2.05) Kapitel 23 sind bei Enigma zum Betalesen.


End file.
